


Alpha Omega

by sightsoblind



Series: Dead Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Beta Wanted, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, NaNoWriMo, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Shower Sex, This is a war people will die, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, War, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, just not our main players they're safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 116,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie had finally made it. She was a court reporter with a great group of friends owned her own car and paid no rent. It was perfect, except for one thing. It was a Human life and she was a Werewolf.  Omegas were once integral parts of a pack but with the passing of centuries they are a relic of old that rarely occurs anymore. Everything was fine she balanced her life by living as a human and ignoring the needs of her other half. Until one horrible night destroys her carefully built walls just before she runs into her Mate. To make it worse he’s a Warrior Alpha who didn’t get the memo that she wasn’t doing that this time. Throw in her childhood enemy and a war with the Vampires in full swing and it just might be a recipe for disaster when an Alpha mates an Omega.<br/>PRAISE FOR AO<br/>Ahh! I wanna comment about how much I adore this story, but I gotta keep on reading!! ~SummerSteele<br/>Super duper fantastic!!!! I love this story. ~Allie<br/>This made all other things seem irrelevant, and once I started reading it I simply couldn't stop! I don't normally read original works and just happened to stumbly across it (sic) and thought that I would give it a try. One of the best decisions I have made ~littleswift13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a note on editing. When I started this fic I was still finding my formatting style and as of this moment is it COMPLETELY unbetaed. I am working on getting a beta willing to keep up with me. (I write fast) If you like the story please rest assured I understand it needs a lot of technical editing. It is on the To-Do list right right above finding a job where I work more than one day a week. SEE IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME! Rest assured if you decide to tough it out I have been told again and again that the story is worth it.  
> If you want to know how I come up with my ideas I'm gonna be honest. I have no freaking idea. I have voices that live in my head (not entirely in a crazy way) that become these characters and they live there and refuse to move out. Micheal and Lilly are still up there. Bucky and Darcy are still screaming about Civil War in such high pitched tones I can't hear anything else going on with them. But Ellie and Kalin and everyone else are dragging me behind them on this wild ride and I'm just doing what they tell me to. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also prologue format is ONLY for prologue more traditional chapters follow after cross my heart already editing those.

 STOP

This is the rough draft of Alpha Omega. you can read it if you want but it ends without warning and won't be picked up because I'm saving the ending for the version I'm happy with. NaNoWriMo gave birth to this but that came with it's own set of pressures that caused me to push forward and fix holes retroactively because I forgot basic things, or made up new ones on the fly. I'm taking the world I built and fixing it. I'm letting the babies that were born here grow into the adults they became over the next year. Come follow the updated version 

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8644753/

 

All my love,

Katie

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She started at the time on her dashboard 04:24 it blinked over and over, like it was taunting her with the last 12 hours. The whole of it seemed longer than the entirety of her 26 years on earth so far. She turned the heat on in the car because, despite the balmy summer night, she felt cold to her core. She began the drive home reliving each moment of the last twelve hours over and over trying to remember- when she had fallen from grace , what point sealed her fate, and which choice made it happen?

  
4:36 PM Friday  
  
James Fontaine had been shot, stabbed, beaten, his neck snapped before he was finally set on fire. The images of his body would haunt her. Luckily she had tea to dull the edges until the next case to come through her courtroom and drove it away. Court was out for the day breaking early after the first detectives on the scene finished explaining what they had found since no one had the stomach to continue anyway. She tucked the notes she needed to transcribe into her briefcase to work on over the weekend as Julia stuck her head into the Courthouse’s break room. “ELLIE! You have to come with us tonight! Craig is leaving and this is his last hurrah. EVERYBODY is going come on.” Maybe it was the tea. Maybe that was where she went wrong because if not for the tea…  
  
9:27 PM Friday  
  
The music was pumping, the lights were spinning, and laughter flowed freely. She was having an amazing time. The entire Steno Squad, as Marnie had labeled them sometime around drink five or six, was giving the only male court reporter a proper send off. She never bothered to count her drinks or pay attention. Maybe that was it. Maybe when she stopped paying attention because she thought she was safe here- maybe that’s when everything was wrong.  
  
9:45 PM Friday  
  
The music was slamming into her skull, her head was spinning, and this really nice guy was helping her. He was helping her right? Thank the Holy of Holies fresh air, well as fresh as New York City got. Stale beer and piss, and the guy who still had her arm. He smelled like cheap cologne and arousal. She tried to laugh and push him off as she had done hundreds of men before who thought they were good enough. But her arms weren’t moving. RUN! Came the desperate cry from the back of her mind. RUN NOW! She pushed it down unaccustomed to listening to it besides they were in the middle of the city.  
  
10:32 PM Friday  
  
Why was her dress ripped.? It was one of her favorites....and for that matter what was it doing over there? She didn’t remember taking it off. She couldn’t smell him anymore but she could feel him. Why was he so heavy? Why couldn’t she move her arms?  
  
1:45 AM Saturday  
  
Rape happened to other people. Rape happened to frail women in over large sweaters with big eyes who came into the court room. Rape happened to victims. Rape did not happen to people like her. She looked up trying to find the moon needing to see it now. needing to know that she was under the same moon as everyone that had come before her, but tonight it lay hidden behind cloud cover refusing to shine. She drew upon the voice now. The one who had cried danger and ran. She gave herself into it so numb she didn’t even feel her joints pop and snap as they dislocated as they moved before snapping back into place. She would never see the dress again. She would even do her best never to think of it again. She was sixteen blocks from her car but it would be miles and miles before she ever thought to circle back to it. She would run for hours trying to outrun her sins before she found herself sitting in the car starting at the clock taunting her with the passing of time.  
  
4:26 AM Saturday  
  
“Sara Elizabeth Thompson you are a GOD DAMMED WAREWOLF!” The reminder of how strong she was supposed to be wasn’t helping. The tears flowed hot and heavy down her cheeks. Tears of rage and shame. From the wolves bane tea to the roofie in her drink she had failed. Just like she had failed her whole life.  
  
9 years old  
  
Sara Elizabeth ran her sides aching and her muscles burning trying to keep up with the other kids. Today is the first day her father notices she’s smaller than her friends. That she has to push to keep up. But his duties are to his Alpha maybe she was just having a long day.   
  
12 years old  
  
Coraline has stolen her bracelet. Ellie tried to ask for it back but only got punched in the face for her troubles. She hides the fact that its missing for 6 weeks until Cora walks right up to Ellie’s mother to ask how she likes her new bracelet. Before the week is out her father has resigned his position as pack Beta. They want to work more with her trying to figure out what’s wrong with their baby.  
  
13 years old… exactly  
  
There is nothing wrong with her. At least that’s what the shamans and doctors say. They say she is Omega. One who walks beside their wolf. Separate entitles. The wolf would make no demands of the flesh and the girl will be given no great gifts. Hundreds of years ago Omegas were an essential part of pack life. Able to walk freely among humans before the changes of modern society allowed them to live separately without arousing suspicions. Now they were just weak, prey. They have moved out of the pack house before the night is over and into a small home she and her older sister would call home for years to come. City wolves. Still pack but separate. She would live as a human from that day forward she decided. Not wolf enough to be ware perhaps she could manage to be human enough to be one of them.  
  
5:45 AM Saturday  
  
In four hours they left for the pack house. Kaitlyn had been mated and the celebrations were set for the weekend. All she had to do was get into the shower and scrub the scent of him off her skin. They never had to know her shame. After all she was too weak for another to search her specifically as a mate. All she needed to do was avoid the pack gatherings with outsiders. “You can find him next time. He never needs to know our shame. Would it really be so bad just one lifetime to miss each other. Maybe next time we can be everything he deserved. Not this broken thing.” She felt the agreeing huff from beside her own mind and made her way quickly to the showers scrubbing away the top layers of skin before pulling on a set of everyday clothes refusing to disappear into voluminous clothes she associated with rape victims. ‘Show me something beautiful so I can smile.’ She asked and her wolf did not disappoint, showing her the rolling fields beyond the vale, and holding that beauty in her heart, she smiled bright enough to fool any that looked at her that day.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not your average Meet Cute

    “He’s just so fucking amazing isn’t he Ellie? He smells like the earth after the rain you know.... and his hair is oooo soft- but if you touch it I’ll chew your hand off.” Ellie laughed at Kaitlyn. The newly mated werewolf couple was attached at the hip- and that was only half euphemism. Their souls had just found each other again. They would travel life time to lifetime, each wolf seeking their mate from the time before such things as men or werewolves existed. Wolves mated for life and each spirit had a mate. The spirit that was born a part of you so close your soul was their soul and theirs yours. You were two things but you were not. That was how it was supposed to work. And when you found the mate of your soul there was nothing wrong in the world. You would love them because you had loved them before you were flesh. It was a perfect spiritual union of a love that was from before time and would survive long past the usefulness of such constructs as ‘time’. But her big sister had a simple way to sum it all up: “I want to tear all his clothes off and just rub against every inch of him.” 

    Ellie just laughed.“Kaitlyn maybe you should wait till dark. You know so that we’re all off in the woods and no one will see all his very personal bits that are totally just for you now.” but Kaitlyn wasn’t listening she was too busy kissing her mate and trying to hand feed him bits of food convinced- he was too thin. Ellie wandered carefully around the celebrations. Her sister may be the guest of honor, but that didn’t afford her any extra considerations. There was only one thing she really wanted to manage to get a plate of food with out attracting the attention of......

    “SAWAH! Oh my God! It is you! You giant crybaby! I didn’t think you’d come!” She darted in and punched Ellie in the shoulder hard enough that the entire arm went numb. “God when we were kids Sa-wah! Used to cry and cry about every little thing. She lives up in New York you know! High profile and all that jazz!” It wasn’t anything new. The humiliating nick name the physical and verbal jabs. The talking to someone else about her like she didn’t even matter enough to include in the conversation. Coraline was exactly the same girl she had always been. Unfortunately, so was Sara Elizabeth. So she did nothing as the Alphas Eldest child humiliated her to a complete stranger. She didn’t even dare wander off until Coraline had found a new topic to discuss with her silent companion.

    She finally ended up with a plate of food and made her way to her favorite hiding spot. She was still able to slide into the small space between the lattice and the house There in the cool was her tiny haven from the others. There she would wait for the dusk run. One hiding spot to the next she would make it till morning when she could go back to work and pretend to be human. Because pretending to be human was a darn sight better then failing at being a werewolf. It had been years since she had been here. The little hollowed out place in the dirt was the same. Her shells, stones, and treasures were all still here where she left them, but somehow the place had lost its comfort and soon she found the more she sat there the longer the more she wanted to crawl out of her skin. Girl and beast lay side by side staring at the edge of the world waiting for the sun to begin falling beside it. She was a wolf before she made it out from under the porch and took a beeline run for the edge of the forest. The singles were expected to search the woods for their mates from sundown to sun up. It was a ceremonial bouquet tossing in werewolf culture. It also had a pretty high success rate since it was always easier for their wolves to find each other when they were running the show. But there was a current in the air tonight like a lightning storm crackling in the air without a cloud in the sky.

    She spent the better part of the night avoiding couples, but two hours before dawn she found herself in a clearing. It was incredibly peaceful. It’s silence was so perfect later she would curse herself for not immediately realizing it was wrong. It was just silence... then he was there. Less than a dozen feet away and he was HUGE. Every inch of him screamed that he was an alpha male. Every inch of her screamed that he was her mate. She felt like she was suffocating as he approached. Despite the odds against it the wind shifted to stale beer and shame. Run she whispered. Only the wolf listened where the girl had failed. She had only known one set of woods her whole life and they were a second home to her. Left into the old badger tunnel up through the tangle of the oaks roots and right into the bramble patch. He’d be forced to go around and it would buy her time. She couldn’t meet her mate that wasn’t in the plan. They had agreed. They would catch him next time. Besides the man was terrifying. Obviously half bear. Not the sort of thing she wanted in a mate. She came to a skidding halt on the edge of the forest and shifted back as quickly as she could there were Coraline’s clothes neatly folded and set aside. Ellie pulled them on as quickly as she could before making a break for the cars. She was already squealing away heart pounding in her chest when he emerged from the woods. He just stood there and when he lifted his mournful howl to the moon it felt like her heart was tearing in two, but the girl closed the wolf out and kept driving. He could never know. She would be purer next time. She would be better. She pushed her shame out of her head, one day she would be better.

 

* * *

 

 

    He watched the celebrations unfold counting every lost minute. “Kalin the new recruits are looking well; we should be ready to head back in the morning.” he nodded and looked over the rosters. It was bad enough that a volunteer had backed down when he ran into his mate. The fight needed everyone they could spare right now. The werewolves were losing ground everyday. Werewolves had to be born and raised and trained. Vampires on the other hand could pick the most psychotic killers off the street and have them in the fight within two days. His whole body was on edge. Something was on the verge of changing. He was a warrior Alpha he was his beast and his beast was him. It was these senses that had kept him alive this long. 250 years he had lived and fought and trusted that instinct. Following those instincts he found himself standing on the porch with the elders a place he so hated to go considering most of them were near his age or well under. He was blessed to be a warrior by birth, they didn’t age. But then again, they rarely lived long enough for it to matter much anyway.

    He stood there for hours in a spot that afforded him little view that mattered, but where every fiber of his being wouldn’t let him move from. His eyes scanned the horizon and the gathered celebrants. He watched as the sun sank low in the sky, and turned as they were announcing the call for the blind run. That’s when it happened something small and white shot from beneath the porch and his instincts told him to run after. But they were headed to the woods for the blind run. It shouldn’t be too hard to find them there, except it was. Most of the evening was spent trying to find the scent from the hundreds of others. It was soft and sweet and his quarry did not seem to mark anything for him to follow as a trail. It didn’t help he was unfamiliar with the woods and often found his bulk prevented easy passage into the smaller places they liked to pass through. Two hours until dawn and he was finally close. He could smell the sweet grass scent of them and it was making his heart pound.

 

    ‘Findherfindherfindherfindher’ echoed over and over in his mind. He had no idea how he knew it was a woman but he knew he needed to find her. He needed to protect her.

    She stood just inside the clearing, ears high, her coloring he had taken for white was actually a dusty silver, gray. He could hear the pounding of her hear, but her breathing was slow and even. , so as not to spook her again, he stepped into the clearing and for one glorious moment there she was. Two hundred and fifty years he had waited for her. His mate. The other half of an eternal pair- his wolf- cried out in joy and he took a slow step toward her. Suddenly she bolted; something was wrong. She ran in fear, yet she had nothing to fear from him. She should have known that from the first scent. He went after her, there had to be another source another reason for her fear. Whatever it was when he found it he would tear it limb from limb. She needed to feel safe once more, but as she had already proven she was prone to dive into areas he could not follow, and as they approached the edge of the wood her scent ended. The soft sweet grass smell was gone, but there was another familiar scent in its place. There, two hundred feet away, a car was spinning out of the parking lot. He lifted his muzzle to the sky, crying out for his mate- calling for her return, but nothing happened. She didn't return, and he lowered his head as his heart, and it's newly formed bond, shattered into pieces.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traps are tricky things.

    She was halfway home when she finally pulled over. She crawled into the back and curled into a ball trying to stop the throbbing ball of hurt in her middle. This wasn’t supposed to happen, there weren’t supposed to be strangers there. Last Ellie had heard Kaitlyn’s mate was from Oregon and was just traveling through. His family wasn’t supposed to be coming. This couldn’t be happening right now. She could never look at him again. He was an Alpha for fucks sake if anyone ever knew she would shame his whole pack. She couldn’t ever let the bond form. Her phone started to chime and she pulled it out with shaking hands.  JULES! It proclaimed brightly with a photo of the two of them laughing and dancing. This was who she needed to be Ellie Thompson, Human Being. She answered and did her best to keep her voice level.

    “Julie what’s up?” She tried to catalogue what she needed to do before shedding the mantle of werewolf and stepping back into a world where people had only one voice in her head and she was seen as strong and confidant. Where she was the best of humanity even if she was the worst of her pack. 

    “Hey beautiful! You have to tell me about your Knight in Shining Armor later but I have HUGE HUGE favs to ask! Please tell me you can help!” There was someone else in the room approximately 200 pounds deep sleeper wheezing noise when he breathed in through his nose. By the moon she’d gone and hooked up with Craig. 

    “Sure thing because you are only my bestest friend in all of human history. I will come pick you up from whatever street corner your stuck on.”

    “It’s not gonna be that easy El, I’m in Vegas.’ For a moment Ellie was stuck. That was a lot further than she expected. For a wolf to venture that far from her pack the experience was painful. Usually they went lone if they had to or did so after careful preparation and the blessing of every pack member The three hours from Pack Territory into New York was as far as she could comfortably go but VEGAS? “I have a depo in two hours at the offices of Klienman and Ross. Can you take it? I promise to have all the deets and you can dish about your weird family and your sisters wedding.’ 

    Ellie let out a slow controlled breath. “Ok got it deposition at the Law offices of Klienman and Ross at 10:00. But you owe me a Coco Moca Cuppa Chino on Monday. I’m still working that murder trial and Oh Em Gee its really something terrible.’ She could hear her friends heart pick up in excitement before she gushed out her thanks and hung the phone up. It was a welcome distraction at the very least and kept her away from the house for the entire day.

    This was why she loved her job it allowed her to fall into the voices of others. Their stories and tales, the pain and joys of their lives retold to be dissected over and over.  It was a study in lies. She saw them all good lies, bad ones, convincing lies and truth so poorly delivered it was unbelievable. It was how she had survived this long amongst humans. It was also how she made it through the day. The court reporter was invisible and that invisibility was her comfort. 

    

* * *

 

 

    She was sitting in her car staring at the garage door when her phone chimed. Dogs barking out a Christmas Carol drew her attention to an alert from the packs communication app The Barking Chain. It was an open communication that went to anyone who had ever managed to download the app. 

    Cinderella, You left the ball this morning before we had a chance to properly meet. My stay has been extended. I carry the scent of sweet grass with me. I shall wait for you in the place we first met. 

    Her attention was drawn from her phone when her mother knocked at the window. “Hey baby you gonna come in or sit in the driveway all night?” Her mother just smiled and opened the door. Never asked why she was upset just reached across and undid her seatbelt before guiding her out of the car with gentle hands. She was used to being handled like a fragile broken thing by her parents and other wolves. She let her mother bring her inside and sat at the dinner table. 

    “How was work?” Her father managed around a mouthful of food. It was a question he asked often usually genuinely curious trying to see what appeal her life held that he couldn’t find in his own this far from his pack. Reassuring himself that everything he had sacrificed had been worth it for his daughters happiness. 

    “Work was good it was just a pre trial deposition where everyone states the facts and they decide if there’s even a case. I don’t think it’s going anywhere. She’s lying about her injuries.” It was easy to talk about work it was a safe subject. That was until her mother changed it.

    “Did you see the visiting Alpha this morning? He was pretty social considering yesterday he couldn’t be bothered with any of us unless you were offering to go running off with him for whatever it is they do down there. Then this morning he’s talking to everyone and anyone. Not to mention his beta! By the moon I…” Ellie did not miss her father kicking her mother under the table. Nor did she miss her mother cutting a look at her like she knew. Like they all knew what had happened. Why she had run. 

    “Yeah I saw him. Their supposed to be gone todayaccording to Alexander. They only stayed this long because of Kaitlyn’s mating so I don’t know why you’re getting all worked up.” 

    ‘Because he’s not leaving.’ Ellie thought to herself. ‘Because she knows.’

    “Well it will be nice to have them out of here. He makes me nervous the warriors always did.” Ellie perked up at this. She never paid much attention to the different kinds of wolves since her pack ran almost 90% Common wolves with the rest Trackers. 

    “What?” She said without ever meaning to speak, “I mean what is it with Warriors that bothers you?”

    “They don’t age, you know the natural born warriors. They hit this peak and then stay there so they will never get too old to fight. It’s one of their gifts. They heal faster and are stronger and quite honestly the few I’ve ever met just give me chills. They spend so much time fighting old fights that they never really join us in the 21st century.” She reached out and patted Ellie’s arm. “Don’t worry too much about it sweetie even way back when they didn’t really use Omegas and the North American council won’t let him draft anyone unwillingly unlike a lot of other places so we’re all safe.”

    ‘He can’t take me. He can’t make me.’ She relaxed a little at that and finished her dinner in silence. 

 

* * *

 

    Over the next week she began to relax. There was nothing more no messages came down the Barking Chain except notices about social events and announcements of the general movements of rogues. In fact nothing of note happened at all until the court broke for lunch and she stepped out to stretch her legs and grab a hot dog from the stand out front. Marnie waves her over to her spot halfway up the line. Smiling Ellie jogged over to join her. “You are an angel! Judge only gave us 30 minutes then closing arguments.” 

    “Haha. Don’t thank me. I’m just trying to dodge flirty Dan. He made sure to mention he was taking lunch in another 5 minutes and I didn’t want to get caught out alone.” They stood arm in arm a few minutes before Ellie’s skin started to tingle. Her ears perked and her eyes began to scan the courthouse steps. It was a courthouse after all and desperate people were always doing stupid things. “Jiminy Crickets! Check the PDA King and Queen across the street. Ohhh kay… Sure I’ll hold your purse no need to ask.” 

    Ellie saw red. ‘Hey Mrs. Thompson do you like my new bracelet?’ She grumbled deaf to the horns honking as she walked directly into noonday traffic eyes only for Coraline who stood across the street with her tongue down His throat. A deep guttural growl came from someplace deep inside. The sound causes the two to break apart and the smug grin on his face pushes her past the edge of thinking reason. She can hear the bone crack as she punches Coraline and the flaming pain in her hand reminds her she has no idea what she’s doing. It isn’t much of a fight no matter what she intends strong arms wrap around from behind and lift her off her feet carrying her back into an alley where he pins her to the wall his head buried in her neck She can feel the bonds snapping together tying them for the rest of their lives her heart to his.

    “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... you... do you see that button with the little heart? If you liked it could you push the button I literally live for that number to go up.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for those that do not know what a White Elephant is:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_elephant

    “I’ve been looking for you.” His voice was deep and rumbled like a rock slide. But what had her panic rising was his body pressed behind her pushing her into the wall. His hand was running down her arm and his face so close to her ear made his breath impossibly loud. There was piss and stale beer in the air. Then there was nothing.

     It was an incredibly odd sensation to be suddenly amongst the nothing of the veil. The truth was there was a place between the physical human world and the land of the spirits. It was the veil. A no touching zone that buffered things from crossing too much or too often. But she was alone here. If she had dreamt her way into the veil her wolf would be here as well. She had been forced out. Shut down and locked out. It vaguely made her wonder why but one did not care for such things in the veil. In fact one did not care for much at all. And so she let her mind and spirit wander floating formless amongst the dark.

 

* * *

  
  
    Kalin had spent a full week trying to find his mate the last two days in this moon forsaken city. The prey was different than his usual hunt and the goals worlds apart but the basic strategy was the same.

    Identify your prey.

    Between the physical description and a process of elimination that was easily done. Sara Elizabeth Thompson youngest child of the Frost Runner Pack’s former Beta, sister to the newly mated female, and Omega. It was the last that fascinated him. It answered so much. Omega’s were almost gone in the modern age. They were seen by many as lesser and weak good only as a status symbol. They were the White Elephant of the were world. But they had their own gifts and skills and the Great Mother would not have created them without a lasting purpose.

    Study your prey.

    She rarely came to the pack house. She did not return with her parents for weekend runs but regularly took private blessings with the Shaman under each new moon. She worked somewhere downtown. Lived with her parents who had been less than receptive to his attempt to contact them. In fact her mother had hung up on him when he tried to call. Most importantly there was one person above all others she hated. Coraline Jacobs.

    Set your trap and wait for your prey.

    Two days he had wandered the city with the boastful girl. They had found every highly trafficked area that she was likely to pass through and would spend hours searching. It wasn’t until the courthouse when he’d watched her descend the steps like the moon herself had laid a path before her. She had a brilliant smile only it wasn’t for him it was for some human near a processed food cart. He tried to reach out across the magics that bound all of their kind to find the same problem he’d encountered since the moment he first saw her. His little Omega did not play by the normal rules. A new plan quickly formed. He waited until her companion was looking directly at them, and then proceeded to kiss her rival. Instincts prevailed and his heart nearly stopped in his chest as she walked directly into traffic. But even in her little pencil skirt and high heels she slammed the flat of her hand into one cab and slid over he hood of another car. The rest were dodged with an ease he felt he would never have within the strangling confines of the city. Her eyes flashed golden then back to gray but never truly looked at him. Some part of him screamed that if she would just look at him she would see reason she would listen to the demands of their souls and come with him. He could feel her pain as her hand broke on the girl and gave into the urge to get her some place safe and quiet he could assess the damage. But she was already tensing to run again. Contact was required to bond them, lots of, intimate, contact to seal it. This was the first thing he had ever felt in disagreement with himself on. His Man wished to return to their home and finish the last push to end the vampires. His Beast demanded they find their mate and secure her safety before doing anything else. Sleep was a waste of time and he expected to eat as he searched.

    He stopped with her between him and the wall trying to get as close to her as he could manage the scent of lavender filling his senses. Sweet grass as a wolf and lavender as a girl, he was already addicted to it. Slowly and carefully he reached for her broken hand but the moment he made contact something changed. Lavender burnt into Sweet grass within his nose as she dropped to the ground and rolled between his legs. Spinning to meet her head on he finally met her eyes. Golden and wild he knew he just witnessed what should have been impossible. She was possessed by her own wolf. It had pulled her spirit into the veil and taken its place in control of her human form.

    “Easy Sara.” He was startled by the growl as she backed away. This was the half that was supposed to be drawn to him just as he was to her. “I don’t want to hurt you. But you need to let your girl back in.” She looked up and down the alley searching for a way out. He darted in and snatched her up once more. This time if she wanted to act like a pup he would treat her like one. He bit the back of her neck and held her there a moment testing the new bond and commanding her to return. Two things happened at once, she sagged limply back into his arms, and a human in an authority uniform stepped into the alley. Even worse he pointed a firearm at them. Lavender flooded his senses as her girl took over once more.

    “SIR STEP AWAY FROM THE WOMAN!” The man was nervous sweating and shaking, he was likely to accidentally fire on them.

    “Dan it’s fine.” It was the first he had heard her speak and it was so small he This is my cousin Benji. He just… surprised me.”

    “Kalin.” He grunted at her.

    “Kalin.” she repeated obediently proving somewhere she had some sense. He discovered he rather enjoyed the way she said it even if she had yet to address him directly. “I’ve got a trial to finish they can’t very well continue without me. It’s actually illegal. Besides we broke for lunch right now so I don’t have long.”

    “Are you sure? I’ll wait if you want me to walk you back over.” Kalin looked on as she tried repeatedly to gently dismiss him several times before he finally slunk away.    

    “Your fucking cousin?” He spun her around and she shrunk back. Her fear was really getting irritating. “Oh for shits sake Sara! Will you at least LOOK at me!” She pulled herself tighter into a ball trying to worm her way out of his grip.

    “HEY!” His head snapped up at the Beta Female who he was forced to tolerate for the last week, coming between him and his mate. “You can’t yell at her. She’s an omega.” He watched as the girl approached and took his mate's face in both hands forcing her to meet her gaze. “Where’s your wolves bane?” Sara mumbled something and the beta began digging through his mate’s pockets until she came out with a small bottle.

 

* * *

  
  
    Coraline was the last person she expected to come to her rescue but she had run out of road on this one. He had her and wasn’t interested in letting her go. Full survival mode was kicking in when Coraline pushed the oil over her pulse points. Pushing the panic back, numbing the sorrow and the shame distancing her self from feeling. Finally when the wolves bane had numbed her to the point she could remain calm she spoke.     “Ms. Jacobs, He’s still touching me, and He bit me.” Coraline smiled gently.

    “Yeah guys can be assholes like that. But he’s really really upset with you. Running off, stealing my clothes, trying to dodge him. If you promise him your not gonna take off I bet he’ll let you go.” A grunt came from behind them.

    “I’m dirty.”

    Coraline just laughed at her. “I think that’s the city crybaby. Everything out here is dirty.”

    “How often do you drug her?” He asked over her head.

    “Honestly I have no idea but this things half empty. She’s an omega she has one instinct and its hide and run and try not to die. Believe me she doesn’t live out here because of us.” He once again reached for her hand, “It’s still broken,”

    “I’m sorry I’ll fix that.” She whispered, and pushed her body to heal itself. It was embarrassing just another thing that made her a freak. She didn’t heal without an active effort to do so. She was suddenly thankful she couldn’t see his face as he twisted her wrist watching her hand knit itself back together. Only he didn’t let go when she finished.

    “It’s still bruised.” He huffed. She could feel him nudge her across the bond it was almost like the phantom sensation of a dog pushing up under your hand and across your side. It felt like coming home like the first time she had truly been safe in her entire life. For just a moment she relaxed against him body and mind. She was filled with a strength that scared her. But the bruise was gone as well as the rest of her aches and pains from the encounter.

    “I really do have to go back in. I have a job…”

    “You’re quitting.” His harsh tone made her flinch.

    “But my stuff…”

    “Leave it.”

    “My car keys.” She tried weakly and he grumbled.

    “You’re coming right back out. You go in get your stuff come right back out. You have five minutes or I’m coming in after you.” When he let her go she hurried back across the street. Years of watching people lie had finally paid off. She was through the staff only areas and out the back of the building sliding into her car. She had one last shot. She was going home, she was returning to the pack house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter why not consider leaving me a note or hitting the Kudos button!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dishonor on you, Dishonor on your Cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to the three brave souls who wanted to get subscriber alerts. I love you guys that number makes all of this work worth it. (To give you an idea it takes 8 to 12 hours of writing, breaks etc included, to turn out a chapter and I'm going about one a day.)

    This girl was going to give him an aneurysm. He had faced vampires and humans, hunters and  mad rogue wolves but not a single one had given him the amount of trouble this girl did. He tried reaching her through the bond and all he could get was a single word.

    ‘Home.’

    He snatched the girl Coraline by the arm and marched her back to the car. “Do you have her home address? She’s gone again.” The girl drove in blessed silence as he stared out the window. She was beautiful but obviously wrong in the head. She was his mate it was that simple. He was supposed to find her then they would go back to his home where she would bear him pups and keep his home and generally give him something to come back to when he was done pressing on toward victory in the latest conflict with the vampires. She wasn’t supposed to make him chase her. This was supposed to be the simplest and easiest thing he had ever done. He was about ready to hogtie the girl and lock her in a holding room just so he could think about anything else for more than 10 seconds. He was tired, he was starting to get a headache, his mate regularly drugged herself and had yet to even try to look at him. Now he was standing on a little painted porch in front of a little suburban house getting ready to knock and ask if she was home. The entire thing was ridiculous enough to make him almost laugh.

    But knock he did and when the woman answered his pride soothed a bit when she recognized him and paled. “Mrs. Thompson, I’m looking for my mate, Sara. Has she been here.”     

    The mother of his mate stepped aside and waved the two of them in.

    “Ellie, and, you. Wow, uh when did,”

    “Over a week ago, It is why I attempted to contact you. She has been, uncommonly resistant to the bond. And I was under the impression her name was Sara.”

    “She goes by Ellie, for her middle name she had, personal issues with Sara when she started human schooling. I uh, wow, can I get you anything? Do you want a drink or to sit down and wait for her? She should be home from work in a few hours.”

    “No, she won’t. She left and said she was heading home. Where else is home to her.”

    The backdoor opened and her father came in. The two men stared each other down a moment before some mutual understanding was reached.

    “She didn’t say anything. We are not meaning to interfere, but truly, we don’t know. She is fairly private and very independent. We can check her room though.” The two marched up the stairs leaving the women in the kitchen together. Once through the doors into her private quarters it was nothing like he expected.

    A minimal desk sat with a laptop and a printer. A book sat beside her bed. _One Thousand and One Nights_ and beneath it what appeared to be city ordinances printed and highlighted. With her father in her laptop searching he began to wonder about the girl behind the simple precise room. Her own place that was almost completely impersonal. He sat heavily on the bed and finally let out a sigh. Perhaps it wasn’t just him. Maybe his mate was scared of everything.     

    “Got it.” Kalin’s head shot up at the words and when he came to his feet something rolled from beneath the pillow. Without a second thought he slid it into his pocket. Whatever his mate found important enough to keep beneath her pillow he found important enough to keep hold of.

    “She’s gone to the pack house.” Kalin needed no more he was already on his phone to his Beta informing him of his incoming visitor.

    Taking the stairs two at a time he snapped at the girl in the kitchen. “We’re leaving. Car. Now.” One way or another he would have her in line before the night was out.  
    

* * *

  
    “ITS ALL GONE WRONG!” She paced back and forth within the grove throwing her hand into the air. “So he’s not just a fucking ALPHA he is HUGE. I mean man mountain huge and he was touching me.”

    The shaman just laughed from his reclined position watching her. “El, your gonna have to get over that one. There’s gonna be lots of touching. Listen to your wolf, hear what she is telling you. Just breathe and listen.”

    Ellie stopped her pacing and did as she was bid. Slowly she reached out for the wolf within. “She wants to run. He’s going to keep chasing and she tells me to run. I can’t do this. I just… It’s not right. If we accept this I’ll be a Luna! The Moon is OUT OF HER MIND! This is a huge mistake! Plenty of people never find their mates they live perfect happy fulfilling lives! He can find another! I can’t do this!”

    “You can and you will Ellie. Because you must. There are no other options. You said it your self he will keep giving chase. Running is not an option. To survive sometimes we must stand our ground. On the edge of a great lake there was an oak and a reed. The oak stood against everything that came but the reed would bend with the slightest wind. The oak thought it was strong because it stood against anything that tried to move it but one day a great and mighty wind blew and blew. The oak stood strong looking down on the reed as it had bent with the first breezes. But as the wind blew stronger and the gale fiercer the oak found it could no longer stand and a with  great wind it broke in two. When the great gale ended the reed stood back up proud and strong and alive. The oak who refused to bend lay shattered. You must learn to bend to your circumstances to survive child. Because if you don’t bend you break my friend. If you don’t bend you break.” He laughed again as Ellie crumpled to the ground. He knew she was in an unwinnable fight with her instincts but that didn’t change the facts. “The moon doesn’t make mistakes. You are who you are for a reason. But first you must find your place in the world to learn the reasons.” Her phone began barking Jingle Bells and she fished it out puzzled.     “I thought I told you no electronics. When you come home to mother earth you need to leave that outside.”

    “Sorry I really am but… I’m being summoned. I’m being summoned to the pack house. Alexander is giving me an option to walk in on my own.” Her eyes shifted gold then back to green the urge to obey her Alpha and the urge to run.

    “Don’t worry the pack council will be there you will be fine. He loves you and won’t hurt you. We get lucky like that. We know our mates love us. We know they want only what is best for us. Humans don’t have that. They must live in fear and doubt. Let yourself have this one thing your heritage give you and go to the people who have helped and protected you all your life.” He watched as she looked toward the edge of the wood back to where the pack house stood. They would protect her.

    She almost changed her mind when she found a small group of strangers standing around outside the council building. She recognized one as the man Coraline had been speaking to at the celebrations. Thankfully when he saw her he herded the rest away from the doors and gave her a smile.

    She stepped inside to find herself greeted by a serious looking council. Several of which could not meet her eyes. They knew it screamed, they knew you had nothing to offer him now and they can not bear to look at you.

    “Sara Elizabeth Thompson you have been tried for the crime of bringing shame and dishonor to your pack and your people.” Time stopped for her in that moment. The trial was over. They tried her in her absence. She had been summoned for sentencing.

    “Dishonor… the… pack…”

    “The warriors that have come here have taken your own pack mates into their fold to fight and die in an effort to keep us all safe from the threat of the Wyrm and you disrespect them you disrespect us and you disrespect yourself with your actions. We will not leave you to shame us further. The Frost Runner Pack has voted to cast you out.” It was a death sentence for most. Without the protections of the pack she was nothing and then her alpha began moving things onto the table. A bowl with dirt taken from her own paw print, a scrap of her fur, an old bloodied bandage. They intended to cast her out completely. She watched in silent horror as it was all placed into a silver bowl. ‘Run’ her wolf screamed but she couldn’t there was no out running what he was going to do, and his unspoken command that she stay exactly where she was kept her rooted.

    A match was lit and tossed in. It seemed a simple thing a flash of fire and smoke but within her soul every bond of her lifetime snapped. The hundreds of small threads that connected her to every other member of her pack. The ones that she could touch to find them or to call to them gone. She reached out along the last one she could find as her world was closing into darkness around her. She pushed her pain and her panic down it. Her silent prayer for forgiveness and salvation.

    And then there was only silence as she slid into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is kickin my ass but I'm already working on the next chapter. I am REALLY exited to finally be getting out of the introductory section of the story. And as always... Show me some love. Kudos or a note to say you liked it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your military compound is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeviousKitten this ones for you. Two little words made my day!

    There had been silence from the other end of the bond. Then there was pain and  panic and fear and sorrow and shame. Later he would be thankful he had not been driving because the force of it would have caused a wreck. When the cacophony became silence only the pulse of life allowed him to maintain his composure.

    When they finally arrived Markus approached. “She went into the council about fifteen minutes ago. Her alpha agreed to intervene on your behalf. Interestingly enough did you know she’s the first Omega born in a century. For the last six hundred years there has only been one alive at any given time actually. I’ve been given full access to their libraries. And their rather… Oh Kay. So we’re just going right in then.” Custom dictated that you never entered another packs council chamber without invitation. Right now he would piss on their high council if it got him to his mate. She lay in the middle of the floor pale and crumpled like a puppet whose strings had been cut. From the looks of things it was a very accurate analogy.

    “What the fuck have you done.” He knelt over her and started checking her for injury. She was crazy and infuriating and he didn’t understand a single thing about her but she was still his mate. “You can’t cut a pack tie like that. Not without support you can kill them from the shock! You might just be the stupidest mother fucker I have ever had the opportunity to know.”

    “I was informed that you wanted her. She wasn’t about to leave on her own and obviously you couldn’t bring her around. Now she has no ground to go to. You have your mate. You have my daughter. Tell me, anything else within my pack you would like to help yourself to? Shall I call them all in and line them up for your perusal so you can pick and choose who you will take to die for your wars!” Alpha Alexander Jacobs bowed up at him and he was not one to let a challenge go unanswered. Until her hand seeming impossibly small and pale closed around his thumb. It was like looking into a sea of calm it washed over him and placed his priorities in order. The faster they could get back the faster she could be bound to their pack. They had already delayed their departure for over a week and anything could have happened in that time. He scooped her up into his arms and sighed in contentment when she slid her arms around his neck.

    “Your daughter is the reason we’re here. She contacted us months ago. She requested our assistance. She was a dammed volunteer. She wanted you to believe she had been drafted so you never had to know how badly she wanted to get away from you. She’s ours now and I’m beginning to understand her reasoning. If you ever come near a member of my pack again, I will do absolutely nothing. I will not deploy warriors when they come for you. I will not run monitors on their activities in your territories. I will not cry when you are all found in a pool of your own blood because no one would stand for you.”

    Long strides carried them out and into the waiting cars. In silence they drove to the plane and loaded up. His mate had yet to awaken and he was exhausted from a week without sleep. An old re-purposed military plane there wasn’t much in the way of accommodations but he managed to dump some old laundry behind a cargo net. Climbing in he shifted so she could curl up on his check. “Make sure I’m up by the time we’re over Costa Rica.” He grunted and Markus his Beta nodded before leaving them alone. As he drifted off to sleep with her curled up on top of him he decided that she wasn’t so bad, when she wasn’t awake.

 

* * *

  
    Her bed was warm. No, it was a pile, by the moon it had been forever since she had been in a pile. Everything came back in a rush. The emptiness was startling and came with the realization she had no idea where she was. She sat up and tried to get a look around. She saw a green net before the world flipped and there was only him looming over her pressing down and she couldn’t breathe. She pushed back at him trying to get enough air but he only crowded in closer until her hands were pinned and she couldn’t hear what he was saying over the screaming in her own mind that it was happening again but this time she wasn’t drugged this time would be different. Bones popped and cracked as her features changed and her hair changed to fur leaving her skirt suit in tatters beneath him as she wiggled out and leapt finally free into the open hold. Two dozen sets of eyes snapped up at her. Before the situation could much change however the bear was climbing out after her. “We’re on a plane. We’re going home. Once you get there you can do any thing you want so long as you stay inside the compound. You’re obviously not a moron so whenever you decide you want to sit down and talk to me we’ll get you inducted into the pack and set up with rooms. I’m not hard to find.”

    She didn’t miss all the implications in the last line. But he just stalked off to the front of the plane and slammed into the cockpit causing each and every passenger to suddenly find their feet extremely interesting. She f back toward the small nest that had been created and burrowed into it until only the end of her tail showed. There was a dark earth smell to it that she was starting to associate with him. Less than an hour had passed before she heard someone slide onto the bench near where she was nestled.

    “I have been friends with that asshole my whole life.” She pushed her head out just enough to narrow one eye at the man. It was the one who had been with Coraline at the party. “I don’t know much about you. I know a little about Omegas in general but individuals are a completely different story.  If you want him to kill something for you tell him. If you need something tell him. If you want him to keep his nose out of it your going to have to tell him. He’s not really good at reading cues and such. But I’m going to warn you right now. He’s not going to stop until you give him some sign he’s getting somewhere. Because he’s going to break both your necks throwing himself at a wall if you keep shutting the door on him. Jerky? It’s pretty good for being New York and all.”

    Her stomach was empty and he was dangling meat in front of her. Ellie did not feel anyone could blame her for taking it. The two finished the flight like that in companionable silence. Ellie covered in Kalin’s clothes and Markus feeding her bits of Jerky. She didn’t even notice when he stopped tossing them to her and began making her take it directly from his hand. She did however notice when the entire plane tried to shift toward the tail.

    “Hey hey it’s fine we’re just descending. We’re gonna land here in a minute and honestly I’d rather have Kalin up there than anyone else.” Ellie decided if she never flew again it would be too soon and her wolf agreed. When the plane finally came to a halt and everyone disembarked she stayed there in her nest. There was noise and laughter shouts and cheers from outside.

    A small group of young men began unloading the plane, chatting between themselves as they did. “Have you see her yet?”    

    “Seen who exactly? I spotted two females and neither one looked like they were much of anything.”    

    “No not the recruits. Kalin’s mate! I heard she was a civie. Not much of a fighter and was ordered to keep within the compound.”

    The second scoffed. “If she’s anything like my mother that’s the first thing that’s going out the window. Honestly it will be nice just to have a proper Luna. This whole place never felt right without one. Besides Marianne will be happy and that’s all I care about.”

    Elle waited until they had left with their latest loads before slipping out. The compound was not what she had expected. There was a wall but beyond that a dense forest and near the front was a large white building with a huge cross coming out the top. Silently and quickly she moved. Darting about the compound watching the movements of a few hundred men and women. She moved fairly easily about without running into anyone for the better part of two hours in one instance she was almost positive one young man spotted her and turned completely around  rather then pass between the two buildings where she had been.

    The sun began to set and people went inside. She was lost here, alone, she didn’t know where anything was and she had no clothes. She was ready to just find some small quiet place for the night when one of the large doors on the chapel opened and a small girl stuck her head out. After a few minutes she moved out into the courtyard dragging a blanket behind her. Ellie couldn’t help but be fascinated by the little girl as she stomped into the middle of the courtyard. “I wanna sleep outside if your gonna sleep outside.” She was small and nonthreatening and Ellie approached slowly She couldn’t have been more than six or seven but she was muscular and tanned like most cubs. The girl smiled up at her, “We can hang out here all night and no one will do nothing because we’re supposed to give you some space. Markus didn’t want everyone rushing you at once. He said you had never been this far away from home and you didn’t volunteer or prepare to leave like the others. I think their waiting for you to be ready before they pack everyone in.” She talked a mile a minute. Despite the nature of her being gossiped about the child’s recitation held no malice. Soon Ellie found herself finally comfortable enough with just her and the girl to slowly shift back. The blanket was pulled around her shoulders and the girl smiled brightly at her.

    “Hi,” Ellie didn’t know where else to go from there. The entire situation was so overwhelming she honestly didn’t even know what to do next much less what to say. “I um… I don’t know where I was supposed to go so I just, stayed out of the way I guess.”

    “It’s ok you don’t have to go anywhere you don’t have a schedule yet. That happens after you pack in. Do you want dinner I think they still have left overs and Kalin’s in there. He’s been there all night. You know him and I think he misses you because your in love and going to have lots of babies and I’m gonna be like their sister and that’s gonna be so awesome!”

    “WOAH! Slow down! What?”

    “He’s in the dining hall and he didn’t yell at me about running in the halls or nothing.”

    “Ok… Lets get me some clothes maybe, I don’t want to really go around people without you know clothes.”

    The girl took her by the hand and led her into the chapel and down a hatch into a tunnel that connected all the buildings. She allowed the girl to drag her behind to clothing and whatever came after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave me some love.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Talk.

    Markus had handled the details with the gentle finesse only he was capable of. He told exactly six people that her pack had severed ties in a misguided attempt at letting her leave on a moments notice. She was still in shock and needed space until she could get settled. His Beta might have casually mentioned upsetting her might cause Kalin to rip your arms off. He tried to stay in areas she would be most likely to traffic and settled on the dining room but dinner came and went and he was left alone with the backed up reports to review.

    “There’s always sandwiches we can make those but the hot food gets put up if you miss dinner.” Kalin’s head snapped up as Marianne pulled his mate through the doors. She was wearing one of the sweat suits that they kept in the infirmary for emergency purposes. But the most surprising was the tiny smile she was giving the girl, who had most likely talked her ear off. He froze afraid if he moved she would spook again and he would do anything right now to keep her from running. She was finally here in his home amongst his pack. He had stopped trying to find his mate over fifty years ago when he finally decided she was probably long dead. In reality she hadn’t even been born yet.

    He had long given up on anything in his life outside of the war to keep his people safe. Then there she was. The other half of his whole. But nothing went as it was supposed to. Markus told him to slow down that he needed to stop pushing and let her come to him. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. When she had woken in the plane he immediately went into danger mode. He flipped her to shelter her only to find it was him she was afraid of. He hadn’t meant to storm off like a pouting child but it had stung deeper than he would ever admit. She was supposed to love him.

    The girls raided the cold food spread before weaving through the tables until Marianne was sliding onto the bench across from him just setting her plate on top of his papers. “Hi Kalin! Look what I found! Nobody told her when dinner was or where the dining room was and your room is locked so we couldn’t get any of her clothes or anything so we went to the infirmary and I got some but I cant sign them out so she put her name on the list and then we pretended to get lost so she didn’t have to go through the TV room because everyone was being all leaned back in their chairs trying to see her cuz she’s been a wolf all day and she doesn’t have one smell she has TWO! Isn’t that cool she has two smells! You just smell like dirt and she smells like TWO DIFFERENT PLANT THINGYS! It’s so cool! Can I do that someday can I have two smells too?”

    He was about to try and find a way to explain that it was her separation from her wolf that caused the scent shift. That it wasn’t exactly the best thing to try for when she spoke.

    “It’s actually a pine forest. He smells like an old pine forest. The trees tend to grow close together and the floor is a carpet of fallen needles so air gets trapped  that’s why you think it’s dirt. There’s a lot more to it.” Kalin’s mouth snapped shut because suddenly his heart was in his throat and he couldn’t find any words. It hadn’t been addressed at him. Hell she still hadn’t looked at him. But that one little thing right now meant everything.

    “What do your smells mean?”

    It was Kalin’s turn to answer. “Her wolf smells like Sweet Grass, an entire field of it in the summer sun. People used to make baskets out of it. But right now, that’s lavender. Little purple flowers. It‘s such a nice scent lots of people use if in medicines and perfumes.” She nodded and began to poke at her sandwich. Marianne on the other hand was already halfway through her own food and eying Ellie’s.

    “Mari why don’t you head to bed after you finish your second dinner. We’ve got a big day tomorrow getting ready for the ceremony.” He unlike his Beta was unmoved by the big weepy eyes she turned on him. “It’s either that or you don’t get to help pick a clearing. Their leaving at first light.” That was enough to make the girl finish shoveling food into her mouth before planting a sloppy wet kiss on Ellie’s cheek before running out the door leaving her dishes behind.

    Ellie just kept starting at her food.

    “I’m sorry you’re unhappy with this mating. I just can’t reconcile myself to you not being somewhere I can keep you safe. You need to eat that.” He watched as she picked up the sandwich up with both hands and woodenly began to chew, as if she was only eating because he told her to. “What are you so afraid of? I can’t conceive of a world where I could hurt you. Honestly before last week I couldn’t conceive of a world where my Mate would hurt me.” She winced at his remark and put the food back on the plate eyes never coming up high enough to look at him directly.

    “I’m sorry.” It was so quiet it was almost a whisper. It was followed by such a long pause he almost began to speak but she continued on her own. “I haven’t really lived among a pack since I was little. I’m not… as close… to my wolf as others. It’s a bit like being a twin. We’re different people we talk you know, or vote on things but, I don’t get her instincts. We um… we’re not tied to our physical phases. She can take me over when I’m a girl and I don’t need her to become a wolf. We’re not always fully present together. Werewolves with my, affliction, don’t live long. There’s not enough beast in people like me. I’m not cut out to do this. To be your Luna or to run next to you. I’m going to get people killed because I’m weak. I couldn’t even defend myself….” She trailed off and pushed her food away and began tugging at her shirt.

    “I don’t care. If you can help me keep up appearances you don’t have to do anything. Just, pretend you don’t hate looking at me for fucks sake.” He sighed he hadn’t meant it like that. “Just, share my rooms. We keep up appearances as any other mated couple. There’s a lot going on right now and I can’t afford for anyone to think we’re not happy.” He let the rest stay unspoken, there was no need to scare her. The tensions with the Vampires were coming to a head again and this time right here at home. They had taken over a branch of a Drug Cartel and were now living and operating within the human community within fifty miles of the den. Every time things came to active combat some upstart idiot challenged him for dominance. Only this time she would become a pawn if they thought they could get to her. Best to put forth a front of strength and unity rather then show his exposed flank.  


* * *

  
  
    ‘I don’t care.’ The words rattled around in her head like three tiny marbles in an empty pot. ‘Idon’tcareIdon’tcareIdon’tcare’ She didn’t know why it hurt. After how she had treated him she shouldn’t expect anything more.

    “Finish your sandwich.” She picked it up again and began eating once more. It was easier to just do as she was told. That and staying out from underfoot were things she had plenty of experience with. There were more things she had wanted to say. More apologies to give. It was just easier to be silent. When he finally seemed to be satisfied he stood up.

    “If you want we can retire now. I can finish all this later and tomorrow you’ve got your pack joining ceremony. You’re coming in with another twenty recruits but you’re going to be their Luna. We can’t avoid a certain amount of curiosity and such.”  When he pushed up from the table she followed after back down into the tunnels and to a centrally located underground area that the girl and brought her by earlier. He unlocked the doors and mumbled something about getting her a key before opening the door and letting her step in.

    Her eyes went wide. The bed was unmade and smelled like it had been a while since he had washed the sheets. There was a couch that looked big and soft enough to swallow you whole and a pile of pillows in one corner. Everything was dark hardwoods and smelled of him. There were also books everywhere. Some lay open others with random items used as book marks ranging from scraps of papers to pens. One still lay face down over the arm of the couch and at least three were discarded next to the bed. There was a small painting of an older woman on one wall and a pile of dirty clothes pushed up under a small table and chair set. A small bathroom was just off from beside the bed. He cleared his throat from behind her bringing her attention to the fact that she had just been standing in the doorway staring at his bedroom.

    “I’m going to go put up my paperwork. I’ll be back in maybe half an hour. There should be clean towels in the bathroom if you want to shower before bed. We can find you clothes tomorrow. I’ll just grab you a clean set while I’m out then excuse me.” He slammed the door quickly behind him and retreated like there was an army on his heels.

    Ellie moved carefully to the bathroom trying not to disturb any of this things. It was the least she could do considering he was being nice enough to not tell anyone else she was a freak. She stepped into the shower and began to wash as quickly as she could. She resolved to find some of her own toiletries soon enough so she wouldn’t be using too much of his in the future. With the shower done she found a tee shirt that had been discarded on the couch and slid that on before climbing into the bed and scooting all the way to one edge. Her hand crept slowly to her pillow and reached for something she knew wouldn’t be there. For all the things she lost when she was forced to leave her home that would be what she missed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always show me some love.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime routines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make go great statements and take no grand stands. I offer my grief and support to a world rocked by the events of yesterday. I offer you this humble slice of fantasy to give us all some comfort in its escape. As such I dedicate this chapter to The People. All people weather they be four legged or two or no legs at all. A city or an individual we will never be the same again.

    He could think of nothing but her wrapped in his sheets covered in his scent naked and smiling at him. And so he left. The last thing the poor girl needed right now was his unwanted attentions. He had meant to head back to the dining hall and clean up his paperwork but landed in the communal showers on full blast cold.  It took the entire half an hour to banish the images from his mind during which time he reflected on the disgusting mess his quarters were. No one else had been beyond the doors in over a hundred years. He wondered if they would come to reflect her very spartan style or if there would be bits of her amongst his own things.

    He gathered a few things wondering what size she wore and hoped soon he could get her more appropriate clothes. Tonight would be the most difficult for her unless they could find something that might give her some cover while serving their needs for the ritual that would bond her to his pack. He hovered outside a moment trying to get his thoughts emotions and hormones in line before going in.

    When he finally pushed through the doors she was in his bed. His wolf smiled at him smugly pleased he wouldn’t have to physically move her. It would have driven them both up a wall if she had been that close yet still so far all night. He stripped his shirt off and paused at his waistband. Despite his usual practices he doubted she would appreciate his going to bed naked so he left them on. He lifted the covers to slide in and his heart skipped a beat noticing she was in one of his shirts. He tried to remember if it was dirty or clean and quickly gave up realizing he didn’t pay enough attention as he should to such things as the state of his clothes. Trying not to disturb her he slid in beside her. She was edged all the way to one corner of the bed using no pillow and barely under the covers at all.

    “Hey, you can’t be comfortable like that. Come on.” Gently he grabbed the arm of her shirt and tugged her toward the middle. ‘Take this pillow. You can have that one and we can get you some you like too. It’s only gonna get colder as the night goes on we’re underground here so get you some of the blankets. There you go. That’s got to be more comfortable.” He rolled onto his side to face her and something in his pocket jammed into his side. Rocking back he fished it out. It was that carved stone he had found in her bed and as he went to move it to the bedside table he heard her gasp.

    “Where did you get one of those?” He pulled his hand back slowly still holding it turning it over in his hands.

    “It’s actually yours. I found it when I went to your house looking for you. Your father and I were trying to figure out where you were. It just… felt important. I’m pretty sure it was part of our bond. Like when I pushed your healing yesterday. And when you called to me when they were casting you out. Your connected to me and I am connected to you.” Her hand had been slowly reaching for it as he held it up over them and part of him wondered if she would take it from him. “What is it anyway?”

    “It was a present. From Pascal our shaman. When they finally realized I wasn’t developing slowly I was just… Omega.” When her hand finally crossed the foot between them she just gently caressed the circle of images that surrounded the little stone disc before her finger came to rest on one. “He said that a long time ago we all had a sign of the moon. One under which we were strongest. Omega’s have the new moon. We were always hidden. We could hide amongst humans and the other races without danger of exposure. We had purpose then. This is the warrior. Under the full moon.” Her hand moved to the exact opposite side. “About as far from an Omega as you can get.”  

     His heart was about to beat out of his chest as close to him as she was right in that moment. “I didn’t know that. But every thing has two sides. They seem to fit together pretty nicely right now if you ask me.” She scooted back suddenly and he could have kicked himself. “I’m sorry. Here it’s yours anyway.”

    “Thank you.” She whispered as he slid it into her hand.

    “I’ll get this place cleaned up. I hadn’t expected any one else to see it. We can get you some clothes and…” He trailed off when he turned his head to look at her. She held the stone in a white knuckled grip as her lips moved silently in the familiar words of a prayer. He wasn’t much for the worship of a being that had long ago created and forgotten them. He had never in his 250 years felt it’s presence in his own life or seen it intervene in another. But it was not his place to tell her she was wrong. He had no evidence that their creator didn’t intervene either. So he simply watched as she prayed taking in the slow peace that crept over her, listened to the slowing of her heart and the evenness of her breaths until he was sure that all that had come before was chaos in comparison to the peace she had in that moment.  


* * *

  
  
    She said her prayers holding the stone that she had once been told was handed down directly from the moon into the keeping of her pack. As an adult she would realize the truth that it was not some sacred precious relic but a stone as any other laying on the ground that Pascal had carved for her. The true lesson being that the earth in its whole had been given to them to protect. That they were tasked to be caretakers and stewards of every thing within it from the smallest stone to the greatest kings. She prayed for her mother and her father. She prayed for the pack that had cast her out and for her human friends. She offered up prayers for Markus and Marianne even. When it came time to offer a prayer for Kalin she still could not think of one fitting. In the hundreds she had learned she could think of none fitting. So she prayed from the heart. ‘Let him find peace.’ It was the shortest of the many things she wished for those in her life but also the most heartfelt. Of all her failings this might be one of the hardest for her to bear. That her soul had loved a man who needed something she could never be. He had a responsibility to his pack first and she would let them all down. When she finished she moved to slide her stone beneath her pillow once more to find him staring at her in silence.

    When had he stopped talking when she began her nightly prayers he had been going on about things he needed to do but now he just stared at her in silence.

    “Why does everyone call you Ellie? Why do you chose that over Sara?”

    She swallowed thickly and tried to find the best way to say it. Laying in bed at night was absolutely the worst place to have conversations. There was no where to go and nothing else to put your attention on. So she settled for staring somewhere past him and into a time half a lifetime ago when she had made a decision to change who she was.

    “I didn’t like who I was. That name was that person who had let everyone down. Ellie hadn’t made her father resign his position or force her sister into a life she hated among humans. Ellie was just, human. There was no past to it. I had a fresh start that if I was very careful I could build a real life I could be happy in.”

    Kalin nodded but neither commented for asked anymore questions. He pushed up onto an elbow and leaned over. He was a giant unmovable wall of man descending down upon her again.

    She rolled freeing herself from the sheets and covers easily. It was only the blink of an eye but she was out of the bed and across the room. Any possible chance of sleep was gone as adrenaline coursed through her body. Back to a wall she ran down all her escape routes before her attention was drawn back to the bed.

    Kalin had sat up his legs beneath him sitting on his heels. Both his hands held out and open, palms up. “Ellie… sweetheart we don’t have to turn the lights off  if you don’t want. But can you put the knife down?” Puzzled she looked down and there  in her left hand was very clearly a knife. Wickedly sharp it was clearly neither decorative nor old. She tried to remember where it went. When she had seen it or where she had picked it up from. Her wolf was pleased with having found the weapon it made her feel secure but she was retreating again and Ellie put the weapon on the table.

    Kalin moved slowly sliding off the bed and approaching her cautiously. He took the knife and put it back into a sheath that he retrieved from under the small table. With wide eyes she watched as he moved about the room and started securing weapons. Guns had clips removed knives were strapped into their sheathes she lost count around fifty as to how many weapons he had secreted around the room but she didn’t forget where a single one of them were.

    He avoided talking to her or coming near her while he moved but still her senses would not calm. She could smell the burnt of her own fear and a lemony tang of panic. She tried to tell herself he was only turning off the light but her instincts didn’t care. After the better part of twenty minutes he made his way back into the bed. He arranged the pillow he had given her earlier patting it and straightening it before fishing the lost stone from its hiding place in the sheets and sliding it underneath. He flipped the covers back on her side before settling in to the exact middle of the left side, his side.

    “Goodnight sweetheart.” Then there was nothing more. There were not the barrage of questions or accusations she expected. There was no reaction at all so far as she could tell he was surprisingly and remarkably unfazed. All this despite the fact that she had just pulled a knife on him. He fixed the bed back making it clear he still expected her to sleep in it and then rolled over. She simply stood there until she was sure her legs would not fail her and he was honestly asleep. Finally she slid into the bed once again moving to the far edge where she would stay until she fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where I usually say show me some love. Today instead I want you to turn to someone you care for and remember to tell them they matter to you. Call your father, kiss your dog, tell your other half they have to stop and refill their blood pressure medicine on the way home so they don't die of a completely preventable stroke. There are an infinite number of ways to say I love you. Pick one.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigating the social scene requires a map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you for liking it! Back on track after Sunday off!

  
    She had fallen asleep hours ago but he was still wide awake. Someone pulling a knife on you in your bed would get the gears turning. Three times she’d gotten violent against him and all three times she had been pinned or cornered.  He had seen plenty of scars that people carried beneath the skin. It was a fight he knew well and one he felt he could win. His mind spun wild with plans beginning with tomorrows ceremony. He tensed when she rolled in her sleep landing right next to him. For a moment he didn’t breathe until she hefted herself up and from all fours began to climb over him.

    “Um Sweetheart?” She cracked an eye at him and the scent of sweet grass assaulted his senses. She slammed her hand over his face leaned in and produced something between a hiss and a shush. Doing his best not to laugh at her he suffered through, a knee to his sternum and the heel of her hand jamming into his hip being kicked across the face and an elbow in his side, as she turned in a circle before finally flopping down across him and going directly back to sleep. Carefully he lifted her hair out of her face. “You know Sweetheart if she pulls a gun on me because you wanted to sleep over here we are going to have a discussion.” She threw her arm across his face effectively silencing him and his chuckling. Soon the two were fast asleep.  


* * *

 

    She couldn’t remember the last time she slept so well. The smell of coffee was in the air and he was gently running his fingers through her fur. That right there brought her fully awake. She had shifted in her sleep. She hadn’t done that since she was a child and she was in his lap getting pet. Idle petting hands became two handed as he found a spot just behind her jaw that was causing her to melt into a gooey puddle in his lap.

    “I can put your coffee in a bowl if you want to stay like that this morning. You don’t have anywhere to be until just before moonrise tonight when we bring you and the others into the pack.” Mortified she slunk out of the bed and into the bathroom where she found her sweats from the night before and pulled them on. When she returned he was exactly as she had left him sitting up in bed having coffee from a small bedside table that had not been there last night.

    “Sleep well?” She nodded and slid onto the couch pulling her feet up under her. He was acting like she hadn’t pulled a knife on him last night and she wasn’t sure she wanted to understand why. He didn’t move from the bed he just set down his coffee. “You have a terrible habit of skipping meals. Come grab your breakfast I’ve already eaten mine and hot food on demand is one of the few perks I actually get around here. Oh and your phone was dying so I had it plugged in.” He kept starting at her like there  was nothing more to discuss.

    “I pulled a knife on you last night.” She finally managed in shocked disbelief.

    “You were having a bad night.”

    “I was in your lap as a wolf when I woke up.”

    “Had been for hours. It made an excellent excuse to make Markus fetch and carry for me this morning and we’ve got nothing to do because everyone thinks we’re in here tearing each others clothes off and their too busy giggling about it to assume any differently.”

    “I…”

    “Haven’t eaten any breakfast yet and it’s almost lunch. It’s about an hour old I can get you something fresh if you want. But the coffee’s in a hot pot so it’s still good and we have fruit and toast and… I think that’s a custard or maybe it’s a cheese I have no idea. Seriously even without you pinning me to this bed I haven’t been more comfortable in at least fifty years so if you make me get up to make you eat this I’m gonna start having a bad day. I don’t want to have a bad day. It’s been a really bad week.” Finally she got up having run out of any possible excuse and took the tray back toward the couch He picked his coffee back up and went back to sipping at it.

    She stared at the assortment of things he apparently expected her to eat. She ate the toast and started picking through some of the fruit. When he pushed up from the bed and pulled a chair over.

    “Seriously the people who cook here really enjoy their job and your just eating toast and fruit like you don’t trust them. Here try this.” He moved the fork quickly across the plate picking up bits of this and that before holding it in front of her mouth. “Come on. I know it’s gotta be rough right now and I am trying here. But you need to eat everything on this plate or we’re not leaving this room.” She ate the forkful and the next he put up for her feeding her one bite at a time until she felt like she was going to explode and the plate was clear.

    It had felt like hours of him holding a fork to her lips waiting for her to take it feeding her like she was the broken child. “May I have my phone? I need to call people. I need to tell them what happened.”

    “It’s in the entertainment room. You might want to use one of our phones, you might not get a signal here.” his playful smile from moments before had suddenly gone she was well versed in the layers of frustration she created in people forced to deal with her for long periods of time. She wasn’t sure what had caused it but was more than ready to be far enough away so as to not suffer the fall out.

    “Ok well… I’ll go find it.” she was off climbing over the arm of the chair and going for the door before she finished speaking.     

    “Ellie…” she could feel the pull of him trying to draw her back. Trying to assert his Alpha dominance and make her come back. She could feel the desire to fulfill the promise that the morning had held when she slept peacefully on top of him and the easy comfort breakfast had promised. But she knew what lay down that path. There was darkness down that path where he would finally see how useless and worthless she really was. He would find her tainted and it would all be over. Love could only put a polish on the surface of her failings. He would know. So she ignored it and pushed on and out of the room leaving him still sitting there as she did the only thing she was truly ever good at and ran.

    Twenty minutes later she decided they really needed to label the halls that led between the upstairs buildings. When she peeked up one and found herself in the middle of a large gathering of them laughing and joking. She had no chance to get out without being noticed since all talk stopped the moment the hatch moved. Suddenly she was the center of attention. She was helped out of the tunnels by several pairs of hands and then it began.

    The hugging. Huge smiles fooled into thinking she was going to be someone or accomplish something. She was introduced to all thirty people within the span of five minutes and held no hope of remembering them all.

    “We’re so excited to have you here!”

    “I’m so happy to meet you!”

    “Kalin’s been waiting for you for a very long time dear.”

    “Think you can talk him out of this new qualifications course? Because seriously this shit is killing me.”

    “Sara!” Her head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice calling her name from the doorway. She was everything Ellie wasn’t, tall muscular blonde and… well proportioned. Her easy grace had the entire room parting before her. She was everything a Luna was supposed to be. She commanded them by the sheer force of her presence until without question she was herding Ellie out the door. “Sorry sorry just have to borrow her for a little bit. Excuse us thank you.”

    They exited the building and without a word the woman went along and Ellie followed until they got to a locked building. The woman pulled out keys and let them in before speaking. “Kalin’s probably been acting the ass. I heard about the incident on the plane yesterday and I just knew. I said ‘Sonja, you need to make sure that your new Luna gets settled in well.’ So that’s what I did! Now why are you still in those terrible clothes?”    The woman started digging through old boxes one by one. Breathe, listen to your wolf. It was a lesson Pascal had tried to teach her many times.

     _DANGER!_ Her wolf screamed and the two came together on high alert. The boxes were rarely opened the whole place was obviously storage. But more importantly there was something violent and angry in her. _Liar_. The girl within whispered.

    She counted her options and her exits. Step one, excuse yourself politely. “I’m really sorry but I’ve got to pee. Where are the restrooms?”

    “Almost found it then you can go, ok?” Failing that step two, assess the danger and attempt to comply.

    “Maybe I can help? What are we looking for?” She moved to put several stacks of boxes between them.

    “Found it!” She pulled out a jewelry box and removed white gold chain necklace. Slowly she lowered it into Ellie’s hand. Her smile was too friendly her manner to easy. “You should wear that tonight. I think it suits you rather well. And after all it’s traditional to come bare. It will help a lot to have something to add to your overall,” Sonja waved her hand at Ellie in an encompassing motion. “Effect you know. There’s not much to work with so I thought you could use a little help.”

    Ellie managed a weak smile. “Thank you. I am trying.”

    “We know you are dear.” Sonja patted her cheek before giving her a quick shove out the door. “Now lets go find you some clothes.”

    Halfway across the compound they were intercepted by Markus. “Ellie! I am so glad I ran into you I need your help with a few things. We need to plan breakfast for the morning and it’s time to settle a really childish spat between the cooks.”

    It sounded like as much fun as going over Niagara falls and likely just as painful. But she was swept along again and she shoved the chain into the pocket of her pants. Markus hadn’t given her any opportunity to speak or object he just dragged her along behind him at top speed. When they finally reached the kitchen she found at least this was honest.

    An entire dish full of food came flying across the kitchen and shattered against the wall. “Votre cuisine est dégueulasse et la volonté de nous toute honte !”

    “Y’all need to do something with this mother fucker! I swear Im’ma bout to cut me a bitch!”

    Suddenly Ellie remembered what it was like to live within a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me some love!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh you guys make me all gooey inside with the outpouring of love. So here's a few tips for you! If you want an AO3 notification of when a new chapter posts and have an account hit the Subscribe button. If you don't have an account and want one let me know I currently have a few invites and can request more. I also cross post to 
> 
> Also I want to send two shout outs to my favorite people SummerSteele and Moocow33 You guys make me squee 
> 
> Now I shall snoopy dance into the Sunset and try and discover an appropriate name for the Mysterious woman in the picture from their past....

    Ellie stood around in the kitchen dodging the stray projectiles that they were tossing at each other while Markus tried to get them to calm down enough to at least identify the problem. Twenty minutes in she slipped on a spilled sauce and fell headfirst into a table covered in bowls. When everything finally stopped falling she sat on the floor covered in sauces and bowls and there wasn’t a sound in the air but the settling of the last few metal bowls.

    “Oh sweet Jesus!” The southern Chef fell upon her towel in hand. “I am so sorry. OH Gracious I am so sorry! Oh lord you little frog eating son of a bitch get your ass over here.” Ellie couldn’t help it. She supposed it shouldn’t be funny but it was. She laughed, and then she couldn’t stop laughing. Between the food fight and the full spectrum of colorful language she had finally lost it. When she finally got her senses back together the three gentleman just stared at her so she said the first thing that came to mind.

    “So what exactly is the problem?”

    The Frenchman found his tongue first as he declared. “This SAVAGE wants to Bah Bah Coo for de breakfast tomorrow. It will be the death of flavor on a MOMENTOUS OCCASION!  Someone has come who finally has some class. De Luna will need fine foods good things for eating she is from New York where they know what FLAVOR IS! Not just savages with their meats on fire!”

    “And I am tellin you, you half baked baguette a pit roasted whole hog is GOD DAMMED TRADITION! She gonna think we all weird and shit if there aint no GOD DAMMED HOG!”

    “Um… why don’t you do both?” They both turned and looked at her like she was out of her mind.

    “What I mean is I’ve never seen there be too much food at a party. So do both. Then you can tell whose won by whose got eaten fastest. What was the last dish left. Then you can work on your recipes and compete again at the next one. They stared at her in silence for a moment as she watched the wheels turn. Before,

    “Ah am gonna whip that ass and when I’m King of the Kitchen your doing the dishes from my baked beans!”

    “You will regret speaking such to your king in the morning MORON!”

    Markus just slowly helped her to her feet. “That was…”

    “I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to set them off into something crazy.” Markus just smiled.

    “Ellie their cooking. And it’s all gonna be ready before dawn we might not have to wait until late evening to get the pork. You are a genius. Come on let’s get you back to your room so you can get a shower.” Ellie stopped dead in her tracks causing Markus to stop and turn around in puzzlement.

    “I don’t have any other clothes and Kalin,” She stuttered out around her sudden desperate need not to face him until she could sort a few things out. Including the mysterious Sonja and her motives, and anyone else she should be aware of. Her knowledge of the pack consisted of his Beta, Sonja, two battling chefs and the very uncomfortable minutes shoved into a room with a large group of random members.

    Markus just nodded. “Got it, New plan.” he took another turn into the winding passages. They came out near the back of the compound and then approached a concrete building. Just outside the door Markus stopped. “Ok use the shower in the office and take care of that and I’ll take up a collection of anything that might fit you.”

    Ellie smiled thankful for his understanding again. “Thank you so much.”

    “Don’t mention it. Now off with you.” He opened the door and pushed her through. Causing Kalin’s head to snap up from behind the desk. His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he looked at her tilting his head slightly.

    “Ellie, are you ok? Did something happen?”

    “I was… the uh… There was a food fight in the kitchens. About breakfast. We got it sorted. But I fell into a table full of stuff, I made a mess of the kitchen.” She stopped when Kalin laughed. It started out as a choked chuckle until he was laughing loud and long. After several minutes he calmed.

    “Babe I doubt you made it any worse than they already had it. I tried to move them into separate kitchens once but they were running back and forth bickering so much nothing ever got made. But seriously, are you ok? I know it’s pretty tough when pack bonds are gone and you’ve been going through some things.” He was digging for something and was actually very bad at it.

    “Everyone’s been great. I ran into Sonja.” She wasn’t sure if he was even aware but his entire body stuttered when Sonja came up. Adding that to what was clearly jealousy and she had her answer. People had said they wanted a “proper” Luna multiple times. He himself had made mention that he had given up on finding a mate. She was his lover.     

    “How did that go?” He asked almost seeming unsure of if he truly wanted the answer.

    Deep inside she wanted to break her hand on his face this time. “It went well we had a good talk. She gave me some advice.” She avoided anything specific, accusing his ex of trying to sabotage her was going to come off as paranoid.

    “Good I’m glad, She helped fill in a lot of the Luna duties since I’ve been Alpha here. She can probably take care of anything your not comfortable with yet.” Ellie was suddenly aware that if she had been holding anything she would have thrown it at his head in that moment. But he was also not bothering to look up at her.  He was back to going through a giant stack of papers on his desk. “You know you’re killing rain forests you really should go digital.”

    “They can hack digital. So can we. That’s how we keep track of a lot of them.”

    The sudden reminder that he was actually in an active war with Vampires was a cold slap in the face. Two secret supernatural races living beside humans had to kill each other very carefully. Confirmation of one would likely lead to exposure of the other.

    “My pack…”

    “Your pack is here.” Kalin’s voice cut in with such venom Ellie completely lost her train of thought. “They are here. They are the people here in this compound and bleeding all over this world trying to stop something beyond imagining. We are your pack Ellie. Don’t you dare waste your time on those people.”

    She just stood there dumbstruck. Until that moment Kalin had never been cold. He had burned with anger or seethed with irritation. Last night he had been calm and cool and even this morning he had been warm and playful but there was something in him in that moment. Talking about her pack and the war that chilled her. Instinct made her identify the exits and that’s when she saw it. There was a mural on the wall behind him. The same middle aged woman from the painting in his room. This time she stood and beside her were two wolves. One large and black with eyes as green as emeralds that she would have known anywhere. Another sleek and brown crouched prepared to attack. Around the necks of both wolves a very familiar chain. The style of dress put it back at least to the 1800’s.  She startled when Kalin stepped beside her looking over her shoulder at it. She had been so entranced she hadn’t even seen him move.  

    “Who is that?” She asked feeling like the answer was a key that would unlock him. That everything that made him who he was had to be wrapped up in that woman.

    “She is why I fight. She is why I will never stop. Markus paints them. He says it’s therapeutic.” Kalin scoffed. “I kill vampires.”

    She was right and wrong in the end. The answer only gave her more questions than answers. But she did know two things in that moment. Firstly she knew she would never mention the chain. Secondly she was aware of a part of her that both ached and raged the bond forming tighter and tighter through their continued closeness.

    She wanted to hold him. To fall into his arms and to seal them together. But then he would know. He would know what happened. She was used and broken. She could never be fully his. The sobering thought made her take a step back and blurt out the first thing that came to mind. “So you guys traditionally do the joining bare. Our ceremony doesn’t require that.”

    He cocked a single eyebrow at her. “Yes, traditionally its done bare. No you will not be. Nor will anyone else we just need contact and they will do just fine from your elbows to your fingers and your knees to your toes.” He was growling by the end of it and had advanced toward her one step. “And I’ll break anyone’s arm who disagrees.” There was an answering flutter from some place deep in her gut that made her a bit light headed.     “Shower! I was supposed to get cleaned up! You have a shower in your office? Markus was getting me clothes he’s supposed to be right back.” Kalin shook his head gently.

    “Yeah most of these are old houses so right back here.” He took her through a door to discover a small kitchen slash bathroom. “A cult church moved out here to be ‘free’ then committed suicide in the Eighteen eighties. The pack moved in directly after and now no body remembers anyone but us. Still masquerade as missionaries though. It makes it easier with the locals who are pretty superstitious anyway.” He cranked the water on and carefully set the knobs. “Don’t move those. A fraction either way and it’s either scalding or freezing. There are clean towels in the oven. I’m gonna be right outside.” But he didn’t move he just stood there staring at her like she was someone else. His hand came up and slowly ran along her jaw line with such a feather light touch it bordered on reverence.  “Just, be careful.” And with that he was gone beyond the door leaving her alone.  


* * *

  
  
    Kalin had good money to bet the throbbing behind his eyes was a migraine. They usually started up when he thought about her too much. The aching pain in his chest had a completely different origin. He had lost people in the before and here with the warriors. But there in the bathroom he knew he could never survive her loss. She could resist him and despise him to the end of her days but in losing her there would truly be nothing left to fight for. Markus did not leave him long with his own thoughts. “Seriously, How are you not in there right now licking the sauce out of her fucking back dimples.”

    “She doesn’t have back dimples. And she asked about.” He gestured at the wall painting.

    “Ehn… Minefield that one. What did you tell her?” Markus stepped over to the coffee pot and poured them both a cup.

    “A large slice of the truth… I said she is the reason we fight. That you’re the one that paints them. She’s my mate I’m going to have to tell her the whole thing someday. Thankfully I don’t have to explain Sonja. Apparently they met and got on. I was really afraid Ellie would get upset.”

    “You were afraid Ellie would get upset? That girl either laughs at or runs from everything. I would have been more worried about Sonja getting upset. You kinda displaced her. And I know for a fact you didn’t once call her and tell her what was going on not since Iowa. I know this because she made sure I knew this because she’s not speaking to you again.” Kalin dropped his head into his hands.     

    “By the fucking moon I can’t keep up. Between the two of them I’m going to go gray. Is everything at least set up for the ceremony. I’m no Shaman but I bet her nerves will settle once she’s part of a pack again. Besides I want the papers of pack change sealed and delivered directly to Alexander Jacobs delivered ASAP. And I want to try and get a picture of his daughter smiling in there.”

    Markus laughed, “We’ve only got about another hour then we should head up. You wanna pee on the letter too? How about scrawling a giant ‘Fuck you sir I hate you.’ in calligraphy across  the front.”

    Both men laughed at that before turning back to their respective reports trying to finish catching up on everything that had gone un done in their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya Tvoya Ne Pervaya! (Show me love! For anyone not old enough to have sung lots of Tatu in the original Russian!)


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna punch you, I kinda wanna kiss you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh guys I keep being "I should probably sleep," then I go "BUT I'M ALMOST TO A REALLY GOOD PART!!!" and I go back to writing. Because despite the outline I learn things about the story as I write!!! So that said... I'm almost to a really good part...

     Kalin and Markus had gone up over an hour ago she was supposed to join the other newcomers soon but she couldn’t make her feet move. She could hear Pascal’s words echo back at her ‘You are who you are for a reason. But first you must find your place in the world to learn the reasons.’ She didn’t want it to make sense she didn’t want to be here she wanted to go home she was just so fucking alone here.   
    Tears fell fat an freely down her face as she gave into it. There had been so much pain over the last week. She had been filled so much fear and hurt that she thought it was going to consume her. There was a knock at the door but she couldn’t stop crying long enough to answer it. Then the door opened and a familiar face slid in. The last one she actually wanted to see at this moment. She tried to swallow the latest sob and nearly choked on it.   
    Coraline stood there in silence her mouth hanging open gaping at her. Ellie wanted to punch her again but it wouldn’t do them any good right now. A fight would only serve to underline how terribly she was cut out for all of this.   
    They stood there a full minute staring at each other until Coraline closed the distance between them and pulled Ellie into a tight hug. “I have no idea why your crying but you need to stop before you set me off again. I’m not going up there looking like a crybaby.”  
    “I’m… s, s, sorry.” Ellie choked out around her tears. “She won’t talk to me. She is mad. Because Alpha Jacobs kicked us out. And Kalin is… gonna hate me… and everything is going to go to hell because of me. And I can’t do this I have to get out I have to get out of here before they all know. You get it right? You should be doing this not me. You’re good at this stuff. You’re great at all of it. You’re fast and smart and pretty and tough.”  
    Coraline pulled back and looked her square in the face. “Listen up you little shit. Your strength is the fact that the two of you are independent. You don’t need her anymore than she needs you but your together because your friends. I don’t know why my father did what he did but he would not have been happy about you leaving. I had to hear my entire life growing up about how amazing you were and what you were accomplishing. My father loved you. Kalin loves you. Fuck I heard this little bitch be all like whine whine, He’s never gonna notice me now complain bitch complain. She was pissing on about how he was smiling and spending so much fucking energy trying to make sure you got settled that he hadn’t come to combative exercises at all. The fucking man is supposedly made of granite and anger. He was ready to let this whole fucking place burn while he ran through half a city on the rumor you might be somewhere in it.”  
    “I almost lost my spot here because he was afraid it would upset you. My entire life has been second to you and how fucking amazing everyone thinks you are. I have spent my whole life trying to get out from under your shadow so don’t you dare for even a second pretend like the moon herself didn’t kiss you on all four cheeks. You know rituals and prayers that the Shamans wouldn’t even bother to try to teach me because I was gonna just be another warrior. I was never going to be an Alpha. I was the dirty reminder that my father knocked up some girl before he met Luna Claire. You are going to be fine because the stars themselves will realign to light your path before you. Now come on stop crying let’s get a cold cloth on it. It will get the swelling down and we can put just a bit of make up on it to hide the red. Not too much though your skin is amazing.”  
    Ellie wiped her face as Coraline put a wet cloth over her eyes and started digging for some eyeliner in her own bag. “Ms Jacobs,”  
    “Don’t call me that.” Coraline snapped.  
    “Cor… Coraline, I didn’t know. I thought Claire was your mother.” The cloth was removed and makeup was applied carefully.  
    “Look up while I do this. And how the hell did you not know you spent all that time with the Shaman. I’ve spent my whole life waiting for you to tell everybody.”      
    “We didn’t talk about that stuff. We talked about the moon and the earth and our duty to her. The importance of the cycle and things like that. I always wanted to be more like you. Your strong and brave.” Coraline snorted.  
    “You’re confusing that with tough and angry. Sara look at me. My wolf is a fucking boy. We rarely speak. We co exist and kill things. I can’t stop him from taking over. I lose my shit and all human is gone. It’s like fucking blacking out. I’m so glad the two of you are so fucking tight that she’s a little sulky and that upsets you but get your ass up get up that hill. She’ll be better when she doesn’t have to be so alone. There’s gonna be hundreds of us this time if you can’t find anyone to like here then you’re the fucking issue not them. Now stand up get your ass in gear crybaby.”  Ellie couldn’t help it she flung her self at Coraline again and hugged her tightly.   
    “I’m sorry I hit you. But I will do it again if you ever touch him.” Coraline laughed.   
    “Sara I’ve been waiting for you to hit me for years. You hit like a bitch by the way we’re going to have to work on it before you give the old pack a bad name.” Coraline pulled her hair out of her face and used a few bobby pins to secure twists in either side that would come out smoothly if she shifted before adjusting her dress.  
    “Why are you being so nice to me now? I thought you hated me. You’ve always hated me since we were little.” Ellie startled at Coraline’s sharp bitter laugh.  
    “Hate you? Fuck Sara I never hated you! I was half jealous you were so fucking perfect and the other half wanted to pin you to a tree and kiss you until you stopped looking at me with those huge weepy eyes. Shit I still wanna kiss you but you’re about to be my Luna and that’s the last thing I need. I’m not just gonna be the Queer I’m gonna be the Queer who went behind my Alpha’s back on his mate.”  
    “Everyone calls me Ellie by the way. If it helps you can just be the Queer whose really good friends with the idiot trying not to get everyone killed because I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
    Coraline chuckled. “Fine just so long as you don’t make all your friends eat that shit that was going to come out of that street cart.”   
    The two girls joined the other recruits all dressed very similar the women were in white sleeveless frocks that came to their knees and the men in white drawstring pants. No shoes or adornments but it was clear each and everyone of them were here for a completely different purpose. They were well built and tanned. She was pale and slight beside them but they all shared the same electric anticipation. They were about to enter a part of the supernatural world that would forever separate them from the rest.   
    Tonight they would become warriors. Tonight she would step up as their Luna. Tomorrow they would begin training to kill the oldest enemy of their people and she would be tasked with looking after their well being. An Alpha held duty to the pack as a whole. His Luna looked to the needs of the individual. Tomorrow she would be a mother to hundreds and they would call them brothers in battle. But tonight, they were still on the outside and equals. As they began the walk up the hill toward the designated place someone took another’s hand. Then they took another until they reached the top a single chain of support.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Kalin had been talking to Sonja about some of the things he wanted her to do while Ellie worked things out on her own. As soon as the first sight of the recruits came above the hillside all other thoughts were forgotten. The last of the suns rays caught behind her like she had been gilded. She walked hand in hand beside a woman he had almost rejected due to the past issues with his mate. The thing that had him entranced was that smile. He was used to a wicked grin that never reached the eyes. Her smile started in her eyes they shone like there was so much more to the tiny quirk of the lips she would allow. It was from a joy that she could no longer contain and it took everything he had to just stand there. The line of recruits took their places before the great altar that had been set up and the pack gathered before them.    
    Kalin took his place between the two. “Petitioners, You have come before the Blood Moon speak now.”   
    Usually one would take the lead and individually they would request entrance into the pack. But as if they had been den mates the entire group spoke as one. “We have come to ask acceptance into the Blood Moon.”  
    Kalin turned to face the pack “BLOOD MOON IF YOU ACCEPT THEM AS YOUR PACK MATES STEP FORWARD AND BIND TOGETHER AS BROTHERS IN BLOOD!” He watched as each stepped forward a small cut was made in the palm and a bit of their blood would be smeared on those joining bonding them as pack and symbolizing the blood they would spill for their new bothers. His pack did not tie to the lands it was too dangerous to feel called to protect one square of dirt when their purpose was to protect the people. Some two hundred and twenty had gathered this time. Word had spread quickly of the new Luna and many were excited at the prospect. What was surprising was the number of those that openly took a knee to her. Individuals he had expected problems from were even respectful to the woman who was barely more than a girl. When the last of the pack had accepted them all he picked up the knife and cut his own palm and down the line he went skipping past Ellie and finishing the line before coming back.   
    He lowered to one knee before her holding his palm open and up to her. “Luna, Will you accept me as your Alpha? Will you accept my protections of your pack.”   
    Her had slid into his and she stepped forward into him. Then she kissed him her hair tumbling down to form a curtain around them. He kissed her back like she was the air he needed to live. The practical rational part of him knew that recruits were extra emotionally charged due to the hundreds of new connections. That part of his mind knew that they still had a long way to go. The rest of him was screaming at his rational brain to shut the fuck up and kiss her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me love! Or I might have to punch you in the face so no body knows how much I like you.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You usually have to wait for that which is worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't read the comments on the chapters I just want to say thank you all. Thank you for loving it thank you for believing in it. Thank you for making me even more excited than I was before. So here... have the theme song to the story... https://youtu.be/yTCDVfMz15M

    She was overflowing. Hundreds of new people had come to replace the 87 she had lost just days before. He gave her a family. But when he sat beneath her and asked for her approval. He put his pack into her hands and asked for her approval to lead them. She fell into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. Soon reality intruded with the fact that they were surrounded by two hundred people who were all very very interested in the current goings on. And Coraline is making small gagging noises behind her. She pulls back to the cheering of her new pack. Her new family. She was closer to them then she had been even to her family. There was a vibrant intensity to her bonds and her wolf was energetic and ecstatic.  
    She felt like running and howling at the moon and learning the smells to go with each strand that connected her to the rest of them. “What’s next?”  
    He smiled, “Well anything you guys want.”  
    She looked back at the others only to know they were of one mind. Coraline was already stripping with the others. “WE RUN!” She cried and soon there was a field of discarded clothes and a rolling mass of fur through the jungle that surrounded them. For a moment she was there fully present between herself and her wolf the two sharing the experience when they finally came to rest it became a giant pile. The pack run into exhaustion collapsed together in a giant mass.  
    She woke long before the sun gulping down air. Panic filled her as she knew it was a dream but could not remember the details. Ellie pushed to her feet and ran into the woods a ways where her new pack could not see her dry heaving over a dream.  
    Kalin arrived moments later carrying a robe. Wordlessly he placed it gently over her naked form and let her heave until her body calmed shaking she moved to sit next to him at the base of a tree.  
    “I’m sorry.” Kalin began, “Wanna talk about it?”  
    She supposed he was trying to be supportive but she could never tell him. It would be a secret she would bear to her grave and so she simply shook her head and tucked into his side shaking. Gently he slid an arm around her.  
    “Many years ago I spent some time as a guest of the vampires. Back when the world was more isolated and it was possible for them to hold us for long periods. I had nightmares about things I saw, things I did to stay alive, things that never actually happened but felt real in the dreams all the same. Small things set me off, stupid things  that shouldn’t matter. Whistling put me on edge. I would freeze up at the smell of certain things. I just kept waiting to wake up and find out I was still there.” She curled tighter into him. She didn’t want him to understand she wanted him to stop. She wanted him to pull away before he could ever know that she could never give him the full connection he deserved. But he didn’t stop. “Eventually I talked to someone, someone who had been there too. It got easier after that.” Gentle hands lifted her chin to look up at him. “Ellie you can talk to me if you want.”  
    She shook her head pushing back the tears trying to be the girl she was last night brave and confident enough to step willingly into him. But that girl was no where to be found lost to a moment in time.  
    “Whenever you’re ready you can talk to me. If you want we can just sit for a bit.” She nodded and for a while the two sat in companionable silence.  
    “Why did you bring me a robe anyway. That is about as far from normal for a run as it gets.” He chuckled and tugged it closer closed around her neck.  
    “Mine.” He growled making them both laugh. “But seriously, mine. Ellie you’re my mate I loved you before I knew you. I know it’s rough for you because you feel things differently but I’m not going to stop loving you just because you don’t care for me back the same way. I just want you safe and preferably happy. I waited over two hundred years for you to be born. I can wait for you to come around to the idea of liking me and then maybe someday giving me a real shot.”  
    She had already lost. There would be no moving on for him. He would never give up on her and distance himself from her shame. He would be dragged down by her worthless weakness and it would inevitably destroy them all. The tears flowed then as if she had been made of them a silent mourning for the destruction of everything she touched.  


* * *

  
  
    He didn’t know what he had said that made her cry. He wanted to take it back and kiss her tears away and keep her safe from all the ugly things in life. He settled for just holding her and rubbing her back. Soon she slept again curled against his side but he was awake now for the day.  
    He had expected some form of hope. Her promise to try or her fears so he could reassure them. All he got were silent tears and an aching pain across the bond.  It had been a long time since he had anything more than hurt and anger in his heart. Even Sonja and Marianne only made him rage for the things they had lost. But when he touched her there was a calm. More than once the most beautiful and peaceful scenes surged into his thoughts when he touched her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wondered if it was like that for her all the time. Dreams of fields of rolling grasses or endless peaceful oceans. All he could see from her now was a  high mountain top snow swirling around and then suddenly the view changed turned and stared into a sheet of ice. The silver edge to the fur left no doubt as to who was staring at him. Her wolf was fully in the fade. Usually a nearly impossible task without the human being near enough death to cross as well. But she was there alone, silently sending along the bond, the peace that she radiated.  
    “Hey there sweetheart.” He whispered and swore amusement twinkled in her eyes before she turned once more to stare across the landscape of drifting snow.  
    Hours later he would be startled from the meditative revere by Sonja stepping into the clearing. She obviously had not expected to find them there as she tensed just a moment before relaxing against a nearby tree still bare as the day she was born. “You two ran off. This isn’t the cozy scene I expected. I thought the entire thing would have been torn to shreds in your passion.”  
    Kalin laughed softly. “You have a mighty high opinion of me don’t you? What are you doing out this far? Are the others waking already?” She shrugged with a languid roll of her shoulders banishing the last of her tension.  
    “Nature called you know. But apparently their already laying out two spreads  and the hog is about ready to pull from the pit by some miracle. You guys going to join us?” Kalin nodded and smiled.  
    “Yeah we’ll be there in just a moment. Thank you for everything.” Sonja just nodded and crossed the small space leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek and receive one in return. She stepped off into the wood line just as Ellie rolled off and came to her feet. “Morning sleepy head.” She whipped around and glared at him Sweet grass and lavender merging before it left only the girl shaking her head softly. “Ellie, what’s wrong?”  
    “The two of you startled me. We should see to the rest of our pack. I have things I have to try to attend so I can free Sonja up for… whatever it is she does.” She strode out of the clearing leaving him gaping after her. Perhaps more was happening then just her filling him with calm. He was well acquainted with that anger and her words sounded eerily familiar. Whatever had passed between the two major women in his life yesterday It was not the congenial meeting that they had separately led him to believe. He sat torn between running after Ellie and attempting to soothe her or tracking down Sonja and demanding the truth and in the time it took him to decide both women had rejoined the slowly waking pack and seemed to be making efforts to stay apart from each other.  
    He wondered for the first time if werewolves could get ulcers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me love.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smokey pops in from off screen* You got knocked the fuck out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN I GUSH ABOUT HOW AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE!!!  
> Thank you so much for the comments and the love! You make all of this possible because each time I get that e-mail about a comment I'm right back to obsessing over the two of them and where everything is going...

    Ellie moved amongst them easily smiling and nodding and moving on. But there were always more. Well wishers and those that had simply come to see for themselves. A few marveled openly at her being an Omega and surviving to adult hood without going insane. Others thought she would be only half their size and unable to shift at all or stuck as a wolf. She took all the rumors with a gentle smile and an assurance that there was no truth to them.   
    The others were quickly finding their clothes and if not their own at least some that fit. The vast majority having no issues with sharing together.   
    Soon she found herself at the tables. She took exactly one plate from each refusing to allow them any more ammunition in their little war. She ate as she walked not in the habit of talking she listened to others. She listened to their complaints or their grumblings she offered a sympathetic ear and promised to look into things but found more often than not they only wanted someone to complain to.   
    Kalin approached once and stooped to kiss her on the cheek only to get within an inch of her before the icy look she gave him had him pulling back “Ellie is everything alright?”  
    “Everything will be fine. I’m just not used to this much attention. I’d like to speak to Coraline again. It’s amazing what being a world away from a lifetime of expectations can do for a relationship. I hope to find some middle ground between us. If you will excuse me please.” She swept past him and sought out Coraline.  
    “Hey there stranger.” Coraline startled and the others with her grinned.   
    “The pup was just telling us that you two were from the same pack.” Coraline almost looked panicked for a moment but Ellie just smiled.   
    “We are grew up together in fact even if she was a few years older. I spent a lot of time looking up to her.” Ellie slid an arm into Coraline’s. “Can I borrow my friend for a moment.” The others nodded their ascent and she pulled the other woman off a ways until she was sure that despite possibly being seen she could not be heard.   
    “What happened to your mother? I mean after your father found his mate. Whatever became of her?”  
    Coraline looked shocked for a moment but then remembered who she was talking to. “She left. Father said she was killed by hunters but I was still in diapers at the time. I don’t remember much of her at all except the smell of pineapple. Why are you… oh my god Sonja. That cock sucking son of a bitch I will cut his tongue out spit roast it and feed it back to him. Did the fuck stain at least end it?”  
    Ellie tried not to laugh. She hadn’t often heard Coraline talk about other people but apparently the biting nasty anger was normal for her.   
    “They kissed… this morning. Not like super passionate or anything but you don’t fucking casually kiss someone you don’t love when I’m like SIX INCHES away half asleep.” She was surprised at the depth of the anger she conjured at the contact. Coraline on the other had was exceptionally accepting of it.   
    “Ok you and I need to have a talk give me your hand.” She didn’t wait for it to be offered but reached over and snatched up Ellie’s hand. “Now look when you hit me you put your second knuckle first and kept your wrist cocked. That’s how you hurt yourself. You also just swung from the hip that’s why you didn’t hurt me there wasn’t much force behind it.” She curled Ellie’s hand in. “Fingers like this your hitting with these knuckles here that’s why they split in a lot of real fights it’s point of first contact. If that happens don’t freak out fights are won by the person not willing to stop. You don’t lose until you quit because so long as you keep swinging you have a fucking chance. Yeah good like that now thumb under if you put it inside your going to break it if you put it in front your going to break it. Not might break, you will break it. Now wrist straight. Perfect.” Coraline’s hands moved to her shoulders. Put those down your tensing and losing all your force you need to be fluid force comes from movement not power.” Now Coraline moved fully behind her. Coralline so tightly pressed it made Ellie‘s hair stand on end. Hands on Ellie’s hips she directed her to turn. “Swing through from your hips. Turn your whole body with me. Feel how I move. You come back and then you Rotate. No no not just your top the whole body move your hips.” Several slow attempts were made. Teaching her body how to move before Coraline stepped back. “Ok now speed it up. Swing through your target.” Ellie nodded doing as she was told closing her eyes and conjuring an image in her mind.   
    “What’s going on…” Sonja’s interruption was cut short by the breaking of her nose. Unfortunately for Ellie, Coraline had not gotten around to teaching her about following through with your opening. So Sonja swung back.   
    Ellie did what came naturally and ducked. But Sonja was a warrior born and came around with her left next connecting fully.  
    Ellie was aware of a moment where she felt weightless, before darkness closed around her.   
  


* * *

  
  
    It had happened in the matter of a moment. Coraline and Ellie had been on the edge of the gathering talking and bonding. He had turned to ask one of his pack to ask them a favor when the entire section of party goers near his mate converged on the spot Ellie had been and a fight broke out. There was no time to shift he just ran Eyes scanning for a girl who did not answer his verbal or mental calls. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. Ellie lay several feet away from the pile of angry warriors. Her eye was beginning to swell shut and Coraline was hovering over her cursing everything demanding she wake the fuck up and heal before he got there. But it was too late.   
    He snatched Coraline up by the neck and held her into the air. “What… the fuck… happened?” He growled.  
    “I was teaching her how to throw a punch.” She whimpered cowed beneath his fury. “Sonja stepped in the way and then kinda automatically hit Ellie back. And then everybody jumped her. I almost jumped her but…” Her air was cut off for a moment as Kalin’s hand tightened around her throat before he dropped her. “Find Jameson, he’s a medic.”   
    He crouched beside Ellie trying to keep his rage in check. Shaking careful fingers moved her hair gently from her face as he tried to determine if anything was broken beneath the quickly swelling skin. He knew better than to move her. She wouldn’t heal until she woke up and made an effort to do so. He couldn’t push her healing without her presence to guide him to the injuries.   
     Slowly the pile of bodies behind him began to dissipate leaving only a few still holding down an equally unconscious Sonja. She was lucky she wasn’t awake to receive the full force of his anger. The Medic arrived and gave Ellie a once over. “She doesn’t seem to have broken anything she might have a concussion but there’s no way to know until we can wake her up. We can get her back to the infirmary though and I can monitor the rest of the day.” Kalin growled.  
    “I can watch her. You can come by our rooms if you need to check on her but I don’t want her in there where anyone can just stare at her.” He looked over to see Sonja coming to being held bodily by two other pack members.   
    “What the fuck was that about!” He snapped at her.  
    “She hit me first!” It took everything in Kalin not to lunge at her.   
    “She’s not a warrior Sonja! Fuck! It couldn’t even have hurt that bad! You’re eighty years older than she is and your acting like a fucking PUP! YOU DON’T HIT THE WEAK AND YOU DON’T FIGHT PACK! Do you understand me young lady!” He watched as Sonja cringed back. He hadn’t yelled at her in years. She had been doing a great job helping him keep things running as acting Luna. Then it dawned on him.  
    “Are you pissing on about stepping down?!” She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. “You’ve been bitching about being locked up and forced to play house mother for fucking years. You wanted to get back into the fucking fight! Well there she is. For fucks sake I had this INSANE IDEA some part of you wanted to see me happy. Now get the fuck out of here until I decide what to do with you.” He didn’t wait around to see her reaction. He scooped Ellie up and moved back down towards the compound.   
    There was the sound of footsteps behind him and he spun around ready to curse them out but it was only Coraline looking as stricken as he felt.  
    “I just… is she gonna be ok? Everything went nuts when she threw that punch and…” He’d known Coraline for just over a week. In that time she had been rude, angry, disrespectful, violent, and sharp tongued. This genuine fear and concern was new and it wasn’t over his wrath. If it had been him she feared she would not have come after them. She had genuine worry for his mate and he found his opinion of her turning just slightly.  
    “I don’t know. None of us know anything about Omega physiology. Markus was doing research but the person with the most answers hasn’t been up for talking about it and now she can’t. Unless you know something you’re just getting in the fucking way.” He watched the wheels turn before her head snapped up.  
    “I’ll make a few calls. I should be able to get her parent’s private number.” And with that she was gone.   
    Kalin took her back to their rooms and arranged her carefully on the pillows. She looked tiny and frail lost in an unconsciousness deep enough there wasn’t enough of her on this side of the veil for him to reach across the bond and it wasn’t yet strong enough for him to follow her across into the endless void.   
    He shifted and crawled onto the bed beside her nudging his head beneath her hand until his muzzle lay across her upper arm and her hand lay limply across the back of his neck. He inched over to press his side against hers.   
    He caught sight of her stone and closed his eyes. He knew no flowery words or great prayers that had been offered to appease the spirit of the moon through the ages. He just spoke begging for this one thing. Begging she return to him and allow him to make it right.  “Light her a path in the darkness so she does not wander alone. Protect her in the darkness of the veil and bring her home to me. I can offer you nothing more than everything I have given you. I will defend your people until you take my last breath. But please bring her home to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME I'M WRITING I SWEAR!  
> That said the most dangerous thing for any shifter is to lose their body. They live between worlds. Most are so connected to their physical selves that the wolf will never let that happen but an Omega is free of such things. They are neither fully rooted in the physical or the spiritual and most Omegas die when they retreat from their bodies in their instinct to run from a situation. If they never find their way back the physical they waste away in a Coma.   
> Also had the other half (who used to be pretty quick to a fight) teach me how to throw a punch and that's how the whole... really touchy... punching lesson started.   
> Show me love it does in fact make me write faster...


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things always happen when I write a chapter 13...  
> Or...  
> Kalin does the math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 hours! That might be a record for me!  
> But I do have to work tomorrow and only god knows when I'll get out so this is kinda Saturdays chapter just in case.

    She had been chasing something. There had been a light within the void. That was not how the void was supposed to work it was supposed to be empty of thoughts feelings pain emotions hurt and betrayal but there it was. This tiny bobbing glowing light. She swiped at it but it skittered just out of reach. So she gave chase. She wanted it to go away she wanted the peace back but it just kept running and she just kept chasing until suddenly it darted at her and it felt like she hit a brick wall of pain.  
    Her face was throbbing and her head spun. She couldn’t make the world make sense for a moment but a whining and a shuffling beside her pushed her to put her priorities in order. A wet nose pushed up under her chin and long lapping licks moved over her face.  
    “God Kaitlyn shove off I’m getting to it.” She pulled on her healing and found another push behind it until it carried her along and the whining and the licking started again. That’s when she remembered. Where she was, how she had gotten there, and most importantly why she was mad at him. She slammed her elbow into his side connecting just behind his front leg, a move that never failed to make her sister back down.  Then she pushed out of the bed snatching up a pillow on the way and throwing it at his head.  
    “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!” She didn’t miss the startled surprise that had him halting his slow crawl after her. “Don’t you fucking come near me! Don’t pretend you love me don’t fucking tell me you have loved me and waited for me. I have seen what the fuck you waiting for me looks like and it was a HELL OF A LOT DIFFERENT THEN MY WAITING FOR YOU!” She started picking up more things to throw at him anything at hand. Pillows and books flew through the air as he scrambled to the far side of the bed and off before shifting back and snatching a sheet up to wrap around his waist.  
    “WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MOON ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!” He roared back only increasing her fury further.  
    “Most decent individuals have the honor to BREAK UP WITH THEIR LOVERS INSTEAD OF KISSING THEM OVER THEIR MATES HEADS YOU SON OF A WHORE!” Her anger dissolved into hurt now that it was out. The emotional highs of packing in had gone leaving her with only her hurt and anger. She hadn’t chosen to betray him someone had taken it from her. But this was different. He had done it knowingly and continued. Her shoulders shook with the force of holding back her tears as all the tension bled from him and he began to crawl across the bed to her until he knelt on the mattress right in front of her trying to get her to look at him by moving his head and face into her line of sight. 

 

* * *

  
    “Ellie, oh my god, Ellie I thought you knew. I thought she told you.” He reached out and pulled her toward him. She only made the weakest efforts to pull away before he tugged her back to land on top of him on the bed. She curled into his chest and pulled her arms against herself refusing to hold him back as his arms moved over her back.  
    “Ellie, she’s my daughter. It was a long time ago in a situation where they were looking to produce a Warrior bloodline. It’s never been _that_.”  He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then suddenly as if it had come around on the back swing he registered something else she said. “Did you wait for me?” He asked puzzled and she flinched a bit in his arms. “No don’t be like that.” He couldn’t help the stupid grin crossing his features. “You did didn’t you? So no boyfriends? No kissing? No nothing?” She had never belonged to another. No one else held ties in her heart. She wasn’t holding back because of some long lost love or even a boyfriend that she had been forced to leave  
    She went rigid in his arms and her voice turned cold and empty. “Let go of me.” It was startling. There was nothing to it. It was hollow and empty and cold. “Let go of me Alpha Kalin.”  The detached use of his title told him she was going to run and the moment would be lost. He was done with chasing. His arms tightened around her as he tried to pull her up to see her face.  
    She was stricken. There was pain in every line and her eyes were as empty of fight or passion as a porcelain dolls. ‘I wasn’t even able to defend myself.’ ‘I’m dirty.’ Her nightmares, her panics when she became pinned. The way she let so little of herself into the world despite living such a beautifully rich inner life. It all made so much sense. “Ellie who hurt you?” The question was so soft upon his own lips he wasn’t aware that it had slipped out.  
    “Let me go.” She whispered but this time the cold was gone. There was only pain and the peace she radiated was no where to be found. There was so much pain from her now he wanted to throttle himself for pulling it up. She moved off of him as quickly as she could backing across the room.  
    “I didn’t know. Ellie please talk to me. Tell me who hurt you.” There was a wild far away look in her eyes. Before they flashed at him. All traces of the woman gone.  
    “Sweetheart, I’m trying to help.” He slid off the bed but she growled and snapped at him. When he only slowed she made a dash for the door and was out. He went to go after only to slam into Markus blocking his way.  
    “Move.” He growled but Markus had a book in his hands and was on a mission.  
    “Let her go Kalin.” He gripped the knob to the door hard enough it snapped off into his palm.  
    “No. If you don’t fucking move I will go through you and wonder later how hard your fucking entrails will be to get out of the carpet.” That’s when it happened. Markus whistled. A series of sharp high chirps from their past that cut through everything else and sapped the raging torrent of emotions inside of him.  
    “Better now? I know what happened when everyone jumped Sonja. I also know why whatever happened that just caused that.” He waved his arm down the hall. “Had you ready to murder your oldest friend.” He shoved the book at Kalin and pushed him back into the room.  
    “It’s in fucking Latin Markus. The fact I can read English is a miracle in and of itself.” He shoved the book back at his Beta.  
    “The Omega closely bonded to his pack can change the flow of opinion. His love will become the love of those near him and his hatred as well. Great care must be taken not to turn the Omega against the Alpha lest the Alpha find himself without a pack to lead.” He shoved the book at Kalin again.  
    “She turned them against Sonja because her emotions flow out across pack bonds. If she’s happy their happy if she’s that…” He waved down the hall again. “You see where I’m going with this? It’s why they encouraged her to dope up on Wolves bane and to live apart. You have two ways to manage this and it’s drug her down until she can’t do it or you find a fucking way to stop her falling apart at the seams right fucking now.”  
    Kalin sat defeated. “She was raped Markus.”  
    Markus froze and slowly sunk into a chair. “Or maybe they were drugging her for a very very good reason.”  
    Kalin shook his head. “She’s going through long term withdrawals the paranoia the panic attacks the mood swings. She was pretty disconnected if you remember. They’ve been drugging her for ages.” He pushed his face into his hands. “And she’s pushing all that into every other person around because I thought that pack bonding her was going to make it better.”  
    “Well… Not everyone… I mean there is someone we could send after her to talk her back down. Then we just get her back on the wolves bane.” Kalin slammed his hand into the table.  
    “No. Not just no but fuck no. We can do this she maybe has a week before it finishes purging from her system. We just wait it out. Try to keep her as isolated from any problem people as possible in the mean time. Who the fuck could we possibly send to track her.”  
    Markus just smiled. “The only wolf within a thousand miles that wasn’t at the ceremony last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I am actually going right back to 14 I post these things as they get completed and each has a precise point I want it to cut off. So I can't GUARANTEE you won't see a chapter till Monday but I do get my new netbook in the mail so I can write outside of the house after Monday.  
> You know what will keep my mind churning and my focus on the story... ALL THAT LOVE YOU SHOW ME!  
> So Hit that button if you haven't already leave me a comment and SUBSCRIBE FOR MORE!!!!! (Now I feel like a youtuber hahahhahha)
> 
> p.s. Yeah Markus is the kind of Asshole friend who would bring up a traumatic incident from your past in order to snap you out of something.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My netbook showed up... and it's bricked. The on line retailer may or may not take it back so lets all pray this thing doesn't die on me anytime soon.  
> It was suggested I start an indiegogo for the repair cost but I don't want to be one of those people. Would you throw in a few dollars for rights to name a character or buy a friendship bracelet? The 100$ I need to get it repaired is way out of my price range right now. The Dirty Bird alternative chapters were suggested as a reward but if it goes through I'd much rather thank everyone by releasing those publicly. (Yes I do intend to rewrite alot of the chapters with explicit sexual content as an alternative chapter. Including that first night when Kalin tries to banish thoughts of her in his bed and it takes a half hour in the shower and a more... descriptive version of a portion of this chapter.)

    She begged her wolf to stop. Pleaded that her legs ached and her lungs burned but her wolf ran on. When she finally halted she had no idea where she was. She was physically unable to continue. Her feet bled but she had no strength to heal it. When finally her wolf released her body she collapsed.  
    She would never know how long she lay there for staring at the dirt. Trying to drag a breath in felt like burning lava. She heard someone moving toward her and she prayed for it to be hunters to put her out of her misery.  
    “I’m telling you I smell blood. Not from their run this morning it’s fresh.”  
    “You are out of your mind. There’s no fucking way and your going to get us both killed if you keep poking around in here. There’s nothing more to discover and He is going to have our heads if he wakes and we’re still gone. They packed a new group in big fucking deal they do it about once a year.”  
    “It just felt…” The smell of death filled her nostrils and panic flooded her. Every instinct told her that nothing that had come before posed as much danger as that smell.  
    There were two of them on the edge of the clearing staring at her in open wonder. She lay there unable to move and they stood there staring for several minutes before one approached slowly. “Is it dead?”  
    “No it’s still bleeding.” The first to speak poked her and she could manage nothing more than a whimper.  
    They retreated and whispered quickly among themselves before turning and raising a gun in her direction. The dart struck her arm and she could feel the wolves bane surge through her system quieting the screaming panic inside. It was an old friend and a kind companion that she was well accustomed to.  They bound her in heavy chains before carrying her back toward a truck and throwing her in the back. She was ready to die and release everyone from the burdens she presented. Until she saw a small wolf peeking out from the trees. One too small to be full grown and with the fluff of a pup still around her ears.  
    She reached for her wolf but the wolves bane had muted the connection. A sudden rage came over her then that she was going to be the cause of the girl’s death and she lashed out. They were only human teeth that closed over the arm that had ventured too close but they were enough. She drew blood causing them to recoil and the second to fire another dart at her in panic.  
    “HEY WATCH IT! If you fucking overdose her and kill her you will just wish He killed you! It’ll heal there’s not a fucking fang in sight. Now get in the truck.” The two slammed the back closed and hustled into the cab leaving her to pray that the child had the intelligence to leave.  
    The truck bounced along the road as she slid in and out of sleep exhausted from the punishing pace of her run that her human body had not been built to deal with. Soon they were out of the jungles and into a human city but the noises were as foreign to her as the language.  The truck pulled into an enclosed garage before the entire place was cast into a darkness so complete she began to lose her sense of direction. She was pulled roughly out and dumped onto a slightly padded surface before she was lashed down to it.  
    Her body wanted to rest and hide from the pain in the darkness of unconsciousness. Her mind would not let her though… not yet. There was still too much at stake and she needed to be sure that she was the only victim of her own stupidity today.  
    Through the fog she was aware of them discussing a mysterious He and planning for his awakening for the evening. She was moved into a room with no windows and only the single door and left completely alone. With a lack of stimulation she could no longer fight the demands of her body and slid into darkness.  
    Cold hands ran over her arms and legs when she woke and the stench of death filled her nostrils. “How do you know though? Did you watch her change?”  
    “We… she was in their territory and she smelled like them. She had just come from the direction of the mission. SHE BIT ME And and… the wolves bane took her out…” The voice trailed off losing its force of conviction.  
    “And yet she wears the collar and remains human. She has failed to heal her wounds. Her heart does not beat out of turn at the presence of one such as myself. If she is werewolf as you say explain these things.” Nothing but stuttering came in return. “Have her moved upstairs. Do not remove the collar. We will see what she is soon enough.” Sleep overcame her again drawing her down into the empty darkness.  
    This time when she woke she was in a soft bed she had been dressed in a simple white nightgown and a heavy weight sat around her neck she reached up for it to find a simple chain someone moved across the room nearly silently but she forced herself to give no signs. She had one chance. She had to make them believe the lie she spent her entire adult life living. She had to make them believe she was human.  
    She whimpered when she moved her legs and her damaged feet rubbed against the sheets.  
    “Shush shush, Calma, você está a salvo.” The hands that reached out and smoothed her brow held an aura of death but she opened her eyes slowly forcing them to remain calm.  
    “Water,” she pleaded and greedily drank the cup he handed her. When she finally finished she relaxed back into the bed. “Thank you.”  
    The creature over her cocked his head to the side taking her in. She was aware he was searching for some sign of her deception. He switched to English. “What were you running from child you were not in a busy part of our jungles here in Brazil.”  
    “I saw something.” She pulled into mind the images of her attack. It had the intended effect as her whole body shook and he shushed her once more his hands making what should have been soothing motions on her arm. “They took me.” It came out in a squeak as her heart began to seize in her chest at the memories of that night.  
    “It will all be well Pequenina. Do not worry you are safe here. You do not need to speak of it now. Rest we will watch over you.” She met his eyes and watched as they swirled. “Sleep child and have no fear of us.”  
    “Yes sir…” She whispered softly. Too many years of commands she did not feel compelled to answer had trained her to know when someone was trying to push their will into her. She closed her eyes and let her breath go slow and even faking sleep as best as she was able.  
    Soon he moved from her bedside and the door opened. “You are a fool. That is no werewolf. She was a captive of theirs but all may not be lost. She may prove valuable yet. She has been inside their compound and has seen the shift they will want to ensure her death if I know anything about Kalin. Make sure that you can not be tracked back here.”  
    A moment passed and the door did not shut and she did not move. “What shall you do with her sir? Shall we inform your Sire?”  
    “No, not yet. We shall try to draw him out first. If we can recapture him and return him I will be welcomed back a hero. If they find we have failed death will only be swift for you. The dogs were never to know we were here.” The door shut but Ellie still did not move. She was supposed to be human and any change from that would mean her death. She had been commanded into a sleep and sleep she would.  


* * *

  
  
    Marianne came running in still shifted sides heaving Markus and Kalin surged to their feet. “What happened? Where’s Ellie?”  
    Marianne shifted. “Ghouls… snatched her up… She was a girl… whole time…”  
    Kalin growled. “She’s not going to stay that way if they get a collar on her. She’ll be forced into her wolf form and trap it tied to their wills. Markus… Ask for ten volunteers. We’re going to find her. We’re going to get her back. And I’m going to kill every godless monster that touched her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me love and pray to whatever you hold dear this old thing holds on until I can get the netbook running.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author may or may not have had princess bride playing in the back ground as she wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeno is Little one in Brazil's native language of Portuguese
> 
> CORRECTION THAT IS FOR BOYS APPARENTLY Thank you Fabianmenezes my beautiful speaker of the language who has gone and fixed my terrible google translate grammar We are NOW using pequenina For the term of endearment

    It had felt like ages before the thing came back for her and woke her gently. She offered him a soft smile and reached out and took his hand gently. “Thank you so much for taking care of me. I feel so safe here.” He smiled at her in return.  
    “I know your feet are injured but would you like to get out of bed? We can get you some dinner and you can tell me of the things you fear so much.” Ellie nodded obediently and he scooped her up out of the bed.  
    She was carried through an extravagant house and to a full size dining room with a large picture window overlooking the jungle. She was aware he was still watching her every reaction and she winced at the view. “Are you alright Pequenina?”  
    Ellie shook her head. “It’s the trees they move like their still out there watching me. Hunting me. Those… things.” She shivered then giving into the revulsion his presence brought up in her. He set her gently into an old wheeled chair from a long gone age and pushed her into the table.  
    “You are safe here Pequenina. You can relax here with me.” She could hear the pull in his voice urging her to give in to the command.  
    She let her shoulders slump and breathed deeply letting it go on a sigh. “Yes sir.” He came around and sat at the head of the table leaving only one empty seat between them before picking up a bell and watching as food was placed before her. They did not bother to attempt to mask the scent of wolves bane nor did she attempt to hide the rumble of her stomach. Soup was set before her and she tucked in. She had been taking the stuff for years trying to suppress the needs of her wolf and as such had developed quite the tolerance. But she still noticed the dampening to her sense of smell and the dulling of her instincts all the same. Traditionally wolves bane was ingested by humans in a superstitious effort to hide their scent from her people. It had never worked but it did not stop them from pretending it did in order to muddle truth with lies.  
    “Aren’t you going to eat? It’s so late you must be starving.” The creature shook his head and smiled.  
    “Thank you for your concern Pequenina I have already eaten. And I am only recently come here and my body still moves on a different time. I find it easier to maintain those hours for when I return home.” She nodded in acceptance of his excuses knowing the truth behind them. They talked for some time of this and that he asked simple questions about things she remembered of her time with the pack and many of a personal nature about herself and her home in New York. She did her best to be as vague as possible relying on confusion and retreating into her distress. It was nearly dawn when they were finally interrupted by one of the men that  had originally found her in the jungle.  
    The man shifted nervously from foot to foot stalling whatever his reasons were for being there until her hosts patience grew thin. “Well spit it out you simple little fuck.”  
    “There’s a woman here. She claims to have a message from the Blood Moon sir.” The vampire barely moved just cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  
    “Very well, show her in.” Ellie stiffened. She didn’t know much about the way things like this happened but she was fairly sure the opposing parties did not simply walk into each others homes. But surely enough just a moment later Sonja walked into the room and bowed her head softly in their direction. The vampire grinned widely.  
    “Sonja, you have fulfilled all the promise we had held for you. Why look at you now all grown up and quite fine looking.” He stood and walked toward her circling her and her turning to face him. Never allowing him to have her back. “Does your daddy know you’re here love? Did he send his precious little girl in after the human child. What is it about her that is so important he would let you come?” He had circled back around to stand behind Ellie once more placing hands on her shoulders and she simply sat completely frozen. One word out of Sonja and she would be dead. She couldn’t do anything currently to defend herself from the predator with his hands around her neck. Sonja just shrugged.  
    “I’m not here for her. What is she fucking dinner? It’s not like you were going to let her live. I remember that much about you Manuel. You liked your playthings. Do you remember taking me out to look for them. The lost girl. The adorable puppy. They all came one by one to the delights you offered them before you finished.” Ellie shivered at the implications. Sonja as a child used to hunt up dinner for the beast.  
    “Then what are you here for? Why did Daddy let you go? Is he still angry? Or has it faded finally. Has he forgiven for the unfortunate accident that befell your dear mother? Is he ready to come home?” Sonja laughed short and bitter.  
    “I wouldn’t know we rarely speak. That’s why I’m here. I want to come home.” Her stance changed predatory to seductive with a simple roll of her hips as she started moving around the table. “That was always how it was supposed to be wasn’t it. You were turned the night I was born. We were supposed to be united through the ages ageless companions defender and protector. I was not so young I did not see what my purpose would have been. I was born for this.” She pushed into Manuel using her entire body to urge him against the wall where she arched forward. “I want to know why they cried your name with such abandon into the night.” Ellie could hardly believe her ears. Sonja was a traitor. She had sold herself to the enemy  
    “I think we can arrange that. Allow me first to dispose of the extra baggage.” Ellie knew what that meant and she dove under the table scrambling toward the window. It Didn’t take long before he was on top of her and then just a second later Sonja was on top of him. Before Ellie could register what had happened the two had fallen into each other snarling slashing and biting. Sonja always moving to keep herself between Ellie and the vampire.  
    “See here I thought you had come to your senses. I thought you understood what we could be and accomplish if you only submit to me. I could show you such… pleasures. I could offer you things. Anything you want name it.” Sonja growled.  
    “I want my god dammed mother back you son of a bitch.” And with that she shifted and leapt at him again. It wasn’t until he lay on the rug his throat torn out that Sonja shifted back. Ellie lay on the ground staring at the mangled body and the brackish blood flowing out of Sonja’s mouth and down her naked form in a gruesome display. “HEY HEY! Stay with me here! Don’t space on me yet.”  
    “But… he… he’s…” Ellie stuttered as Sonja moved about the room picking up pieces of furniture before putting them back down again before finally settling on a cabinet and hefting it into the window shattering it. Ellie only had eyes for the slowly healing neck of the vampire in front of her.  
    “I’m well aware!” It was then that the last thing Ellie ever expected happened. Sonja picked her up and threw her out the window next. Ellie cleared to nearly the tree line before strong arms wrapped around her catching her.  
    “NO! SONJA!” Sonja took a running start at the window but at the last second Manuel was on her again his fangs deep into her shoulder dragging her back. Ellie fought the iron grip around her with everything she had kicking and clawing at him needing to find someway to help the woman who just sacrificed herself to save her Luna from her own stupidity. “LET ME GO!” She wasn’t aware where it came from. The power that surged into her demanding she be released but she was and she started to try back toward the house.  
    “Luna please.” It wasn’t a voice she knew but it held such pleading it stopped her in her tracks. “Please. Sonja was a warrior. This is how she would want to die. This is our fight. And we have come to kill and if we die as we do we accept that. Please do not take this from her.” Ellie turned and looked into the eyes of the older warrior. He was old enough to be her grandfather. His hair had gone gray and his face scarred. His own arms covered in the evidence of vampire fangs several times over.  
    “She can’t die. It will destroy him.” There were tears choking her words knowing that despite everything Kalin loved her.  
    “No Luna, losing you will destroy him. He is in there right now making sure no evidence of you remains for them to find you. He is fighting to keep you safe knowing she is up there fighting for your life. This is her destiny. This is our fate to die killing the Wyrm. It is my duty to make sure you come to safety and I can not bring myself to make you leave but if you go back in there all we have lost today will be for nothing. We each came knowing this could be our last fight. Please honor her sacrifice.”  
    Ellie wanted to protest. She wanted to demand he do something. Every part of her wanted to run back in and defend Sonja just for the chance to forgive her but fate was not interested in what she wanted. The smell of death slammed into the ground behind her. The unmistakable terrible horror of the monster that had just killed Sonja. Ellie ignored the small voice that told her to run and flung herself around at it with a cry ready to tear his heart out with her bare hands.  
    “OW OW OW!” Ellie’s rage dissolved into relief as she was greeted with a blood covered Sonja carrying the monsters head. “Gently gently! Why are you not gone? Why is she not gone?” Sonja started limping back toward the tree line just as a small explosion rocked out from the house.  
    “The Luna would not leave you behind.” He said pulling one of her arms over his shoulder and helping Sonja limp off.  
    “Yeah well, if she really wants to do something for me she can stop playing grab ass with the new girl.” Ellie slid Sonja’s other arm over her shoulder.  
    “Thank you. For you know coming for me.” Between the two of them they managed to get Sonja loaded onto the back of a waiting ATV.  
    “Don’t thank me. Just don’t ever do it again.” Sonja stuck out her hand to shake. Ellie ignored it and wrapped her into a hug.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one was all like THATS A TERRIBLE IDEA AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER SO...  
> https://www.generosity.com/emergencies-fundraising/laptop-repairs/x/12833546  
> if it fails we will draft new ideas! Like selling plasma! haha  
> As always show me love! I live for your comments and kind words!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter I have ever written in any story ever. Ok yeah right this second I am so in love with this it's my favorite thing I've ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a very special thank you to cassiopea56. She singlehandedly took us half way to the goal to get my Netbook working. If no one else donates or claims a reward I will have the money to take it to a guy off craigslist. I'd really rather take it to the computer shop that won't take both my computer and money and possibly never be seen again. If your intrested in claiming any of the rewards here is the link. http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo I will mail the friendship bracelets as soon as you pledge. I actually have all the stuff for that I just need to make them and put them in the mail. (Seriously I found a book of stamps while cleaning so I don't even have to shell out for postage!)   
> ALSO I love you guys so so so so so much. The reviews and love seriously make my day. And NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! So I am expecting someone bored at a family gathering to at least leave me an anon <3 if you even liked this chaper one thousandth as much as I do!

    Kalin hadn’t known fear since the night he and Markus had stolen Sonja and run. It had been nearly a hundred years but standing in the tree line watching her smile and talk to the boy who had grown into the same terror as his sire struck fear into his heart once more. He remembered the days as her guardian moving about her home as a wolf. He remembered the nights as her lover and body guard. He watched vampire politics unfold     with an indifferent eye never thinking that the things he learned that day would lead him in his quest to dismantle them.   
    He watched Ellie now through the window remembering how they twisted his mind in small ways until he followed without question. He watched the expressiveness on her face as they spoke the wide smile that started in her lips and not her eyes and the flashes of pain. He reached along their bond searching for her wanting to warn her of what was to come but only found a wall. Wolves bane and vampire blood isolated her from him he had already been working away at her but most surprising of all was when he found her wolf spirit trapped this side of the barrier as well. She was defenseless. Even if she managed a shift she would lack the animalistic instinct that allowed his people to fight or kill on instinct.   
    Sonja stepped beside him and lay a hand on his arm. “I have a better idea. Call off the assault.” He didn’t want to see the little girl she used to be. There was so much of her mother in those big brown eyes. Even her silent fierce strength was a mirror of her mother. She knew who was in that room. He could see it in the set of her jaw and the blank expression on her face before she turned to him. “Please. I have to… This one’s mine. I’ll get her out but just let me do this.” She explained her plan quickly and the rational warrior part of him agreed it was the best plan but he was still her father. “I won’t sacrifice you to save her Sonja. There has to be another way.”  
    “My Luna is in there. Don’t pretend I don’t know what I’m walking into but I am the only one here that can get all the way in there next to him without setting every alarm off on the way. This is my duty. To my people and to the Blood Moon. They were my pack and my people for the last seventy years. Let me do this for them. Let me give her back it’s my fault she ran. I shouldn’t have pushed… I just… it felt like I was losing you to her.” Kalin hugged her tightly knowing it might be the last time he ever saw her.   
    “This isn’t your fault and tomorrow we’ll all sit down and work it out. Promise?”  
He watched as she simply grinned and slipped off her coat tucking her shirt in and pushing her… assets… more prominently forward.   
    “Tomorrow I’m going to be busy turning his fangs into a necklace.” He let her go off toward the manor house and directly to the front doors. She definitely knew how to make an impact. He waited for the signal but Manuel had attacked first and he could wait no longer. They moved sweeping in disguised as military the locals would never question what happened there that night much less where the wealthy inhabitants went. He fought like a man possessed sweeping through. Twenty four hours ago they had no idea there were vampires this close. From the looks of things they had been settled for a while running surveillance on the movements of the compound. As soon as his radio squawked “Ladybird is clear returning to base with Patton and Ladybird.” Before silence reigned once more. It was all he needed before he began planting charges. He was going to take the entire fucking place down just as soon as they cleared it of everything of possible importance. If that bitch wanted a piece of her child back she could come pick it from the rubble.   
    Thirty minutes later he was laying the last charge upstairs when he saw it. There were a pile of pictures he had taken of her. Laid bare across a bed the chain collar around her neck but she held her human form. She was beautiful but the very fact that they existed made him furious. He shoved them into his breast pocket meaning to destroy them at his next available opportunity but the few extra moments was all it took. The charge was beeping. Kalin dove into the closet. Pulling the heavy doors behind him as the charges blew and his world became fire and pain. Darkness closed over him swallowing him.  
    Some time later he awoke in a world of hurt. He was laying in a pool of his own blood and could feel his pack searching desperately for him in the rubble coming ever closer. He carefully pulled pieces of shrapnel out so he could properly heal before the others finally dug down to him. Markus was leading the efforts and pulled him out before clasping him into a tight hug.   
    “Please don’t do that again. Seriously wasn’t the plan to be OUT of the house when it blew?” Kalin smiled sheepishly. “Plans… yeah I vaguely remember something about a plan for us never to go into a fight together so you could step up if I fell. That doesn’t work very well either.” Kalin threw his arm around Markus leaning on him while his body finished healing.   
    “I have to come with. I need to make sure you come back. You giant asshole. You do dumb things like staying in buildings that are about to blow!” Markus helped him onto one of the waiting ATV’s. Ladybird and Patton are already back at base camp. Patton took a beating worse than yours and she’s in the infirmary.   
    Kalin nodded and started up the ATV making their way back across the jungle he tried to think about anything else anything except his mate who probably still didn’t want to see him. He contented himself with the fact that she was alive. So long as they lived there was always hope for them.  
    They made their way home in silence and the others split off congratulating each other on all making it out alive. Kalin stood at the branch in the tunnels. He could go left and return to his rooms. Look in on Ellie and make sure she was ok. Try and talk to her. Try and explain about the problems she was having and the roots in the long term wolves bane exposure. Or he could go right. Have his injuries seen to and check in on Sonja. He could let her have a few moments to herself and save her from seeing him in his current state.   
    He turned right.  
    Just outside of the infirmary he could smell the burning scent that came from silver being used to reopen wounds that were not healing properly. He wondered just how badly Sonja had been hurt. He tried to take a moment to steel himself against having to see her hurt. He was supposed to be the Alpha he was supposed to be stronger than the fear that gripped him at the thought of losing her. He knew he would carry on as he had after her mother died but that was about doing as he was told he had never grown to love her as he loved his daughter. Years of anger had kept him from truly growing close to her when she was young and they had only truly begun to be friends when he had taken up as Alpha.   
    He pushed the door open to find Jameson leaning over Sonja’s mangled shoulder side by side with his mate who was holding Sonja’s hand. Who despite no other outward appearances of pain had a white knuckled grip on Ellie’s hand who never protested. He found himself entranced, unable to tear his eyes from the girls joined hands watching Ellie making small circles on the back of Sonja’s hand with her thumb.   
    It was in that moment that he knew no matter what else came she was perfect. Hours ago she had been captive of vampires and still wore the cursed band around her neck. It would take a witch to remove it without the proper key. Despite all that there she sat holding the hand of one of their pack doing her best to bring any small measure of comfort. If you had asked Kalin yesterday if he would ever love his mate more he would have told you no. But love is a thing that only grows if you let it and his heart was nearly full to bursting at the sight of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your love! Tell me what you think about the big reveals! Ellie isn't the only one with a difficult past!
> 
> Also I just realized that none of you have actually been told that this has a Theme song...   
> Try by Pink   
> https://youtu.be/yTCDVfMz15M


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four crashes writing this AHHHH So it's slightly shorter than normal because I kept losing bits and I just want to get it up. Now... did someone request some fluff?
> 
> MOTHER HUMPING GOAT LOVING SHIT EATER IT CRASHED WHILE I WAS TRYING TO POST THIS! I write my authors notes in word pad so it auto saved while I was trying to get this done. It might be time to borrow the hubbys laptop while I defrag this thing. If your intrested in getting the new one up and running (It needs the BIOS password reset and windows loaded) or just giving your favorite author a Christmas present to get her Christmas/birthday present running. http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo please consider donating to the repair fund and claiming a reward!

    “The problem is the tissue is trying to heal but the vampiric blood and saliva is killing it faster than it can heal and it’s just destroying itself over and over.”  
    “So what happens if it doesn’t heal as quickly? If we slow that down can we stop the scarring? Will it give you a chance to get the blood and everything out? Give her  a chance to heal properly and keep the movement?”   
    “Well I suppose but how would you manage…” Ellie didn’t even notice the medic trailing off she was far too busy poking into Sonja’s shoulder trying to keep it open before it closed and sealed the poison inside.   
    “Just pack wolves bane into it. Like the fresh leaves would be best it suppresses our abil…AHHHH!!!” She was snatched up off her stool and carried several steps to a free cot where Kalin flopped onto his back and pulled her after wrapping her tightly in his arms. He smelled of explosives and smoke and was covered in small injuries that were slowly mending from much larger ones. What worried her the most was how cold he felt against her. He had lost a lot of blood but just sat there cradling her to his chest with his nose buried in her hair breathing deeply.   
    “I thought you were gone.” He said after a long moment his voice thick with emotion.   
    “I thought Sonja was going to blow my cover. Speaking of which I was trying to make sure she didn’t die from saving me. I really should check on her.” Kalin nuzzled his nose into Ellie’s neck sneaking small kisses against it.   
    “Don’t worry I got this. Sonja! I order you not to die!” He shouted never moving his face away from Ellie.   
    “SIR YES SIR! I will do my best not to die of an injury after bringing home MANUEL’S HEAD!” Ellie could hear the pride in Sonja’s voice. An idiot could see what an accomplishment it was for her. But Kalin merely grunted and resumed trying his best not to crush Ellie in a hug that he never wanted to let go again.  
    “Kalin, She saved my life. You can do better than that.” Ellie stroked her fingers through his hair the stress of the last day leaving her too drained to maintain the distance she tried to force between them. She marveled at it’s thickness and let her fingers roam forgetting her train of thought in an instant. She explored his hair and his ears until his head fell back away from her giving her access to his face. Gentle finger tips slid over his eye brows and moved to his cheek bones. There were lines there that hadn’t existed the day before between his brows and at the corner of his eyes, she smoothed those with gentle motions. Her other hand came up and she traced the lines of his features. She memorized the curve of his lips and the swoop of his nose. His sharp jaw line covered in a stubble that was foreign and new to her. She memorized the face she thought she would never see again with her hands until he lifted his head and closed the distance between them his lips brushing hers in the barest and gentlest of kisses.   
    She might have thought it nothing more than a dream if not for the electric intensity that buzzed over them where his lips had touched her own. If she had been more in control of herself or perhaps if he had taken the time to properly heal and bathe before finding her she might have been able to resist. But as it was her mate lay beneath her in pain and scared. She loved him before she had ever known him. His past didn’t matter, all that mattered was the fact that he was here in front of her, and he was in pain.   
    Ellie dipped her head to him and kissed him back. Gently she pulled his lip between her teeth and nipped. Beneath her she could feel the tension bleed out and she too forgot everything but him.   
    His hands were gentle now stroking over her arms relaxed back from their death grip around them as she took her time exploring his lips and tongue with her own. Until it became apparent whomever it was standing over them was just going to keep standing there and not go away. She turned slightly to see who it was and Kalin growled at the loss of her attentions.   
    “Sorry are we in the way?” Ellie grinned up at the Medic.  
    “I’d like to get a look at him if that’s ok. Before I have to  dig in after the shrapnel. Some of it is already locked in there.” He smiled gently at them   
    Ellie blushed and buried her face down into his chest. “Sorry I’ll move.” Ellie tired to scoot over off of Kalin but he pulled her back.   
    “Noooo let him cut it all out later. I was liking this with the kissing and the cuddling make him go away and you stay.” Ellie laughed and pulled back once more.   
    “Make you a deal… you let the doctor see you then we’ll go back and you can get bathed and I can get real clothes on and we can talk. I’m feeling,” she paused sorting through her thoughts trying to find the right way to explain it. “Better is a weird word for it I guess but, not so out of sorts. Maybe it’s the adrenaline.” 

 

* * *

  
  
    Kalin couldn’t deny it was the most put together he had seen her. She was smiling and talking and engaging. She had handled herself the night of the run but fell apart at the drop of a hat other wise. She moved beside him and lay her head across his upper arm humming and stroking him from his elbow to his palm with her finger tips and back again. He listened to the sound of it falling into the rumble of her voice until she had to move to the other side. So Jameson could get to the arm she had been holding.   
    Startled he looked at the small dish with a little over two dozen shrapnel bits inside. He hadn’t even noticed their removal while she had held and comforted him but now he felt each cut and pull. He grit his teeth too full of pride to ask her to hold his hand once more. Instead she checked on Sophia and while the girls weren’t exactly warm they were trying. Fifteen minutes later Jameson was finally satisfied and the two of them made their way through the halls in an awkward silence. The moment over and the spell broken. Each of them settled after seeing the other safe once more.   
    They got back to the room and he ducked immediately into the shower trying to give her enough time to adjust when suddenly her heartbeat ticked up. He moved to go after her to see what had caused it and make sure she wasn’t running again but before he even got fully out of the shower she was pushing into the bathroom after him slamming the door behind her. He froze with one foot in and one out.  
    “You ok?” Her heart slowed and she pushed her hair out of her face quickly.  
    “Fine. Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Let me get your back.” And as she whipped off her nightgown in one fluid motion and stepped in the shower after him Kalin could not bring himself to protest or push the issue further with her naked before him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME!!! The detailed portion of what follows is cumming. (pun intended) If your not interested in the dirty bit I'll let you know where to skip to.  
> NOW SHOW ME ALL THE LOVE SO I DONT SMASH THIS STUPID COMPUTER INTO A THOUSAND PIECES because I need to keep writing for all you wonderful lovely people!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your not here for the smut you can find the story on Wattpad where it's been omitted. Most other chapters will just eventually have an alternate dirty chapter but there are a few instances where the sex is really a part of the story and how it evolves and who they are as people. 
> 
> ALSO THERE IS A THEME SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! Because I discovered this album and listened to FAR too much Disney while writing this... No seriously don't be afraid click it...
> 
> https://youtu.be/oFsJLmxOcsY

  
    It had started again in the clinic. The nerves that had been plaguing her lately. It was why she suggested they talk before she spiraled out again. He had been so sweet and understanding never pushing and never demanding he was unlike any Alpha she had ever known and she was trying to tell herself that it might be ok. He might not shame her for what happened after all he had children, grown but still. It was much the same. She had been told that if she ever took a mate before finding her true mate she would never be able to fully bond with them. It was why she had always been so careful about keeping others at arms length and now she was finding so much trouble letting him in. But she kissed him and it quieted for a moment. There in his arms was a peace apart and when she found herself alone in the room and the panic rose again she made a decision. She had to trust or run and running had only gotten her hurt.   
    “You ok?” He said having been startled out of the shower by her sudden entrance. The moment she slid into the bathroom her panic seemed silly and she couldn’t find the words to admit she just needed him to hold her for a minute.  
    But there he stood like a tanned dripping wet god of wolves and suddenly there was a new plan. “Fine. Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Let me get your back.”  The nightgown was thrown into the corner since she fully planned to burn it at her next available opportunity and she stepped into the shower. She reached for the soap and tried not to stare openly at him. She had seen him naked at the run but she had seen a lot of people naked at runs. This was different. The social expectations were gone and they were alone. She looked up to see his smile plastered across his face as the water ran down over them. “Why are you looking at me like that? You’re filthy and you just had a lot of things removed that I really don’t want to know how they got there. Someone needs to make sure you don’t pass out in here.” She couldn’t help the blush that unfortunately spread from her cheeks all the way down to her nipples  
    “You should be careful Luna Ellie. I might start to get the idea that you actually care about me.” He reached out and pulled her forward into him. She couldn’t help the purely physical reaction her body had to him at the same time aware that she didn’t look a thing like everyone else around here. There was a softness to her body that most werewolves naturally shed through the sheer amount of physical exertion that came with shifting and answering the wolves calls back to nature. Things she had studiously avoided. Kalin cupped her face and tilted her head up into a slow gentle kiss. It was more chaste than the ones in the clinic but somehow more intimate. Days ago he had offered her a mate of appearances. He had only asked that she not embarrass him before his pack. Then he proceeded to wear her down one small moment at a time. It was magical. There was no fear or nervousness here with the man that had nearly died to save her, until his body responded to her closeness and their shared nudity in the way only a man could without conscious intention.   
    Ellie faltered for a moment knowing the basics from human sex ed classes and nervously reached between them taking him in her hand. At first she was afraid she had hurt him and froze when he sucked in a sudden breath and one of his hands moved from her back to the wall. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… fuck…”  
    He pulled her closer into him his voice sounding fragile and shaky. “No please by the moon don’t be sorry. I didn’t mean to, spring that thing on you like that. You’re just so fucking beautiful and it’s got a bit of a mind of its own. You don’t have to do anything your not ready for. But,” He swallowed thickly. “Can I, touch you. Fuck you’re so beautiful.”   
    She had never thought of herself as beautiful. Their people wanted good strong colors or patterns of more traditional wolves. Her dirty white was about as far from ideal as it came. She was undersized as a wolf and soft around the middle as a human. And very brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, and pale from long days inside the classrooms and later courtrooms that lead to her professional career.   
    But he touched her with trembling hands as his kisses moved down her neck and over her breasts. His hands wrapped around her hips as he came to his knees before her and worshiped her with his tongue slowly pulling one nipple between his teeth and nipping it gently before soothing it with long wide swipes of his tongue and lips. Unintentional whimpers were pulled past her lips quivering and the smell of her arousal filled the shower overpowering everything else in the small tight space. He growled and there was a tight sensation in her pussy that she had never known before quickly followed by a sudden wet that she did not want to account for. He maneuvered her slowly so her back was against the wall as his hand on her hips started to move. His mouth moved from one breast to the next worshiping their swell as his hands moved slowly toward her center before pulling back. Her heart was beating a rhythm out of tune and all its own thudding wildly in her chest as her hands buried themselves in his hair. His left hand moved just an inch but he came in contact with something that sent electricity shooting through every inch of her. She couldn’t help the long and loud moan he pulled from her.   
    She could feel his grin return before his left hand shifted and cupped between her legs. Her hands balled as he pushed the heal of his hand into her causing that electric feeling to thrum through her. The rest of his fingers curled under and slid inside. Her grip on his hair tightened until her hands hurt but he did not relent. His hands grew more insistent pressing and rubbing and driving every thought out of her head except his hands and his lips and his murmurs around kisses about how beautiful she is. His tongue dipped into her navel and she was sure that here in this moment she was going to die. Everything inside of her twisted like a spring turned too tight and her skin was electric. She could feel something changing like she would never be the same again. His hand slid beneath her thigh and hooked it over his shoulder and the heat of his mouth met her core. I  
    And then she snapped. Her world shattered and she came screaming. But he wasn’t done with her yet. Long deep strokes into places she didn’t know were made for such things had her riding the wave of pleasure up once more until it felt like she was trapped on a roller coaster just as soon as one had almost faded she was building back up to the next until finally she came one last time and his head turned and he bit her thigh as he too came. He kissed the indentation his teeth had left on her thigh as he slowly lowered her legs back to the ground.  
    She found she could not hold herself up and her bones were no longer solid. She melted into him and he caught her. “That was… yeah.” Kalin and a big stupid grin on his face as he nuzzled into her neck.   
    “But it was ok right? I mean you seemed ok are you still ok?” He peppered her with tender kisses over her shoulder moving her so the water sprayed down her back as he grabbed the soap and lathered her never letting go.   
    “Yeah that was ok. I’m ok. I’m fuck… Let me know if you find my mind somewhere.” He grinned and caught her face between his hands kissing her on the mouth before pulling back to finish both their washing. When they were both clean enough he picked her up carefully and moved her to sit on the counter while he grabbed towels and began to dry her slowly. 

 

* * *

  
    “Shit,” she cursed reaching out to push his hair back from his face. His curls came out when it got wet and became terribly unmanageable. “We were gonna talk, about stuff. And why this fucking necklace wont come off. You were going to agree that I’m losing my mind and send me home before I get you all killed and it was gonna finally stop being so terrible for you being stuck with me.” His heart ached at her words. He wished someday she could see a life permanently here with him. More than anything he wanted her to think of this as her home. He wanted her to know how much better his life was even in the short time she’d been here and the peace she represented in his chaotic life.   
    Kalin pulled the towel around her and tilted her head to look him in the eyes. “Ellie I’m gonna say something as many times as it takes you to understand it. There is no world where being without you is better than being with you. And your not crazy your,” He fought with himself about how much to bring up before settling on, “dealing with things, like the wolves bane withdrawals. You’ve been on a lot of it and I’m beginning to think you cutting off cold turkey was a bad idea. How long have you been taking it like that for?”  
    “Uh I was just going into human school and they thought I was ADD so like, 13 I guess. It helps me deal with shit. Makes the shit from the courtroom numb just a bit so I stop wanting to tear someone’s throat out.” Kalin frowned but didn’t say anything. He had no idea she had been reliant on the drug to just get through the day. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her for the next century and not move.   
    “Come on sleepy head It’s time to get you to bed.” He scooped her up once more and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tucking her head into his shoulder. “I’m sorry I really wanted to give you my whole heart. It was all I had.”  
    “Shhh, we can talk all about it in the morning. It’s been a long damn night and we could both use some sleep. I love you Ellie. There’s so much I want to give you. But all that can wait till tomorrow.” They slid into the bed and he found her stone and pressed in into her palm and pulled her pillow over tucking her in and climbing in behind her. “Sweet dreams Ellie.” She mumbled a return and snuggled into him. Then with two sharp claps he turned the lights out. “See no more knives.” She responded with half a giggle before drifting off to sleep. He would fight it as long as he was able trying to memorize this perfect moment, but with their bond tightening with each passing moment he too was pulled down into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys once again (I feel like I'm being pushy so feel free to ignore this) This computer is crap and I'm trying to get up the money to repair the one I bought on-line they failed to mention didn't have windows loaded and the BIOS password locked (to explain what this is and why its a deal when booting I can't get into the set up to load windows without this password to remove the password someone needs to physically open the computer and replace the tiny little chip that contains the password with a brand new blank one.) The quote I got from Doghouse said 98+tax and we barely make it around here. So I'm asking if anyone is willing to chip in to get it up and running. I have wonderful rewards (ok that's purely my opinion) both digital and physical on my Indiegogo Generosity campaign I think it should run through Christmas cus I think they give you 30 days.   
> http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo
> 
>  
> 
> OK STOP IGNORING THAT BIT AND READ THIS ONE!!!
> 
> LOOK AT ALL THAT FUCKING SEXY CONSENT! Yes folks it just that easy. Ask. 
> 
> ALSO Show me that love!!! Leave me a note!!! Click that Kudos button!!! AND IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY SUBSCRIBE to be notified of new chapters!!!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of the Kitchens has been declared. Or... We should talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update the tags here in a minute for the activities in this chapter and the last. I was never good at sex scenes but they are starting to flow a bit better for me. Its the nouns for parts I have an issue with not wanting to disturb the flow with things like Cock and cunt or get overly dramatic with manhood and blooming flower... lord help me it's weird just typing those last two haha 
> 
> But once again I'm raising money to fund my laptop repairs there is seriously no pressure here because if no one claims the digital rewards more than likely I will hold a raffle for naming rights on a select list of characters. You have till Monday night if you want to name Sonja's mother!!!! Thats when she canonically gets a name You know who still doesn't have one even after that? The southern chef, the Older volunteer who caught a falling Ellie flung from a vampire home, (Volunteers are those who are not natural born warriors but chose to throw their lot into the fight for a multitude of reasons. If you are thinking about naming him he is actually one of my favorites and my heart breaks for his story which will be told within the larger context. If you want to consider him I'll discuss it with you so that you can decide if it's appropriate.) Several vampires who will have larger parts than simply dying (you will actually hear more about the one Sonja killed.) in case you want me to do terrible things to someone you don't like because alot of them are truly monsters who are going to get what they deserve.
> 
> http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo
> 
> See you in the end notes!

    She was going to murder who ever it was that was knocking at the door. That’s all there was to it. She rolled and fished the gun from under the bed and loaded the clip into it but before she could get it pointed at the door Kalin took it gently out of her hands laughing. “I got this babe. I don’t think it requires a gun.”  
    “Ugh, Punch them. So that the next one knows not to wake me up.” She pulled the pillow back over her head as Kalin slid out of the bed grabbing a pillow to hold in front of him before he opened the door. Despite the pillow her wolven hearing meant she heard every word.   
    “Oh Alpha Kalin there you are! I have been looking for de Luna I had made her such beautiful meals all day and no one has been seeing her! As King of de Kitchens it is my very great honor to have made such lovely things for her tasting and she hasn’t come to be eating! Non was ordered to your rooms and I was worried de savage was feeding her behind moi backs!” Kalin leaned against the door frame and Ellie could hear him chuckle.   
    “She hasn’t eaten anything anyone cooked since the run we’ve been… busy. There was a raid on a vamp in town and then I got back and we’ve been busy. Now I want you to ask yourself one very simple question. Do you think I would give my mate anything she asked me for?” She pulled the pillow off her face then and squinted through the darkness at the door. There was no way he was actually going to punch the cook.  
    “Yes, Alpha Kalin I know you would give her anything she wished. What can I do to help?” She watched as Kalin took the tray and pulled it into the room before turning to face the cook still with nothing to his dignity other than a pillow clutched before him.   
    “She told me to punch whoever was at the door. So man up. Take your hit and leave the cart if you don’t mind.” It suddenly dawned on Ellie he was completely serious. She saw the stoic ashen face of the chef. The man was actually going to let Kalin hit him. She was out of the bed dragging a sheet with her scrambling to get between the two men before what should have been a joke spiraled out of control and someone got hurt.   
    She nearly tripped over the sheet in her rush to get to the door but made it just as Kalin had pulled back. “Hey no! No hitting.” There was a sparkle in his eyes as his eyes ran over and she knew he was remembering the morning. “Laurent, you could turn around if your just going to keep staring at the ceiling like an idiot.”  
    “Oui, merci beaucoup.” She heard him turn behind her and cheeks blazing she scrambled to pull the sheet around over her behind as well becoming aware she had just given him the full moon.   
    “Thank you for the food we’re fine now but if you could get me some wolves bane tea that would be lovely thank you.” She swung the door closed on him thoroughly embarrassed. Staring Kalin down with a glare before he stepped back and waved at the cart with a grin.   
    “Your meal has arrived, the fancy chef made it special and he’s very worried you weren’t eating.” He lifted the lid off and as the smell washed over her she felt her stomach churn. Everything was forgotten as she ran into the bathroom and leaned over the sink vomiting a thick black sludge that tasted like death over and over. Kalin followed behind a minute later bringing a light robe and laying it over her. His hand rubbed comforting circles on his back as he stayed silent while she puked. When she was done she turned on the water and stuck her face under the tap desperate to wash the disgusting mess from her mouth.   
    “I’m sorry.” She said trying to control the shivers racking her body trying to force a healing but could find nothing to heal and it only made her wretch worse. On the other hand she could feel her wolf again. Still locked on the other side of the veil and unable to reach her. Kalin on the other hand just kept letting her puke. It wasn’t until she looked up and saw his face. His jaw set in a hard line and despite her trying to ignore it she could feel the anger rolling off of him. Run, her wolf called and when Ellie pushed back knowing what running was getting her lately her wolf tried to remind her that running is how they had always survived before. Ellie didn’t realize how long she had been warring with herself until he startled her out of it with a gentle kiss.   
    “Hey. What’s going on in there? You’re a million miles away. Talk to me babe.” Ellie bit her lip and glanced away.   
    “I’m fine I was just thinking. I don’t feel very well and…” Kalin had apparently decided to use his new found freedoms for the forces of evil as he began placing gentle kisses on her neck just under her jaw working his way to her ear where he nipped at her earlobe before soothing it with his lips and tongue once more. All thoughts fled from her as he tugged her up against him and began kissing down and over her shoulder.   
    “You’re a terrible liar.” He muttered against her skin. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply sending shivers up her spine. “Tell me what’s going on with you because I can’t help if you don’t tell me babe.” He pushed the hair back from her eyes and smiled in a manner that didn’t reach his eyes.   
    “You’re mad, and she’s screaming at me to run and I’m just tired. I’m tired of fighting with myself and I’m no good at this. I’m the worst fucking werewolf on the planet and… and now your horny again.” Kalin grinned like an idiot then.   
    “Sorry can’t help it if you ignore it, it goes away I promise. It’s had to deal with that a lot since you got here. You never noticed before because I had pants on. You looking at me right now and being so vulnerable and opening up is amazing and it’s kinda hot. Everything about you is hot to me.” Ellie groaned and buried her face into his shoulder making him laugh again.   
    “You’re changing the subject. You’re mad at me.” She mumbled into his chest and he hugged her close kissing the top of her head.  
    “No, not at you. I’m mad at them and what they did to you. I’m mad that they put a slave collar on you. I’m mad he tried to feed you his blood and bind you. I’m mad because someone did that to me once and I’ve spent most of my life trying to take them down and free our people and I almost lost you to it because someone a long time ago decided it was better to drug you than teach you to live. But you, by the Moon Ellie you’re the best thing I’ve got in my life. Even when you hated me, even when you ran every opportunity someone gave you, even when I thought I was going to have to spend my life staring at you across a room when you wouldn’t meet my gaze you were the best thing I had in my fucking life.” She smiled gently against him because despite his assurances his erection was not going away.   
    “Will you tell me about the war and what happened to you?”

 

* * *

  
    Kalin knew someday it would happen. Someday he’d have to tell her about where he, Markus, and Sonja came from. He hoped it would be a lot farther off. He had needed to find the words to explain it that would shelter her from the brutal reality of it all. But he had meant it when he told Laurent he would give her anything she asked he just never expected her to ask that. His silence didn’t go unnoticed apparently as she was not above his dirty tricks. She bit his collarbone and any hope of his erection dying anytime soon disappeared when she ran her tongue over it. He moaned and arched into her unable to control it. His wolf wanted nothing more than to drag her to the bed and fuck her senseless to claim her completely, to make her truly his mate and mark her so she would forever be his. Everything else that had passed between him and Sonja they had kept that for themselves. Somewhere deep inside it was just too intimate to share in their situation. But her soft tongue and velvet lips were traveling again sapping his will to resist the demands of his wolf.  
    He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I will tell you anything and everything but please in the name of the Moon if you don’t want to continue that right now please stop. I’m still only a man.” She smiled wickedly up at him with that sparkle in her eye and stepped back. He could smell her arousal but she still denied him and he was sure she was made of marble to be able to walk away.   
    “I’ll leave you to take care of…” She reached out her hand encircling his erection and stroked it once then twice before moving to the doorway never bothering to tie the robe he had laid over her, “yourself. When your fit for polite company breakfast is waiting out here.”   
    And then she was gone back into the main room. He reached down and took his erection in hand remembering her gentle touch. He called to mind the taste of her on his tongue last night sweeter than candy and more intoxicating than the strongest wines. His thumb rose to circle the head of his cock once than twice thinking of the soft curves she pressed into him at night and that smile that always started in her eyes. His balls began to tighten and he pushed harder and faster thinking of her touching herself there on the couch as he had touched her just that morning to relieve her own ache and he came shuddering. He found a dirty towel to clean his mess and just leaned against the door catching his breath trying to make sure not to walk in on her in a private moment. Then he heard her talking through the door.   
    “Thank you so much! Wow this is stale as hell isn’t it?”  
    “Alpha Kalin never allowed us to keep much on hand mum. Had to dig that out of old rogue hunting supplies.”   
    “Mmm… see if you can get a hold of my mother. She might be able to send a few plants until we can get some growing it’s got great medical properties and works as a lovely anesthetic. Something most of you don’t seem to believe in if the clinic was any judge.”  
    Kalin yanked the door open confused as hell only to find that what he expected was absolutely not what was going on. She’d been tucking into breakfast when her tea arrived and there was no sign or even scent she’d done anything else.   
    “Put some pants on dear before I have to stab this poor girls eyes out.” His pride was a bit better satisfied when she slammed the door on the poor Beta who had brought the tea. It was one of the new girls who unfortunately had stared just a bit long in his direction. She was jealous and that was a lot more than he thought he was getting thirty seconds ago.   
    He pulled pants on and joined her over at the couch where she had a plate of food already. “I wish you’d stop with the wolves bane.”  
    “I wish you’d stop avoiding the subject. But I’ll work on cutting back. I’m just trying to get her to shut up so I can have a day of peace for once. Or afternoon as it were considering this is a lunch spread. Here try this.” She shoved a sauce covered piece of meat into his mouth and he grabbed her wrist licking her fingers clean.   
    “How do you even know it’s lunch? It looks like everything else he cooks to me.” He began picking pieces off her plate until she just handed it over and hooked the cart with her foot pulling it closer before piling more things onto it content to share the single plate.  
    “Because there’s only one bottle of wine and a pot of coffee. Even the French don’t get drunk at lunch and stop drinking coffee by dinner. Now you promised to tell me about the war and such.” She settled in beside him and would eat a bite then feed him one all silverware forgotten and he began his tale.  
    “My earliest memory is the Kennels…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME!!! The chapter was running a bit long and the last chapter will be told in more of a narrative flow than interrupting it with the fact that it's actually a large block of dialog told by Kalin to Ellie. So I'll see you Monday night with the next chapter. 
> 
> I live for that e-mail that says you guys left me a comment. It makes my whole day and I have a long day at work to get through tomorrow so if you love me make sure I know how much you want to see it so I get back to writing as soon as I'm home!!!


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalin's history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Donnie. Katie is having me post this and I was supposed to say something about the story but she kinda rapid fired it at me so that's her fault. Also her indiegogo is still going http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo

    The earliest thing Kalin remembered was the kennels. Specifically years that blended together in them. From his earliest days he was trained to follow the commands of his vampiric masters without question. He learned to shift faster and faster still. He was trained to attack and kill upon command. He learned not to speak to the others there. As soon as you made a friend you were ordered to fight to the death. It was easier to have no one because only your masters mattered. You existed for one purpose to do as you were told. The vampires kept you from worse fates. Humanity would kill you if they knew and creatures such as they couldn’t hide amongst humans as their masters could.   
    The first thing that changed in his life was puberty. He was quickly identified as a warrior and separated from the rest. His training became more intense as they sought to put as much muscle on him as possible before he reached his ageless state.   
    The second thing that changed was the day he was being moved between the training yard and the kennel and another vampire descended upon his trainer striking him to the ground. Kalin acted without thought and tore his throat out before beheading him by ripping his head from the rest of his body. He immediately knew he would be punished for striking out at one of the masters and he returned to his trainer and waited. They determined the only thing to do was to put him down. He was too violent and unpredictable they said. Kalin understood and when the appointed hour came he walked without protest to the gallows and laid his head upon the block waiting for the blow.  
    That was when everything changed all at once. There was no blade in the end but a woman one of those from the great house far above those as him that lived in the stables. She spoke to his trainer asked about the incident. He had killed her lover she said and killing such a fine creature wasn’t going to replace him. She claimed his ownership and one collar was exchanged for another. She was a guest of his master who raised and trained them and took him back to her rooms.   
    That night at the age of seventeen he became her lover. It was the first time he was aware he had an age to be measured because he marveled that anyone had taken the time to put such trouble into one such as him to record such things.   
    Perhaps ten or twenty years passed before Markus arrived. He was a gift, a warrior who had been trained as a tracker he had been taught to read and write and quickly entranced her. Kalin quickly became jealous and once when they were left alone the two got into a fist fight that put them both into the infirmary for several hours past dark. He had expected punishment. She had never struck him before but all he received was the attention again he so desperately craved. She apologized for neglecting him and in that moment he was sure she loved him. He would later learn better and would pay dearly for the mistake. Kalin and Markus were both taken to her bed from that point and expected to become reliant on each other. She said that they were made to work together and they shared almost everything after that.   
    Everything except Sophia.   
    They had spent nearly a hundred and thirty years together before Sophia. The three of them were a team she cared for them and watched over them and they protected her from her many enemies human and vampiric alike. They rarely needed anything but each other.   
    Sophia was a warrior who, they were told, had been rescued from humans. Her tongue had been cut out and she was constantly confined to keep her from attacking anyone in her confusion. But she only had one purpose anyway. His mistress wanted a dynasty of warriors. She had studied a new theory called evolution and felt that if one bred warriors together they had a higher chance of bearing another. They were the most valuable commodity within the trade of werewolves among vampires. Suddenly Kalin was on the outs again. She wanted him to save himself for his bitch. He tried at first to gain her approval bringing her gifts but she only rejected them until his mistress became frustrated with the lack of progress. Sophia had been lashed to a bench in the master bed room and she would watch Kalin rape her repeatedly while she rode Markus only feet away. It didn’t take long after that maybe a month or two and she was with child. But during that time, long after Kalin would retire trying to reconcile himself with the gnawing unease in his gut and the need to please his mistress.  Long after their mistress would be in bed for the day Markus would communicate through the power of the written word.   
    After Sonja’s birth Kalin would come visit her when he could and talk of the beautiful little girl that was growing and being given so much raised next to the mistresses newest progeny. She lived a life of luxury and he loved watching her grow.  It was Sonja that began to take the sheen off what he thought love was. He tried to console himself with the fact that perhaps being a simple creature his love was simpler than his mistress but then the mistress decided she wished another babe only there was no need for the methods of before as this time Sophia welcomed him into her bed openly. They spent the better part of a year the basement together as he was allowed to watch her belly grow and feel the child inside. It was the morning she went into labor that he met the woman their son was to be gifted to. Kalin shared his excitement at the beautiful life their child would have having only known his own. for comparison. Later that evening he heard his mistress scream out from the basement and his training took over. He ran to her.   
    His son lay broken and unmoving on the floor of the basement and his beautiful mistress was caught in a rage clutching a sword that he was just in time to see sever Sophia’s head from her body.   
    He didn’t remember the exact details that followed only that he found Markus and blurted the entire thing out. Then Markus told him everything he had learned from her. That werewolves lived free in the world. That she belonged to such a pack that hunted them seeking their captive brethren to free them. Markus had been planning to flee and begged Kalin to come.   
    Kalin snuck Sophia out of her rooms and the three fled into the night running right into Sophia’s pack who had been staging the rescue years of searching and planning leading to that moment. Markus gave them information to lead them to the house and beyond the traps. Told them of the defenses and helped lead them to victory that day. His mistress escaped with her most trusted.   
    Kalin and Markus found that she had been doping them with wolves bane and her blood in order to keep a hold on them. It was common practice. If someone was separated from their master and their masters lived the withdrawals were painful and sometimes deadly. If their master died within twenty four hours of it the wolf rejected the blood within them and it came out however it could the longer they had been exposed to it the worse it would be.   
    Within six months of finding his freedom Kalin led the raid on the compound that had raised him and then over the next fifty years bring down one after the next of the secret training camps that held his people hostage.   
    Years later he would learn that Sophia had killed their pup in an effort to save him from his fathers fate. The Blood Moon were his family now. Sonja came to know her grandfather and uncles. No one held the circumstances of her birth against him and his tactics and knowledge of the enemy meant that when Sophia’s father the old alpha had to step down due to age he asked Kalin to lead them. 

 

* * *

  
    “She haunts me sometimes. She was my entire life even if it was all a lie. She’s evaded me this whole time and has been making our people in captivity harder and harder to find. Once long ago they had our whole people enslaved. There was a rebellion some two thousand years ago but our people were still divided. I was born to a long line of the enslaved as far as I could tell.  We have put such a dent in their numbers that now we mostly hunt them because they hunt us.  Most of the freed choose to live apart from the rest of you. Many join us. Someday I’m going to kill her. I will tear her heart out and divide her pieces to be flung to the far corners of the world. Maybe then she’ll let me have peace. But that’s the war and everything else in a nutshell. I was sure my true mate had been born and died long before I was freed from that place. Imagine my surprise. I was busy being mad about losing a recruit because your sister ran into him at the pack house when we were picking up the weird swearing girl. Then there you were. I’ve been stuck in this anger since the day Sophia died. There wasn’t much more in life no one needed anything else from me I was expected to kill and lead them to kill better and anger served that. Then it only pushed you away and I did my best to find something else. I love you more than I hate her El. I don’t know what else I can tell you other than that.”   
    It had taken the better part of an hour to explain everything and she had stayed silent. The food had long been eaten she drank the wine while he stuck to the coffee and had shifted so her back was pressed to his front and at the time it was nice talking over her not having to see her face while he spoke but now the silence hung like a living thing in the room. She set down the last of her wine and took the coffee cup right from his hand. She sipped down the entire thing in silence. Kalin was aware it was a lot to take in, but the waiting was killing him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and before he pulled back she whispered so quietly he nearly missed it.   
    “I was raped.” She took another sip and for a moment he thought he imagined it before she continued. “By a human. It was the night before the run. I’d been working a murder case and I was doping pretty heavily on wolves bane. Then I think he got something in my drink and I just wanted to get out of there ‘cuz I was feeling sick and then it happened.” Kalin was speechless. He hadn’t expected a confession. He also never thought that it had been that soon. Everything that happened occurred in the space of such a short time and still she found a way to let him in.   
    “Thank you for telling me.” He whispered into her hair.  
    “Thank you for defending us.” She answered back.  
    Neither moved from their place upon that couch for the rest of the afternoon and evening. They sat there in silence back to front holding each other until sleep took them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She turns into a grinning idiot when you guys comment and dances around the house. I'm not even kidding. Please tell her what you think.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD!!! Just got busy! I am so so sorry!  
> So the B key sticks now. I have to hit it with definite intent in order to get it to work. I'm still raising money to get the new laptop up and running http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo

Someone was outside the door. Her mate slept soundly and her girl did not want to move. She could change the body to a proper form but she might risk losing track of whoever it was that stalked them. She decided she did not like these rooms. There were not enough exits. Only the one that someone stood outside of stalking them setting their trap. She would not be victim again. Her girl had failed to cage her out with the cursed plant that pushed her back. She was free now and she had the body strange though it was upon two legs. Carefully she extracted herself from her mate. First she would assess the danger then decide what to do.   
Human feet were better for sneaking in human spaces anyway. Her nails tended to click and give her away so carefully she eased toward the door and moved to the floor scents assaulted her and she quickly sorted them out. Markus the man was out there. He should not be a threat. But her pack should not have been a threat either and they conspired to keep her locked away from her girl and the pack bonds.   
She tried to push along the pack bond that he should leave that there was nothing here for him and he was not welcome but he failed to oblige and leave. So she yanked the door open and tried to glare him down. She growled low in her throat disliking human words. She knew from her girl how to form them but felt she lost a piece of herself in them. Just as when her girl was in the wolf form they were aware it was not natural or right. Each should only be in charge of the body in one form but they loved and trusted and shared freely.   
“Ellie… You ok? I was just looking for Kalin. We have some business to take care of today and I was hoping to see him when he got up.” She snarled again and felt her mate stir behind her. She could feel his intentions across the bond. He wanted to protect his Beta from her anger having learned how little the girl liked being disturbed. She stepped back into him letting him know she knew he was trying to creep up on her pulling an arm around her.  
“Markus, That’s not Ellie.” Her mate shifted his focus. “Sweetheart you look uncomfortable why don’t you shift and I’ll step outside with Markus.” She lowered a glare at him. She didn’t want to shift right now what if he left while she was stuck between girl and wolf. Besides she wanted him to shift with her. She wanted to play and run. She tried to push across the bond and show him but he just shook his head. “Sweetheart I really need you to either let Ellie back or shift I’m not kidding your being all sorts of jumbled and I can’t understand anything your telling me.” She didn’t want to shift the girl was slowly waking and she didn’t want to be pushed back again. There was only one thing to do. She had to create a danger to make the girl draw back and let her have the body for a while. Her eyes narrowed but before she could strike out at him he had already moved toward her his mouth crashing over her own. His hands moved over her body and the girl stirred and she was forced back into the veil.   
*****  
The first thing Ellie became aware of when she woke was Kalin’s kiss. They had shared several since the first but they were all as electric as the first. The second thing she became aware of was the tension in his frame and she pulled back as if burned. Kalin stared at her as if he was searching for something in her eyes and she squirmed under his scrutiny. She wasn’t entirely sure how they had made their way across the room or how Markus got here and she began to grow increasingly more uncomfortable.   
“Can I, change or something. I know the two of you are tight but I’m not really cool with people walking into my bedroom while I’m not completely undressed.” She tried to twist out of his iron grip growing more uncomfortable with his scrutiny.  
“Holy shit was that what I think that was? Was she… were you just… by the moon!” Markus muttered from the doorway and she wanted to die in embarrassment.   
“Did she do something?” Ellie whispered softly. She’d been losing control to her wolf far too much lately but just then she took over without there being a danger Ellie hadn’t even been awake this time when she lost control to her wolf. “Oh god… did she talk… she can be really bitchy about talking.”   
“Wait wait wait… You’re wolf spirit can take control of your human body AND she can use it properly enough to talk? By the moons sweet green cheese!” Markus stood there with his mouth hanging open and Ellie slowly started to edge back behind Kalin.   
Kalin for his part seemed to be doing very well at not laughing as his mate edged around to put him between her and his best friend. “Ok we will talk all about it later. Also from now on why don’t you wait for me in the office or the dining room thank you for not you know… just running in on us. But your privileges to my bedroom have been suspended indefinitely.”   
“His privileges to a lot more than the bedroom have been suspended.” Ellie muttered feeling more than a bit jealous after the revelations of the night before. She leaned against his back finding hiding behind him was quickly becoming preferable to running.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t quite follow.”  
“We talked about… the past… last night.” Kalin said haltingly reaching around teasingly poking at Ellie as she slapped at his hands.  
“You talked about Autumn. You can say her name Kalin. So you apparently told her everything. Thank you so much. I was kind of aware that was over.” When Kalin actually made contact with Ellie and she failed to bat it away he became aware that he had never explicitly stated that their relationship had ended.   
“Markus, for all that is holy tell Ellie how long its been.” Kalin begged before Markus could distort the truth over much.  
“Well three or four weeks since I was in your bed at least but that was when I was trying to find where you hid the reports. But no we haven’t been lovers since we found our freedom. But if he hasn’t changed too much in the past century he really loves getting his,” Markus stopped suddenly when the knife went flying past him to hit the door and clatter to the ground.  
“Did you need something.” Ellie gritted out ice dripping off her words.   
Markus laughed, “Yeah you have a call scheduled with your parents around two but you are free till then. I can get someone to show you around if you want. I get this place can be pretty confusing if your trying to navigate from underground.”   
“My, parents?” Ellie was stuck for a moment. So far it had felt so distant from her real life that it hadn’t yet sunk in this was it. This place with Kalin was home now and her family was never going to be a part of that.   
“Yeah we were also working on making sure everything with your old job got settled. I mean you didn’t actually get fired for running out and not showing up again. A miss Julianne Carpenter picked up all your work info from your parents and has been trying to contact you. It would be best if you broke that relationship off. She’s a weak point in our security and the more she keeps looking for you the worse it could be for us in the long run.”   
Ellie still wanted to murder him somewhere deep down and she was being steadily egged on by the wolf in the back of her head. “Can I get some tea?”  
“We’ll get you some tea at breakfast. Markus can you step into the hall we’ll get dressed and join you in a minute.”  
Markus nodded and stepped back into the hall shutting the door behind him.   
“Ellie,” Kalin started but she cut him off.  
“Seriously, don’t. I don’t like mornings. I don’t like waking up. I don’t like feeling like I’m not in control of anything and she is doing a really good job of making me feel like I’m losing my grip on reality since apparently I’m not even aware of when she’s jumping in and taking over these days!” Kalin gathered her into his arms.  
“El, I’m sorry.” He said softly rubbing circles over her back.  
“Shut up. I just want some tea and I want your ex-boyfriend NOT to give me tips on what you like and I want to keep my friends and I want her to STAY OUT OF THE BODY! Damn it! Now she’s got me calling it THE body.” Ellie was on the verge of tears again. The dramatic drop in the amount of wolves bane she consumed was taking it’s toll on her ability to manage her thoughts and emotions when half her attention was spent on literally fending off a wild animal in her mind.   
Kalin pulled her close. “Babe it’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna make it work we are going to find a way. We can teach you what the pack should have taught you from the beginning. You’ll learn how to co exist with her because it’s not THE body its your body. It belongs to the both of you because you’re a team. We’ll get you some tea even if it will be horribly stale and people keep staring at me coming out of the shower.” She almost smiled at that. “And we’ll find a way to calm your friend down. We can set up some cover story or something and I’ll have a discussion with Markus about staying out of your personal life. Hell we can get your parents to come visit after things calm down a bit and you can show them how awesome your doing. I have faith in you. You’re beautiful and amazing and you totally need to learn to throw a knife. But that is completely beside the point.” She did laugh then and he met her in a kiss. “Now come on. Let’s go grab some breakfast in the dining hall where your pack is all excited to see you.”   
Together they got dressed then half undressed in a fit of kisses and giggles then dressed again. When they finally made their way to the dining hall they were well and truly late. The hall was filled with the entire pack and all eyes turned to them, Ellie froze. Hundreds of eyes were turned on her and she could feel the panic rising.   
That’s when it happened.   
“OLD MAN!” Then Sonja stood up and flung a head across the dining hall. Ellie screamed and Kalin caught it.   
“Ten laps moron! We do not throw dead things in the dining hall!” But despite it all there was a smile on his face, one that slowly spread across the pack. “Ellie babe will you turn around for a minute.” Then there in front of everyone he pushed the fangs of Manuel’s head into the back of the necklace and it fell away. A cheer went up and he put both head and necklace aside. “Relax they already love you.” He whispered and kissed the top of her head causing a round of clanking stomping and cries of KISS KISS to erupt from the crowd.   
Ellie turned and looked up at him. “Well, my pack demands you kiss me sir.”  
Kiss her he did. Long and passionately until her rumbling stomach caused them to pull apart.  
“MON DIEU! You are going to starve my Luna! Get your dirty paws off her. Come come come I have made you beautiful things to eat. These SAVAGES have just been shoving it in their faces.” He pushed a fork into her mouth of some thing into her mouth. “And what does she think?”  
Ellie chewed and swallowed slowly trying to find the right words. “It‘s good but… did it have to be that hot?” The cook’s grin faded and he took a bite.   
“I AM GOING TO KEEL HIM!” He screamed and launched himself back into the kitchens.   
One of the pack members whose name escaped her stopped and gave a small bow on his way back out. “Thank you so much Luna. I don’t think anyone else had the courage to tell him.”   
Ellie smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what makes me write faster? Comments and Kudos! Why don't you drop me one to make it all worth while!


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *knock knock knock* HOUSEKEEPING  
> Yeah it's a housekeeping chapter but honestly I have to have them to keep the flow going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of those chapters that is full of things being put in place and lined up. HOUSE KEEPING!!! But I still love it. Because honestly without stuff like this it creates a need to pull shit out of your ass later that you've never heard of before. Also... I now have a total of 3 books planned for this series god save me....

Breakfast was eaten and Ellie had to shoo Kalin off to see to the things he had been neglecting over the past days of trying to take care of her. Markus had offered to appoint someone but Ellie wasn’t in the mood to pull someone away from what they were doing just to baby sit her for the day. The dining hall slowly cleared leaving her with only a few others sitting there as she stared at the remains of her dishes letting everything sink in. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the last bites of eggs on her plate when someone sat down across from her at the table causing her head to snap up.   
The second chef held out a hand. “Sorry M’am, I’m Tom. Never did get a chance to get properly introduced. Never meant to make you see that scene in the kitchens the other day. Didn’ know who you were. Thought we scared ya after we didn’t see ya. We all real glad you’re here.” Ellie shook his hand gently scrambling for something to say.   
“I… uh it’s fine. We’ve just been, getting settled. Everything ok with you? I hear Laurent won King of the Kitchens.” She offered a small smile.  
“Bastard cheated if ya ask me. Fucker laid about two thirds of my spread next time we gonna go by weight. You know I didn’ know his face did that.” He said waving in a circular motion around his own.   
“His face did what?” Ellie asked confused.  
“It looked like a smile but that might be impossible I’ve known him almost thirty years and I’ve never seen one. Or a hint of one. Or him not angry for that matter. And I’ve never seen him toss out less than a hundred laps or two weeks on patrol for anything much less throwing around vampire heads over everyone’s food. Luna, honestly, Alpha Kalin does not do happy. Or he didn’t till you got here. We got a call about a week before you got here. Markus said he found you. The man who complained about staying to see a recruit get mated because it put them twelve hours behind spent the next week getting you ready to come to your new home. Thank you Luna. We all owe him our lives a hundred times over. I owe him a lot more than that. But you make him happy and that’s something none of the rest of us could give him. So we are all going to try very hard to make you happy.” Ellie sat there a moment speechless. She wasn’t sure what to say to that. She had been sure he was furious at her for all sorts of things but this had never seemed a possibility.   
“I’m not like you guys. I’m not a warrior, I’ve never been in a fight, I have no idea what I’m doing. Luna Clare used to organize all sorts of things and she was always helping and doing and I, I’m a court reporter. I read old classics. My wolf and I are having an argument and I take WAY too much wolves bane which I can‘t even find around here because apparently there’s some huge freaking thing.” Ellie watched the smile creep across Tom’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“A lot of us come in hooked on it but Alpha Kalin has a pretty strict ban.” He slid her a small wooden box. “Please don’t tell him where you got it. I really don’t want to end up in trouble for supplying you but you look like you could use it. Do not under any circumstances let that run out before the week is out because that’s everything I’ve got. I go into town for supplies then and I can get some more.” Ellie popped the top on the box and inside were a dozen hand packed teabags. She smiled.   
“Thank you Tom. I didn’t think… anyone knew.” Ellie looked at her hands. They were soon engulfed by the cooks.   
“Luna I’ve spent most my time here watchin em come in loaded down with the stuff. It’s a drug plain and simple. But it’s not until it’s part of your daily life that it becomes a problem. We forget how to be without it.”   
Ellie nodded. “Thank you Tom I’ll make sure to tuck this away somewhere.” She stood and moved quickly from the table. Almost immediately upon stepping out of the dining hall she ran into Coraline.   
“Hey! You know I never took you for a screamer.” Coraline laughed and threw an arm around Ellie.  
“You never took me for a what?” Ellie scrambled trying to figure out what she was talking about before Coraline helpfully decided to fill her in.  
“I was going past yesterday morning and you two were just goin at it I mean DAMN GIRL!” Suddenly Ellie felt like the walls were closing. She felt like running.   
“Excuse me,” She whispered and pushed past wandering away deeper into the compound. Her heart was pounding behind her eyes as she tried to just keep one foot in front of the next it was like living under a microscope. How long would it be before the entire pack knew every detail of her life. Suddenly the pedestal they had shoved her on was worse for the spotlight and complete lack of expectations. It was like they didn’t think she could be anything more than a set piece that made him happy. She had a career and friends before this. Now she was reduced to her mate’s lover.   
She still didn’t know where she was going but each turn was quickly decided by a single factor. Where was she less likely to encounter people. She just pushed on moving deeper into the underground areas. The finely polished hallways gave way to rough concrete and it wasn’t until long after it had given way to dirt and wood supports that she bothered to look at her surroundings.   
The smell of old blood was in the air. She could hear something and it took a moment to realise it was in her mind and not her ears. She reached out, as Pascal taught her, seeking whatever was on the other side of the veil calling to her. It was a single moment played over and over a single scream of terror and pain. It guided her feet down hallways and around corners until she ended up in a room filled with cages. They were empty save for one. The door was open and Marianne lay on the floor letting her fingers trace complicated patterns in the dirt.   
“Ate you ok?” Marianne sat up slowly.  
“No.” Ellie wondered if it was really that easy to admit but just sat down across from her.  
“Wanna tell me about it?” Marianne crawled over and curled up into Ellie’s lap pulling one of her hands over and tracing the outline of it.  
“It was easier before. Not like all the way before but when I didn’t know anything but the forest and I was just a wolf you know. When I went feral. I didn’t remember to miss them. I didn’t remember them at all. Now all I hear is mom screaming.” Marianne was so calm Ellie wondered if she had heard her wrong.  
“What happened?” She tucked the girl close under her chin.   
“I don’t remember. Just her screaming. Kalin said I lived feral in the woods for a while before he brought me here. That was my cage. I stayed there while I was still trying to remember I was a girl too.” Ellie looked around the room again. They were all easily large enough to hold a full grown were without allowing one to break out or slip through. At some point there had to be a reason for this many cages.   
“I’m sorry, about that thing in the jungle. I’m sorry I ran and put you in danger.”   
Marianne just started to giggle and for a moment Ellie had no idea what was so funny. “They wouldn’t have seen me. They can’t, they don’t know how to look. I hide really well. Markus says there’s a name for people like me but I keep forgetting. He says I go to the place outside the world where the spirits live. But it’s why I can’t leave. It’s why I live here. Because the vampires want people like me really bad.” Ellie’s breath caught in her throat. Veil runners were supposed to be extinct. The physical ability to cross between the realms was a birthright and fear had hunted them to near extinction in the middle ages.   
Now the last of the Omega’s and the last of the Veil Runner’s sat curled up on the floor of a room full of containment cages. All of them relic’s of the past.   
“I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do.” Marianne snuggled closer into her.  
“You already help. You don’t pretend to be brave like Kalin. You don’t pretend to have answers like Markus. You don’t make me go away like everyone else. I just wanted a friend. I prayed to the moon and the very next day you came. She sent you as my friend and your perfect. Then she let me save you. It’s like a rule that you have to be nice to people who save you and I was here missing mother and worrying because they said you were ok but then I didn’t see you and everyone was just doing that thing where they look over my head and smile like I’m stupid.” Marianne turned and wrapped arms around Ellie’s chest burying her face into her. “You’re my friend right? Because I saved you?”  
Ellie hugged her back familiar with the struggles of being caught on the outside. “No, I’m your friend because I want to be. Not because I have to be. You know you were the first person to talk to me. Then you were the only one to come looking for me. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” The two held each other for several long moments before Marianne pulled back.   
“We should get back They don’t like me being down here. Markus says it’s not good for me to keep wanting to go back to forgetting.”   
Ellie stood up and pulled Marianne with her. “Ok but I have no idea how to get anywhere around here.” Marianne only laughed and ran off ahead causing Ellie to give chase. Ellie didn’t know how long it took to wander down there but it was at least twenty minutes to get back to the fully inhabited portions of the sprawling underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that Kudo's button if you haven't already subscribe to be notified of new chapters and as always if you liked it leave me a comment!
> 
> I'm still raising money to get my netbook fixed but you lot have heard enough about that so I'll just leave the link here http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo


	24. Chapter 23

Once back in the common areas Marianne led her about on what was a normal day for the girl. Despite appearances the entire place was highly active. There was a shooting range where pack members learned to shoot in any situation one could imagine with a wide variety of weapons. There were exercises on proper body disposal and covering obvious violence. Once they even watched a new recruit in what was supposed to be a human interrogation break down and try to blame it all on Aliens. He got an A. Apparently coming off as a crackpot was encouraged.   
Everything was going well until a game of hide and seek left Ellie reeling.  
“Oh my god did you see her! She’s fucking fat. She was wearing these giant clothes too. She looked like complete shit seriously. That ho totally lucked out finding a true mate because seriously there is no fucking way anyone would have touched her with a ten foot pole.” Ellie froze in her hiding place behind the row of lockers. She tried to tell herself they weren’t talking about her.   
“Did you see the fucking stunt at breakfast making her look like a rescue? Jesus fucking Christ seriously! Was it a fucking pity bid? Everyone already knows she came from a swank upper New York pack. She wasn’t even part of the proper pack from what I was told but lived in the fucking city and James said she got wolves bane tea. She’s a junkie on top of it! Don’t worry though I had a cousin who found his true mate and after all the hormonal shit wore off they had nothing in common. He took on a side lover and they just let their wolves get together to shut them the fuck up. It’s a long game. Besides you actually have a chance now all you have to do is prove you’re better. That can’t be that hard that bitch is useless and what do we know about Alpha Kalin?”  
“He can’t abide useless things. I know, I know, it just fucks everything up for me. I was like THIS CLOSE! I had Sonja on my side and everything. Then he went and bailed on Lisbon last week. I took down three vamps and I was the one who found the documents about them moving the captured. It’s not fair! He hasn’t been in any of the training classes since he got back. He said I had REALLY improved in martial combat! I’m going to request extra training in hand to hand. Show him what it’s like to throw down with a real woman.”  
Ellie stood frozen as they walked past. Bronze goddesses in tiny shorts and tight shirts with bodies made of marble atop miles of muscular legs. They were the very definition of everything she wasn’t.   
She stared at the side of the lockers in the space she had squeezed into playing a child’s game with the only other person who didn’t fit in because they were both useless here. She was broken and a junkie and fat. She was everything they had accused her of.   
“FOUND YOU!” Marianne’s smile was bright and open and Ellie tried to mirror it. The girl may have been young but she wasn’t stupid she squeezed in and wrapped her arms around Ellie. “Why are you sad?”  
“I’ve just been thinking about home and my family. I didn’t mean to make you worry. You want to go do something else for a little while?” She smiled a bit wider at the sudden burst of sunshine that came from the smile that got her.  
“YEAH! Let’s go do the fight class! We can stand in the back and follow along! I love that! Their all REAL good and someday when I’m big enough their gonna train me too! After we can get lunch it‘s almost time!” Ellie wanted to protest but her new little friend dragged her out of her hiding place and through the door the girls had stepped out of into a large open room. The floors were padded along with the walls and the two girls found a spot near the back out of the way. It wasn’t long before she heard a familiar voice near the front of the room.  
“Look here you stupid little fucks. It appears that someone had the bright idea that since I wasn’t here this wasn’t mandatory. Since I don’t know exactly who it was that didn’t show your all in fucking trouble. If you slow down you die if you falter you die and if you die you kill the asshole next to you. You are fucking warriors you are not children I should have to babysit so when we’re done here your all on a fifty fifty run. Fifty miles out human form. Shift in under three minutes and fifty miles back as a wolf. You now are slotted for class every fucking day and you will maintain the run every fucking day until you complete the whole thing under two hours! Because you’re a pack no one gets out of it until everyone in this room can do it and no one eats until you’re all back. FIRST POSITION!”   
Ellie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There was a razor sharp edge to his voice that scared her to her very soul. She and Marianne copied everything the rest were doing following the punishing pace as he walked them through exercise after exercise teaching their bodies the movements of attacks. The entire time no one spoke but Kalin as he called out each next movement. She was sure she was going to die before the class was even half over her body ached and she was plastered in sweat that was running into her eyes but there wasn’t enough time to wipe them or she would lose the rhythm of the movements.   
She never even heard his voice growing closer and when she was grabbed from behind she screamed and swung her elbow back. Kalin easily ducked and used her momentum to sweep her into a dip. Laughing he pulled her into a kiss and she swore the entire room stuttered when the next move wasn’t called. But he wasn’t talking to them anymore his eyes were only for her as he pulled back. “Hey babe! Stop by to watch me work?” The giant stupid grin was back on his face and she just wanted to curl up and die.   
“No… I came to try and learn some things. I’m not exactly in shape.” She wanted to curl up and die since by this point the entire room was staring at them. She settled for burying her face into his chest as he pulled her back to standing.   
Kalin pulled her back to arms length and gave her an appraising eye before whispering. “You’re shape is actually quite nice if you ask me. But seriously if you asked I could have gotten you into a more appropriate class. I could teach you one on one if you like.” He tugged her close pressing into her making it quite clear that one on one lessons would rarely end up in her learning to fight. He ducked his head into her and kissed her neck gently.  
“Uh… Kalin… you have an entire room full of people staring at us right now. You were in the middle of something and uh… by the moon…” his lips on her neck destroyed her ability to think.   
“You smell amazing.” He rumbled kissing his way up a bit higher.  
Pheromones, she reminded herself. Their bodies were designed to react to their mates. It was chemicals and hormones and nothing about what he felt for her was real. The girls from the locker room were right and he would move on soon enough. After all in the beginning hadn’t he offered her a mating of appearances only. Then again she was absolutely sure the girl from the locker rooms was watching.   
“Kalin, I could really use a shower.” She lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist. She kissed him this time, rolling her hips against him until he audibly groaned.   
“Talia!” He called out lifting his head to scan the group until the first girl from the locker room came walking over before taking up a military stance.  
“Yes Alpha Kalin. Would you like me to escort the Luna out so we can continue classes.” Ellie was sure the woman’s eyes were trying to burn their way through her and she froze under the glare.   
“I’ve got her. You finish class then lead the run. Marianne isn’t running. If she wants to sit in on class that’s fine. I have some… pressing matters to attend to.” And with that he picked Ellie up and moved into what was obviously the Men’s locker room. The moment they were through the door he was on her again. His hands were everywhere his mouth against hers his erection straining against her. He was all lips teeth and hands as he pulled at her clothes trying desperately to get to her skin beneath.   
He pressed her against the wall and her ears were filled with the sound of her shirt tearing, suddenly she froze. Every muscle in her body locked as it felt like someone dumped cold water down her. “Stop, oh please stop…” she sobbed out choking on her own breath. She could feel her wolf surge to the surface and wanted so badly to run into her own mind and let her take over.  
*****  
Kalin realized his mistake the very moment she went from soft and pliant to rigid.   
“Fuck… fuck babe I am so sorry.” But the damage was done. She was in a full blown panic and he didn’t know what to do. If he let her go completely she would bolt and they would never work through it. If he kept holding her he would only make it worse so he slowly moved back lowering her to sit on the ground as he crouched in front of her. He had let his instincts take over. Her scent had been so strong and she had looked so beautiful as she pushed her body through the paces. He had lost all rational thought outside of how badly he needed to claim her fully how much he needed to mark her and cover her in his scent until the bond was complete and his smell was so sunk into her skin there would never be a doubt that she was his.   
“Please babe stay with me. Please,” He could hear the desperate pleading in his own voice and didn’t care how weak he sounded because there wasn’t anything he wanted more than to take back the last five minutes. He had hurt her and it was killing him.   
As the minutes ticked by her scent held strongly of Lavender and she just shook choking back sobs.  
“I ca… I can’t… please just leave please…” Her words cut like a knife aimed right at his heart.   
“Anything else, ask me for anything else but don’t ask me to leave. I know I fucked up. I fucked everything up but please don’t make me go.” He reached out to touch her arm gently and she winced at the touch and the knife in his heart twisted. He wanted to kill the man that hurt her. He wanted to teach him the ways of pain that he had learned many years ago at the hands of the vampires.   
He felt the struggle between girl and wolf across the bond. ‘What do I do?’ He silently prayed.   
Shift.  
He wasn’t sure where the thought had come from but it was an idea where before he had nothing. Kalin had never been much for faith. He had long said he had never seen anything to sway him one way or another but when he reached out to her again and his paw landed gently on her lap it felt like a miracle. She pushed forward and buried her face in his scruff and clung to his wolf in a way she could not bring herself to cling to his man. His wolf was pleased and proceeded to nuzzle into her pushing her until the two were laid side by side and he could clean the tears from her face with long swipes of his tongue until the tears stopped.   
“He’s going to leave me someday.” She whispered to his wolf. “They were right. You’re the one that loves her. We have nothing in common. Not Kalin and I. We’re just along for the ride on your epic love story that spans lifetimes and generations.” Kalin startled. He wanted to tell her she was wrong to try and make her understand how much she meant to him in such a short time. How amazingly strong she was and how he felt full to bursting each time she looked at him. He tried to push forward tried to come back to her but his wolf held him back. He had given over to the shift and he was going to make Kalin sit back and listen to everything she wanted to say. Everything she would never tell him if she knew they were both fully present.   
“You have a love that will never falter or fade but I’m fucking broken and fat and nothing compared to the rest of them. He’s going to move on someday when the shine wears off and it will just be you and her. I just want it to go away but all I could think was how much I failed him. I’m not a virgin. I can’t even give him that. I failed to protect the one thing I could bring to my mate. Now I can’t make that man get out of my thoughts. He took my ability to give my soul fully to my mate and now he’s taking my ability to even give him my body. Now it’s not just this reminder of everything I failed at it‘s making it worse.” His wolf stood and started nosing at her pushing her up and herding her into the shower. She washed and he nosed her back to a locker and got her to pull out one of Kalin’s old shirts that she pulled over her head surrounding her in his scent and deep inside his heart swelled when she pulled it to her face and inhaled deeply.   
“Please don’t tell him… I want him to be happy someday. Maybe Talia can give that to him. She’s a warrior they will have lots in common.” Both man and beast were taken aback by the mention of Talia. She was a promising warrior and a decent team leader but where the hell she got the idea that he would ever have any relationship with her baffled him.   
There was only one thing to do.   
He was going to have to court his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should get back to posting on The community soon... ONWARD WITH THIS ONE FIRST I LOVE IT SO HARD  
> As always still raising money for the new computer http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo  
> And now I have another idea rattling around in my head for a story thats just strict Alpha Beta Omega dynamic... lord help me I don't think I can do three at a time so we're gonna hold off on that. Also have an idea for a one shot inspired by the Andy series on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/17864927 lord save me from my own brain...   
> And last but not least I'm really tempted to do a follow up to Waiting for an Update! here on AO3 The first was from a reader perspective... Now I'm considering doing one from a writer's perspective. (Quieta it's your fault.)  
> (if your still reading this I assume I'm not annoying you) If you like anything I have ever written you need to thank that girl right there. A while back Quieta told me to go for it because worst case scenario I had fun doing it even if no one liked reading it. At the time she was writing Seiri and I was SO in love. Then she started writing Kizu and one careless comment tore her down and broke her heart and she stopped feeling like no one wanted to read it. BUT I DID SO SO SO BAD. After recently talking to her she started writing again and I'm ecstatic over it! She isn't the first or the last to stop writing because one commenter was nasty. (please refrence my dragon age fiction where someone decided because a little brother was not comfortable thinking about his sister being sexually active and her mother scolded her for playing with someone's emotions it was sex shaming) Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will fucking kill me... Please be kind to authors we don't do this for anything other than the little bits of love you leave in our comment boxes
> 
> SPEAKING OF COMMENT BOXES.... Do you see it down there... empty and beaconing you to tell me what you liked what didn't work for you and what you want more of... I am known to work in things you guys ask for... Someone I know who reads this wanted her to cuddle the wolf and look what happened...


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
>  Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;  
>  Remember me to the one who lives there,  
>  For once he was a true love of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still raising money...  
> http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo
> 
> ALSO I am giving away a prize! (Yes a real honest to god prize of your choice) to the first person to catch the reference. Here are a few hints... If you look at my other fan fiction you will get an idea of where it came from... It was originally said by a companion to the main player.... it was said by a woman about a man...  
> OK THATS ALL YOU GET!  
> I will give you one week.  
> You claim ONE of the following prizes....  
> You may name the grizzled old dude who caught Ellie when she came flying out of a second story window thrown by Sonja (I really love this guy) (this is a reward for my indie gogo so head on over there if you'd rather cheat)  
> You may ask me any number of questions in a live chat I will answer completely honestly spoilers and all if you want them (also a reward in my indie gogo if you want one)  
> I will make and send you a friendship bracelet to any address you like

    She walked down the hall her hip pressed into his wolf and her fingers buried in his scruff. She moved unseeing staring at the ground in front of her. It wasn’t until he moved in front of her stopping her forward progress that she startled out of the depth of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped up to find Markus standing in front of them holding a stack of papers.  
    “I was hoping to get an answer on a few things they found last week.” His eyes moved between Ellie and Kalin. “We need to move quickly if we want to take advantage of what we’ve learned. Kalin lowered his head and growled.  
    “I’m sorry, I can find my way back on my own. I don’t mean to get in the way.” Kalin’s wolf leaned harder into her and she could feel something pass between the two men. The silent unspoken communication she had seen others use so many times. Markus was worried they were going to lose something but Kalin didn’t care. He didn’t think it important. Something wasn’t ready.  
    “How many will die.” She whispered and both men turned to stare at her, their heads turning so quickly there was a chance of whiplash.  
    “If we wait we could lose at least a dozen in captivity.” Markus answered and Ellie could feel the disapproval rolling off Kalin.  
    “And how many do you risk if you act now. If you save them what could we lose.” It was a we after all. Despite everything she had a duty to them. Even after Kalin moved on she would always be their Luna. She would be their Luna until the day she died and then she would hand the title on to her daughter. It was the first time she had thought of children and she almost missed Markus’ reply in the shock.  
    “There’s always a risk none of us will make it back.” He tried to dodge.  
    “How many do we expect to lose if we move now. How many are you willing to sacrifice to save those six. What is the most likely outcome?” How many people will die to save them she needed to know the actual risks. How many of her new family would she lose.  
    “Luna I don’t think,” He started  
    “You don’t get to think Markus. I want a number. Do you send twenty men to die to save six do you send three. What is the cost for their lives? Or have you stopped thinking of it that way. Did you stop seeing the cost trying to hurt the people who hurt you? Or do they all just sign up to be your cannon fodder in your quest for vengeance. You know what? Don’t answer. I don’t want to know. When you have a plan that you think will safely bring everyone home then you can act. I’ll be in the Alpha’s chambers please send someone to fetch me in time for my talk with my Parents. I’ll try to keep it brief. While your at it why don’t you just stage my death for the benefit of my Human friends. Then they will stop looking and you can stop worrying that another being giving a shit to what happens to someone here will compromise your precious security. Besides if you had bothered to ask I would have told you. The vampires know you’re here. They know your movements. They were watching you and they seem pretty intent on coming after you if the questions I was asked are any indication.” Something swelled inside of her and she pushed past Kalin to stand directly before Markus staring up at him unblinking. “You will not send our people to die to sate your vengeance or his. The time for throwing bodies into the chaos is over. I’ve seen my fair share of terrible things. I’ve had the pictures paraded before me in the aftermath and seen the victims begging for justice. I have heard those that were supposed to save them detail how everything went wrong. I have seen half cocked plans kill people. Good people Markus. Sons and daughters, husbands, wives, fathers, mothers sisters, brothers were left behind to nurse the aching wounds of their loss. I have seen their faces and I have felt their pain. When you can save someone you save them but not at the cost of new victims do you understand me? They are my people. They are my Pack. You will answer when they die if you could have stopped it. Please send my lunch up I can’t eat amongst them wondering who you will see dead to appease your wounded pride.” She turned and stalked off then in the direction of their chambers.

* * *

  
    Kalin was struck with the sudden thought that she should have been in fine silks for that speech. For a moment she had cast off the scared girl and become something so much more. The fact that her hair was wet and tangled down her back and she wore nothing but an old shirt of his that barely covered her to mid thigh had done nothing to detract from the moment. He let himself return to human form once more and stood in the hall beside his best friend and beta staring after the corner that she had just rounded.  
    “Shit…” Markus whispered.  
    Kalin understood the sentiment. The weight of blame and guilt had fallen on him as well. “She’s not wrong. I’m not saying she’s right about everything, but she’s not wrong about needing to have a plan where we think we can get everyone back out. It’s not a full assault to save hundreds anymore. We need to change tactics. You also need to help me with something.”  He tossed an arm around his old friend as the two made their way into one of the many now empty rooms to find him some pants.  
    Markus leaned against the door frame and his entire body posture drooped. “You want me to step down.”  He said almost resigned to his fate. The shift in his Alpha hadn’t escaped him. Kalin’s world revolved around his mate, anything and everything else fell to the wayside. Currently he was not one of her favorite people. In fact if the display in the hall was worth anything it was safe to say she really didn’t like him and if his research was anything to go by soon neither would anyone else.  
    “Wait what? Why the fuck would I want you to step down? What is it with everyone and thinking I don’t fucking want them around? No I need you to help me figure out how to court someone in the modern age. I mean obviously I’m going to hunt her up something. I mean the kill will always be traditional, but I’m pretty sure they don’t send three goats and a sheaf of wheat to her mother anymore. She’s got this idea I don’t want her. She fully believes my wolf wants her. That she doesn’t doubt thank the moon. Also we need to find a way to keep her busy she ended up in one of my combat classes and I almost tore all her clothes off when I caught her scent. You’ve been mated was it like that?” Kalin had managed to shove himself into some pants and was searching for a shirt trying to avoid the topic of the six they had a lead on. Tactics were his job and he was trying to avoid the discussion.  
    “Kalin, I was mated for a total of four hours before she died your barking up the wrong tree. And seriously, She fucking hates me. I didn’t see her laying any of that at your feet at any point.” Kalin grinned and pulled his best friend into a hug.  
    “She’ll get over it. You’re the one that chose to hit her right in her sore spot this morning. She might never admit it but that girls got a jealous streak a mile wide. She punched my daughter threatened to take the eyes right out of Margret’s head and something’s got her thinking I don’t want her forever. You’re the only one around who has been all up in my kool-aid, so it’s a bit worse.” Kalin hooked his fingers into Markus waistband and gave it a tug laughing at his best friends furious blushing.

* * *

  
    “That’s not what that means. And yes I am aware. You’re welcome by the way. I’m pretty sure one of us would be missing body parts if I told her the truth about how long we carried on for.” Markus hugged his best friend back. When they came together it was always in desperate need to shove something else out of their minds. They were familiar and safe and neither wanted anything more than the few moments of comfort they would find. They were warriors who had lost thousands of friends and killed even more enemies. They were haunted by the same nightmares but Kalin had actually loved Autumn. It had broken him when they ran and it all turned black inside him as the lies were pulled back. He’d been exactly what the Blood Moon had needed. Fierce driven intelligent he pushed them to victory after victory driven by a pain so deep and personal that it consumed him. These last days the shell had been cracking. The man he had known in his youth was still in there. Markus would never admit his own jealousy. His friend had found the only thing he never would.  
  
_He had been trailing behind his master in the courtyard having just returned from a successful hunt. His training had paid off and there was pride in his heart at all he had managed to accomplish. That was when he saw her the most beautiful creature in the world. He knew she felt it too as the two managed to completely disrupt the flow of the courtyard staring at each other. Her trainer grabbed hold of her collar and tried to drag her off. She was amazingly beautiful and all he wanted was to go to her but he knew the punishment his master stepped back over and looked to the girl. “Is that what you want? As your reward for today’s hunt? You may have her tomorrow and again if you continue to please. Now come along.” It was everything he could do to walk away. He had heard whispers and tales in his education that every wolf was meant for another being. He was going to be given the one meant for him. It was just past dawn when the attack came. The same men he had hunted beside had come to the compound calling his master a monster. He flew into action immediately. He had to save her. He was only half way to the ground floor when he felt it. There were no words for the pain it still defied description after all the years he had lived but it still only meant one thing. She was dead. He wouldn’t remember everything that came after. The carnage that followed as he destroyed all those that came for his master. They were obviously forced to flee and soon after he was given away to Autumn._  
      
    The rest as they say was history. Markus made his peace but had never forgiven humanity for their ignorance and fear that had killed her. He had a second chance now. He would give anything to get Kalin back properly.  
    “Let’s start with doing what she asked. You need a plan that’s going to bring everyone home. Let’s go over blueprints.” The two started back toward the offices. “What do you mean she thinks your not going to want her forever? Has that girl seen the way you worship her? Maybe we just need to figure out who she’s been talking to and beat their heads in.”  
    “That is the best plan I’ve heard all day. I’m very good at hitting things.” The pair laughed. Markus mostly because he couldn’t ever remember Kalin cracking a joke. Kalin laughed because he couldn’t help it the entire world seemed beautiful with her in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus POV is NOT I repeat NOT going to be a regular thing in Alpha Omega. It just fit. He is having a rough time and he's withdrawing into his books and his facts. He doesn't yet feel like he is gaining a friend just losing one.  
> That being said I felt a need to defend his positions. Not that he's right mind you only that he has his reasons.  
> Because frankly he's the protagonist of the next book...
> 
> Also do you see that box down there empty and beaconing you to tell me how much you loved it... Because seriously I write for free I spend 6 to 12 hours of my day every day writing... pay me with love...


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote this and about a third of the next chapter yesterday and used the buffer to take a day off... I watched the rest of season 6 on Parks and Rec I took a nap I went grocery shopping (YAY FOOD) and started catching up on other fics (OMG I FORGOT WHY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO POST THAT ITS BECAUSE THAT ONE DOESN'T FLOW LIKE THIS DOES *DIES*)  
> BUT IN THE GOOD NEWS I still love this story mostest of all!!!

    She had fled the hallway mortified. She wasn’t sure what had come over her when she had torn into Markus. She knew it wasn’t her place but all she could see were hundreds of warriors lost to the madness of this war. She didn’t deny the need to free them but there was a point the cost was not worth the risk. How many people would she watch die in an effort to see her cousins freed. Would she watch her mate die or Markus. Would Coraline and Sonja be lost to some distant battle and forgotten by those they had died to save. Her wolf told her to run but it was starting to sound like a broken record. She didn’t want to run she wanted to save them. She wanted to find a way keep those she loved safe and stop the endless parade of death. She wanted a stable home she wanted something of her own here. She paced back and forth in her room warring with her wolf who wanted to stop the pain by not letting them get close. They were usually more in sync on things.   
    Why?   
    That’s what Pascal would tell her. He would tell her to find the why behind the fear. Why did her wolf wish to leave so badly what was it she feared here. Shouldn’t this be exactly where she wished to be. He was her mate after all wasn’t that all she wanted in the world. Why did she want so badly to be away from him? But no answers came.   
    She was startled out of her revere by a knock at the door and she opened it without thinking expecting her lunch.   
    Sonja was outside obviously angry, “Are you alone?” She shoved into the room before Ellie had a chance to answer She stalked to the bathroom and flung the door open looking around before coming back and slamming the door shut. “We need to talk. Well I need to talk and you need to listen. Then hopefully you have a better idea then sending that bitch to some forgotten corner of hell to die.” She flung herself down onto the couch.  
    “Hi, make yourself at home, can I get you something to drink?” Ellie was at a complete loss staring at the woman brooding on her couch.   
    Sonja cracked a small smile. “Sorry, I’m just used to dealing with things when they come up but your Luna now so I thought I‘d bring it to your attention. We have a problem.”   
    Ellie moved to the couch and Sonja lifted her feet so she could take a seat. “Ok so let’s just take killing someone off the table for now. Tell me what’s going on and what you would usually do, aside from killing someone. I might be Luna but it’s not like I’m qualified for the job I haven’t lived amongst a pack since I was 13.”  
    Sonja just smiled and put her feet into Ellie’s lap. “Her name is Talia. First she’s actually a great squad leader. Second she’s a terrible person.” Ellie stiffened at the name. It was like an arrow in her heart. “I see you’ve heard of her. Believe me if I were you I’d throw her out on her ass. Ok so one of the recruits was in this combat class and Kalin put her in charge of taking them out on a speed run. So Maddox the recruit falls because part of the trail is this real narrow bit along the edge of the canyon. She left him there. Never checked on him never made sure he caught up nothing. So they get back and I find out she fucking left him out there!” Sonja threw her hands into the air.  
    “Um, Sonja, what happened to the poor boy who fell down the canyon?” She watched the creeping horror come over Sonja’s face. She reached out and caught Sonja’s hands together in her own. “Hey hey hey! It’s ok! First we get the kid back then we do something about Talia. Because it really depends on how bad it is.”   
    Ellie realizing she couldn’t go running through the jungle in nothing but Kalin’s shirt shifted out with Sonja right behind. She took a moment and turned to her wolf. ‘I will drown myself in enough wolves bane I forget you exist if you let that boy get hurt. But we need to find him. He’s pack and you running right now is going to get him killed. Then she stepped back and for the first time in a long time willingly let her wolf take over. The run through the forest left Ellie dizzy and she tried not to pay too much attention to all the information coming in. When they found the young man at the bottom of the canyon he was unconscious. There was blood but no injury leading her to believe he had already healed. The girls shifted back and Sonja’s complete lack of care for her nudity made Ellie feel better since all three were in the same boat.   
    “Do we wake him?” Ellie carefully began to try and make sure he still had basic physical reactions in his arms and legs, in case there was more serious damage beneath the surface.   
    “That depends. Do you want to carry him back? He’s alive and healed. You’ve been appointed Luna reach out to him across that bond. Call him back.” Sonja just stared like Ellie was supposed to know what to do.   
    Ellie was at a complete loss. There were hundreds of bonds she didn’t know any of them to be able to separate them from each other. “I… How do I find him?”  
    Sonja smiled, “Sorry I forget we’re the only ones left who still blood bond the pack together instead of tying everyone back to the earth. Ok I want you to start with closing your eyes now do me first. Think of me and everything you know about me.”  
    She reached and encountered several things at once. Kalin’s full deep laughter that . Then a much younger Sonja standing beside him accepting the position as Luna. She saw herself her jaw set in a hard line blood on her face. She looked like she had been through hell. Slowly it cleared and she found her link to Sonja. ‘What the hell is all that?’   
    ‘Those are the things I used to reach back I need strong memories to try because I’m not Luna anymore. I don’t ever remember seeing my father laugh before you. I remember it but I always thought I had imagined it until you made him laugh for the first time in forever. Then there was me becoming Luna. I never felt like one outside of that moment. It was rough because I felt like a pretender. And then there’s the moment I knew above all else I wanted you to be my Luna. You tried to come back for me. Then you sat there pretty city girl you were covered in my blood trying to make sure that whatever that shit was it didn’t get closed into my wound. Now search for him Luna. Everything you know about him.’ Ellie had tears in her eyes when she pulled back from Sonja.   
    “Thank you.” She turned to the boy. She had never known much of. His name was Maddox. He was from Texas if his accent at the joining had been anything to go by. He had a lopsided smile and he had dreamed of running off to war since he had seen Letters from Iwo Jima when he was a child. Then there she was in the veil beside him.   
    ‘Maddox it’s time to come back.’ He nodded and she took his hand guiding him back to the waking world gently. Their eyes opened in unison and he shook his head to clear it.   
    “Sorry m’am. What happened? I think I had a bit of a tumble but I thought you weren’t comin’ runnin’ with us.” Maddox sat up slowly shaking his head.  
    “I didn’t. You got lost and we came to find you.” Ellie answered.  
    The girls helped him stand as he shook his head trying to clear it. “Was I in the fade? It felt like it but I usually get chased out by some giant nightmare beast.”   
    “Luna Sara pulled you back. You up to shifting? Because it’s kind of a shit journey back without shoes.” He nodded and the three shifted and began the return trip.  
    As soon as they came within sight of the compound she could feel the ripple of tension. They dodged into an out building and all three pulled on sweat suits.   
    “Maddox can you do me the biggest favor I missed lunch can you run to the kitchens and check with Laurent to see if he has anything he can fix us.” She tried to give him her best Luna Clare smile. The one that made you feel like you were doing something amazingly important. Judging from the grin she got back as he ran off it worked. She turned to Sonja. “I want to punch that stupid bitch right in her stupid face. But let’s just go have a talk. Seriously how much authority do I have around here?”  
    Sonja shrugged. “Well honestly technically Alpha Kalin can over rule almost anything you say unless it has to do with the welfare of the pack. Thing is he always let me do whatever I felt was best and if I wasn’t sure if I was doing what was best for them I talked to him first.”  
    Ellie nodded as they made their way through the compound. “Why do you call him Kalin or Alpha Kalin he’s your father. That’s still a lot for me to get my head around but, it’s very formal.” Sonja smiled and Ellie could swear there was a sadness behind it despite it all.   
    “He’s my father but we were never close like that. I was raised by my grandfather and uncles mostly. My grandfather wasn’t a true born warrior and most of my uncles have been lost. I’m not sure how much he told you but, he’s been pretty single minded to the war for my entire life.” Sonja started off at something long ago and far away. “I have this memory of being very young. I was supposed to be asleep and he crept in to my rooms. The moment he saw me there was this smile. He tucked me in and I think he talked to me for a bit but I just remember that smile. I guess that’s why I was so mad at you at first. I was the only one he had ever smiled for in my whole life. It was like the only thing we had was that smile. It made me special to him. Then suddenly you’re here and he can’t fucking stop. Every time he talked about you there it was and it was like I lost that piece of him. Then when everything happened he came to ask me to help him find you. He was in my rooms and he finally broke. He fucking hugged me and cried on my shoulder. He may never be my Dad that ship sailed but now there’s a chance he might be more than my Alpha too.” Ellie stopped and Sonja stopped with her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lay all that on you. I don’t even know why I told you that. I just, I needed you to know. I needed to apologize.”       
    Ellie didn’t know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the much larger woman and dragged her into a hug. “It’s ok. Let’s just be friends ok?”  
    Sonja nodded and then pulled back. “So where are we going anyway?”  
    Ellie laughed then. “I was following you!” The two burst into laugher together.   
    “Well isn’t this cozy. Can I help you? Or are you just going to stand outside my rooms in the one free hour I’ve got.” Ellie turned to face the woman who had so thoroughly destroyed her without knowing she was two feet away.  
    “Well actually yes I did need to speak to you!” Ellie tried to keep her smile going despite the urge to punch the woman in the face. “You’re going to have a lot of free hours. You’ve been removed as a squad leader. You’re also restricted to your rooms outside of meals until further notice.”  
    The look of shock and anger was worth it. As Talia startled at the announcement. “On what grounds? You can’t just hand down shit like that for no reason.”      
    “On the grounds you were responsible for approximately thirty members of my pack and you left one unconscious and injured fifteen miles outside of the compound. No one get’s left behind Talia. Oh and if you would like to petition to be released for religious observance I think we can arrange that I’m not sure how Christians actually do things but I’m fairly sure you’re not supposed to say Jesus ‘fucking’ Christ. It seems a bit disrespectful even for a fat ugly junkie bitch. Oh and if you’re interested in my mate I think you should just come out and say it. If he wants you he can have you but it’s his decision and his alone.” The look on her face was worth it. “Ok you can go now. Shoo back to your little room I hope you have books. Oh you do know how to read don’t you? I hope so. You didn’t seem very intelligent the last time I was around you.” Ellie turned on her heel and stalked off quickly followed by Sonja.   
    “Ok you have got to tell me what that was about. Because she is looking like you just slapped her and told her she smelled like old fish.”   
    Ellie just shook her head. “She was talking some nasty trash when she didn’t know she could hear me and she’s not the first. I don’t even know where it came from. I wouldn’t have been half as brave without you there because that bitch terrifies me!” Sonja laughed.   
    “I don’t mind I’ll come with you anytime you want because I would pay to see you dress down people like that. I mean your fucking tiny and soft and then you went stone cold on her. It was kind of impressive.”   
    Ellie threw an arm around Sonja’s middle and Sonja wrapped one around her shoulders. “I am starving what time do you think it is?”  
    “BY THE FUCKING MOON WHERE WERE YOU!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider telling me below how much you loved it because it seriously makes my day. Even if Rosaline (Yes you are special to me) is the only one who says anything I feel vindicated at all the time I dump into this  
> Still raising money http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo If everyone who reads on the regular only gave one dollar this thing would be fully funded tomorrow and I could get my shiny new computer running! If only my subscribers donated one dollar I could scrape together the rest (I'm trying to sell stuff on bookoo but that's going as well as the indiegogo...)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I am thinking of settling on regular update days (maybe to a specific time) instead of as it is written so I could have a buffer because this worked so well for me tell me what you think in the comments below)


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand gestures and great declarations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed the underground complex is massive and sprawling large portions either completely out of use or barely used. Much like old large castles different parts were added at different times for different reasons.

    “BY THE FUCKING MOON WHERE WERE YOU!” Kalin came down the hall and she could feel the frustration and anger rolling off of him. When Sonja dropped her arm she was sure she would flee before his wrath but she stepped between them.  
    “Is there an issue? Because your Luna was taking care of pack business. I wasn’t aware she owed you anything much less a fucking report on her whereabouts. You should have just behaved like any other self fucking respecting Alpha and reached through your pack links instead of screaming in the middle of a hallway and undermining her authority.” Ellie grabbed Sonja’s arm.   
    “Oh kay, and he yelling portion of Sprockets has ended. Kalin, Talia decided to leave someone injured at the bottom of a ravine. She’s on restrictions until I stop wanting to slap the shit out of her for trying to kill Maddox.” He closed the space between them in a few quick strides and pulled her into a hug before sinking to his knees and burying his face into her chest. She could feel the pounding of his heart and realized the tension she felt rolling up from the compound upon their return had been a result of her disappearance. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you we were heading out things just snowballed pretty quickly and I didn’t think about it.” She combed his hair with his fingers cradling him to her chest and waited for him to calm down.   
    “Please don’t leave.” His voice sounded small and fragile as he held his position on his knees before his face buried in her front. It also didn’t help they were in the middle of a hallway and members of the pack were failing at discretely watching his panic attack subsiding. “I know how much you don’t want to be here. I know you feel like an outsider, but please don’t leave me.”   
    Ellie froze. “Kalin, I didn’t, I… What made you think I left?”   
    “Your parents called a half hour ago. You were so excited to talk to them and I know you’ve been feeling out of sorts and then you were just gone El.” She reached down and cupped his face in both hands and tilted it up.   
    “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you worry but you’re making an idiot of yourself and you should probably get off the floor before Jerry and Luka walk past again pretending their going somewhere. Holy crap how did I know their names?”  
    “Really I’m making an idiot of myself? That’s what your worried about right now? Ok… I NEED EVERYONE’S ATTENTION FOR A MINUTE.” Kalin bolted to his feet and started opening doors and calling down the halls. “I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY! THAT BEAUTIFUL CREATURE OVER THERE IS THE MATE TO MY SOUL AND I LOVE HER!” He grabbed one of the onlookers. “Do you see that woman? I love her. I am on a mission to get her to get her to agree to marry me in front of everyone she has ever cared about.” He threw open Talia’s door and leaned in. “Talia, your still on restriction but come to the door a minute.” She walked stiffly over and for a moment Ellie was sure she might burst into flames with the force of the glare she was being given. “Will you please tell your Luna exactly how many people I would walk out of a class for?”  
    Ellie watched as Talia gritted her teeth. “You shouldn’t ever walk out of class. Training is important. Proper training is the difference between a successful mission and one that’s not.”  Kalin grinned at her and at this point Ellie was sure he was just oblivious to her designs on him.   
    She stepped over and put her hand gently on his arm. “Kalin maybe we should have this discussion someplace quieter. I need to call my parents back. And I have some things I need to look into. So can we just…” She made a waving motion down the hall completely uncomfortable with the scene he was causing.  
    Kalin closed the distance between them in only a few short strides. “Anything you want.” Anything except the ability to walk on her own apparently as he scooped her up his forearm under her butt causing her to wrap her legs around his middle as he carried her off to the catcalls of their pack.   
    She waited until they reached an empty hallway before attempting to talk sense into him again because he actually had some pretty solid reasons to believe she had run again. She had a pretty bad track record with staying put after getting upset. “I’m not leaving. I mean this is the last place she wants to be. And I accept that I have a tendency to cut out when I’m upset but they need me. More than I realized. No one here actually looks out for each other. Maddox got left busted up in the middle of what seems like a pretty standard training and no one even went to check on him. Hell Sonja was more interested in getting Talia in trouble than in checking on…” He cut her off with a kiss. It was gentle and desperate at the same time as if he was both afraid to kiss her and afraid not to. His free hand cupped the side of her head sliding his fingers into her hair and the gentle coaxing of his lips had her mouth opening kissing him back chasing all the thoughts out of her head. Her hands cupped his face palming his cheeks and for just a moment forgetting everything except the fact that here in this moment he loved her. No matter what the future brought she would always have this moment.   
    In the end it was biology that separated them. Specifically the need to breathe. “Thank you.” She wasn’t sure why he was thanking her. In fact she wasn’t sure of much other than the fact she felt like she had been running a marathon and she wanted him to kiss her just like that again.   
    “My pleasure.” She whispered breathless and he laughed.   
    “I don’t want to put you down.”  
    She smiled and brushed her nose against his. “Then don’t. See problem solved. But maybe we can find someplace we can sit and be comfortable so we can talk. I really need some questions answered before we do anything else.” Kalin nodded and continued walking. Soon she realized they were down a long empty stretch of hallway that didn’t seem to connect to much else. “Where are we going?”  
    “I have a surprise for you.” He half smiled but she wasn’t having it and crossed her arms leaning back until he sighed giving up. “We actually have about fifteen people dedicated to research. But about an hour ago I got a report on things about Omega biology. I asked for it about an hour after sending that message on that stupid phone app thing. They reached a large door that he pulled open with more than a bit of effort. The large room was in poor repair but something about it captivated her immediately.   
    “Put me down put me down put me down.” She wiggled until he let her go and she immediately began setting the room to rights. It was round  and no large furniture created any blind corners. In fact almost everything was low and made of latticed bamboo. There were two small tunnels in the back that had been closed over and locked the center of the room was less a bed and more of a depression that upon furter inspection was about four feet deep at it’s lowest point It was filled with hundreds of pillows but they were weird and wrong. She began sorting through them tossing one after another out of the small pit. She was a little surprised when she found one she liked and tucked it under her arm until it was just her sitting in the middle of the pit holding her one pillow tucked under her chin.   
    Kalin slowly approached the edge and crouched a tentative smile playing across his face. “So I take it this meets with your approval?”  
    “By the moon and the stars. By the first wolf and the sacred pact. I love it.” Even her wolf was pleased with the development despite her irritation that Kalin was hovering.   
    “I was really afraid it was gonna be one of those things that was more of an individual omega thing then a consistent thing.” She watched him as his eyes scanned her knowing he was reading her body language and she began to feel there might be more to the room then he had let on so far.   
    “Ok so what is it?” She narrowed her eyes at him but her mind was already filling with thoughts of what it might look like under all the dirt. She wasn’t too keen on letting anyone in here and she was sure she could get it cleaned and comfortable without any help if she just had the time to devote to it.  
    “It’s a den. In the most traditional sense. It’s separated from what we call the den these days it’s deeper to keep the temperature level. When I get the mechanisms fixed you should be able to get the doors shut and barred without any help. We can replace the covers on the back exits. Their supposed to dump out god knows where deep into the jungle, emergency exits. Warriors are the longest lived of all our people so we tend to observe the oldest traditions much longer. Long before we lived amongst people and Omegas used their ability to deny their nature to keep us safe they had very specific needs when they took mates. It’s safe isolated and secure and just yours.” Some part of her was rebelling against the idea that he knew so much about her when her whole life had been spent trying to make those urges go away.   
    “Why is it here. I thought you guys only took up residence about two hundred years ago.” She needed more pillows, and some blankets. The whole thing needed scrubbing and her mind was filling with plans and to do’s about as quickly as she could push them aside.   
    “I have no idea. I didn’t read the whole report and I’m sure Micah has some more information that didn’t make it into the report he did a lot of research from my understanding.” He sat on the edge and let his legs dangle into the depression. Ellie’s eyes narrowed and her lip pulled back in an instinctual growl causing him to pull his legs immediately back up. “Sorry. Your space. Got it.”   
    “I had questions and now your distracting me.” She stood and began to pace back and forth remaining in the little dip never quite crossing up to the edge. “Why didn’t you contact me through pack bonds. I mean it’s not something I ever knew much about or used and I’m pretty sure it’s stronger with the rites you use but that seriously makes no sense. Sonja was teaching me about it earlier and I’m figuring a lot of it out like I know peoples names if their in front of me or things about them when I start talking to them. But I all out reached out and contacted Maddox to pull him back to consciousness without slapping him awake. And I had a chat with Sonja across them I’ve seen your wolf link to Markus in the hall earlier.”   
    Kalin winced. “It’s because I can’t.” She started at him cocking an eyebrow until he continued. “The Luna is what holds the pack together. You’re the gatekeeper of those bonds. I can talk to Markus because our bond is direct and older than the pack or my being Alpha. But with the wolves bane I can’t just find you or speak to your mind. I get a general idea of what you’re feeling and your physical state. When we complete the mate bond it won’t matter I will be able to reach you regardless and then through you I will be able to reach the rest of the pack.”   
    Ellie felt herself deflate. She would never be able to fully bond him. Not after the alley when the human took her purity from her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes then threatening to fall. “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

  
    She was on the verge of tears. This was definitely an adventure in why people should keep better records because he had no idea if it was because of something he did or said or had to do with her settling into her den. Either way he wasn’t going to make the mistake of stepping into her nest again. “Hey it’s fine! When you’re ready we’ll get there and in the meantime it’s not really affecting much. Please don’t cry. Seriously if you’re going to cry can I come over. Or you wanna come back this way?”   
    She shook her head. “I’ll never be able to fully bond with you. Not after what happened. I’ll never be able to give you that.”  
    Kalin’s face twisted in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  
    “He mated me before I found you and now he will always have that tie to me. I’m not whole I can’t bond properly.” The tears came in earnest now and he warred with his wolf who was demanding he go down there after her.  
    “Who the hell told you THAT stupid shit?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to new issues the old computer is having (namely more than one window open causes it to randomly swap windows or close them entirely (once it selected the entire text of a chapter and then replaced it with three tab ins...) I have been writing like a mad person and saving updates to a flash drive.   
> My birthday is coming up ;D Maybe you want to throw me a birthday or Christmas present or just try to keep this bitch going... Head over to my indie gogo and claim a reward. At this point we've reached the halfway point with only a single (all be it giant) donation THANKS CASIOPEA56 So seriously any donation will let you claim a digital reward http://igg.me/at/NhAnbbOFdxo
> 
> ALSO I asked two people one said I should TOTALLY do it the other said Eh it's not my thing but whatever. I'm wondering if Knotting is one of those things that's a hard limit for anyone. (yes I do plan chapters in that much detail) I actually have personality profiles for almost every player we have ever met. (I might have written one for Coraline's mother too... She's a person in her own right even with only being briefly mentioned because I don't dictate what happens as much as I am a typist for the Werewolves who live in my head. 
> 
> For those unfamiliar with A/B/O dynamics it's not a major portion of this story but it is absolutely there. Some things are fluid because it's a fan invention and not a single established cannon that has centuries of history. Nesting is a big thing for an Omega. Without that safe space they never really settle well. So this was a huge step for them to move forward.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie finally gets "The Talk"

    “Who the hell told you THAT stupid shit?” His anger surprised her and she took several steps back.  
    “My mother, Luna Claire, just about everyone. It’s common knowledge when you don’t live underground.” She didn’t mean to snap at him but the sudden aggression was making her tense.   
    “Ellie he was human you have no bonding mark you didn’t mate him. There’s a massive difference between sex and mating. The shower? That was sex, granted with my mate but still that wasn’t anything that… Wait… did they seriously never give you ‘the talk’?” He made air quotes with his hands around the last two words and she threw her pillow at him. Then immediately regretted it and stalked over to retrieve it. Only Kalin had it tightly in his grip and used it to pull her over the edge and into his arms again where he lay back on the stone floor cradling her to his chest. She pressed her head over his heart and listened to his heartbeat.   
    They sat there for a moment his fingers running slowly through her hair as she calmed her heart beat soon coming to match his own. “True mates don’t always meet. And sometimes people can fall in love outside of that. True mates will connect on a level deeper than any other and in most cases like with your sister within hours they’ve met mated and bonded. We’ll, well engage in the obviously required activities. Then there’s a moment. Our bodies will fall into a sync and right here.” His hand came to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and her head rolled to the side automatically. The touch of his finger tips sent electricity running through her body and suddenly she couldn’t think of anything other than the intimacy they had shared in the shower. “I’ll bite you. From what I understand it’s not as bad as it sounds. Sophia and I never bonded, so I have no first hand knowlege. The bite creates a physical and mental loop and it seals the mated pair together creating a bond that will never truly be broken. That’s why bonded pairs, weather they are true mates or not, are so invested in the happiness of their partner. Because your happiness is mine on a very real level then. Not just the fact that I can’t think of anything nicer than when you smile at me.”   
    “Mmm hmm.” She arched against him still caught in the sensations he was causing with his feather light touches. But he pulled his hand away and she groaned in disappointment.   
    “I’ve been in situations before where I did things because I was supposed to or because I was told to. I can’t and I won’t let it be like that with you. I want it to be right. I want you to be ready. I’ll make it work until you are. In fifty years I want you to be able to say you chose me with a clear conscious. In a hundred I want you to be able to tell our grandchildren that waiting was the best decision you ever made. We make enough mistakes in life I never want ‘us’ to be counted among them.    
    Ellie sat up slowly letting her legs sink to either side of his hips she looked him right in the eyes. “We need to talk about Talia, and Anne actually but that’s less of a thing. And Markus and anyone else who looks at you with any sort of thought unbecoming of a nun in their head.” Markus laughed and Ellie narrowed her eyes jamming a single finger into the middle of his chest. “It’s not funny. Then next time you laugh about it I’m going to waltz into the common areas wearing nothing but a long shirt and sit on someone’s lap.” It had the intended effect. The smile went right off his face.  
    “That’s not even remotely similar Ellie.”   
    She cocked an eyebrow, “Oh really? Talia declared loud enough for anyone to hear how she’s been angling for you for years and my fat ugly useless junkie ass wasn’t worthy of you. Markus get’s awfully defensive over you and in case you haven’t noticed you are actually highly traditionally attractive as opposed to myself. It pretty much doesn’t take more than a pulse to look at you and have your baby maker want a piece of it.”   
    Kalin’s hands closed around her hips as he sat up with her growling pulling her against him and his very apparent attraction to her. “I don’t want anyone but you. Ever. I’ve never had much of an interest in anyone before you. Markus and I were lovers because we’d been lovers for years by force. It was just familiar and easy but it was never about attraction or love.” He pulled her down as he pressed up into her as he placed wet open kisses over her neck punctuating his statements with his obvious reaction to her. “Do you have any idea how much I love your hips. They do this roll when you walk. And when you tuck against me your soft and tender and it drives me crazy. I want to hold you and protect you and you need me. Talia and every other crazy whore around here are fighting machines. They don’t need my protection I don’t even have to think twice about them. You, I get to take care of, I get to protect you and stand between you and every bad thing and it makes me love you more not less that you need me like I need you. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”   
    Ellie found herself moving against him. Relishing the sparks that it was sending up her spine. Everything about him was driving her crazy right then. His hands on her hips his mouth on her neck his heavy labored breathing ghosting warm across her neck wet from his kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began rocking against him without thinking just following the demands of her body.   
    His hands shifted her on top of him and his head dipped to mouth at her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. She wimpered and cried out and a rumbling purr started in his chest that sent her head spinning There were too many clothes but taking them off would mean letting go and she just clung to him she could feel the borrowed sweat pants growing increasingly soaked but couldn’t put together enough coherent thought to give a damn. Then she shattered. He wasn’t far behind his arms wrapping around her and pulling her harder against him as he growled deeply and shuddered against her. Gasping and shaking she couldn’t bring herself to relax her grip on him.  
    Kalin was in much the same state beneath her clinging tightly to her trying to catch his breath. “El, I’m really not sure where that came from. I am absolutely not complaining mind you. But if it works you up like that I might just run around shirtless. OW OW OW! OK! GOT IT! FULLY CLOTHED!” She released her grip on his nipple then.  
    “You can thank my sister for that move.” He leaned back and she moved with him vaguely aware that the stone floor was probably not the most comfortable place for him but unwilling to move. “I need some cleaning supplies for  this place and pillows maybe some lighting but like soft lighting you know but no candles they could get knocked over and someone could get hurt.”   
    Kalin pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It would kill me if you move out here. I really like waking up holding you.”   
    She snuggled deeper into him slowly becoming aware that between them they were rather wet but she couldn’t bring herself to move. “No nothing like that. My mom had a sewing room. Well that’s what she called it. There was an x-box and a bunch of those dirty romance novels in there. Dad had the garage and he had some work out equipment and like a fridge I think. It was just their space you know. I like that idea. Having a safe space. Somewhere to run when I need to. I used to go to the courthouse or sometimes the library when I needed to just be alone. Pascal said I was trying to find a place of safety to collect myself but it usually worked pretty well.” The damp was beginning to get cold and uncomfortable but she wasn’t ready to let him go yet, still caught in a haze of bliss. “Kalin,” she started tracing circles over his upper arm avoiding having to look at him.  
    “Yeah babe?” His arms tightened fractionally around her.  
    “Markus is looking for you. He’s kinda being pissy about it too. I’m pretty sure that’s what pissy feels like.” Kalin groaned beneath her and she chuckled.   
    “Do me a favor babe. Reach out tell him I’ll meet him in the office in say four days. I need at least that much time to just sit here with you.” She smiled but reached out anyway. She was startled when she reached him and found the image of a woman clad in rags an iron ring attached to a chain around her neck. Apparently she was going to get an image they associated with her from each person she contacted. She resolved to ask him about the girl someday.  
    ‘Markus, Kalin says he’ll meet you in the office in an hour and a half tops. We need to stop back by the rooms then he’ll be on his way.’ She could feel his startled expression more than anything. It was an odd sensation to say the least.  
    ‘Thank you Luna. I think we’ve got a pretty solid plan if you would like to review it.’ She knew she deserved the formality and distance but it still stung.  
    ‘I trust you. I’m sorry I snapped it’s just been a really terrible day. I would really like to try to be friends. I have a feeling I’m going to need a few.’  
    ‘Only in private and after I get Kalin’s permission Luna.’ She couldn’t help but feel the ripple of his gentle amusement. ‘I heard about the incident with Talia. You handled it very diplomatically. I’d actually like to speak to you about a few things when you have time.’  
    ‘Thank you Markus. We’ll both meet you in the office then.’ She broke the connection and looked up at Kalin.  
    “We’re meeting him in the office in 90 minutes. We both need to get cleaned up and I really need to eat some lunch I’m starving.” Kalin groaned.  
    “Noooooo. There is cuddling to be done. Cuddling and you being jealous and cute. Me being sweet and considerate until you fall in love with me.” Ellie laughed and slowly pulled herself out of his grip.   
    “Unfortunately we actually have responsibilities to people around here. We can cuddle later.” He made a half hearted grab for her and she rolled out of the way laughing. “You’re insatiable.”  
    “Yeah well no one can blame me. I’ve actually gotten several very gently phrased suggestions that that I should have you pinned to a wall some place trying to see if exhaustion or hunger broke us down first.” Ellie froze mortified and Kalin scooped her up laughing. “Relax it’s kind of expected in a true bond pairing. Everyone’s writing it off to the incredible restraint we’re showing trying to keep up with duties or their pretty sure we took care of that in New York.” She snuggled into him as they made their way back to their rooms.   
    Ellie didn’t even notice the fading effects of the wolves bane in her system and if Kalin did he wisely did not mention it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR BUFFERS!!! Because I feel like such poop right now


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimminy Crickets guys I wrote a Ducky Avengers Fic hopped up on cold meds and it went nuclear overnight. Check out Avoidance if you like Bucky Barnes with a side of our favorite curvy assistant to Science! in a soulmark AU
> 
> Good lord I just tried to post the wrong fic's chapter then I tried to post 29 instead of 28.... I need sleep so bad...

    They showered and dressed Kalin insisting on her wearing the shirt he just took off over her clean pants and she couldn’t think of any reason not to wrap herself in his smell. She insisted on being allowed to walk under her own power and he insisted on keeping an arm around her pulled tightly to his side. They stopped in the kitchens to find Laurent with a basket prepared for her.   
    “I have created delicate delicious treats for you today. I have tasted each personally to avoid any sabotage from de savage. I have also included a blanket for the picnicking if you would like to find a romantic spot I have a very good red in there I have been saving for you. It is so nice to be cooking for one who may appreciate my talents.” His smile was so brilliant and his pride so apparent Ellie couldn’t help but be grateful.   
    “I’m going to leave the wine with you because we do have to take a working lunch. I’ll let you know what I liked but you know that fish you made for us when you brought it by the rooms. I loved that it’s one of my favorite things I’ve ever eaten. Do you have any coffee though? Your Alpha is wearing me out every chance I let him.” Ellie knew she hit the nail directly on the head when he nearly giggled in joy and gave her an exaggerated wink.   
    “Un instant. He is a very demanding man but very good Oui?” He swept back into the kitchens and returned with a large thermos of coffee to replace the wine.   
    “Thank you Laurent. You are an angel amongst wolves.” She was sure he was about to melt under all the praise when Kalin growled.   
    “If you’re done flirting with my chef can we go? I’d hate to see how he cooked with only one eye after I use that stupid little round knife to scoop his eye out.” Ellie laughed as he was only half joking.   
    “It’s a cheese knife. It’s very poor for stabbing. And you had better be careful if he keeps feeding me like this I’m going to be a lot more than just soft I’m going to be out right fat.” She was beginning to find she rather enjoyed teasing him.   
    He purred and nipped at her ear pulling her backwards into him. “I’ll help you work it off no worries there. Besides you could do with a bit more.”  
    Laurent started to edge back toward the kitchens slowly. “I am very how you say reconnaissant… But I shall be going back to preparing for supper now. Oui?”   
    Ellie laughed, “Don’t worry I won’t let him stab you and the word is grateful.”  
    “Merci!” Laurent called back before disappearing into the kitchens.   
    “He’s scared of you.” She said taking her basket and stepping away toward the doors out.  
    “He should be. I blew up an entire building over you. What do you think I’ll do to some sissy French chef?” He caught up and took the basket from her pulling her back into his side once more. Her own arm snaked around his waist and together they made their way out to the offices.   
    They got several smiles or outright grins as they passed and Ellie tried not to be embarrassed. She was beginning to understand it was more the novelty of Kalin not stalking around and glaring death at everyone. When they reached the office she found they had moved an old overstuffed chair into the office just behind and to one side of Kalin’s desk. She took her basket back and immediately crawled into it snuggling down finding it filled with hundreds of smells from many members of the Blood Moon. She pulled her blanket over her and started picking through her basket. She didn’t miss the silent exchange that transpired between Kalin and Markus but chose to ignore it. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to point out they were talking over her head like she was a child. “Ew olives.” Markus turned so fast he knocked an entire stack of files off the edge of his desk.   
    “He gave you his precious olives?” She couldn’t miss the anticipation in his voice and excitement in his eyes if she were deaf and blind.   
    “Apparently. But you can only have them on one condition.” She smiled holding up the small dish filled with stuffed olives.  
    Markus narrowed his eyes suspiciously but the corner of his lip quirked up. “What condition?”      
    “We’re even for the jerky.” She waved it back and forth and his hand reached out fast as lighting snatching it up.  
    “Deal.” He retreated back to his desk with his prize. “I worked out the things we talked about you just need to go over it and sign off. You also need to sign off on squad assignments for the newbies and we need to pick someone to replace Talia as squad leader.” Kalin nodded and grabbed the papers starting to shuffle through them. “So Luna, what happened in the hall. I mean what was going on in your head what were you feeling.”  
    “Um,” Ellie shoved a sizeable piece of cheese into her mouth trying to work out a way to talk about it.  
    “Markus has a theory on how your specific talents work. As an omega apparently your pretty tapped into the pack as a whole. Not like the pack link but literally your emotions flow out into other people. Like if your happy everyone around you feels happier and when you get pissed off everyone around you gets pissed off with you.” Kalin helpfully filled her in.   
    “Oh, um, I was just kinda still you know. We had just um well something had happened that messed with me a bit and then I kinda wanted to punch you and I kinda wanted to tear you a new one.” The entire thing sounded silly now. She wasn’t even sure why she was so upset with him.   
    “Yeah that sounds pretty accurate.” Kalin added never looking up from his paperwork.   
    “And when you went off on Talia. Were you surprised or unsure of what was going on.” Ellie shifted in her seat growing uncomfortable with his strangely accurate ability to pin down things she hadn’t even given thought to. She simply nodded. “Because you apparently looked like a slightly smaller Sonja. She was famous for confronting people with things she shouldn’t have known as well. See the working theory I’ve got is that things flow both ways. You’re pulling on the people around you when you have no idea how to act or feel. You were distressed and Kalin was defensive of you. So you got defensive with me. Then you were surprised and Sonja was right there and she had done that sort of thing before. It’s actually an Omega defense mechanism that I’m pretty sure was generally referred to as blending. You simply blend into the traits of those around you to become less noticeable in a crowd. Your behavior mirrors those around you. It’s also why you might feel the need to retreat when it becomes overwhelming. It doesn’t change who you are it’s just a mask you put on when you need to.”  
    Ellie stopped and pretended to consider her basket for a moment suddenly scared of the implications of what just happened in the den. “So if someone else is feeling something strongly I’ll just absorb it?”   
    “Actually it’s more likely that they will absorb what your feeling. People will agree with you without much argument on your part. The only time you blend is when you don’t know how your expected to behave in a situation or you actively try to do it. The research is actually pretty through on that unlike most other Omega traits needs and abilities. Long ago when all the different wolves were actually pretty equal in number the secrets of the Omega were a closely guarded secret. They were rarely written down for fear it could be used to manipulate them. Most of what Micah complied is based off anecdotal evidence as I understand it. But Kalin locked the report in his safe and wont let me look at it.” Kalin grunted at that and scooted back pulling out a key and unlocking the safe beneath his feet before pulling out a binder two inches thick and handing it to Ellie.   
    “You have fun with that. Let me know if there’s anything you want me to handle or help with. Or you know, if there’s fair warning of things we shouldn’t be doing that would be nice too.” Then he kicked the safe closed and went back to the things he was working on.   
    Ellie stared at it a moment. He just handed her control over her whole life with out conditions or warnings. She couldn’t help the tears then.   
    “HEY! HEY! HEY! Girl crying! Red alert!” Markus called out. “I didn’t do it! I swear to the moon and all the stars!”  
    Kalin spun around and she launched herself into his lap throwing her arms around his neck. “Babe, what’s going on are you ok? Did that asshole make you cry? Was he throwing things at you? Because I will stab the shit out of him if you want.”   
    Ellie laughed smiling despite the tears. “No! It’s not that. It’s just the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”  
    Kalin reached up and wiped the tears from her face giving her a smile. “If you like it that much I’ve got stacks and stacks of research binders you can have. Look here’s one on…” He glanced at the cover. “The social status of the Eastern Europe packs.” He set it in her lap and the honest confusion about what the binder meant made it that much better. He hadn’t been trying to win any points or gain any favor like with the room. It wasn’t a gift he had chosen to please her. He simply believed she should be the one to have it.  
    And that made all the difference. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still running the indie gogo to get the laptop going but you know where to find it by now. Also THANK YOU BUFFER BECAUSE NOW I'M ACTIVELY WRITING THREE FICS OMG!!! I think I might just out The Community on Hiatus...


	30. Chapter 29

She learned the reasons for the scheduled call with her family. Apparently they only had phone service between two and four in the afternoon due to the way the local phone service operated. It was one of the dangers of living so far off the beaten path. She was offered the satellite phone but would have to take a forty mile hike to be able to get a signal on it at all. She opted to wait until the next day to call her parents since Markus had spoken to them and assured them she was fine and had invented an excuse about her being caught up in an amorous activity with Kalin since he was also unable to come to the phone as he was desperately searching for her.  
“Thank you for covering. I know my father isn’t the easiest person to lie to. He tends to give the third degree.”  
Markus gave her a wink, “You would be amazed at how few questions fathers ask when you tell them point blank that their baby girl is getting drilled by her soul mate.” If they had been human it would have appeared that Markus produced a knife out of thin air. Being as they were all werewolves Ellie watched as Kalin snatched it from where it was secured to the underside of his desk and threw it directly at his face. Markus caught it by the hilt and simply held it up before him. “You know if my beloved Luna wasn’t sitting behind you I would throw this thing back and see if you’ve gotten any better at catching.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Ellie, my beloved, next time your Beta says something about you in any sort of sexual manner you might want to stand in front of me so as to prevent me from getting unfairly stabbed for defending your honor.” Despite the fact that he had just had a knife pitched at his head Markus smiled and Ellie could feel the excitement rolling off him. Remembering that this was apparently not Kalin’s normal reaction to such things she looked over to him batting her eye lashes.  
“Well light of my life the next time my beta says something in that manner you might want to remember that you thoroughly debouched my honor only a few hours ago.”  
He clutched his chest. “You wound me! I think I was extraordinarily respectful of your honor and might I add your space. Speaking of that do you want to keep that blanket for the nest?”  
“The what now?” Markus jumped in confused.  
“Markus if you can’t keep up you can’t join the conversation now hush. And he is never getting this thing back. It smells like fresh baked bread and feels like someone spun it from clouds. Well then again I might have to leave it around the oven to get the bread smell back.” Ellie snuggled deeper into her chair pulling the blanket around her. She melted a bit in side when Kalin’s whole face softened. It was an entirely new sort of smile like he wasn’t thinking of anything in particular it was soft and gentle and just for her because as soon as Markus got his attention it disappeared.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent like that. She sat quietly curled up in her chair reading into the mysterious secrets of why she was the way she was. It was organized into helpful sections dealing with different things but as the March Hare told the Mad Hatter, ‘start at the beginning and when you reach the end stop,’ and it was after all very sensible advice. And so Ellie learned more in detail about blending and projecting. She learned of the traditional methods of controlling an Omega’s ability to sway the opinions and feelings of a pack. Such as isolating them from the pack with physical distance and keeping them doped up on massive quantities of wolves bane. She read up on several accounts of Omegas who were kept ignorant of the outside world beyond their packs and ridiculously spoiled by the council of a pack as an assurance that they could control the rest of the pack through the projecting they were completely unable to contain. Other times they were traded as commodities amongst packs for the different superstitions associated with them. Because they fell under the sign of the new moon it was said they were favorites of the moon goddess. There were tales of Omegas throughout history being visited and blessed by her in many forms, the most common being a white stag that would guide them to safety in times of danger.  
She was deeply wrapped in a tale about Turin Snowbeard who had lead the first rebellion and began the schism between those still under control of the vampires and those who chose to strike out on their own and forge their own path separately. According to the tale the original arrangement between the species had been congenial and mutually beneficial. Half way through she was startled by a hand on her ankle.  
“Hey babe. You want to go to dinner or you want me to grab something so we can eat alone somewhere.” She stretched out unknotting her arms and legs after several hours curled up reading.  
“Mmm let’s go to dinner. Everyone’s having a pretty damn good time trying to figure out what’s wrong with your face lately. Apparently it broke and you can’t get your trademark glare going.” She wrapped the binder in her blanket and tucked it back into the now empty basket. Despite the overflowing delicacies between the three of them they had managed to polish it off over the course of the afternoon. Kalin and Markus had turned their noses up at the goat cheese but Ellie was more than happy to claim it all for herself. Surprisingly Kalin had pounced on a bundle of small hard seed breads that she had never seen before. Apparently the cook was well aware they were one of his favorite things but they were rather involved and so were not often made in the busy kitchens. Markus had declared they were little better than small rocks disguised as something edible. After the bite Kalin had offered her she ended up agreeing with Markus.  
The trio made their way back to the dining hall. This time upon entering they came in right in the middle of serving. Almost immediately the gentleman in front of them insisted they go in front of him. This repeated itself until within five minutes they were at the front of the line Ellie had tried to protest at first but it quickly became apparent that no one was going to let them wait their proper turn.  
“Seriously just let them do it. If you haven’t noticed they don’t have an opportunity to do a lot in return to you guys. Let them have their little show of respect.” Markus said softly and ushered her past the next person insisting they go first. After they finished they made their way to an empty table and sat. Ellie had only taken a few bites when someone moved from another table to sit directly across from her.  
“Excuse me Luna do you have a moment?” He was wringing his hands together his face pulled into a pained expression.  
Ellie put her fork down and at a bit of a loss simply said, “Go ahead Kwan.”  
“Well Luna you see, it’s my family I usually get some word of one sort or another a message a letter a package at least once a month but there’s been nothing for two months I was wondering if I could be released for a leave to travel home and be assured of their safety.” He was honestly worried for them. She didn’t know what she would do if her parents were half a world away living so near what is technically still an active war zone.  
“Do they have a phone they can be reached on? You can call tonight and you can arrange to have someone look in on them at the very least but I think Markus and Kalin need to clear some things for you to travel and I don’t know how long that would be.”  
His worry almost immediately faded. “Thank you Luna thank you so much.”  
“Mmm hmm Markus can get you the sat-phone and help you get somewhere you can reach out.” He gave several quick bows and backed away. Ellie hadn’t even gotten her fork halfway to her mouth when another took his place.  
“Excuse me Luna?” Ellie put her fork down again but Kalin reached over and picked it up pushing it into her mouth for her.  
“Keep eating. Otherwise it might get cold. I think the floodgates just opened. This is one of the few times people ever could manage to even find Sonja so dinner requests have become a bit traditional.” Ellie blushed and took her fork back.  
The gentleman tried to exit the table. “No stay go on. I guess if you don’t mind me eating while we talk it’s fine.”  
“No! Luna I don’t want to bother you!”  
“Seriously no bother go ahead.” Kalin had been right. The floodgates opened. As soon as people learned that she was finding a way around almost every problem issue or concern no matter how large or small they grew bolder. She rearranged rooms, promised to help people shuffle squads due to personal preference or concern. A number of them just came by to present her with small tokens or gifts. Once one even shoved a bundle at her and mumbled something about hoping she would like it before fleeing the room completely. When un folded it was actually a dress with a drawstring neck and another just beneath the bust line that would adjust to fit her better than the oversized cast offs she had been running around in. She was so thrilled she jumped up and ducked into the kitchen pantry to change and came back modeling it.  
Kalin seemed pleased with it as well as she wasn’t more than a few steps back into the dining room when he scooped her up and kissed her breathless. “Will someone please tell him he can bring me as many clothes as he wants! Seriously this thing is beautiful and so comfortable!”  
It was the last petition of the night though that she would never forget. A young man approached looking more than a bit green around the gills doing his best not to look at Kalin but failing as his eyes kept darting in his direction. It caused Kalin to tense and lean forward looming over the young man.  
“Seriously if you don’t stop that he and I are going to take a walk and you can’t come. You know what. Sergei yes? We’re taking a walk. It’s a nice evening and I’d like to get some fresh air.” She turned to Kalin. “I’ll see you in an hour tops. Where are you going to be?”  
He grumbled about going back to the office until she was done. “Alright. Then we can head to bed together. Can you get me a notebook. I’ve got some things I need to start putting down so I can get some things going.” She took the poor terrified boy by the elbow and dragged him out into the crisp night air.  
For the first ten minutes they simply walked in silence watching the stars and the edge of the jungle beyond the borders of the compound. When finally the boy spoke it wasn’t anything like the others. “I would like your permission to begin courting someone within the pack.”  
“You’ve decided not to wait for your true mate?” As soon as she said it Ellie realized how judgey it sounded. “I mean, where I’m from we tend to hold out that hope for a long time. I just want you to be sure your ready to give up on that entirely.”  
“I understand Luna but the truth is, I’m Bloodmoon. In the thirty years I’ve been here only Kalin has found his true mate. I love her though. I would rather have a chance to love someone then spend my entire life hoping that in some random raid I might chance upon the one person in the whole world meant for me. We both love and admire her but until now it was impossible and I don’t think I could bear it if I didn’t at least try.” He hadn’t looked directly at her through his whole speech he was staring over her shoulder in the direction of Kalin’s office and she could feel his twisting unease.  
“Sergei this has nothing to do with him. He doesn’t get a say in this. I am the only one who gets to tell you yes or no. Honestly, I think it’s beautiful. So often we sit around thinking there’s some magical Disney ideal and it’s a large part of the reason I think our numbers are dwindling. We stopped falling in love. We wait to listen to our other halves and don’t love with our human halves. I just need your promise that if she doesn’t reciprocate that there won’t be a problem. It’s the risk with falling in love. Sometimes you don’t fly you just hit the ground in a spectacular fashion.” She reached out and laid a hand gently on his elbow smiling softly. “Did you know when I was twelve I was absolutely sure this boy in my pack was my soul mate. He was handsome and sleek and ran like the wind. Don’t tell Alpha Kalin we don’t want the poor boy getting killed. I followed him everywhere. Until I caught him kissing Marjory Collins behind the old oak. I ran away into the woods and decided I was going to live there and never come back because my life was over. I got over it and came home because I am really terrible at hunting and got hungry. I just want to know your not going to decide to run off and live in the woods if she kisses another boy.”  
He nodded. “I promise Luna if she denies me I’ll suck it up but I won’t stop trying to bring her around. I will do my best to keep it from interfering with our duties. Are you sure Alpha Kalin wont, get upset?”  
Ellie laughed. “He has to go through me first and I am all on the side of love. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. I might even be able to get you her training schedule so you can arrange surprises when she’s not busy. As a girl I can vouch for how far little surprises can go.”  
“Thank you so much Luna. Especially for handling Alpha Kalin for me.” He walked with her back toward Kalin’s office where he left her outside the door and beat a hasty retreat before she went in.  
Kalin wasn’t working. In fact she was almost sure he had been watching out the window. “What was that about?”  
“Sergei is in love. He wanted permission to court someone. You are going to stay out of it because it’s none of your beeswax. This falls squarely in the realm of the Luna.” She stepped into his arms wrapping herself around him. “Can we just go to bed. I’ve got so much to do starting tomorrow. I might actually find someplace they can meet with me outside of dinner. It just feels so rude to eat while they need my attention.”  
“There is nothing more I would like than to take you to bed and cuddle the hell out of you right now.” He scooped her up with a grin his irritation fading immediately.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so let's get the WTF where have you been? out of the way.   
> In short Sara Elizabeth Tomerlin Webb is a dirty fucking cunt.   
> In much longer my best friend who I borrowed the name and a few other things for the main character of this story in the space of 30 seconds decided to set fire to our friendship and piss on the ashes.   
> I had to spend some time getting over how much I wanted to stab her in the face for betraying me before I could fathom continuing this. I fell deeply into Avengers Fics (Baby don't be like that I brought you Toast! is *cue Chris Trager* lit-tra-ly insane amounts of fun to write)   
> But a few people were poking at me over here and I finally got chapter 30 to something I was happy with.... and it just kept going and going and going... So LONG CHAPTER YAY!!!

 

    They passed the evening in each others arms finding very little needing to be spoken. It was enough to just be in each others arms. It was still early and her body protested when he slid from the bed.

    “Nooooo come back. You promised me cuddles!” She put on her best pout and tried to snatch at the shirt he was trying to pull on and drag him back to bed.

    “Believe me if it were just up to me I would. But I’ve got to handle something. Go back to sleep I’ll be back before you need to be up.” He sat on the edge of the bed and reached over gently stroking her cheek.

    “It is up to you. You’re in charge. Big boss. If you come back to bed we can naked cuddle! Doesn’t that sound like fun?” He groaned and leaned down kissing her softly.

     “You know my weakness I am Batman and you have found my kryptonite. But I really need to take care of some things. I’m not going to have much free time later and I need to take care of a few things. Preparations for the raid are ramping up. I want to make sure your settled I don't know how long I'll be gone for.” His hands stroked at the side of her face trying to belay the reality of his words but all Ellie heard was gone and she was instantly awake.

        He was planning on leaving. She had known it was a possibility. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had known he was going to go off to fight the never ending battle against her peoples greatest enemy. But now it was staring her in her face. Would it be days or weeks. She snatched for him then and refused to let go her fingers going white knuckled on his arms.  
  
    “Ellie it’s ok. I’m not leaving right now. We’ve got a lot of work to do first. We’re actually gonna run trials on a mock up of what we think it’s going to look like. We’re still a bit out we’ll be fine. I’ve done this thousands of times. I’ll be back in like two hours try and get some sleep.”  
  
     Like it was that easy. Everything was overwhelming when he was with her without him she didn't think she could function here.

    “We should get bonded. Before you go. We should get it out of the way.” It wasn't how she had meant to say it. She just needed that connection if he was going the fear was too much to handle alone. Kalin flinched back as if she had just hit him. His face twisted and something dark and unknowable crossed his features.

    “We’ll discuss it later. Get some sleep.” He forcefully peeled her fingers from his arm and left with out another word.

    Ellie felt like a hole had opened beneath her heart and it had promptly fallen through. She couldn’t help the tears and buried her face in his pillow trying to stifle the sobs that racked her body.

* * *

 

    Just the other side of the door Kalin leaned against it trying to draw a breath while listening to his mate sob not twenty feet away. Every relationship he had ever had had been forced by circumstance. The very thought of bonding her simply because she was afraid made him sick to his stomach. He knew in the long run it was the best thing. He knew he wanted it to be right and he knew it was what was best but his wolf demanded he go back in there and bury himself so deeply in her that she would never doubt him again. His wolf demanded he mount  her and mark her since she had asked for it. It took every ounce of control he had to move away from the door and down the hall. There was a world of difference between what she thought she wanted and the reality.

    When he finally claimed her he wanted it to be because she truly wanted him. His first order of business landed him in the kitchens.

    “Thomas. I need you to send a cup of wolves bane tea to the Luna in our rooms. She’s having a difficult morning. Don’t bother to pretend I’m not stupid I’m well aware you’ve been distributing the shit but you’ve been doing a good job of helping people get weaned so send the fucking tea and we’ll pretend this conversation never happened.” Without another word he left out. He wasn’t in any sort of mood to argue with idiots.

    After some searching he found a number of pails and filled them with water transporting them down to her den. He gathered up the musty pillows that she had rejected to be removed. He couldn’t really blame her they had been there for almost a hundred and fifty years undisturbed. He attacked the rust on the doors mechanism bleeding out his frustration and anger into it. Until that morning he could have laid every issue they had faced at her feet.

    Now he was forced to accept that he brought his own issues to the relationship. It was supposed to be simple. She was supposed to love him everything else was supposed to fall in to place without his past coming up to haunt him. He just wanted it to be right. He wanted to love her the way she deserved and come to him without a sense of desperation or fear hanging over head. It had been years since he had done anything with his hands outside of fighting and killing but it felt good. He would need help with the escape passages they were too narrow for him to run through and make sure they were both clear and remained structurally sound.

    The truth was they could be leaving as early as next week. A small part of him had hoped to be bonded before they left but now he would never doubt it hadn’t happened in her fear.

    The complicated gears and chains that moved the massive doors were finally clean. He pushed gently and watched them move silently and fluidly he made sure the full range of movement worked without issue and then pushed them closed. He turned the small lever and listened to the main gear drop just an inch. He tried it several more times to be sure it worked properly then locked them tight and took a running charge from across the room. He tried several times to force his way through the doors until he was convinced it would take a small army to budge them as intended.

    He sat back and stared at the filthy room. The den was where an omega would have their pups. Where she would nurse them and care for them. She would fill the central area with whatever she deemed fit to line her nest. The little he had read on nesting said it was instinctual and no one could truly predict what the would and wouldn’t find acceptable. He looked at the spot where they had lay just the day before and it felt like his heart was breaking again. Every time they had come together she was seeking comfort. He longed for the day when she came to him with nothing more than desire in her eyes. She had promised not to leave but that was a far cry from wanting to stay.

    The small round pillow that she had accepted as worthy of her nest sat in the middle of the nest. “I know how you feel little dude. She’s a hard one to please. He checked his watch still having half an hour before he planned to wake her again he decided to go for a walk. If he went back and she threw herself at him again he might throw all his best intentions out the window and take her on the floor like they were the base animals he had once been told he was.

    He stopped by the small garden they kept to grow medicinal and cooking herbs. There on the edge was a Moss rose bush the perfect little buds staring at him and he knew what he had to do. He gathered a bakers dozen of the blooms and immediately headed across to an old building with ivy growing up the sides. He stripped a long length and began his task.

    Moss roses to confess his love stripped of the thorns to prove she had nothing to fear. He wound it with ivy to underline his intent to marry her. When he was finished it was a bit past when he intended to wake her but he was pleased with the result. The language of flowers came from a time when the outright discussion of such things was crass and forbidden. He sped back hoping she still slept.

* * *

 

    Sonja lounged on her bed she had been surprised at the early morning wake up but wasn’t one to turn her Luna away. Especially when she was in obvious distress. Sonja had to admit at least some fault in that. There were hundreds of things she could have done to make it easier. Like getting her basic toiletries of her own. Right this minute apparently she needed a friend so much more than she needed personal grooming if the litany coming from the bathroom was anything to go by. 

    “And you know what else? If he thinks I’m just going to sit there and fucking wait around for him to figure out what the hell he wants he has got another think coming.” Ellie yelled from the bathroom followed by the shower turning on briefly.

    “I’m with you on that one, but it might not be the best idea to take drastic measures. He’s not known for being forgiving to people he thinks are in his way.” Sonja called back pawing through the box of old clothes.

    “All I’m saying is if he’s busy that’s fine. I’m sure there’s plenty of things for me do around here… FUCK!” 

    Sonja startled at the exclamation. “You ok in there?”

     “NO! For shit’s sake how do you do this on the regular? Who had the bright idea to pour hot wax on their body to rip the hair out. Who ever it was hated themselves I swear to the fucking moon.” Sonja chuckled. Ellie had wanted a razor but Sonja preferred to wax. It needed less maintenance. It had only required a short tutorial and they had gotten her legs together but when it came to more intimate area’s she was glad to be shooed from the room. 

    “I mean seriously what the fuck was it supposed to mean when he was all like. Look here’s a den! Let’s get you a nest made up! Now he’s all skittish about bonding. I am not just going to sit around while he’s out there wondering if he’s ok and freaking the fuck out because I don’t have a way to absolutely know. Fucking hell… How do you get the wax out if it went… places… it’s not supposed to be.”

    “Turn the tap on as hot as you can stand it and stick it under. It will soften the wax back up and you can try again. You want me to get Coraline to help? I’m sure she’d be more than happy to.”

    “Thank you but no thank you. She’s into girls and letting her near my parts is probably going to make me have to stab her… or shoot her. SERIOUSLY Why does your father have so many weapons everywhere.”

    “He’s overly cautious. He’s got them stashed all over the place. We actually have weapon cashes around the world.” Sonja pulled a gown out from the box and grinned wickedly. Kalin had told her to burn it in 1967 when she’d come home wearing it. 

    "FUCK FUCKING FUCKED HELLS SHIT!” Sonja paused reaching for the sewing kit she would need to bring it in a little. “Holy crap… Ok I don’t usually think about it but this wasn’t a bad idea. That is super cute. A moment later she emerged wrapped in a towel and Sonja handed her the dress that she quickly pulled on. Nimble fingers began tugging and pulling it would only take a few stitches to make sure it stayed where it was supposed to go and it fit Ellie much looser than it’s original intention giving her more coverage. The hem ended up around her mid calf rather than above the knee and where it had once pulled across Sonja’s chest from her larger frame it closed nicely over Ellie’s chest. She looked every bit the earth mother hippie the dress was designed for. No longer swallowed in the over large cast offs she started to see the woman Kalin and Markus saw.

    “Where did you get this anyway?” Ellie turned to and fro several times checking herself over.

    “It’s actually mine from the 60’s vintage you know. That’s the thing about being a warrior. You live long enough to regret fashion then see it come back into style again.” Sonja watched the smile blossom across Ellie’s face. It was worth it. The four A.M. wake up to her crying Luna. The hour of listening to her tears become indignation and anger. 

    “Thank you so much for this. I just needed to feel like me again. I keep getting swallowed up in him. I used to be someone you know.” Ellie sunk onto the bed and Sonja moved behind her to start combing out her hair. 

    “But you’re a Luna now. Whatever you were before can’t compare to that! You’re respected and loved and so important. We need you here. You didn’t even live with your pack before.”

    “I was important outside of this world. I had friends, people who cared about me. I was a court reporter. I was trusted and respected professionally. Judges remembered my birthday. Literally the hardest to please asshole in the whole court Judge Franklin tried to get me to go to DC with him you know. I earned that. I worked really hard and I earned that for myself and it’s like none of it matters because my mate showed up.” Sonja paused at that. She had wondered often enough if she had earned anything she had been handed but it only made her work harder for the things she wanted.    

    “The worst part of all of this is fighting my wolf all the damn time. If she had her way we would be halfway to anywhere but here and I’m just fucking tired of fighting with her. Every time I let her have a say we’re going for the hills.”

    Sonja's brow furrowed. "I thought you were the one having the issue? Why the hell is she running? Isn't this HER soulmate you moved halfway across the world for?"

    "First off, I was kidnapped against my will. Second if I understood why she did what she does I would be able to unlock the secrets of the universe. Hell right now I'm not even sure how much is panic from being forced a world away from my life and how much is my Omega Biology rearing it's shitty little head. Seriously it’s like the greatest mystery of our world revolves around why Omegas do what we do. History is written by the victors but Omega’s have never won anything but the short end of the stick so there’s literally NO HISTORY!”

    “So talk to Kalin. Explain what’s going on like you’re doing right now. You’re doing fine just tell him all this.”

    Ellie heaved a sigh so great the bed moved. “Because I can’t I’m just me around him. You I’m still learning how to deal with and there’s this thing Omega’s do where we absorb the personalities of other people to mesh better when we don’t know how to deal. That’s why I came here I have no idea how to deal with you or what kind of relationship we’re supposed to have I mean it’s all sorts of fucked up. I’m hacking my biology so I can just be mad at him instead of turning into a giant weepy hormonal mess.”

    Sonja laughed and started pulling Ellie’s hair into a braid. “Happy to oblige. I can’t remember the last time I got together with anyone and just groomed.”

    “Ok that is a fucking tragedy. We need to do something about that because you guys don’t have very much social around here. You trust each other to fight and kill together but there’s no love there. We should do this more. When I can finally get some things we’re getting facials you me and a bunch of people you never speak to.”

    Sonja laughed and tied Ellie’s hair off. “You’ve got big plans to change things around here don’t you?”

    “I wouldn’t say big plans. Little things you’re missing out on. Now turn around I’m doing your hair too.”

* * *

 

    The bedroom was empty when he got there the bed long cold. ‘It was just a fight.’ He told himself again and again as he washed up and changed into something clean. She wasn’t in the den he had been there less than half an hour past and she had been missing much longer. Breakfast was the next logical thing. Thomas and Laurent had been up preparing and there was no sign of the tea he had ordered her. Maybe she just went back with them she had been enjoying their company as of late after all.  

    When he arrived in the dining hall it was utter chaos. The newest recruits were running from table to table with clip boards and lists returning back to Ellie who had forgone any sort of respectable seating to sit cross legged on top of a table a dress that he hadn’t seen in decades. Marianne had her head in Ellie’s lap feeding her Luna every other bite from her plate. 

    “CARTER WAINWRIGHT!” She called out suddenly and he watched the squad leader drop everything to run over and accept a paper from her. Few words  were exchanged before the man went back to his table without issue. Kalin had been butting heads with him on every little thing for a decade and his easy compliance surprised Kalin.

    Carefully he made his way over to where she sat. “Hey, you’re a busy bee…” He trailed off when she didn’t even look up at him.

    “I’m trying to get some things sorted and keep myself busy. There’s just a lot that needs to be seen to asap. I’m going to be using one of the outbuildings as an office. So they can come see me whenever they like and we don’t keep running into this at meals.” She could have been discussing the weather for all the emotion she showed. Carefully he picked up her coffee mug and sniffed it trying to see just how much wolves bane she had taken. “Put my coffee down. If you want one go get your own. In fact I believe Tom fixed you something to take I told him how busy you are right now.” She finally looked up at him. Hurt and rage burned in her eyes. He knew that pain he’d seen it on so many faces over the years.

    “Ellie, we can move this to the office if you like. We can talk about some of the things that you need and maybe after lunch…”

    “I’m busy.” It felt like he’d been slapped and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that everything that was passing between them right now was because he had left this morning with the same flimsy excuse. The noblest of intentions didn’t matter against the reality of the rejection. 

    Marianne slid from the table and scurried off into the kitchens leaving them with a small semblance of privacy in the middle of a large section of the pack. 

    “I’m doing inspections on living quarters this afternoon. I’ll send Markus a list of things I need and can you give him this please.” She pushed a paper at him folded and sealed. “Thank you Alpha Kalin you’ve been very helpful. I know how valuable your time is. Let me know if there’s an opening in your schedule to discuss a few things. Oh and I’m going to be keeping Coraline and Julian. Please excuse them from the rest of their duties.” 

    “Ellie we really need to talk, please.” He could feel the eyes turning toward them and wondered just how much of her anger was bleeding out.

    “Kalin just leave me be please. I’ve been hanging out with Sonja this morning and I want to put my fist through something. Right now it’s the mountain of work in front of me. I’ll see you tonight where you can try and bang me through the wall again. We’re good at that bit. Don’t worry I won’t make the mistake of asking for anything else.”

    “Ellie I didn’t mean,” He reached for her hand and was forced to take her about the wrist when she didn’t drop the papers she was holding.

    “Stop, please, I’ve done enough embarrassing my self in front of these people. We can talk about it when it’s actually an option now give me a kiss before people start thinking something resembling the truth. I’m telling them I wanted to wait until I can get off the wolves bane. Someone already asked seeing as I‘m not wearing your mark.” His jaw tightened as he realized even in this she was keeping him clear of blame. Silencing the gossips by publicly admitting to a personal shame. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

    “I’m sorry El, I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” He whispered against her lips. 

    “Then come back. Just don’t expect me to be happy about you going.” 

    She dropped everything she was holding and pulled him into her. He dropped the circlet and pulled her close until the pair overbalanced and landed in a heap on the floor. 

    A snicker of laughter came from the left.  “I HEARD THAT! FIFTY LAPS AND THE NEXT ASSHOLE TO LAUGH AT ME GET’S TO DO IT CARRYING MARIANNE WHILE SHE TELLS YOU HOW SLOW YOU ARE!” 

    “You’re handing out laps now?” Kalin cocked a brow at her.

    “Fuck off. I’m still mad at you too.” Her being upset didn’t stop her from curling into him. 

    “Would it help if I brought you a present?” He grinned up at her.

    “Is it clothes? Everyone is bringing me clothes lately I’m starting to get an actual wardrobe again.” Kalin shifted to sitting refusing to let her up he grabbed the circlet and lay it gently on her head. 

    “I do love you Ellie. I never want you to regret one moment of the rest of our lives.” He kissed her again tenderly not for show this time but because he couldn’t help himself. 

    When they pulled apart her lashes were wet with tears. She took a single steadying breath before standing. “Julian, can you get all of this into the office. If I keep standing around here your Alpha is going to keep me from getting anything done.” She swished off without another word. 

    Julian stepped over and offered Kalin a hand up. “I’m not sure why she asked for me sir. I can step down if you would be more comfortable.”     Julian had fought beside Kalin for forty years. He’d been one of his greatest allies and had been the first to volunteer to get Ellie back when she was taken. Kalin would miss his instinct and skill on the front lines. 

    “No, she asked for you. I’m sorry to force you into retirement though. If you would rather I could tell her I can’t spare you and try and get you back out there.”

    The older man smiled softly. “I should have retired years ago sir. I just wasn’t ready to retire out to one of the rescue packs. You’re my family. I’d be honored to keep being useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't update daily I'm still working on the other fics. Some things have been moved to my Abandoned fics profile. So long as this remains by SightSoBlind and isn't moved to AbandonedbySSB I'm still intending to continue it. So let's all give a round of applause to JupiterJames and IWishIWasADragon for pushing for more. 
> 
> THE TRILOGY IS STILL ON! Yes folks that's right We have Kalin (Alpha Omega) then Markus then *Cue River Song* (SPOILERS!!!)


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else writes I want to give you the best piece of advice I can. DO NOT BE AFRAID TO TRASH THINGS YOU WRITE! I wrote this chapter two times before trashing it completely and landing on this. The problem is there is SO SO SO Much to this world and SO much going on that I need to remember to keep to a single linear storyline and avoid branching off with too many things. Save something for the honeymoon Jeez Kathleen!!!

 

    The stack of notes Ellie was keeping trying to keep everything in order was steadily getting larger. Hundreds of little things had been neglected for so long she wasn’t sure what to address first. Basic social interactions that she had taken for granted were completely unheard of. The Blood moon relied on each other to fight and kill but the rigid military structure that served them so well in the field tended to separate them in everyday life. 

    “Where’s the reserved seating for the Squad leaders?” Julian asked yet again.

    She knew he meant well but this was starting to get tiresome. “They don’t get any. They show up early and get seats or sit on the floor. They aren’t allowed to bully anyone out of chairs if they show up late. They might just learn to show up on time. Only people garunteed a spot are people who help with the set up and tear down. And their gonna sit with me in the pillow pile I’m planning.” 

    “But Luna they are used to a certain level of deference and respect. You can’t just over look the things they’ve earned.” 

    “Coraline can you see how many extra sheet sets towels and toiletries we can find. We’re going to need it when I do inspections this after noon. I need at least one shower curtain I may have destroyed one this morning. I need to take five minutes will you see if you have a better way to explain to Julian what first come first serve means.” Ellie pushed away from her desk and stalked out into the courtyard only to be stopped by two more members of the pack in a squabble. 

    It only took a few minutes to settle but it was just another glaring example of the razors edge they all walked. The war was never far from anyone’s thoughts and there wasn’t a haven of peace for any of them. Ellie ducked behind a wall and fell against it borne down by the weight of it all. 

    ‘I don’t know what to do. I can feel them all. Their fears and anger and pain and I can’t do this. Please help me I was never met for this world and I don’t want it. Why did you have such a complicated mate.’ Her wolf huffed in response and urged her to find a grove some place sacred and beautiful where she could connect to the earth and call to the moon. Someplace disconnected away from all of this. 

* * *

 

    When the door slammed open Kalin shot halfway out of his chair ready to tear into whomever had just stopped into his office like the Wild Hunt was on their heels. 

    Slowly he sunk back into his chair waiting to see exactly what had Ellie so worked up now. Whatever it was she paced around the room twisting her hands together but keeping her own mind. Her scent was caught half between Sweet Grass and Lavender and he wasn’t sure who was in control Ellie, or her beast. 

    “Luna can we help,” Markus started before Ellie finally began to talk over them.

    “You need to stop.” Both he and Markus froze completely at her words. 

    “Stop what El? I’m never gonna stop loving you..” The dismissive wave and shush she gave him made his heart drop.

    “No you need to stop treating them like soldiers.” Her pacing never stopped in her circular route and he briefly wondered if in time she was going to wear a path in the linoleum.

    “Babe they’re soldiers.”  Kalin pulled back when she suddenly lunged at him leaning over the desk eyes flashing between gold and green. 

    “NO THEY’RE PEOPLE DAMN IT!!!” She growled and went back to pacing muttering half spoken words under her breath before continuing. “They’re people who should be a family. This is a pack first and foremost and they can barely tolerate each other. You promised to give us anything we wanted. We want a family not just some paramilitary organization. This shit ends now. They go off the clock when their done training. You’ve got packs within the pack and it’s all based on who can beat up who and they just keep fighting over everything trying to get one tiny leg up on each other. Put the word out. There’s a mandatory meeting in the mess an hour after dinner wraps and no one is to plan anything else.” She spun on her heel and stalked toward the door once more. 

    She stopped a moment and he watched her whole body sag into the door nearly collapsing. This time when she spoke it was softer “Can you bring the big comforter off the bed when you come please.” 

    Kalin was across the desk gathering her into his arms in an instant. She was boneless against him. “Are you ok?”

    “No, and neither are they. I’ve got work to do. I need to get going.” Ellie tried to pull out of his arms but he gently tugged her back. 

    “Babe, you barely got any sleep last night and you don’t look so good. Come get a nap.” Carefully he tried to guide her back to the overstuffed chair she had previously claimed. 

    “Get your hands off of us Warrior.” Her eyes had gone completely gold as she turned slowly to face him. 

    “Sweetheart you need to slow down your going to hurt yourself.”

    “Get. Your. Hands. Off. Or. I. Will. Remove. Them.” She pulled back glaring up at him. “I have seen the way you look at her warrior. I have heard your intent. I will not allow another to hurt her. I will not let you destroy us like the last tried to.” Her words burned into him painting him with the same brush as her rapist. 

    This time when she left he didn’t stop her. He stood there a moment in the doorway before Markus spoke pulling his attention away from his darkening thoughts. “Holy crap. Did you just get told the fuck off by her beast? Holy crap. I mean Ellie said she could talk instead of just growling but I never thought… I mean she was just… she‘s indistinguishable physically. Has she done that before?”

    “Markus, don’t you have work to do? I’m pretty sure that we have a thousand things to finish. Why don’t you try working on at least one of them.” Markus turned back to his planning without another word. Kalin glanced at his own desk but suddenly the idea of sitting back down like nothing had happened was the last thing he wanted. He left without a word and joined the men building the mock up and lost himself in physical labor trying to push the accusation and pain in her words out of his head.

* * *

 

    Panic flooded Ellie as she watched unable to stop herself as her darkest fears became words flung at Kalin like knives. She screamed and cried begging her to stop, to take it back. Anything but telling the only person who cared for her here in this strange place that his touch scared her to the core. She was down into the tunnels before her beast stepped back damage done leaving her regretting the decision to dump the wolves bane tea this morning. “I hate you so much.” She whispered her voice catching on the throbbing pain rising up from her chest threatening to choke her. “I will never forgive you for that. I hate you so much you fucking bitch.”

    “That’s not entirely called for. I mean sure we haven’t been the best of friends but I don’t think I’ve done anything to deserve that.” Sonja finished rounding the corner and casually leaned into the wall beside her. “So what’s up? You still planning on the great over haul?”

    Ellie forced a half smile. “You ever fight with your beast? Mine decided to be an utter bitch today.”

    “Sorry, can’t say that I have. I’m a warrior we might as well be one and the same. Sure she runs on instinct and doesn’t always like my decisions to hold back or walk away from a battle. It’s why we’re so good at killing things. We function as one and I hardly ever think of her as a separate entity.” Ellie didn’t miss the gentle concern in her voice, or the effort she was putting into trying to make herself physically seem smaller. 

    “I can help if you want. I’m ducking out of everything I was supposed to be doing today. You seem like you need a friend after this morning and that little scene over breakfast.” Ellie reached for Sonja’s hand and smiled softly when the woman squeezed back.

    “You know if I had known becoming your friend was going to be as easy as complaining about Kalin and brushing your hair I would have dumped all my shit on you sooner.”

    Sonja smiled softly and just shrugged. “You seemed a lot less threatening when you were in my shower waxing your cooch.”

    “Thanks, I appreciate that. Could you go grab us a plate of sandwiches. I’m gonna get started in the east wing making sure everyone has the basics. There were a lot of requests for linens and looking into getting a new mattress so I’m just doing a room to room check and making a full list of what needs replacing.” 

    “Sure just don’t run off while I’m gone. You’ve only got one epic rescue left before I’m going to start charging you.” Ellie laughed at that pulling a genuine smile from Sonja. 

    “Just go get us some lunch before I go mega bitch on you too.” 

* * *

 

    She has to eat sometime was starting to become a mantra for Kalin as he sat in the dining hall watching people come and go. He was aware his black mood was rolling off of him in waves strong enough to leave the table he sat at near the entrance empty even when there were no other seats to be had. 

    Sonja flopped onto the bench across from him basket in hand. “I haven’t gotten any word about the raid. When are we leaving?”

    “You’re not going.” He grumbled.

    “That’s completely not fair. I’ve earned my spot. I took down Manuel single handed. I want in.” She wasn’t happy about his decision and right that moment he couldn’t care less.

    “I’m taking Alpha Squad. You didn’t make the cut last time we needed a new member and I’m not making exceptions just because your feelings are hurt. You’re going to Delhi. We got a report hunting parties have been spotted in pack lands and two of the children disappeared in the last six months. I need someone there I can trust to keep a level head with young ones involved.” 

    Sonja stood up stiffly. He knew she hated missions with children involved but she’d never lost a single rescue. She did what had to be done to put them back where they belonged. He would have gone himself but they risked losing the trail they were tracking now if they waited. He was so close he could taste it. Autumn’s finger prints were all over this one.

    “Yes Alpha. As you say. Also the Luna isn’t coming to lunch if that’s what you’re waiting for.” Sonja was up and gone before he could press her for any more information. 

    ‘Great, just fucking great, now they’re friends. Why is this better?’ Kalin thought to himself before giving up and going back to building the mock up. If they pressed it should be done before nightfall and they could begin running drills tomorrow. 

* * *

 

    Ellie was almost sure she’d taken a wrong turn somewhere. The rooms here were completely unoccupied and covered in a thick layer of dust. 

    She pushed open another door and stepped into a world from the past. An Elvis poster hung on the wall and a full size harp sat in the corner. There wasn’t a speck of dust on anything and the floor gleamed as if it had been freshly washed. She stepped in and glanced about. Personal touches were everywhere but it felt like something out of time from before the turn of the century. A small oval framed portrait sat on the vanity and with careful hands she picked it up and stared into the face of a woman who was unmistakably Sonja’s mother. She was beautiful beyond compare and the feeling she was trespassing here in the middle of a well kept memorial chilled her to the bone. Everything exactly as it was left the last time she was here down to a white cardigan that lay tossed carelessly over the back of a chair. 

    Suddenly the light from the hall was cut off and Ellie turned slowly to find a giant of a man his face split by a scar that crossed from beneath his left eye across the bridge of his nose and through his lips on the right, rage written over every inch of his features contorting him into a thing of nightmares, looming there staring her down. She remembered him from the packing in. He hadn’t said a word at the time and had left as soon as his duty was complete. She scrambled for a name reaching out through pack bonds. “Talon.” His lip curled and a growl came forth as he advanced on her his hands curling into fists. “You’re Sophia’s twin brother.” Cold fear washed over her as he advanced on her again. 

* * *

 

    Sophia made her way through the east wing on swift feet. She hadn’t meant to be delayed but Sergei had been nearly impossible to shake dodging around whatever it was he was actually trying to get at. She promised to meet with him over dinner before Ellie’s meet that night for whatever stupidity he was getting off into now. One of the trackers had pointed her down the old branch of the east wing that no one had used since she had been a child. 

    Halfway down the hall a single door stood open. Her mothers rooms. ‘Oh by the moon please don’t let Talon find her in there.’ She silently prayed as she dropped the basket and broke into a run. If Ellie touched anything…

    No she wasn’t going to think like that. She was going to get down there and find that Ellie hadn’t been there at all and Talon had just carelessly left the door open. She was going to be somewhere far far away safe from her Uncle whose mind had long ago broken under the strain of her mother’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse my love of cliff hangers... The original plan was to run this all the way to the evenings meeting. Then I realized how important it was that you understand Sonja's fear for Ellie's safety.
> 
> Also the summary has been updated to show Praise for AO There wasn't much room so I went with a small select few that I could make fit but I love every EVERY word you leave me. It's easy to forget how much work goes into content creation (this took three days of doing nothing else) but those few little words even the JOY that it's back mean everything to me. especially when this is by far my least popular multi chapter work it only gets updated because It's my personal fave and that means even if no one reads I'm gonna finish this bitch for me.


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be up for work in 5 and a half hours. I am saving this to be posted tomorrow after noon after I just stayed up till 1 AM writing it for you because as Eeeeevil as I may be... I really really fucking love this story and wouldn't want to wait too long for the cliff hanger either.

    Sophia and Talon had been litter mates and the stories told of their youth said they shared a bond stronger than any other. They could feel each others pain and know each others mind. As wolves the two were identical save for their eyes. His left eye was green and his right blue. They said Sophia was the exact mirror.  
  
    When Sonja had first arrived here with the Blood Moon Talon would lock himself in for days at a time and his wailing could be heard all up and down the hall. It wasn’t unheard of for the rescued to carry the terror of their time with them. He’d been forced into breeding stock like her mother. His tongue had been cut out and his fangs removed he’d been beaten tortured and raped until his will had broken. Before she was twenty he had killed two men with his bare hands. In the years since he was left alone and rarely spotted. When he had arrived to pack in the new Luna it was the first time he’d been seen in three years.  
  
    But he always remembered her birthday and it was why Kalin made sure she was always home for it. She would find kills left for her the lack of fangs in the bite marks always giving away their origins. It was a birthday tradition she would skin it and eat it then in the months following she would cure the skin and keep the hides These days they filled three chests in her rooms  
  


* * *

  
  
    Sonja came to a skidding halt just outside her mothers door. In her entire life she’d never set foot inside and her heart stopped at what she found inside. Ellie was in Sophia’s chair and Talons head lay in her lap. Ellie combed gentle fingers through hair that had grown far too long and sang softly. “Well your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. She tied you to her kitchen chair. And she broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…” Sonja felt like she was treading on holy ground as the words washed over her.  
  


* * *

  
    Ellie stood frozen as he pulled the photo from her hands and placed it carefully back on the vanity’s surface. “I’m so sorry.” She watched the ripple of muscles play across his back the map of scars telling a story of sacrifice. “I’m sorry we forgot.”  
  
    When he turned the rage was gone replaced with such pain she could feel the throb echo in her chest. “Thank you. For keeping us safe. Thank you for making a world where we didn’t live in fear that forced us to remember.” Carefully she reached up and lay a hand on his chest. “Kalin told me what happened there. If there is ever anything that you need  please let me know. Even if you just want me to leave and never come back.”  
  
    He fell to his knees and buried his face in her stomach his giant hands taking fistfuls of her gown and holding her in place. After a moment she could feel the tears soaking through. Her hands moved to the back of her head and she cradled him to her softly stroking his hair.  
  
    When she began to sing to him she wasn’t sure why she started. It just felt right. But slowly as she sang a peace settled over them and she refused to stop. Even as her legs tired she just sunk slowly into the chair moving from one to the next. Songs of peace love hope and pain fell from her lips until his tears were spent. When she looked up Sonja hovered just outside the door with a basket of food.  
  
    “You brought lunch! Thank you Sonja. Talon would you like to eat with us? I’m afraid I don’t have quite the appetite the crazies in the kitchen think I should. Either that or their trying to make me really super extra fat.” He huffed a laugh into her lap and Ellie watched as Sonja’s hand shot to her mouth stifling a gasp. He stood slowly and helped her up before adjusting the chair back again. She waited until he was finished and took his hand. “Sophia let’s grab a blanket. We can head up to the east side of the compound and eat under that tree with the giant leaves.” She turned back to Talon suddenly getting the feeling he was rarely spoken to like a regular person if his own niece stared at him like a thing of myth and legend.  
  
    “I’m from New York I’ve actually lived in the City since I was like 13 so I still get a little thrill out of really big trees. It makes me feel connected back to the earth.” A few moments later they found themselves settled under the tree eating sandwiches and generally pretending that they had no cares outside of that beautiful bird there in the tree line and it felt like it might rain tonight. Sonja loved the jungle rains this time of year when they came down hot and heavy.  
  


* * *

  
  
    When the new Luna had turned to laugh at something Sophia said when the snow white Luna Moth fluttered out of the tree and landed on her shoulder. Talon watched it as it lazily closed and opened it wings. She turned to speak to him again and noticed it. He wanted to beg her not to harm it. To be careful of it’s wings even the slightest touch could ground it dooming it to death. But she just smiled, “You know Pascal, our shaman in New York, He used to say that when anything winged landed on you, you needed to be very careful what you said. The moon would send spies to see what you whispered in secret. I started going out into the woods at dusk and I would sit very quietly until all sorts of things would land on me. Then I would whisper them my wishes.”  
  
    She leaned closely and whispered something so softly even he couldn’t hear it. Then she turned to Sophia and despite her dismissing it as a child hood fancy she too whispered to it. When she turned to him something twisted in his chest. He had no words to give it. They had taken his words so long ago stolen them from him with the other half of his soul. Her hand reached out and grabbed his gently. “It’s ok just whisper. If the moon needed to understand us clearly we wouldn’t bay it her. She will know what’s in your heart.”  
  
    ‘Please,’ came the most desperate wishes of his heart. ‘Please make the dreams stop.’ His lips formed words half forgotten and as the last whispers passed his lips the moth took flight up and into the trees.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Unwilling to push his comfort level Ellie stayed there with the pair on the grass after lunch. She was the first to lay back to stare at the sky. “That one looks a bit like a old bald man drinking from a martini glass.”  
  
    “What?” Came Sophia’s startled reply?  
  
    “No come on turn this way and there that one. Do you see it?”  
  
    “You have one hell of an imagination Ellie. How about that one. It looks like a boat that someone bit the back end off.” Soon the three were just laughing and pointing out clouds inventing insane things they might look like weather or not they held any resemblance at all.  
  
    Even Talon got in on the fun pointing to on low and lumpy cloud on the horizon.  
“Oh by the moon your right! Sophia look! It looks like a baker and a horse fighting over the last sweet roll!” He huffed at her and pointed at another but before she could invent something he had rolled to his front and shifted hunched low and growling at Coraline who had just run up. “Ellie! SHIT! Sorry!”  
  
    Ellie was well familiar with people being defensive over her and worked her hands down into his scruff scratching between his shoulder blades. “It’s just Cora, She’s actually a very old friend.” The look he gave her told her he didn’t believe her at all. “Ok, Ok so we’ve hated each other since we were kids but we’re trying to bury the hatchet. What’s going on is everything ok?”  
  
    “Uh, your parent’s are on the phone.” She didn’t need another word spoken. Her only shoes were kicked off into the grass as she gathered up her skirts and ran for the phone.  
  
    “Daddy?” Her voice cracked as she tried to keep herself together.  
  
    “Hey princess. How are you doing?” Ellie had promised herself she wouldn’t cry and for most of the call she did very well. Until her mother came on the line. She offered to come out to bring Ellie things that had been left behind in the rush to get her back after, as her mother put it ‘Alpha Jacobs ridiculous over reaction and general desire to act like a fuck wit.’ They talked for well over an hour before the signal started cutting out.  
  
    “Mom?” She whispered into the phone only to be greeted with static. She was gone. Once again half a world away. Suddenly she felt so small noticing the chair she sat it was built for a Warriors Larger frame and her feet barely brushed the floor. The common room built to hold at least sixty people felt like it went on forever. Then there was a weight in her lap grounding her back in the moment an just like that the panic attack that had threatened was gone. Talon had laid his head in her lap again. “Thank you for keeping them safe too. You know my parents were true mates too. Mom was only from California so it wasn’t like this. Sometimes I just feel so lost. Like I’m trespassing in a place that wasn’t meant for me. Maybe I’m trying too hard to prove myself. Prove I can do something here. I just keep feeling like…”  
  


* * *

  
  
    ‘Like the moon is speaking to you.’ Talon thought to himself. He’d been so frustrated with trying to speak to people when he had returned that soon he simply retreated into himself. Stopped trying to speak at all and slowly others had stopped speaking to him too. He couldn’t remember the last time someone spoke to him like he was anything more than a dumb beast. With full thoughts and complicated ideas. So it surprised him when she answered. Her eyes never leaving that far away spot the on wall.  
  
    “Ha. I doubt that. I’m like the worst werewolf in history. No it’s more like I have to do this thing or I’m gonna explode. Does that make any sense?” She shook her head as if pushing something away. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lay all this on you. We’re having this meeting tonight and I’m not sure I’m doing the right thing. I have a duty as the Luna and so right or wrong I’m going to try. I just wanted you to know that if you want to come you’re welcome to. If you don’t I wont hold it against you. I get that this is probably already a lot for you. I just want you to know anytime you want to show up there’s a welcome place.” She stroked his head gently and smiled down at him. “I’ve got to get a few things together before tonight. If you wanted to get back to whatever it is that you normally do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only going to make you one promise in regards to dear sweet mentally broken Talon, He does not now nor will he EVER have any designs on Ellie. Nor will Ellie ever think of him that way. She's his Luna and he's beginning to believe that she's been blessed by the moon.
> 
> Also the sensation Ellie just experienced is called Alice in Wonderland Syndrome. It's part of a panic disorder
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://postimg.org/image/d7a5jb3d5/)  
> 


	34. Chapter 33 (I should just start naming all theese things so it stops pissing me off the chapter #'s don't match)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's doing what with who now?

    Kalin was exhausted his muscles burned and he was covered in sweat. The mock up was finally finished and he felt like he had finally made real progress on something that wasn’t going to disappear with the first shift of the winds. He grabbed his shirt from where it had been tossed aside hours ago and jumped down to find Julian waiting for him features solemn. “If you’re here to tell me the Luna isn’t coming to dinner I had already figured as much. She’s gone all the way to avoiding me now.”  
  
    “No sir. The Luna is in the dining hall but,” in all the years he had known the man Kalin had never known Julian to shy away from anything. His rather impressive collection of scars was a testament to that.   
  
    “I don’t give two shits about what ever it is that your tripping over. She’s having a breakdown and I’m trying this new thing where I give her what she wants and leave her the hell alone.” Kalin started back toward the dining hall fully prepared to give up any pretense of he and his mate being a united front. Somewhere deep down he knew he had pushed her too hard but it did nothing  to soothe the deep wound to his heart she had left in the wake of her outburst.   
  
    He was a warrior, put an enemy in front of him and he would kill it. Give him a task and he would finish it. He only knew one way to help those who had fallen into the pain of their past. To draw them close and not let go, remind them how much they were valued and loved and wanted. Her wolf was the one who should be guiding her to him demanding to be reunited with her deepest and truest love but she had turned on them. Holding her close was only cutting her deeper and aligning him with the one who had hurt her in her mind. Today had only sealed one thing for him, the first chance he got he was going back to New York. He was going to find the man who had hurt her and he was going to kill him. Not for Ellie. She could never know. He was going to do it for himself because in all his years he had never hated a human like he hated that man for breaking such a beautiful creature as Sara Elizabeth.   
  
    “Sir, Talon is with her. He’s in the dining hall with her.” There were millions of dangers in the world for someone like Ellie. He had been told her instincts were to run to hide and to survive but now she’d stepped right into the dragon’s maw and he could see it closing slowly. Every noble intention he had of stepping back fled and he ran. He couldn’t fault anyone else for failing to step in. Talon had been a thing of legend spoken of in whispers and to be avoided longer than anyone still living could remember. He had been returned to the blood moon on the same fateful night Sophia died. Even he and Markus had only ever known the broken and unstable monster he had become after She was done with him.   
  
    He checked his speed outside the dining hall more concerned with not startling him than gaining a few extra seconds. They were still in line getting food Talon standing over Ellie but he couldn’t see what was happening as he slowly approached taking conscious effort for his footfalls to be clearly audible.  
  


* * *

  
  
    “No.” She took the jello back off his tray and put it back on the line. “Look you’ve got six of them you need to get some real food too.” Unimpressed he reached around her once more and picked the jello cup back up. “Oh my god! What are you like FOUR!!!” She slapped his wrist and took it right back out reaching for the tongs she grabbed a whole chicken and dropped it on his plate. “Do you want any potatoes with that? You know what I don’t care.” She grabbed two baked potatoes and dropped them on his tray followed by a generous scoop of some indistinguishable green thing that had seemed to be fairly popular so far. “I swear to god if you touch that jello one more time I’m going to smash it in your face.”   
  
    He raised an eye brow at her and put it back on his plate. Ellie snatched it up and bare handed scooped it out and reaching up smeared it over his face going so far as to intentionally shove it up his nose.   
  
    She still had her handful of jello against his face when Kalin stepped into view. Her heart stuttered at the sight of him shirt tossed over his shoulder. He’d gotten a bit of sun and a few freckles had formed across his shoulders and the bridge of his nose he was covered in a fine layer of sweat and she felt something within her stir beneath the fear.   
  
    “Ellie…” There was a question and a warning in his tone.  
  
    She couldn’t help the breathlessness in her voice when she said the only thing that came to mind. “He started it.” Talon chuffed and blew his nose clear. “You totally did I told you to leave it alone and I totally said I was gonna smash it in your face if you didn’t.”  
  
    “Talon, it’s been a long time since you’ve eaten with us.” Kalin was tense in every inch of his frame slowly coiling back readying for a fight.   
  
    “I’m pretty sure it’s been a while since  anyone invited him. You want to grab a tray? I’m sorry if there’s no jello left apparently food that wiggles is his new favorite thing.” He reached around behind her while she was talking to Kalin and without even looking she reached back and slapped his hand. The world seemed to slow for a moment as Kalin surged forward and Talon began to growl low in his throat.   
  
    Without thinking Ellie dropped her tray and moved forward into her mate. He pulled up short when she connected with his chest and she wrapped one arm around his waist the other resting gently over his heart. He smelled like the earth and safety and home and her heart kicked up in her chest again. Ellie had stopped questioning the impressions of thoughts and ideas that seemed to surge forth from Talon when she was distracted hours ago. She’d spoken to others through the bond but this was deeper carrying more than words bringing with them the emotion and intent behind them.   
  
    “Shut up, I’m totally not. We manage to keep that confined to private spaces very well thank you.” Talon snorted and once again reinforced the idea she looked like she was going to fuck Kalin right there.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Instinct overcame better judgment when she lashed out and struck at the larger man. Ellie, may the moon save her, dropped her tray and got between them wrapping herself around him. At first contact she melted into him as if she’d gone boneless. So far his attention had been solely on Talon. Watching for the first sign that he was going to hurt her. All that changed when his mate melded so sweetly into him, as she had only ever done in the privacy of their own space, after all her emotional fury had been spent. Behind her Talon had caught the tray one handed managing not to spill a single thing on it. He turned his back to the pair setting both trays down as something seemed to pass between the pair and she spoke to him as if he had said something first.   
  
    He glanced down to find her staring up at him keeping her face burried in his chest dragging in long slow breaths through her nose. Her pupils were blown wide and he could smell her arousal. He wrapped an arm carefully around her keeping his hand squarely between her shoulders even if he couldn’t stop his thumb from stroking her spine just over the edge of her dress. “You got freckles.” She whispered up at him.  
  
    “And your hanging out with Sonja’s uncle. It’s a day slam full of surprises. Don’t worry they’ll be gone by tomorrow. How about this? Is this going to be here tomorrow?” She smiled up at him in a manner that could only be called wicked.  
  
    “That depends. Do you always smell like this or is it part of the detox?” He knew that she knew what he meant but dammed if he wasn’t going to let her dodge it with that sort of  remark.  
  
    “I… fuck…” He wasn’t proud of the fact that he’d lost control of his ability to think or form a complete sentence. Ellie went bright red and without  moving away from him kicked back at Talon connecting with his shin pulling an extended rumbling laugh from the man. Who simply loaded more food onto the pair of trays and carried them off hovering by a far door.   
  
    “Can we talk someplace? I mean if you want to… still talk to me… you know… after everything.” She stumbled over her words and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to let her say anything she wanted.  
  
    He leaned down and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “Let’s go, you can tell me all about what the fuck is going on that you’re defending that man while your at it.” staying tucked into his side she followed after Talon who fell in behind them when they passed him.   
  
    They made their way out and back toward his office. Once inside Talon set the trays in the middle of his desk ignoring the papers he put them on and started grabbing all the jello cups.   
  
    “For fucks sake we just talked about this! Take the chicken and eat all your veggies before you step out that door!” Kalin might never be fully comfortable with the way Ellie had taken to talking to what may be the most dangerous wolf she could ever possibly encounter. Right then he was picking his battles and Talon seemed more amused than offended by the whole thing. He even dutifully ate his greens and bare handed plucked the roast chicken up. Then he stepped out and stopped ten paces outside the front door and just sat before beginning to suck down his jello one cup at a time.   
  
    Ellie was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry she lashed out at you.” She sank slowly into her chair. Kalin pulled his own desk chair over trying to maintain a comfortable distance but already missing the comfort of having her tucked against him.  
  
    “What’s going on El? You’ve got to tell me because you keeping everything in is starting to implode on you don’t you think?” He watched her shrink in on herself and his wolf wanted nothing more than to crawl over her and hold her until she felt safe once again.  
  
    “I don’t even know. People like me are literally the worlds worst idea for a Luna. I’m barely fit to be involved with a pack and I’m just trying to keep my head above water but there are moments where I can’t. I feel like I’m drowning and then this morning there was this moment where I knew with such clarity what I needed to do and then it’s gone and I’m just left terrified that I’m wrong. Now your leaving and I’m going to be alone and you might never come back.” There were tears threatening he could hear it in the rush of her words and the strain in her tone. Her eyes caught on some spot off over his shoulder studying it like looking at him directly would destroy what ever small courage she had found.   
  


* * *

  
  
    There was more, the fear of  never being able to overcome the panic that consumed her when he touched her too roughly. She wanted all of him so badly but her own fear betrayed her and held her back. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him because in times like this, by the moon did she want him. She wanted as Kaitlyn had once said to tear off all his clothes and rub herself against every inch of him. She couldn’t help the flinch as he pulled her bare feet into his lap and gently stroked over the bones of her ankles.   
  
    “Ellie I’m coming back. I will always come back. I’ve never had anything to bring me home before and I can’t think of anything I’d rather return to than you. My life has been about death for so long. You’re changing that. There is only one thing that everyone has ever agreed on about Omegas you will do anything to try and survive. If you tell me my pack is broken and I have led them wrong I believe you. Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it because we need you. Do you have any idea what you did in that dining room? Did you even pay attention? You threw yourself in front of a member of your pack. Literally the one most likely to snap and kill you because you thought I was going to hurt him.” He smiled and glanced down a moment. “Ok I was going to hurt him. I was so sure he was going to lash out at you I was going to end him right there because I thought for a moment you had put yourself in danger.” He looked up and caught her eyes again. The urge to close the space between them and to kiss him until she was breathless rose within her and she couldn’t help the way her body shifted slightly forward. “He’s out there right now standing guard over you. Some way, some how, the two of you are communicating in a way I’ve never seen before. What ever happens between us I will never stop loving you for that. A Luna is supposed to care for her pack. You’ve gone above and beyond. Don’t ever doubt you belong here.”   
  
    She had spent years studying the art of lies and half truths. She had seen the best liars and the worst. Kalin had meant every word. “What if I never… what if I’m always afraid?” What if I can never love you the way you want hung unspoken between them. The specter of her damage hanging between them the elephant in the room.   
  
    “Ellie, I don’t love some woman you might someday become. I love you. Yes there are things I can’t help wanting because you make me feel things that I thought were lost long ago. It’s been a hundred years since I’ve wanted someone for the comfort of their touch. I’m willing to let you try anything you want or even live with it never happening, but please El,” He took a deep breath and his hands tightened over her ankle. “Please don’t ask me to come to you unless you really want it. I’ve been in a position where I did things because someone told me to when it wasn’t wanted and I’ve never ever forgiven myself for it.”  
  
    Ellie watched as he swallowed hard and suddenly realized the weight of everything her beast had said earlier in this same office. It wasn’t just her past they were fighting but his as well. This time she didn’t try and fight the urge to close the distance between them and launched herself into his lap wrapping her arms around him and tucking her face into the curve of his neck. In return he held her gently letting her curl into a ball on top of him.   
  
    “The worst part is how much I do want you. I just, I can’t get over it. I’m trying and then suddenly it’s all back in that moment again and I don’t know what to do. By the moon you smell so good right now. I want to cover myself in your smell and live in it forever and I’m half sure it would make the world perfect.” A low rumbling laugh started in his chest and his arms tightened around her. She ran her nose up the slope of his neck taking in the sweat drying on his skin. Letting go of any desire to think about what she was doing she kissed him there beneath his jaw. She nipped and sucked at the skin as the scent of him drove something in her deeper than the fear of what came next.  
  
    His chuckle became a low groan and she could feel his body tense beneath her. Some part of her mind told her to stop to slow down to pull back or run away but she ignored it as her body demanded more. Her hands roamed down his bare chest her thumb rolling over one nipple. She continued her open mouth kisses down his neck one hand coming to bury her hand in his hair.   
  
    “Ellie, oh by the moon, Ellie wait,” A small pained sound escaped her throat but she pulled back any way. He took her face in his hands cradling her gently. “I’ve got an idea. I need you to give me five minutes. Can you hold that thought for five minutes?” She nodded softly unable to trust her voice in that moment. He stood lifting her with him before setting her gently back into his office chair. Careful fingers pushed her hair back from her eyes tucking it behind her ears. “You are so beautiful.” Gently he lifted the flower crown from her head setting it purposefully on the desk before slipping from the room into the last portion of the office she had yet to see.   
  
    From the light that spilled into the room she could make out cases and boxes piled haphazardly about. Kalin moved with such swift purpose that whatever he had gone after there was no question he knew exactly where to find it. When he came out he carried a pair of shackles heavy and old inscribed with protections and blessings. Carefully he knelt before her and lay them in her hands. “We use these with those that have gone Feral when we have to relocate them.” Carefully he guided her fingers over the lock showing her how they opened. “They’re strong enough to hold me. You don’t have to trust me not to hurt you El, let me take that fear away.” The chains fell open in her hands and she struggled for words. He offered to go back into chains for her.   
  
    “Kalin I,” She stopped caught between accepting the chance to drink her fill of him without the danger of being hurt and putting him back in chains. Keeping him bound as he had been in the darkest chapters of his life. Her mouth opened and closed caught on words that even she was unsure of.   
  
    He sat back knelt before her his hands in her lap. “Please let me keep you safe. Let me give you everything and keep you safe at the same time. I’ve never hidden how much I want you.”  
  
    “I can’t put you back in chains… How are we any better than they are when we hurt each other like this.” She moved the chains carefully unkinking the chain letting her fingers run over the ancient intricate design.   
  
    “Ellie, I’ve been in chains so many times in my life. They kept me bound the first six months after I left Her house because I couldn’t be trusted. It’s something you’ll see when we bring The Lost back. They scramble your head so badly you can’t tell who your friends really are anymore. The darkest chapters of my life were spent bound in one way or another.” His hands moved with hers his fingertips brushing hers feather light every now and again. “If you do this, if you let me keep you safe finally they will be about more than pain. Make a new memory with me.”   
  
    “Ok,” She whispered softly and he smiled leaning down placing kisses in her palms before moving back to his feet. He lifted a large cabinet and moved it aside exposing a pipe that rose out of the floor and reached into the ceiling. He moved her over stuffed chair in front of it before looping the chain around the pipe. Letting it dangle before he sat in the chair and raised his arms over head carefully closing a manacle about each wrist locking himself in place.  
  
    He lay there stretched before her locked in place and she took a moment to drink in the sight of him. He was beautiful in a very classical sense. If he held very still she was sure that artists would come and exclaim over the beauty of his structure. She couldn’t help the flutter in her heart as she moved toward him with slow gentle steps.   
  
    Her hand shook as she reached out and ran her fingers from his wrist to his elbow and gently over his bicep.  He sucked in a breath when she crossed his collar bone to travel up the other side. “Do they hurt? They seem fairly tight?”  
  
    “They fit well to keep me from slipping the cuffs but they’re not uncomfortable.” She trailed her hands lower following the planes of his chest familiarizing herself with the intimate details of him. She stopped with a hand over his heart finding the beat of it steady beneath her palm matching the drumming of her own. Two hearts beat in sync as one and she moved into his lap.   
  
    “We need to have a talk about you running about shirtless. Were you trying to get me worked up?” Gently she kissed the other side of his neck while her hands continued their slow appreciation of his torso.  
  
    “It wasn’t my intent. It’s just hot outside. I’m not going to argue with the results though.” A growl worked it’s way up from deep in her chest as she bit down over his pulse point her tongue darting out to taste his skin once again.   
  
    “Mine. I’ve got enough to deal with without having to plan to have someone killed for staring over long.” She could feel the pull in his shoulders as he arched up dragging against the chains and she pulled back a moment.   
  
    “Please don’t stop, by the moon, please don’t stop.” She shifted slowly tugging her skirts up so she could straddle his lap. She kissed his eyelids as she came to sit atop him feeling him straining against the confines of his pants beneath her.   
  
    “You’re mine Alpha Kalin of the Blood Moon, and I am yours. No matter where we go you will always be mine won’t you?” She rolled her hips against him and he pushed up into her.  
  
    “Always,” He whispered softly against her and she caught him in a kiss drinking him in rolling their hips together as her hands moved of their own accord to the button of his jeans popping it open.   
  
    “I want to take these off, is that ok?”   
  


* * *

  
  
    Her gentle touches lit a fire within him and he was soon thankful for the chains as they let her keep her own pace against his own over eager urges. She promised to be his and claimed him as her own. By the time her hands moved to his pants he would have given anything to stay trapped in this moment forever under it’s spell. She asked for his permission to keep going.  
  
    “Yes, please oh moon, yes please.” She grinned and slid back tugging his pants down. She had no idea what she did to him how completely she destroyed him. Begging was forbidden in Autumn’s bed but the more he begged the more Ellie seemed to delight in it. It kept him grounded in the moment, despite the chains. Everything about her was different her smile her gentle voice the care in her touch.  
  
    He was brought back into the moment when she stilled before him her fingers tracing over his hip circling a scar he had not thought of in decades. Two small round holes side by side on his hip bone. They were faded and the only reminder of their existence was the raised flesh. “It’s uh… It’s from…”  
  
    “I know.” She cut him off before he was forced to explain. kissing the spot tenderly and continuing in a line across his belly never rising from her place before him she took him in her hand. His hips pushed up of their own accord and she nipped at his inner thigh. “Tell me if I do something wrong, I’ve got extraordinarily little hands on experience.”  
  
    The words were on the tip of his tongue to urge her on that she was doing fine and beg her to come up where he could kiss her again but the only thing that came out was a strangled groan as her tongue warm and wet slid from base to tip before closing over him. Words were suddenly beyond his ability as she worked her way down his cock sucking him deeper with each pass. One hand gently cupped his balls the other moving in time with her mouth so the pressure never fully left.   
  
    “You don’t, oh moon, you don’t have to do that.” He finally panted out.   
  
    “I want to. I want to taste you. Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?” She moved her mouth to his other hip placing sloppy open mouth kisses along the line where his leg met his groin.   
  
    “Yes, no, I mean oh moon don’t stop. Please Ellie, please.” Her mouth returned and this time emboldened she worked her tongue over him moving her hand around nails digging into his ass leaving long scratches down his butt and over his thighs. In all his dreams of her and wandering imaginings he had never even approached her doing something so subservient as to take him in her mouth but the sensations far surpassed anything he had imagined.   
  
    Before long he could feel his release building. “Ellie, oh moon Ellie you’re going to need to move I’m close I’m so close.” She just hummed and took him deeper and he could hold back no longer.   
  


* * *

  
  
    It wasn’t like she was a shut in. Ellie had very sexually adventurous friends. Jules in particular liked to share the intimate details of her sexual conquests over martini’s. ‘There’s no feeling in the world like the control you have over a man with his dick in your mouth Ellie. I’m telling you if you suck a dick right you can get anything you want. It’s also the worlds most effective apology.’ Looking at Kalin now boneless and eyes unfocused completely spent she couldn’t argue with Jules’ theory. She moved back to their forgotten dinner and grabbed a plate before nestling herself in his lap and reaching up one handed to release the manacles.   
  
    “These must be a terrible idea while drunk. I mean whose idea was it to put puzzle locks on them. Here eat some dinner.” She couldn’t wipe the smirk from her face as she held a bit of chicken to his lips.   
  
    “Holy stars El. You didn’t have to do that.” She shoved the food between his lips continuing to smile.  
  
    “You ever hear about something that everyone insisted was like super fun and awesome and never really had a chance to try for yourself?” He raised a brow at her but she didn’t give him a chance to answer pushing more food into him. “Well their right. That is super fun. I’m not against doing it again. Well I mean unless that wasn’t fun for you.”  
  
    He reached onto the plate and started feeding her back tugging her closer. “It was amazing don’t pretend you don’t know that. Are you done? I mean I’m pretty sure you didn’t…”  
  
    Ellie cut him off with another bit of chicken. “Yeah well two things, one, I’m finding that in these ‘moments’ everything else quiets and I feel a lot more like my normal organized self which leads to thing two. I called a meeting that’s supposed to go down in like ten minutes and while there’s such thing as fashionably late I’m not doing that now eat. We’re gonna be busy with pack stuff for the rest of the night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love down below because comments make the world go round. (seriously this thing wouldn't be active at all without some really beautiful bits of love you guys showed for it)


	35. The First Family Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Meeting goes down.

    If you asked Ellie exactly what happened when she and Kalin finally slid out of the office she would call it an excellent exercise in diplomacy. Markus would call it a very poor attempt not to laugh at him.   
  
    Markus had only been trying to reach the office and hadn‘t really been paying attention when he had been tackled to the ground. A short scuffle later and he was pinned his face in the dirt and his arm wrenched behind his back. Talon had settled his weight on top compressing his chest to a point he was struggling to breathe. When Ellie and Kalin stepped out of the office it seemed they had once again found some common ground. She was tucked gently into his side and he looked on top of the world. Finally noticing his plight Kalin slowly approached.  “You ok down there?”  
  
    “Oh god Tal just let him up.” Just like that the threat of an almost certain thrashing and possibly the end of his life was gone. At her word Talon stood and walked over to the pair stepping just behind and to one side of Ellie leaving her flanked. Markus pushed up and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sara Elizabeth Thomson was sent directly by the moon and she was either going to save or destroy them all. The two most powerful and fearsome men he had ever met moved to her beck and call. “Markus your going to be late. My meeting is mandatory after all.” She swept off then hustling for the dining hall a warrior Alpha and a psychotic killer trailing in her wake.  
  
    He turned his face to the rising moon. “In all your wisdom and glory I beg for mercy.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    Two hundred and fifty seven people were gathered in the dining hall when she walked in. She froze as every eye turned and stared. Kalin leaned down and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “Come on babe your ok you can do this. Follow that gut instinct. Besides if there’s a problem Talon will rip their arms off.” Talon shrugged and nodded before leaning back into the wall next to the door.   
  
    “Ok so everyone’s here. Except Markus but I was aware he was going to be late he got a little held up.” Markus came pushing through the doors muttered his apologies and slid into a seat that had been vacated for him. “Ok now everyone’s here right. Um the meeting, that I called and am totally not freaking out about.” Kalin gently squeezed her hand and she took a fortifying breath. “Ok I have never really done this before in case anyone hadn’t noticed I was not exactly the bell of the ball. I’m Ellie. That’s what everyone calls me and I’d really like it if you called me Ellie because Luna is this really big scary title and I don’t feel like there’s any reason for you to put me on that pedestal until I can get my shit together enough to earn it.”  
  
    “I want to tell you a few things about myself to help you better understand some things you may see or hear about me.” Ellie ignored Kalin going tense beside her. This was her choice and she was committed to it. “I hate liars. I really do. I was a court reporter so I saw a lot of people lie about a lot of things for really dumb reasons. I’m an Omega. A lot of you already knew that and we’re going to ignore the obvious ridiculous assumptions and I’m going to just tell you flat out what it means. It pretty much means I’m shit as a werewolf. I will not always be able to keep up and if I get overwhelmed I’m going to go to ground until I can find my center. If I disappear or you can’t find me it’s probably because I’ve run off to try and deal with the fact that I’m half a world away from anything I’ve ever known and I haven’t lived with a pack since I was thirteen and you guys are a bunch of assholes with no boundaries. Kind of like every other pack on the face of the planet so I’m not singling you out here.”   
  
    There was a ripple of laughter that started with Julian and a few others felt brave enough to carry on. “Oh on that note Amelia I owe you an apology and I’m sorry I yelled at you over breakfast. I’ve been trying to get off the wolves bane that I’ve been on since they found out I was an Omega. It has made me a tad moody. Please please cut Kalin some slack for a bit until I can get over that. I’m not the most pleasant person to deal with sometimes right now.” Once she had began it just started flowing and while she had only planned to dispel few rumors and put down some new rules she found herself getting all sorts of things off her chest.   
  
    “As a result of going off the wolves bane I am running into an interesting problem I’ve rarely had to deal with before. My wolf and I operate very differently than other people. In fact we’re not tethered to each other. She can and will wander freely into the fade. Or take over without my shifting. On that same note I do not require her presence to shift although it is quite possibly the most painfully horrific thing any one will ever do. Now here’s the big thing. I have this, defense mechanism, where I make you agree with me. Ok that’s the super short version. I…” Suddenly Ellie realized that trying to warn her pack she had only made it sound like the most intrusive thing in the world.   
  
    Markus bless his soul surged to his feet and steeped over. “It’s called projecting and blending. Projection is where when the Omega feels threatened by something you too find it threatening. It’s not that different than most other things that come across the bond it’s just more subtle and it is proximity related. Blending is when she pulls personality traits back in the same way to ensure that their appropriately fitting in. She cant make you suddenly fall in love with vampires or anything.” Giving a nod he sat back down.  
  
    “Thank you can we get a big round of applause for people who actually did the research!” A small group of rather bookish individuals in the back stood and took a small bow as the crowd erupted into applause. When they finally quieted she continued. “I’m having one major problem adjusting to life here and I have hard money that once I point it out a lot of you are going to agree with me. We’re not a family. In fact there are no families here at all.  The old are retired off site and there isn’t a single child amongst you. Mostly because it’s come to my attention there’s a moratorium on relationships. That ends now. If you retire and you want to stay we want you to stay because your our fucking family. Years of experience should not be wasted because you have a bad knee or your back goes out. On the same note I think my mate would be very grateful if you didn’t date within your own squads.”  
  
    “Also you will start to see signs in select area’s declaring them out of bounds. When we were kids we used to play pretty rough and we had areas that were declared out of bounds. What this means is that the game ends within that area and you can just breathe. In these areas you are not soldiers you’re just people. You do not have to give up a seat to a higher ranking officer or squad leader. They can’t make you give up the last piece of cake or change the channel. You have to behave like civilized people and work it out like we do everywhere else. Also I have seen you come to me or others with some of the silliest petty fights that could be handled very easily if you just took care of  it like a self respecting wolf and kicked the shit out of each other till you were over it. I’m instituting formal challenges. If you have been offended you may challenge. The other person can accept and then you find one of the out of bounds areas, preferably outside, and kick the shit out of each other until it’s settled.” There was a small murmur that passed over the crowd forcing her to raise her voice. “HEY! HEY! HEY! LATER YOU CAN DO THAT LATER! Savages all of you!” She tossed a wink at Laurent who blushed bright red at the attention.  
  
    “Right now we’re calling personal rooms the rec room and the dining hall out of bounds. Ok two more orders of business. First, the Shaman hasn’t introduced themselves yet and I was really looking forward to that one.” Beside her Kalin leaned down and whispered into her ear.   
  
    “We don’t have one El.” She turned to him shock on her face before he quickly continued. “People get pretty upset about drafting anyone whose been training and it’s not exactly something that calls to those trained in keeping the sacred traditions considering most Shaman’s only take one apprentice in their lives.”  
  
    From behind her Talon shifted and she could feel his tentative question. She turned with a smile and took one of his large hands in both of her own. “Thank you. I think that would be perfect.” She turned back “Ok so Tal has volunteered seeing as he’s been living in sync with the earth and the moon for a while I’m going to need the research team to pull as much information on the sacred rituals as you can and I’ll speak to Pascal about coming out and anointing him.’ Another murmur went up this one a bit louder and more unsettled. She tugged Talon’s arm who hefted her up and set her on his shoulder. “HEY ASSHOLES!!!” Silence fell over the room like someone had flipped a switch. “Thank you, out of bounds or not I’m still talking here and I’m pretty sure the offer to rip your arms off is still on the table.”   
  
    Ellie wasn’t in a position to see what caused the look of shock and awe ripple across the collected faces of those gathered.  Everyone else in the room watched a man from their nightmares, grin in obvious amusement when they all believed he was not only capable of but willing to commit such an act.   
  
    “Ok last order of business. I’m going to start having events. Tonight I’m showing a movie in the rec room and after, we’re going to pile. Neither of these events are mandatory or even highly suggested and you can leave anytime you want. Tomorrow around ten I’m inviting the ladies for a good grooming. Also not mandatory. Oh and the movie tonight has got everything. Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles. It’s also the only full movie I have downloaded on my phone. Thank you guys for making me feel so welcome and I hope to see a few of you in the rec room in half an hour. Just give us some time to get every thing ready.”   
  
    Kalin stepped over. “Can I have my mate back please?” Talon shifted her forward flipping her over Kalin’s shoulder where he wrapped an arm around her legs holding her there. “Thank you, excuse us.”  
  
    Ellie kicked and laughed as he carried her through the length of the dining hall to go out the back. “Help! Help! I’m being oppressed!” A ripple of laughter followed.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Twenty minutes later everything had been cleared to the edges of the room and every screen they could lay their hands on had been strategically placed around the room. Almost ninety people had arrived for the movie. She’d even managed to shove Kalin off long enough to get their comforter so they could curl up together under it. When it seemed as if the incoming had stemmed she made her way to where Kalin waited sitting on the floor. Coraline sat in the back of the room with her phone plugged into the input so she could play it.  
  
    Kalin lay his head gently against her knee his hand wrapping around her ankle and slowly stroking up her calf. She squirmed under his touch as it only served to remind her that she had never actually gotten any satisfaction earlier. “Movie Wench! You may begin!” Ellie was half way to sitting when the music that came from every TV in the room made her head snap up.  
  
    “Mina sako arigato, k-k-k-kawaii, K-k-k-kawaii. Mom's not home tonight, So we can roll around, have a pillow fight, Like a major rager OMFG”  
  
    “NOT THAT ONE!!!” Ellie screamed in horror as dozens of screens showed her Julie and Marnie dancing around in tiny fluffy skirts and cat ears.   
  
    “Let's play truth or dare now, We can roll around in our underwear how, Every silly kitty should be ,Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so pretty pretty, Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me” The music continued to play as she launched herself at the phone and unplugged it.   
  
    “It was called ‘Mother fuckin Princess.’ But what in hell was that?” Cora exclaimed as Ellie found the correct video and plugged it back in.   
      
    “I told you to look for Princess Bride HD. That was four bottles of Tequila on my part. Congratulations everyone now you have something to wave over everyone’s heads who didn’t show up. Now if there’s nothing further…” A girl near the edge of the crowd raised her hand. “Yeah go ahead.”   
  
    “Can you teach me that? I mean the dance bit.”  
  
    Ellie took a deep breath and as mortifying as it was, this was what she wanted after all. She wanted her pack to bond on a real level and ridiculous activities was a part of that. “Yes, along with a  few others. But as previously mentioned I must be plied with liquor first.” She picked her way back to Kalin who was grinning ear to ear.   
  
    “Come on Kitty. Movie’s starting.” He patted the open space between his legs and  Ellie sunk down into it cheeks blazing.   
  
    “That girl is so fired from being my assistant.” Kalin pulled the blanket around them and nuzzled into her neck. “That tickles and your not watching the movie.”   
  
    “Hmm what movie. The one you can apparently pull up anytime?” She elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled and soon they settled down.   
  
    Kalin had one arm wrapped around her, his fingers splayed out across her belly. The other hand rested on the outside of her thigh his finger tips tracing lazy circles. The touch was innocent enough but it set every nerve on edge leaving her very aware of every inch of her that pressed against him. Before long she was even aware of the ghosting sensation of his breath tickling over her neck with each steady exhale. She pressed her thighs together trying to will the deep ache to go away but it was harder now that she had become aware of the sensations he could pull from her body and the delicious heights she could reach.  
  
    When he idly placed a chaste kiss to the shell of her ear she lost her composure and gasped. It went unnoticed by the others over the splash of Buttercup diving in to the eel infested waters. “You ok babe? If you need to step out it’s ok.”   
  
    “You couldn’t make me get up with the entire army of Florin at your back.” Kalin turned to look at her puzzled his hand shifting up brushing the under side of her breast she gasped. Her head fell back into him baring her throat as her back arched pushing her chest into his hand.  
  
    “Shh,” He cautioned as his right hand slid up to cup her breast pinching and pulling at her nipples until they were stiff peaks and the drag of the fabric of her dress across them with each breath sent lightning running over her skin. His left carefully inched up her skirt until he could slide his hand under. He moved with such delicate slowness Ellie was sure she was going to faint from the anticipation. When he finally reached her mound he paused. “Fuck El, when did that happen? You trying to kill me?” careful fingers slid over the outside of her slit finding her already soaked.  
  
    She smiled but dutifully kept her eyes forward aware that any second they could be caught by any one of the highly sensitive people filling the room. “This morning before breakfast. I was looking for a razor for my legs and they only had wax. I was busy being mad at you for leaving everything like you did and just kept going.”   
  
    His fingers curled in pressing into her rubbing against that point that made her whole body shiver. Slow gentle strokes he worked her higher and higher. She carefully measured each breath afraid any uncalled for noise would bring down unwanted attention. Her fingers curled into his legs her fingers leaving small bruises beneath them.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Talon’s attention had been dragged from the movie with the first sign of distress from his Luna when the stupid farm girl in the movie had tried to kill herself with murderous fish. Earlier she had closed off keeping a barrier up when they had gone into the office. Now she was trying to maintain her composure and pretend to continue watching the movie. All around the hall people moved closer to each other. A couple here would tangle their legs about the ankles. Another across the room slid their hands together until just the sides of their hands touched. People everywhere sought contact and comfort in each other Even the boy who had been sitting stiffly in front on him relaxed back leaning against Talons shins.   
  
    The older man furrowed his brow at the contact. It wasn’t, bad, it was just strange. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had willingly made contact outside of his strange new Luna. But here now a young chef who had only grudgingly taken the seat because he had come in late was willingly using him as a backrest. It felt nice he finally decided.   
  
    Beside the lovers a tracker noticed and turned to tug on the man to his other side. Talon picked up a small hard colored candy from the bowl the chef had in his lap and launched it across the room directly into his open mouth. The tracker turned and caught his eye before realizing the implied threat and turned back gluing his eyes to the screen. He knew the moment the Luna peaked he could feel it in the rush of sensation. Leaning down he stole another handful of the candies even if this time the bowl was lifted for his easy reach.  
  


* * *

  
  
    “BOO!  BOO! BOO!” Came the cries of the old woman in Buttercups dream as Ellie came as quietly as she could manage. She felt empty and weightless for a moment, floating in a perfect bliss as Kalin pressed kisses along the slope of her neck. She glanced around quickly finding eyes everywhere still glued to the screen save for Sonja and Sergei who had their tongues firmly in each others throats. Talon who was slowly eating peanut M&M’s staring directly at her and smirking.   
  
    It was in that moment that Ellie learned that no matter how badly one wished it. It was in fact impossible to die of embarrassment. Kalin simply chuckled. A moment later the man sitting closest to them offered over the bowl of popcorn. Ellie took it, “Thank you.” She whispered.   
  
    “As you wish.” He whispered back earning him a slap to the back of his head from Kalin. The man stuck his tongue out and all three laughed causing several others to whip around and shush them. Ellie knew she had done right by them in that moment. The whole mood of the room had shifted people were more relaxed and the rigid distance between them had shrunk leaving them all curled together.   
  


* * *

  
  
    When the movie finally ended Kalin made a final check that Ellie’s skirts were in place before letting her up. She hustled about making sure to gather up all the snacks and helping people to get rearranged with a minimum of fuss. There was no jostling or posturing even with the dozen more that had wandered in as the movie played. Most everyone chose to shift as sleeping in a pile was much more suited to their wolven forms.   
  
    Ellie returned walking amongst a sea of wolves who pushed up under her hands as she passed and dutifully she scratched pet or ruffled each one. Even Talon followed close at her heels four legged. The girl who had asked to be taught to dance earlier came over and picked up the blanket handing him one end. “You hold that bit up and  I’ll get this side.”   
  
    “For what?” Kalin wasn’t exactly sure what was going on until she looked at him like he’d gone completely stupid. “Because that dress is amazing and she’s not likely to want to strip in front of everyone. So come on hold it up.” Between the two of them they created a triangle shaped screen with the blanket allowing Ellie to strip and shift in private before they joined her.   
  
    It was odd at first he had never slept in a pile without having been run into exhaustion first or forced to huddle together for warmth. Soon people were snuggling in until they were a tightly knit ball taking up a third of the space they had while stretched out for the movie. Kalin turned to Ellie worried for a moment the overwhelming press would panic her but when he nosed at her tucked into his side she nipped at his muzzle before burying her face deeper under Talon’s leg.   
  
    Soon his mind was filled with images of a rolling field the grasses swaying in the breeze dotted with flowers that shone like tiny stars. Kalin knew it was a place her wolf had journeyed and brought back to calm her. It was her greatest gift in his mind. The peace of it lulled him into sleep.   
  


* * *

  
  
_There was grass as high as his waist, his wolf beside him could have laid down and disappeared completely in it. There were delicate flowers nestled in the grasses and something about their brilliant bright beauty made him shy back lest he contaminate them. Without warning a woman fell into step beside him. Her skin was pale but brilliant emanating a light of it’s own and he cast his eyes down afraid to look at her. He walked beside the moon beyond the veil._  
  
 _“Do you know why I have brought you are Talon son of the Blood Moon? Seer of the Garou.”_  
  
 _Her voice washed over him and through him the Garou she called them a name so old and so sacred it seemed to call to the deepest parts of his being bearing him down beneath the weight of their importance. “No my lady.”_  
  
 _“You are in the garden of souls. This is where they begin the cycle. The souls of those who were lost when you meddled in what you had seen.”_  
  
 _“I don’t understand my lady. Am I dead?” He wasn‘t ready. He had just found a place again. He had begun the road of forgiveness. He had a purpose again. The new Luna would be so upset. He didn’t want it to end like this before he could atone._  
  
 _“Why do your thoughts go to others now Talon son of the Blood Moon? You have had no care for your brothers in over a century. Why should I care for your desires to be free of your burdens when you have abandoned your brothers before.”_  
  
 _“If it is not your will, then do not. But I will not abandon them again.”_  
  
 _“You would keep the dream then? To never forget those you condemned to die because you did not like what you had seen? I do not write your path seer yet you lay the blame at my feet. How many more have died how many have suffered because you could not accept the facts of your gift. You know the rules what you see will come to pass. Now you are blind.”_  
  
 _It had been their gift. Together they would see flashes of the future at the first waxing moon. Until the day they saw something they could not abide. They had seen Sophia hunched over the broken body of a babe. The seers were not supposed to change the events only plan for them and prepare. It was a sacred duty. But they had stolen away in the night thinking to run and live apart the rest of their days sparing that pain. That night they were captured. The vision came to pass anyway and it was all the worse for having meddled. “I am sorry my lady I will not stray again.”_  
  
 _“See to it that you do not. Even so I will take the dream. Serve my people faithfully and I will return her to you.”_  
  
    Someone had their foot in his ear. He flipped his head and began to pull himself up. Over half of those gathered were already up and gathering clothes. He hadn’t had the dream last night but what he had dreamed of he couldn’t recall but it left him feeling hopeful. He watched a young woman struggle to remove her shirt from beneath a very human and very naked Kalin who slept with his mate still in wolf form sprawled across him.   
  
    Talon stepped over and pushed the girl back one handed. There was a skill to getting your clothes from beneath a sleeping elder he had learned when he was a child. He gathered as much of the fabric in his hand as he could and gently tickled the exposed side. Every time he shifted or twitched Talon tugged a bit more of the fabric free until finally his Alpha and his Luna were allowed their rest and the girl got her shirt.   
  
    She stopped a moment and looked up at him before mouthing a silent ‘Thank you’ before scampering off. He simply went back to standing guard over the sleeping pair. His Luna was going to need someone who had no duty to any but her. She wasn’t built for a warriors life and no matter how much Kalin loved her he had a duty first to the Blood Moon. A duty that should have been his. Talon owed Kalin everything for stepping up and taking on the mantle of Alpha. He would repay him by keeping his love safe and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things first... I have Dream Cast everyone and I should be getting that posted up probobly tomorrow. We have already cast...  
> Kalin  
> Ellie  
> Markus   
> Sophia/Sonja (they are damn near identical after all)  
> Autumn (Evil Vampire Bitch Mistress who should die choking on her own blood)  
> Marianne   
> Talon  
> Coraline  
> Sergei (Who asked permission to court 'someone' then tonight has his face mashed all up on Sonja)  
> Tom and Laurent (our chefs)  
> Julie (Ellie's best friend back in new york who wont drop the fact that shes MISSING)  
> and Julian (everyone's favorite old soldier and Ellie's new PA since Cora is washing out after the incident with the dance video and running up on Talon who has decided he didn't like her.) 
> 
> IS THERE ANYONE ELSE I NEED TO CAST??? Also if you have a huge investment in pictureing them a specific way avoid the next chapter it's going to be a solid wall of photos with real names and maybe a link to more info... Like Kalin is on TV and Markus has a beautiful shirtless gallery... *le sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> And Two... THE WALL OF LINKS!!!  
> I did all of this research so now I wanna share.
> 
> [Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles.](https://youtu.be/9kxYApOPnW8)   
>  [Help Help I'm being oppressed](https://youtu.be/fxGqcCeV3qk)   
>  [Hello Kitty the song the girls were dancing to](https://youtu.be/LiaYDPRedWQ)   
>  [Those are the shrieking eels!](https://youtu.be/KGcat9tGZVU)   
>  [Buttercup's dream!](https://youtu.be/wWqU1ynYSrM)


	36. The cast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the run down of our major players and my dream casting for them YAY!!! I really didn't expect to write this much about them as you can see it got progressively longer with each one so I apologize that it's nine at night and I have written nothing on a new chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's how this works we have the name of the character a little bit about them their photo then the Real Individuals name in case you wanted to see more of them

Coraline Jacobs was the eldest child of Alpha Jacobs in the Frost Runner Pack. Her mother wasn't the Alphas True Mate but a woman he had loved anyway. She left the pack and was supposedly killed by hunters after Luna Claire and Alpha Jacobs found each other. Her entire childhood was filled with Jealousy over Ellie and her fathers doting on her because having an Omega was a huge status symbol for his pack. She's female as a human but Male as a wolf (Good thing she's a lesbian other wise her gender issues were gonna get REALLY complicated) She volunteered secretly to the Blood Moon trying to find a place in the world where she might be useful.

 

  
[image free hosting](http://postimage.org/)

 

Katrina Devine (You might remember her from Power Rangers Dino Force)  
p.s. Shout out to Roseline for the help with this cast

* * *

 

 

Julian DiForti is 65 years old and has been a member of the blood moon for the last 42 years. He is currently working as Ellie's Personal Assistant since Luna's traditionally don't get an official number two. He's Italian by heritage and birth.

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[image hosting over 10mb](http://postimage.org/)  


Carlo Rota (You might remember him from 24 or Little Mosque on the Prairie)

 

* * *

 

 

Tom, half of the pair of 'crazies in the kitchen' is decidedly American Southern in his accent and his cooking style. Not much is known about his past or why he is here. He isn't a fighter and seems to have a very complicated almost adversarial relationship with Chef Laurent. He considers himself a cook and doesn't give a damn if it's pretty so long as it tastes good.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[picture upload](http://postimage.org/)  


Sam Claflin (You might remember him as Finn from the Hunger games, Ah yes shirtless trident wielding Finn I'm still crying over you)

 

* * *

 

 

Laurent the other half of our Beloved 'Crazies in the kitchen' is a Classically trained French Chef. He has a terribly thick accent that suggests he speaks a mostly dirty version of French. At this time we are still unaware how he (like Tom) ended up with the Blood Moon. We do know that apparently Kalin and Markus do tolerate a rather large amount of Shenanigans from the kitchens so long as food hits the tables.

 

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[hosting image](http://postimage.org/)  


 

Aaron Taylor Johnson (You might not recognize him here but yes folks that's Quicksilver from Avengers Age of Ultron... what can I say I've got a thing for guys who die protecting people. It makes my fantasy life very tragic.)

 

* * *

 

 

Julie Cartier or better known as Jules is Ellie's best and closest friend. She, Marnie (Not yet cast), and Ellie have been friends since they met years ago in Stenography school. Julie has never actually met the rest of the Thomson house but was always up for any crazy bit of fun she could find dragging the other two along for the ride. She is in love with love, and men, and women, and just about any combination who are willing to just have a little fun. She has always respected Ellie's decision to wait for marriage but that never prevented her from telling her stories in great explicit details over a few drinks during their girls nights in or nursing a cup of coffee in the break room. Ellie always chalked it up to a miracle that the three of them all got jobs so close to home together but between you and me dear reader, Julie doesn't have many real friends and might have taken the "How many dicks do I have to suck to keep us all together when we graduate" route.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[screenshot software](http://postimage.org/app.php)  


Kendra Wilkinson (You might have seen her hanging off Hugh Hefner's arm a few years back on Girls Next Door)

 

* * *

 

 

Sergei is a warrior with the Blood Moon who rather nervously asked Ellie's permission to court someone within the pack. Then very recently was caught tongueing Sonja! Well I guess he had reasons for being afraid of Kalin's disapproval after all!!!

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[photo upload](http://postimage.org/)  


Stephen Amell (You might recognize him as the show Arrow as Oliver Queen)

p.s. Shout out to Roseline for the help with this cast

 

* * *

 

 

Sonja is Markus daughter from his forced relationship with Sophia (twin Sister to Talon and the other half of the Seer) she's the exact image of her mother but her eyes are both blue. Sonja originally jealous of Ellie replacing her both as Luna and in Kalin's heart has started to slowly warm up to the odd sometimes overly passionate Luna who has proven in her eyes to be a foolish idiot but one with a good heart.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[free upload image](http://postimage.org/)  
  
Portia De Rossi (You might recognize her from her relationship with wife Ellen DeGeneres or from her work on Arrested Development or one of my favorite shows of all time Better Off Ted)

 

* * *

 

 

Marianne is the only child within the Blood Moon compound. Her family was brutally murdered while she was hidden just the other side of the veil. The trauma of the event sent her Feral for many years until Kalin coaxed her humanity back out. Her story from her own lips says she was too young to remember how old she was when her family died, or how many years she spent crossing between worlds running and hiding. But she is not bound into the Blood Moon pack for reasons unknown. She's kept there for her own protection as she is the last of the Veil Walkers. Her gift allows her to physically step into the veil and travel through it crossing vast distances with little effort but just as many dangers, if not more, lurk on the other side. Her gift is one passed through her bloodline rather than gifted from the moon. Some legends say that it began when a werewolf took a witch to mate and their children possessed the gift to travel freely across the divide between this world and the next. Others say it was a curse left behind when a demon tried to draw a wolf across the veil and steal the human half of their twin soul. The truth of it's origins has been lost to the ages leaving behind only the dark fact that the heart of a Veil Walker holds unimaginable power to any who dare risk trying to harness it.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[free picture upload](http://postimage.org/)  


Amandala Stenberg (You might recognize her as Rue from the Hunger Games. Look up Honeywater to hear her Musical works as part of a duo where she plays Violin and sings)

 

* * *

 

 

Autumn is the specter that hangs over Kalin's life. A vampire who kept him and Markus as pets and slaves. Her people captured Sonja and Talon when they ran trying to get ahead of a vision of Sonja hunched over a dead babe. To keep them from speaking and destroying the carefully crafted lies about the world she cut their tongues out and tortured them until their minds broke turning them into breeding stock in her effort to create a true warrior bloodline. Sophia was kept in the house with her prized pet Kalin while Talon was condemned to the stables. She escaped the night the Blood Moon came to free Sonja and Talon bringing home far more than they had expected when Kalin and Markus led the charge full of intimate knowledge of the inner workings of the trade in wolves. These days she keeps one step ahead of her former lover and pet as he hunts her without ever giving up hope he will be returned to her. (I never said the woman was sane but she is pretty fuckin evil)

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[how to screen capture](http://postimage.org/app.php)  


Charlize Theron (You my recognize her as the as the Queen who sent chills to your core in the Huntsman series)

 

* * *

 

 

Talon the impossibly large Warrior who should have been Alpha. Arguably everything that has happened so far is all his fault. Into the world is born a pair of Seers alone they are about as useful as a one legged man in an arse kicking contest. Sophia and Talon were that pair and when they came together at the first sight of a waxing moon they would see a fixed moment in time. Unchangeable their sacred duty was to prepare to face it the best they could and repair the damage when it was done. After all Doc Brown still got shot but he had on a vest. [And this terrible assault on my feels.](https://youtu.be/-77eKQ2IP5A) If Talon had not run he would have led the Blood Moon. Kalin would have lived in ignorance beside Markus under Autumn's mastery. He never would have been at the mating ceremony that led him to Ellie who would still be typing away at her stenography machine in New York. Sophia would have lived even if her first born didn't. Millions have died in the bloody terrible war that Kalin brought down upon the vampires no longer content to chip away at them. Their faces haunt him each night. It is his punishment as set down by the moon for forsaking his people in his pain over a loss he brought on his own head. He has spent a century a broken husk of a man on the verge of madness. Then a wisp of a girl thanked him. She thanked him for a duty he had long abandoned and it broke something inside him as his pain came pouring out. A hundred years of festering hurt bled from him and was gone and in it's wake he was empty. He followed after trying to find something to replace it waiting for her to condemn him as the monster he had become but she gave back only forgiveness and light. She believed in him when he could not believe in himself. Now he will protect her when she can not protect herself. Only recently did he find himself in her presence in the Garden of Souls where he promised not to abandon his people again and she agreed to lift the punishment.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[image sharing sites](http://postimage.org/)

 

Paul Michael Levesque (You might recognize him as Triple H currently wrestling with the WWE and on the cover of April 2016 Muscle and Fitness)

 

* * *

 

 

Markus is a highly educated warrior cross trained as a tracker he finds joy in his books and research. He delves into the poorly recorded histories seeking out the keys to unlock the forgotten mysteries of his people. Before coming under Autumn's care he briefly met his True Mate across a courtyard but before they could be united she was killed by a raid on the keep by some rather angry humans who had discovered his master's true nature as a vampire. Under Autumn's orders he and Kalin became lovers to each other as well as her and their obedience and loyalty were one of her greatest joys. It was Markus who discovered the truth communicating with Sophia through the written word and planning his escape, alone. Sophia's death changed something for Kalin breaking the perfect illusion of love and he could not leave his friend behind. They stole Sonja and ran into the night. Markus was the one who turned over the details of the keep and it's working to the blood moon as Kalin was in shock unable to do more than hold his daughter and weep for his lost child and lover. Over the years he and Kalin were lovers when the burdens became too much to bear and they sought physical release. It was the very foundation of their relationship after all from the first weeks of their acquaintance. Friends first and foremost there was never a true romance between the two only a deep love that only sometimes ended in sex. These days he serves as Kalin's second in command the Pack Beta. An Alpha Warrior by biology it is his quick mind and keen wit that makes him irreplaceable to his dearest and closest friend.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[image post](http://postimage.org/)  


Colt Prattes (You might recognize him from Pink's Try video, yes the theme song for this work, Or his work with MMA) [He loves his selfies and God Bless him for that!](http://tsminteractive.com/colt-prattes-hunk-of-the-day/)

 

* * *

 

 

The crown of roses and ivy that Kalin made for Ellie

 

. [](http://postimage.org/)  
[pic host](http://postimage.org/)  


Gotta love the language of flowers!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OH! I'm sorry did you think I forgot someone?!?!?!?!

 

* * *

 

 

Kalin was born into a stable of wolves he never knew his mother or his father and they are presumed dead. Raised to believe he was nothing but a beast he did as he was told. Until the day instinct met training and he killed a vampire that had struck his trainer. He accepted the punishment of death and that perfect docile sensually handsome creature walking and laying his head down stirred something within Autumn who claimed him as her own and shaped him to believe he loved her and she loved him back. A hundred and fifty years he spent by her side. It was his children that were her undoing. For them he turned on the only life and truth he had ever known. He set out on a bloody campaign to tear down and destroy the woman who had twisted his life into a nightmare. Driven by his thirst for vengeance he brought the slow fight to a raging war freeing the lost only as a consequence of the rage that drove him. His life centered around killing vampires making the whole of their race pay for the crimes against him and his. Until one stupid arrogant boastful girl lead them to upper New York and an hour lay over became two days of watching a new recruit from Oregon get bonded. He wanted nothing more than to be gone but something had him on edge the entire day as he waited on top of a porch trying to find the source of his unease. Sunset led to his first sighting but it was not a quarry easily captured. His mate ran from him at every turn until he was forced to hunt her down over an entire week. Tensions rising between himself and the Alpha of the Frost Runner pack had him on a razors edge when he finally found her. But all was not as it should have been. The Frost Runner council severed her ties in a ritual used only for the worst offenders. With his mate barely holding on clinging to her last tie to this world he left them with an ominous warning. Should you ever again interfere with a member of my pack I will do nothing. When your enemies are at your gates and you call for the aid of the Blood Moon we will do nothing. We will leave you to die of your own folly. For the first time in Two Hundred and Fifty years there was something more than vengeance and hatred in his heart. They struggle against their pasts trying to find a way to make a life in the middle of a war that still threatens to tear them all down.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[image upload no resize](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[photo share](http://postimage.org/)  
  
  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[pic host](http://postimage.org/)  


Alex O'Loughlin (You might recognize him as Commander Steve McGarrett from the new Hawaii Five O God Bless Australia)

 

* * *

 

 

Sara Elizabeth Thomson was the second child of the Beta of the Frost Runner pack. She was always small for her size but when she only fell farther and farther behind her peers he resigned his commission and devoted himself to his family. When she was thirteen and passed into puberty Pascal after much searching finally found an answer. She was Omega. Little was truly understood about Omegas outside of their ability to effect an entire pack and turn them against their Council. For the good of the pack she was taken to live separately. The council advised she be kept on Wolves Bane to protect her human soul for the feral savage nature of her Wolf. Ellie cut off from her beast grew farther and farther from her pack. Except for Pascal who under the guise of keeping an eye on her trained her in the ceremonies and rights of being a Shaman preparing to name her as his successor at her thirtieth year sealing a place for her within the Frost Runner Pack. She lived as a human. She kept a human job and had human friends hiding her second nature from all around her. Somethings were too deep to ignore. She always held out hope that someday she would have a family of her own with a mate who would love her for her gentle nature. She had never feared for her safety until one terrible night. A particularly terrible crime had her over using wolves bane trying to suppress the rage of her wolf. Her closest friends took her out to see a co worker off and she drank freely in celebration. Until one drink had an extra ingredient. The combination of an over indulgence of wolves bane and alcohol with the roofie left her helpless as she was raped by a man whose face she either can not or will not recall. The day before her mate came to claim her. Still reeling from the attack and the abandonment of her original pack torn half a world from anything she had ever known she must help lead a pack so damaged by their Alphas hunt for revenge they are barely held together. An Omega in her natural element feeds on the energy of a pack as well as fuels it. Add that to the fact she is their Luna and all pack ties flow through her she's changing them as much as they are changing her. She fights her wolf who has chosen to protect her girl rather than lead her to their mate. She must fight to find her own way on a path that has been laid by a goddess who is struggling to save an entire race even if it is at the cost of one girls heart and sanity.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[image hosting 15mb](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[upload images free](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[adult photo sharing](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[adult photo sharing](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[image hosting 5mb](http://postimage.org/)  


 

Kat Dennings (You may recognize her from 2 Broke Girls as Max Black or From Thor as Darcy Lewis. Shush, I can hear all of you who came over from Avoidance laughing she's my girl crush, I would seriously get divorced for her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it... My dream cast and all sorts of fun tidbits about each player ;)


	37. Good Friends don't let you do stupid things... alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently you can powerpuff your self at powerpuffyourself.com (Blame Summer_Steele) 
> 
> SO I POWER PUFFED ELLIE KALIN MARKUS AND SONJA
> 
> [](http://postimage.org/)
> 
> [](http://postimage.org/)
> 
> [](http://postimage.org/)
> 
> [](http://postimage.org/)

_“You know you led almost a hundred of them here.”_  
  
_She laughed at her mother’s scolding. She wandered as she willed within the fade she was too free a spirit to care. “They deserve a little beauty. Their so human they forget what is out here.”_  
  
_“I wasn’t speaking to some of them you know. They haven’t all behaved themselves.”_  
  
_“You haven’t exactly reminded them how much you love them. Maybe I shall bring more track them to your feet so they can all bathe in your light. Remind them of the beginning when you asked us to protect a new world.” She leaned into her mother bathing in the cool of her touch and the warmth of her light at once._  
  
_“She is healing as I told you she would.”_  
  
_“She will always be damaged as I told you she would be. I tried to warn her. I wanted so badly to save her from him. My mate should have been there to protect us. He has always protected us.” She dropped low onto her haunches staring across the field at the Black still irritatated he had not even tried to find them sooner. It was his fault they were so far separated  he had thought it would be a jolly in their game of hide and seek to take a life and cross to the mortal world. Two hundred years had passed there before she realized what he had done._  
  
_“Do not fault him daughter. It is the way of the cycle. You chose to follow rather than wait for his return.”_  
  
_“She fears she will be hurt again. I will not let him hurt her. Men are horrible terrible creatures. And I hate them.” She glared at her mate again across the field ignoring the way he postured and coaxed her to come play._  
  
_“I know you do. Just do not stand in the way of what she wants. Look at the poor girl. Did you know she thanked me for him. For his understanding and his gentleness. You did not need to love him for her to lose her heart.”_  
  
_“She’s human, and stupid, and, she really loves him?” She glanced to her mother with narrowed eyes._  
  
_“Oh my beloved daughter. Yes she does, deeply. It is only fear that keeps them apart. I hope you will not stand in her way when she is ready.”_  
  
_“I will not kill him for touching her. But I may remove a hand if he oversteps.” She looked out over the garden . “There is a soul ready to bloom mother. Will she be born free?”_  
  
_“That is up to you child. The world is changing. I can not stop the cycle. You must help her build the Blood Moon stronger for what is to come.”_  
  
_“I will do my best Mother. But she does not listen to me.” She grumbled and snuggled deeper into the grasses._  
  
_“Perhaps you should begin with listening to her. You take without asking and give that which is unwanted. To be heard…”_  
  
_“We must first listen. I remember my lessons well mother.”_  
  


* * *

 

  
    Ellie could feel the veil slowly slipping away as she woke. There was a peace within her that filled her heart full of hope. Kalin’s hand was running gently through the scruff of her neck and it felt like heaven.  
  
    “You wanna go back to the room to shift and get some clothes babe?” She looked around slowly to find the room abandoned all but for Talon who was upside down on the couch watching the television. Legs slung up over the back he left his head to dangle off the front cushion. She shook her head at Kalin before stretching and preparing to shift back without the aid of her other half. Then she was back. Where ever she had wandered in the fade she had returned. Shifts were never comfortable but it was a bearable comfortable pain when shared like it was supposed to be.  
  
    Kalin pulled the blanket around her keeping hold of it he pulled her close. “Have I told you this morning how amazing you are. I had the most beautiful dream last night. There was this field… it was in the fade wasn’t it. One of those places she brings back for you.  
  
    “Yeah, You saw it?” She couldn’t help the smile creeping across her features. She had long ago learned to keep quiet about the impossible things she saw. No one  believed her and told her she was too old for such flights of imagination.  
  
    “Yeah. It’s amazing. Every time I think that your going to stop amazing me you just keep going on and doing it again. How did I ever live without you.” It was a perfect moment she decided as she nuzzled into his chest.  
  
    “You were very angry and very unhappy and very lonely. Also you had WAY fewer headaches. People respected you and were actually afraid of you.” She laughed as he dove in tickling her.  
  
    “Take it back their still afraid of me.”  
  
    Ellie twisted out of his grasp and ran from the room laughing. “NEVER! YOU HAVE SHOWN YOUR SOFT UNDERBELLY AND THEY HAVE NO FEAR!” Kalin gave chase allowing her to keep a small lead just enough that he could reach out and snatch at the blanket she trailed behind her. They had almost made it back to their rooms when Ellie came around a corner and collided with a young woman carrying a laundry bundle.  
  
    Dirty clothes went everywhere. “Oh Luna I am so sorry! I didn’t see you! I am so…” She trailed off at the sight of Kalin using his mate as the only cover of his modesty as he stood directly behind her.  
  
    Ellie simply did her best to maintain a straight face. “It’s quite alright I’m sure that we can all forget about this can’t we?”  
  
    “Yes ma’am.” She said on a breathless whisper and Ellie was well aware the girls eyes were glued to Kalin.  
  
    “If you will excuse us we have very important sex to get to.” Behind her Kalin lost all composure and laughed at the sudden rise of blush in the girl.  
  
    “Yes Ma’am.” She squeaked before Kalin swept Ellie up in a bridal carry and slipped into their bedroom.  
  
    “Very important sex El? She was just trying to get some work done.” Ellie slid down from his arms and reached for one of his old shirts pulling it on.  
  
    “Yes but she most surely wasn’t afraid of you. In fact I’m fairly sure she was more afraid of me once I caught her staring at you. I did threaten to remove someone’s eyes already.” She tossed a pair of pants at him.  
  
    “I think your confusing fear with embarrassment love. She just ran into her Alpha and her Luna running naked through the hall playing grab ass. Now I believe I was promised very important sex.” Laughing he dove at her as she ran across the bed fending him off with a pillow.  
  
    “I’ve got a girls get together at ten and there’s still breakfast to be eaten we haven’t missed it yet. We still have twenty minutes put clothes on. By the moon you’re the one who said you had SO much important shit to get done. I’m going to start running steno on everything you say so I can read it back verbatim later.”  
  
    Kalin groaned and flopped across the bed. “We don’t need to eat! We can sit here and snuggle and I’ll rub your feet. Everyone wins! No one makes me put clothes on and you get pampered by someone so much handsomer than those tiresome bitches you want to hang out with.”  
  
    “I’ll be sure to tell them all you think their tiresome. I’m tired of them getting ideas. And thinking you’re an asshole might help. Then again…” She leaned over and kissed him softly. “You’re pretty enough they might not care. Now put pants on. You won’t look very good in my dresses.”  
  
    Kalin grudgingly dressed and watched as she pulled on an old pair of borrowed leggings and used one of his belts to cinch the oversized shirt into a mini dress. He’d only ever seen one outfit she had chosen for herself. It had been a very professional little grey suit and he wondered what she would wear if she had her choice. There was so much about her he still didn’t know. “What’s your favorite song?”  
  
    Ellie’s hands working at her hair trying to get it combed out with her fingers froze as she turned at him confusion written clearly on her face. “What brought that up?”  
  
    “Come on just tell me. Tell me anything.” He pulled a shirt on and stepped up behind her placing gentle kisses down her neck.   “Tell me about your friends or your sister anything about you I just wanna listen to you talk.”  
  
    Ellie gave up on doing anything proper with her hair as she twisted away from him back toward the door. This was the last thing she wanted to discuss with him right now. That life was gone and she was never going to come close to getting it back. It felt like her heart was ripping in half and she could  hear the gentle urging of her wolf. ‘You don’t have to tell him about hot dogs, and Margaritas and bad beatnik poets who asked you if you wanted to bathe in ennui. Don’t tell him about…’  
  
    “Julie and Marnie.” She cut her wolf off and sealed herself into telling him in the same moment. ‘Yeah, them.’ She knew her wolf was trying to protect her feelings. Of all the things she lost Jules and Marn were her only real regret. Everyone else would understand or not care overly much but how could she explain to two humans that she was never coming home and didn’t even say goodbye.  
  
    “Your friends?” He asked softly trying to tug her around to face him but she was fighting tears at just the thought of them.  
  
    “My best friends. They were everything I loved about being human.” He slid around and propped himself up on the counter pulling her in between his knees reaching up to wipe the budding tears. “Please don’t think,” She choked searching his face trying to find some hint of what was going on inside but he was a mask of gentle concern. “I’m not unhappy. I’m growing to love being here so much more than I have ever loved being anywhere or with anyone. I’m not saying I want to go back I just, I miss them. I will never be able to make them understand.”  
  
    “Tell me about them. Which one is giving Markus a headache?”  
  
    Ellie laughed. “That’s Julie. She’s always been like that pushing and pushing until she just barrels through whatever is in the way of what she wants. She was always dragging Marnie and I out even if it was just to her apartment to be stupid. That video… we had hundreds of nights like that. I’ve known them since I was eighteen.” Ellie let her thoughts wander back to the first time she met Julia Cartier.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Ellie slid into her seat in the back of the classroom and tried to be very small. She had made it through high school like that and she hoped it would work in the Stenography program as well. Keep your head down get your work done go home. The less attention she brought to herself the less chance she would do something stupid like invoke the moon and expose them all.  
  
    The teacher began laying out the correct hand position to take on their machines when the door burst open and a young woman in the pinkest dress she had ever seen swept in. She looked like something out of a glamour magazine her hair tumbling down over her shoulders in delicate rings, her make up was perfect and Ellie could barely tear her eyes away.  
  
    “GOD I am so sorry! I totally missed the first day! I had to work late! Where do I sit!” She was bright as the sun and so full of life Ellie just wanted to bask in her.  
  
    “Miss I’m afraid I can’t accept late entries you’re going to have to go back to the office and see when they can get  you into the next class. Now please leave.” The professor dismissed her without even looking up from his papers.  
  
    Julie’s face fell and she stepped over pressing into the desk and in a move Ellie would see her use to get everything from free drinks to tables at resturants she leaned forward pushing her breasts out and heaved a great sigh finally causing the professor to look up.  
  
    “Please, please, please, can’t you make an exception! I can’t wait six months for another class! I’m a dancer and I’m trying to get out of there into a real job.” The professor stuttered and finally relented waving her back to find a seat. There were at least a dozen open desks between the front and the corner that Ellie had chosen to hide in. She swept past all of them and slid in beside Ellie without a word just flashing her a large toothy grin.  
  
    Twenty minutes into class Ellie was already struggling she kept hitting the wrong key and she was terrified of falling behind. Her father wanted to put her to work in the office at the warehouse he was working but she wanted so badly to accomplish something on her own. Without warning long warm fingers reached over and took her wrist straightening it. “Stop bending your wrist. Your putting your hand out of position.” The beautiful girl whispered and Ellie nodded in shock. People like that, people that perfect, never looked at her twice unless it was to torment her. She was a plastic and Ellie was just, Ellie.  
  
    “Thank you.” She whispered back and found taking her advice had her back on track. An hour later they were given a short break and before Ellie could rush off the beautiful girl had already started talking to her and she was trapped.  
  
    “I love your bag! Where do you get leather like that?”  
  
    “Oh It’s um, a cousin of mine made it. They do a lot of hunting and believe in using everything.”  
  
    “It is so pretty and now I’m super jelly! It’s a one of a kind they must love you a lot because that looks like tons and tons of work.” In reality it wasn’t that hard. She had done them on numerous occasions when she was young and the bag had been a cast off anyway.  
  
    “I can uh, I can get you one. They make tons of stuff like that.” She wasn’t sure what had just made her offer but the way Julie smiled at her made her feel special.  
  
    “If you do I swear we’re gonna be besties till the end of time! I’m Julia Cartier, but you can call me Jules.” It was a name that fit her perfect and beautiful and fancy.  
  
    “I’m Sara.” She offered back.  
  
    Jules made a face. “You don’t look like a Sara.”  
  
    “Oh um, Everyone’s been calling me Ellie for Elizabeth it’s my middle name.” Friends, it seemed like such a far distant hope. She could have been a hunter. She could be tracking her right now. She could feel a struggle from her beast pushing back trying to get her attention but Ellie pushed her down again.  
  
    “I like that. It suits you. Hey, that’s my room mate! HEY ROOMIE WE’RE BACK HERE!” She had met the other girl briefly the day before in introductions but she made her way back with a handful of drinks from the soda machine outside.  
  
    “Hey I didn’t know what you wanted so I just grabbed a bunch of stuff. Sara right? Do you want one?” The other girl was a bit round and plain like Ellie and suddenly it didn’t seem so far fetched that someone so pretty might like her.  
  
    “It’s Ellie we don’t like the name Sara. Dibs!” Julie snatched up the diet coke and licked all across the top pulling a laugh from the new girl.  
  
    “Yeah you lick it it’s absolutely yours. Hi Ellie I’m Marlys but everyone calls me Marnie. It’s nice to formally meet you.” She offered Ellie her hand and they shook gently.  
  
    “We’re going for burgers after class.” It was a statement not an offer and Ellie just nodded.  
  
    “Ok, but you still don’t have a key you want me to just let you in when you get back.” Marnie started moving her things back to the desk on the other side of Ellie.  
  
    “Nope you’re coming too. The three of us are going to go get large disgusting burgers.” It was something that Julie would do again and again in the early days of their friendship. She would suddenly decide that they were going to do something and would accept no arguments.  
  
    Plans settled for after class and the break over they went back to the lesson. That night Ellie learned a few things about the girls that would hold true over the entirety of their friendship. Marnie’s mother was just as over protective as Ellie’s own parents. They both had to make explanatory calls before taking off. Julie drove like a mad woman but always managed to do so carefully. Most of all it didn’t matter where they went Julie turned heads. It was the worlds most amazing camouflage because people barely noticed her next to Jules.  
  
    They were the best of friends from that day forward. Julie had only moved in with Marnie the week before and the trio spent many nights after class together. They worked on homework or talked about Julie’s latest boyfriend. Ellie told them a few things about her family but they never pushed or pressed for more. Marnie’s mother was an hold hippie who was constantly sending Marnie herbs for her health or crystals to ‘cleanse her chakras’ once Marnie even brought them both sage bundles. Her mother had just sent her a full gross of them to ‘push back evil spirits.’ It wasn’t until Ellie went back to their apartment for the first time she became convinced they weren’t hunters.  
  
    It was a spider of all things. Ellie had walked into a web turning down an alley and no one had noticed it in her hair until they were back in the apartment fixings for Margarita’s in hand. Ellie had shrieked and demanded they get it out, get it out now!  
  
    Marnie had simply scooped it out carefully and scolded her for being a sissy. “Imagine how she feels! You’re the one who smashed her home up!” She had carried it all the way back outside to the sight of the web destruction to return it home.  
  
    “And now you know why she only ever orders fries when we go get burgers. I am so glad you’re a carnivore or I’d never get to bring meat into the house at all.” Marnie was the first person Ellie had ever met who factually would never hurt a fly.  
  


* * *

  
  
    “They never pushed or asked things I couldn’t answer. They liked me just the way I was, no strings, no judgments. They looked out for me and they cared about me. I loved them like they were pack and in a way they were. They were all I had outside of my parents Kate and Pascal.” Kalin just listened and held her hands never once interrupting.  
  
    “They sound like pretty great friends.” Ellie had expected judgment for being so close to humans. Markus had made his views on them quite clear.  
  
    “They were. They were the best of friends and I didn’t even say goodbye.” It didn’t hurt so much now that it was out but the aching hole of their absence still throbbed.  
  
    “I get it El. When I left Her house there were people that were left behind or didn’t make it out at all. The only thing that matters is that you cared about them and that’s not something that just goes away. We’ll work something out even if we have to actually talk to that waste of air that runs the Frost Runner to get permission to come back so you can say good bye properly.”  
  
    It felt like a ray of sunshine had broken through and she wrapped him into a hug. “Thank you so much.”  
  
    “Don’t mention it. What you say we go get something to eat before we’re stuck with cold cereal?”  
  


* * *

  
  
    Hand in hand they walked into the dining room. At first glance Ellie was sure they were mocking her. There were cat ears everywhere. One out of three had little cat ears pinned into their hair. Even Tom wore a pair behind the counter until a middle aged man came over and offered her a set attached to a soft leather band. “I’ve been getting requests since last night and I’m very nearly out of furs but I wanted to make sure you got one.”  
  
    She took them from him unsure. Rabbit fur made the outside and satin lined the inside. The stitching was incredible and it was the work of a master craftsman. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
    “You just looked so happy dancing.” She watched him squirm waiting for her judgment.  
  
    “This is amazing. You know the ones we had were just construction paper. I love it so much.” The smile that broke across his face chased every last shadow from her morning. It was going to work out in the end. How could it not when there were so many people here who cared about her so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me some love down in those comments! Also... It has come to my attention I need a Beta reader. If you have a grasp of grammer and proper punctuation and are willing to work it over and send it back promptly because everyone else is waiting too. I just need help fixing my run ons and your vs you're and just tell me if something came across weird or confusing. All you have to do is drop me a line at SightSoBlind@yahoo.com and I'll get back to you with the next chapter. 
> 
> Warning! In all likelyhood I will simply take your word that it's fixed and just copy paste back anything you send me into AO3


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have people Beta reading my works now. I sent this chapter to one and they never sent it back and I'm an impatient little shit. So as things get edited I will make notations in each chapter and if anything other than correcting grammar changed I will fill you in. Also... Waiting for an Update! Has a follow up. It began as an homage to writers. I loved. Now it's got the other side of the coin too and a love letter to everyone who comments. If you ever think I don't care your wrong. You beautiful reader are the reason I write. If you stop enjoying it. I will stop and lose intrest. The only way I have to gauge if your still enjoying it... That little white box.

“You have a really unhealthy obsession with jello.” Talon just shrugged and took another bite of the mixing bowl he had filled and brought with him. “Did they even have jello the last time you were social?” He shook his head and Ellie just heaved a sigh. Hopefully it would pass.

 

   She carefully rearranged the pile of pillows in the borrowed rooms they were going to use when the girls got together. Thinking of that she needed to address something she wasn’t looking forward to. “Tal we need to talk.” She began to wonder if she gave Kalin that same suspicious look when he started in on the same subject.

 

   “You can’t be here with the girls. It’s like a prime tenet of Girls Night. No boys allowed.” He pulled his shoulders in and batted his eyes at her pouting his lips. It was so ridiculous she couldn’t help but laugh. “No. Not happening. I do have a favor to ask though. There’s a room, it’s, well it’s really old. Kalin said it was built for an omega but has been empty ever since. It’s the most beautiful place in the whole world and it’s fucking filthy.” She watched him struggle for a moment then he reached for her taking her hand palm to palm their fingers interlocked. He pushed an image across the bond and slowly it took form.

 

_    Two children unmistakably Talon and Sophia giggled as they snuck through darkened halls. ‘Stop it Soph you’re making me laugh and someone’s gonna hear us!’ _

 

_    ‘Oh I’m sorry the big bad warrior doesn’t want to get in trouble? I thought you ain’t afraid of nothing!’ She kept giggling and he wrestled her to the floor. _

 

_    ‘Shut up! I wanna see it and if you wreck this for me I swear I’m gonna tell Georgie what you said!’ A look of complete horror passed her face and she silenced immediately. The two crept down and after much effort managed to crack the door and crept in. A half finished painting sat propped up on an easel a wash bowl and pitcher still had water in it. The room looked lived in. _

 

_    ‘Was Dad really born down here?’ Sophia whispered almost reverently. _

 

_    ‘That’s what he says. Nana…’ _

 

   The memory ended abruptly as Talon pulled his hand back. She had heard about people sharing memories through touch. It was a thing of legend now forgotten and lost to the ages. Ellie could understand why. It was extraordinarily intimate.

 

   “You didn’t have to…" She stopped. He was trying to communicate in his own way and she didn't want to discourage him from using anything available to him. "I meant you know about it then.” He nodded all the playfulness of moments before gone. There was a sadness in his eyes and she wondered what more to the story there was. The woman who had painted there and birthed her children there. Whatever it was that he knew he wasn’t ready to share it.

 

   “I’m really not comfortable having anyone down there but it needs so much work. It needs to be cleaned up and I wanna get some kinda light in there but nothing too harsh but I’ve got no idea what I’m doing. As my Shaman and as my friend I need someone I can trust.

 

* * *

 

   Talon knew the history of the den. It was neither pretty nor happy. He wasn’t pleased Kalin had shown her the place to begin with. If he still had a tongue the Alpha would have been getting a lashing. She spoke of it with reverence. It was a private space and she was trusting him into it. Maybe she could write it a new chapter in it’s history. A better one.

 

   “Do you think, someday, you can show me how to do that? Pascal used to call it a lost art. He said we have lost things because we were so busy trying to survive we forgot to teach.” Ellie was pushing for something he didn’t want to tell her.

 

   “Warriors don’t age. I’m just hoping, that maybe you remember things we forgot. Maybe you can help us rescue our history.” There was so much he wanted to tell her. Things he couldn’t sort out enough to tell her across the bonds with any clarity and the swirl of emotion tied to it all pushed and threatened at him until his head throbbed with it and his skin itched.

 

   Slowly it began to recede and he could hear Ellie singing softly. “For though they may be parted there is, Still a chance that they will see, There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Yeah, There will be an answer, let it be.” She cradled his face in her hands and Kalin stood behind her stone faced and furious.

 

* * *

 

   Ellie should have known better than to press him. If the time lines were accurate in her book he was far older than Kalin and had lived his entire life within the Blood Moon. A pack that could trace their origins back to the first wolves unbroken. He had struggled for a moment before doubling over shifting not to a wolf but some monstrous thing in between. In the dark ages when frightened superstitious villagers drew werewolves they drew this. A great mournful wail broke forth and she knew why in his sorrow and fury the others had avoided him. The first of those attending stood shocked in the doorway as he clawed into the floor leaving great furrows in the stone.

 

   “DON’T JUST LOOK AT ME GO GET KALIN!!! NOW!!!” They ran glad to be away only Ellie would not leave him. She scrambled closer and pulled him in ignoring his thrashing. She began to sing it had worked once before. Maybe it would help again.

 

* * *

 

   One of the girls ran into his office stopping short staring at him as he leaned over the map he needed to memorize. She just stood there staring at him for a moment and he began to think Ellie had a point. People used to come in state their business and leave. They didn’t just stand there like morons and stare at him.

 

   “What?!” He snapped.

 

   “The Lu-Luna is, she’s with this thing in store room six and it…” Kalin didn’t wait he shifted as he ran following her scent and the sound of her voice back to her.

 

   Garou. They were spoken of like boogeymen when he was young and no evidence of them existed in any text that could be found. He knew that proved nothing. The people had always been careful about what they recorded and hundreds of years ago, when the vampiric threat was at it’s worst, they began destroying the histories en masse. Anything that could be used against them, anything that could be exploited was gone in one great swoop.

 

   Ellie great fool that she was only pulled in closer. The room was in tatters and she just kept singing to it reaching for it and pulling it close running her hands over it’s muzzle dragging it back from throwing itself at walls Kalin shifted back.

 

   “Ellie you need to get away from that thing right now. Ellie that’s an order! NOW!!!” He growled he was putting his foot down this was madness. The Garou lunged at him.

 

   “No Please! Please don’t hurt him!” She threw herself between them and it pulled up short. She caught it’s face in her hands and began to sing again. “When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.” He watched the Garou stop and finally seem to see her. Kalin stepped closer to Ellie ready to snatch her out of the room at any moment. That’s when he saw it. It had no canine teeth. The Garou, the thing that threatened his mate, it was Talon.

 

   Kalin hadn’t been comfortable with her being around him when he was simply broken but this, this was a whole new monster, literally. He watched as he shifted back into a man and as he choked on his own breath Kalin wished with everything in his heart that he would just die and leave them be.

 

* * *

 

   There was such hurt in his eyes as he took in the room. Ellie ached for him as he looked about horrified staring at his own hands. He was gasping for air unable to draw in a full breath. Ellie pulled him close and clung tightly whispering every soothing thing she could think of into his ear.

 

   “Kalin I need a room where we can try and lay him down for a while. Can you talk to Tom and see if I can get some wolves bane. Whole leaves steeped in hot water I’m gonna need the whole pot.”

 

   “Ellie, can I talk to you outside. NOW Please!” He wasn’t just upset. He was furious. She could feel it through the bond and hear it in his voice.

 

    _‘Your Alpha is giving orders.’_ It was the clearest thing her wolf had ever said to her. The derision and disapproval in her voice was clear.

 

   “Tal, sweetie I’m gonna be right back and then we’re gonna get you settled for a nap. That looked exhausting. Just promise me you’ll wait right here for me ok?” She waited until he nodded and then stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her. No sooner had it clicked shut then Kalin had her pressed to the wall his face buried in her hair.

 

   “I want him gone. I want him out of my pack and away from you and I want him gone now.” His rage was bleeding into fear. Normally so careful with cornering her it was that first moment in the alley outside the courthouse all over again. His instinct overcoming his better judgment as he tried to cover her with his body and force as much contact as he could.

 

   “Kalin,” She could feel her heart racing faster and faster until her head spun. “Kalin you’re hurting me.” He pulled back slightly but didn’t let go his hands roaming over every inch of her he could reach searching for any sign of injury. He paused over the bruises on her arms. Bruises he had left and she had intentionally not healed.

 

   “I’m sorry, oh by the moon babe I am so sorry.” His hands shook as he sunk to his knees in front of her letting his face drop into her belly.

 

   She ran gentle fingers through his hair running her nails over his scalp much like she had done for Talon only moments before. “I’m only going to say this once because I don’t ever want to think your going to make me repeat it. Each and every member of our pack is family and none of them are going anywhere. I know he’s not going to hurt me. I can’t promise he won’t hurt you. I’m not asking for this Kalin, I’m telling you.” Ellie sunk to the ground beside him. She pushed her healing the bruises on her arms disappearing. “I love you. Don’t ever ask me to do something like that again because it makes loving you really hard.”

 

   “Say it again.” He whispered one hand reaching to lay softly on her cheek.

 

   The words had been stuck for so long just there on the edge as he declared again and again how much he loved her. How much he needed her and what she meant to him. She hadn’t even realized what she had said as she simply spoke from her heart about protecting her family. “I love you Kalin. I have loved you in a time before time and a world beyond this. I will love you into the next when men are but fairy tales and books written by rabbits.” He caught her into a kiss and she kissed him back there in the hall until she was breathless and they pulled apart to find a dozen women standing about trying not to stare at the mated pair and their moment in the hall.

 

   “I’m sorry Ladies there’s been a problem with the room. Can you all meet me outside my rooms and we’ll just do it there. I’ll be by in like ten minutes I’m just gonna pick up the snacks.” They made their way off back toward the Alpha’s quarters far too excited about the possibility of seeing what it was like to care why the venue had changed.

 

   “You’re letting them in my bedroom.” He groaned.

 

   “Yup.”

 

   “You’re letting them in my bedroom. My one sacred space. Their going to be all over my couch. My very special ‘I want to make slow sweet love to you on it’ couch. You’re going to taint it and I’ll be forced to burn it.” Kalin peppered her with kisses between the words.

 

   “One You want to make slow sweet love to me on just about everything so don’t give me that. And two If I keep them off the couch I have to let them on the bed. We do have to let them on the furniture.” She grinned softly teasing.

 

   “If they shed on anything you have to clean it up.” He nuzzled into her his hands resuming their questing search over every inch of  her checking her for any sign of injury.

 

    “My Daddy used to do that.” She said almost unconsciously.

 

   “You are the most romantic person I have ever met. That’s just what I always wanted to hear.” He dead panned at her. Ellie just grinned and slid her arms around his neck.

 

   “He didn’t believe me when I told him I was ok. If I tripped or if I’d been pushing too hard trying to keep up he’d pretend he was tickling me or that I had something on my clothes and make sure I was actually ok. He never made me feel like I wasn’t strong enough or that I should have stopped he just knew I didn’t heal right and he wanted me to be safe. You know you’re a pretty damn good Dad. I bet you change diapers and everything.” She watched the smile creep across his face as something lit up inside his heart.

 

   “I’ve never changed a diaper. I want to learn though. I never had a chance with… everything. I really want to do it right this time.” His hand splayed warm across her belly and she began to imagine the possibilities.

 

   “I want a boy. I know I’m not supposed to care but, I really want a boy. Even if we have six girls first I still want a boy.” She giggled as his jaw dropped.

 

   “You want seven pups?” He looked awestruck for a moment staring at her.

 

   “I want a boy. Genetically that’s your burden. So I don’t care if we have one or a hundred. I just want a boy. I had a sister but, something happened with Talon. It got me thinking about raising a family.” Kalin tried to hide his wince when she mentioned Talon.

 

   “I’m gonna go get him settled into a room. You should get back to work. The girls are all waiting to invade your inner private sanctuary.” The moment was gone and she knew she bore equal burden for it’s disappearance.

 

* * *

 

    Talon struggled for anything that was solid and real. It was the first time he’d lost time since meeting Ellie. Usually he knew he had gone because the seasons had changed or the jungle had sprouted new trees. Once he had seen Sophia long limbed and gangly tagging along behind George begging to be taught, and the next she was a woman returning from war covered in blood and his brother was gone.

 

   His thoughts were brought back into the moment by Kalin’s angry growl. “I want him gone. I want him out of my pack and away from you. I want him gone now.”

 

   The rest of the conversation faded to a more manageable tone and he knew it was fear that kept him from reaching across pack bonds. She wasn’t strong enough to stand against an Alpha. He would command and she would follow because that was the way of their people. Alpha’s led and the rest followed behind. He wanted to accept his banishment with grace but he could feel the weight of his failures pulling him to the ground. He lay there because he had promised.

 

   When they finally returned Kalin hovered over her as she pulled him to his feet. She spoke but her words washed past him unheard. She carefully led him down the hall and into an unused room. She led him into the bathroom and wet a cloth wiping down his face and hands the whole time talking. He was lead back to the bed where she made him lay out like a real person and pulled the blankets over him.

 

   “Tal, look at me and tell me you understand ok?” She was trying to tell him something and from the look on her face it was important. He couldn’t remember anything she had said. He could barely make his thoughts stay in the moment and she had been trying to tell him something important and…

 

* * *

 

   Ellie could see the panic cross his features he’d been so detached and empty refusing to look at Kalin who hovered just behind her. Ellie was intimately familiar with the feeling. Like something within her had changed on a basic level and she didn’t fit into her life anymore. “It’s ok Tal, it’s ok. I’m right here. I’m going to keep being here if you need me whenever you need me ok? You’re pack and that means family. I’m gonna stop back by and check if you want to come to lunch with me later. If you don’t that’s ok. If you have something else to do that’s ok too but I would really like it if you came by to say hi every now and again.” Gentle fingers smoothed the lines on his forehead until they disappeared. “Get some sleep. You know where to find me if you need me.”

 

   She stepped away slowly forcing herself out of the room wanting nothing more than to stay and care for him. Kalin folded her into a hug in the doorway pulling the door shut behind her.  “You’re going to be an amazing mom. Just promise me you’ll be careful. Promise you won’t let your sympathy cloud your judgment.”

 

   She wanted to promise. With all her heart she wanted to promise. “I’ll try. I promise I will do my best to be careful but I can’t just cut my heart out of decisions.”

 

* * *

 

   Kalin had walked her back to their room and promised to send someone down with the promised refreshments. She opened the door and ushered them in. “Alpha Kalin has requested that we stay off the couch so just pull up a piece of the bed or grab some floor if you want to sit. I don’t know how long it’s been since anyone else has really done this but my sister and I used to start with brushing each others hair so why don’t we get into a…” She looked at the cluster of women standing just inside the door simply staring at everything. “Everything ok?”

 

   A young woman at the back of the crowd spoke up. “It’s his bedroom miss. You sure it’s ok? He’s not gonna be mad or nothin?”

 

   “I don’t really care if he get’s mad. This is my room. I’m having friends over. It makes me happy. That’s all we need. Just you know, watch out for all his weapons I don’t want anyone accidentally getting stabbed or shot or anything.” She flopped onto the over large bed and patted it gently. “Come on. Everyone grab a seat next to whoever you’re most comfortable grooming and we’ll start with hair brushing and telling stories.” No one moved and Ellie began to wonder if this was a mistake if they were going to be intimidated by the room.

 

   “You know the first time I saw this giant bed the only thing I could think was he kept a fucking harem. Seriously there’s no cause or reason for a bed this fucking big if you’re not piling on it. Everything was so upside down in my life that first night I tried sleeping all the way in the far corner.” Ellie’s face softened as she thought about it now. “I had been so scared of him and he was so gentle. He made me get under the blanket and made me take a pillow. I woke up the next morning shifted and in his lap. He does this thing where he traces circles in my fur or on my skin and it’s just so, comforting.”

 

   One of the girls, Anika if she could trust the bond, had moved over slowly and reached out to brush her fingers gently over the crumpled comforter. Ellie grinned and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her down and into the bed. “You shall be my first victim can someone hand me a brush?”

 

   Someone else handed her a brush and she began running it gently through the woman’s hair feeling the tension melt under her touch. “We lived apart from the rest of my pack for most of my life. I remember coming home from school and feeling like I was never gonna fit in anywhere. I was too wild to be human and too human to run wild. Then mom and Kaitlyn and I would get together like this .They always put me in the middle of them. It’s some of the happiest memories I have from being young.  Taking care of them and letting them take care of me. Did you do this with your mom?”

 

   “I never knew her.” The admission was soft and Ellie watched the others creep closer. “I was born into service. We weren’t supposed to…” Anika trailed off and Ellie stroked a hand gently down her arm.

 

   “It’s ok. One of the beautiful things about life is it keeps giving us new chances. We’re a family here and we get to make our own brand new memories. Someday you’ll be brushing someone’s hair for the first time. You’ll tell her all about your favorite memories from doing this and remind her to keep passing on the tradition.” One by one the rest  joined them on the bed more brushes were produced until in an unbroken circle they cared for each other.

 

   The conversation wandered from topic to topic discussing light hearted things until one of the older women to asked. “What’s he like? Alpha Kalin that is.”

 

   Ellie laughed and began braiding Anika’s hair. “You would know better then me I’ve only known him about a week.”

 

   “Not really, I’ve been here ten years and I don’t think he’s ever spoken to me except to give me orders in training or when I was going out on a recon mission. He’s different with you.” This wasn’t the first time someone had told her he was changing.

 

   “He’s very considerate. Not just me either he looks out for everyone. This morning after everyone let us just sleep in as they snuck off we were coming back through the halls. Ok, So he was chasing me through the halls as I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going and neither of us bothered to get dressed before we went running off. But anyway I turned a corner and ran into this poor girl trying to get some laundry done and she was just staring at him. Now don’t get me wrong I am fully aware the sort of amazing sight he poses completely naked, but she was STARING. So I might have told her to carry on and I would forget the whole thing. After she was gone he got onto me about the fact that it was kinda my fault for not looking where I was going.” Ellie tied off the braid but with the woman behind her not finished she didn’t want to stir or make anyone feel rushed so she shifted the braid over Anika’s shoulder and started working her fingers into her back rubbing out the knots.

 

   “That’s not how Mary told it.” One of the women across the circle said smiling softly. “She was so scared he was going to be mad at her for running into you like that. She was terrified and you just told her it was ok and promised to roll him until he forgot about it. She came right to the laundry to tell us all how you saved her.”

 

   Ellie laughed and she could feel the woman behind her freeze. It took several minutes for her to recover and by that time every eye in the room was on her. “I’m sorry, I really am. But like five minutes before that I had totally just told him you guys weren’t afraid of him anymore. That’s why he was chasing me down the hall. He demanded I take it back.”

 

   “You can tell him we’re all still plenty terrified of him. He’s really really scary. I’ll never forget the first time I saw him. He was covered in the blood of the masters and was going down the hall breaking doors open. When he threw open my chambers I thought he was there to kill me. I don’t think he even spoke to me he just kept moving on. I don’t know what he was looking for but he was really upset he didn’t find it. I’ll never forget what he said to me that first day.” Many of the other women nodded as if they too had similar experiences.

 

   Another of the ladies spoke up. “He told me that they were never going to hurt me again. Then he showed me pictures of The People. They were happy and free and humans had no idea we even existed. Then he asked me to choose. I’ve always been proud of my decision to join the Blood Moon. I feel like I’m making a difference.” One by one they shared similar stories. Rescued from captivity and given a choice to fight with them and avenge what was done to them or to go out into the wilds where there were more wolves who lived apart making their own lives rebuilding all that was lost.

 

   He was always looking for something everywhere he went combing for information that would lead him to it. As they spoke she began to see him the way they did, strong, fearless, and driven. Of the entire Blood Moon all he and Markus had been the only ones to break free of their own captivity. The rest had given up long ago giving over to their new realities. He was their champion and their protector. He was a stern father that pushed them out of concern and love wanting them to be strong enough to push back against all that threatened. They held him in awe and respect afraid of finding one day that the faith he put in them was misplaced. Even more afraid the trust their pack mates placed in them would be misplaced.

 

   The razors edge of fear they lived on came from the worry their failures would get each other killed, or worse, recaptured. There were stories of squads being lost right back to the lives they had escaped.

 

   For Ellie it was an almost surreal moment women pouring out individual stories of fear and pain, loss and regret, but through it all the tension of the room bled out. Each had held their fears inside afraid they were weak for fearing at all. Even if Ellie wasn’t finding any common ground as the gap in their experiences only widened they grew closer to each other. Strangely enough in growing closer to each other they welcomed her in as well despite her relatively cushy upbringing.

 

   Before long they were painting each others nails and swapping stories of a more personal nature. “So he comes in with this boy. The kid can’t be more than thirteen maybe fourteen and he’s terrified. You could smell the piss running down his leg. I’m just trying my best to stay still because I have no idea what’s going on. Then he orders me to shift and forces it through the collar. I’m barely a wolf, literally I am still trying to remember how my legs work because neither I nor my wolf were in any way prepared to begin the change and he orders her to kill him. Well lucky for the kid because I missed my first lunge. So when he orders me to halt I’ve just gotten my teeth into him. He tells the kid, ‘This is my Bitch and she’ll do anything I say. Including killing you if I tell her.’ So the kid shits himself. Like he’s scared of this fuck who just so happens to be the only vamp in a hundred feet and I’m bound by the damn collar right? Like he fucking accomplished something or I gave a shit about him. So like ten years later I’m back at work and the Master walks in and looks me over. Has me taken and washed and dressed in real clothes and leads me into the big house. I am almost positive I’m on the dinner menu one way or another because no one comes back from the big house. There’s this kid all grown up. He’s transitioned. So the master has this vice grip on my elbow and hands me to the kid. This kid has spent most of his life being raised to transition and apparently the first thing he does is tell his sire he wanted me. I was his turning gift.”

 

   A general murmur passed over them and Ellie got the impression this was a rather big deal. They encouraged her to go on. “He never forgot me. He said that was the day he knew who he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Within an hour we were on the road. I lived with him for six weeks before the Blood Moon came. But that was it. There in that room standing before that boy and his sire. Being told I was a turning gift that was the moment I first felt like I was worth something.”

 

   The moment was broken by Ellie’s phone ringing. She turned to it puzzled. There wasn’t any reception anywhere near the compound. How was it ringing? Marnie’s face flashed on the screen. “Hello?”

 

   “Ellie, thank the goddess. Jules it worked! Ellie I need you to hold tight it’s going to be ok.” The phone cut out completely dead. Ellie just stared at it for a moment.

 

   “Luna is everything alright?” She knew they could feel the sudden shift in her mood and she pasted on her best smile.

  
   “Yeah! It apparently got like half a bar for a second and someone happened to call. I’ll catch up with them later. So, someone wanted to learn to dance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no such thing as a free lunch... FEED THE AUTHOR! Drop me a line below so I know you love it because I shit you not I'm pretty sure only two people are reading this... Hi Roseline! Hi MusicHowler!


	39. And life goes on...

    The group of women poured out of his bedroom smiles on their faces arm in arm and hand in hand. They smiled softly at him and gave small nods or in one case a well executed curtsy. The huddle of them whispering and laughing struck him in a way he hadn’t expected. They looked like they could have been in any pack in the world. The Blood Moon were soldiers and warriors but maybe Ellie had a point. They were people too. When they were gone he stepped quietly into the room to find Ellie remaking the bed. It stirred something in him watching her putter even putting the knives back under the edge of the mattress when she was done tucking and fluffing.   
  
    “That looked like it went well.” She turned to him and he he was so glad they hadn’t painted her in a heavy coat of makeup. Her eyes looked darker with a bit of color on the lids a green that went well with her eyes and a touch of something on her lips that made them shine.   
  
    “Oh god it was amazing! I can’t even imagine the things they went through. I don’t think I would have been able to deal with a portion of what they suffered but they are so strong and… Hey there gorgeous!” He swept her up holding her close. He couldn’t wait another moment to have her in his arms again.  
  
    “You look nice. And you were right. I think they needed that. I didn’t even realize how different we were from other packs. They looked like a bunch of gossiping fishwives but they looked happy too.” She grinned up at him and his heart flipped in his chest. That first day he saw her she was flighty and scared of everything. Just holding her had sent her falling into a panic. Now less than two weeks later she smiled and laughed there was color in her cheeks. She was happy and healthy and diving headfirst into his pack.. Their pack he mentally corrected himself. She’d thrown herself into it and claimed them all even the embarrassing broken bits.  
      
    “In the interest of fairness, you were sort of right too but I was more right.” He looked down at her confused a moment. “They were never afraid of YOU. But they are still terrified of disappointing you. Were you aware your like some huge Wolf Moses. They told me about how you came all wrath and fury. How you saved them.” She was clinging to him tighter now and he could feel her working up to something. He stayed silent afraid if he interrupted she would lose her nerve. “I just want to tell you I get it now. I understand why you have to go, why it’s important enough to leave.”  
  
    He covered her face in kisses before landing on her lips. When he finally pulled back he left his forehead to rest against her own. “Maybe their not completely useless. But I still hold to my comment about them being tiresome.”   
  
    “You’re terrible. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that you’re cute? Seriously I don’t know how I would put up with you if you weren’t just so fucking pretty. Now give me a hand I need to pack up some of this stuff they left me. I plan to redistribute because we need a better system then checking with everyone one by one if they have something you needed.” She slid from his arms and he half heartedly tried to tug her back before he spotted it. His small table was covered in makeup compacts lotions and bottles of polish. He wasn’t well acquainted with how much makeup she would usually need but it looked like more than she would use in a decade. She picked out half a dozen things and pushed them into his hands. “Put that in the bath for me please.” He did as she asked and when he came back she was busily sorting everything into bags. Her hands moved quickly until she had a dozen assorted bags lined up and tucked against the wall.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Kalin had a habit of just staring at her. She didn’t mind it much it was different then when other people did it. She didn’t feel like a freak under his stare she felt like a work of art. She moved with him in mind reaching and stretching turning just so as he smiled at her eyes sparkling. She won the game as usual when he closed the space between them no longer content to just look and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
    If she had her choice they would stay like that forever locking themselves into a room with nothing between their bodies but gentle kisses and sweat. She supposed that’s what other people did when they would disappear after a mating ceremony. People who weren’t trying just to overcome the fear of touching another person. People who didn’t have a pack waiting on their every order and a war threatening.  “Come on cutie. We’ve got to go grab Tal and get lunch.”   
  


* * *

  
  
    His eyes opened slowly to his Luna sitting on the edge of the bed stroking his face softly. The dream hadn’t come for a second time but he still felt bone tired. Kalin stood behind her in the door but only had eyes for the Luna. “Did you want lunch? If you want to keep napping I can have someone leave a tray outside the door.”   
  
    She was out of her meeting then there would be time to sleep later leaving her undefended was out of the question and he shook his head pushing to his feet. She put a hand on his elbow and guided him to the door. She led him right past the Alpha pushing him out of the way playfully shoving her whole body into him. He retaliated by flopping an arm on top of her head using her as an arm rest as they walked. To her credit she stood straight lifted her chin and wore his arm like a Sunday hat.   
  
    Some people still stared at him passing but it wasn’t with fear anymore. Curiosity was a better name for it. Just as many eyes followed his Luna. She stopped and spoke with people making sure to address them by name. His Alpha’s protectiveness didn’t begin or end with him he noticed as well. He maintained constant contact with the Luna a hand on her back when he was giving her space or an arm around her when she would let him get away with it. He even silently told people to fuck off if they spoke to the Luna longer than he liked.   
  
    When they finally reached the dining hall they were ushered to the front of the line. Food was gathered and when they reached the end one of the cooks came from the back carrying a six gallon bowl filled with green Jello.   
  
    “No. Thomas I swear to the moon! You can’t be serious! You’re aiding and abetting!” The Luna’s protests to the dessert aside he would always love it. At first it was just the easy banter back and forth about weather or not he could have another. He was trying to tease her back but the moment she shoved it up his nose it became his favorite thing in the world.   
  
    “He likes jello and I have an industrial fridge that I dropped my favorite spoon behind. Besides we have tons of this stuff. I’m not sure why vamps serve so much of it but it’s something we’re pretty familiar with eating no matter where we’re from.” The revelation that he was being bribed was the part that stuck with him. He jumped the counter and went to go back to the kitchen stopped by the Luna shouting his name.  
  
    “TAL! OH FOR THE MOONS SAKE TALON!” He turned slowly. “Go around the counter next time ok? It’s like ten extra steps! You’re only giving Laurent ammunition to call us savages. You also don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll take bets that he threw it at Laurent and missed and that’s how it got behind the fridge.”  
  
    “Threw it at his head, dropped it accidentally, six of one half dozen of the other.” She neither judged him by a higher standard or handled him like he was breakable. She gave him the same consideration she gave everyone. She teased him and scolded him and looked out for him. The only allowance he was given was for his voice and then she still spoke to him freely as she would anyone else. He wasn’t moving the fridge for the cook. He was doing it to prove her faith wasn’t misplaced.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Lunch was eaten and she walked Kalin back to his office before she and Talon joined Julian in hers. Since the day before he had been busily at work and she walked in to find that there was now two desks that served to create a partial barrier in front of the door. On top of which were several stacks of forms. Personal requests. Professional requests. Emergency requests. Julian was busily sorting through and making notes on forms already filled out before shuffling them into even further piles.   
  
    “Have I told you how impressed I am.” She picked up one of the stacks he had sorted and began glancing over it.  
  
    “Yes well if we don’t do something to keep it organized your new rules are going to drown us all in silly babble. Look at this!” He shook a pile of papers at her. “All of these are formal requests for movies! They came down here and filled out a piece of paper because, lets see. Oh yes this one wants to see Pirates of Penzance. This one wants to see Captain America! Treshton sat in here for thirty minutes this morning filling out a separate request for a ridiculous number of things. He wants better toilet paper. He wants his neighbor to stop vacuuming in the afternoon when he has an opportunity to nap. He wants to be allowed to cook in the main kitchens because they have a better oven!”  
  
    Ellie took the papers from him. “Ok tell him he can get his own toilet paper we get what we can. Move him into one of the empty wings I’m fairly sure all his neighbors will thank us if he doesn’t actually have any. And no on the kitchens. Even I know better than to intrude where they make the food for this many people. Just give me whatever is pressing then I’ll move on to the personal requests. Did you sort out anything that really should have gone over to Markus and Kalin?”   
  
    “You know you could just stop changing things. It would be a whole lot less work. We could hide in here all day and talk about the weather and paint your toenails or something yes?” Julian handed over the papers anyway. “Oh and I fixed up the back room for you so you could pretend to not be here if you like.”  
  
    Ellie cracked the door intending to peek inside quickly. That intention went out the window when she laid eyes on what was inside. The door handle fell from her hand and swung open slowly as she took a few steps into the room. Beautiful fabrics in muted earth colors draped the walls and hung loosely from the ceiling. Furs were piled in one corner and a plush carpet covered the concrete floor. Pillows were scattered around the room in variety of shapes and sizes. She sunk slowly onto the furs and ran her fingers through them slowly. “Julian where did all of this come from?”  
  
    “Hmm” He looked up from his work with the papers and waved her off. “My mother sends them mostly. Their mostly kills by my brothers and their children. She sews the pillows. It’s just something she’s always done. If you don’t like them we can get rid of them.” He turned back to his papers and Ellie smiled moving back to the door.   
  
    “Julian…” She sing songed teasing. He glanced up at her the pinched frown never budging from his face. “Julian you like me. Admit it.”  
  
    He heaved a sigh. “Luna, you are in the unenviable position of trying to take care of the largest pack in the world. At any given time there are only about half of us actually here. I am not looking forward to having to deal with you when they start fighting and come to you for every little thing because you changed the rules to begin with.”  
  
    Ellie grinned at him his scowl and his griping may claim he was miserable being stuck in the office. He might push back against her choices and argue but it was better to hear it first from a friend. Inevitably the same arguments were bound to crop up from other more stubborn members of the pack. “So did you kill anything in here? Do I have one of your kills?”   
  
    “Luna that’s highly inappropriate. Those are all legacy furs that I’m passing down. The black bear was Alpha Kalin’s though. I thought it would be nice for you to have something when he goes every now and again.” He never stopped in his shuffling of the papers. Reading, sorting, and making small notes. “If there’s nothing else we have some work to get done and I’ve informed people who wish an actual meeting we will set up a planner and schedule them starting tomorrow so if you could give me some open available hours that would be very helpful.”   
  
    Ellie stepped up behind him and wrapped him in a hug dropping smacking kisses over the top of his head. “You are the best! So sweet to me! It’s beautiful and I love it!”   
  
    He squirmed and tried to push her off. “Stop that! Stop that right now! I’m working!” He pulled up short when Talon growled at him planting both fists on the desk and leaning in.  
  
    “Tal says you have to let me say thank you! Because you are absolutely the best and I love it!” She let him go then and picked back up the papers he had given her and a pen. She retreated into the back room and collapsed onto the furs pulling a pillow up under her chest so she could lay face down and work.   
  
    Hours later she glanced up from the pile that was growing and shrinking when Talon pulled the door shut. She could hear voices from the main room.  
  
    “I need to speak with the Luna.” It was Coraline to Ellie’s surprise.  
  
    “She’s not here right now but you can fill out a request with whatever you need.” Julian responded.   
  
    “It’s personal in nature. I’d just like a moment to talk to her about something. Can I just talk to her for five fucking minutes?” She could hear the rising irritation in Cora’s voice.  
  
    “She. Is. Not. Here. Now please with all due respect to your long acquaintance please leave.”  
  
    “Don’t give me that shit. Talon’s here, she’s here. He’s literally just sitting there doing nothing which means he’s waiting on her. If I know anything it’s what someone standing sentinel looks like. I was an Alpha’s child after all.”  
  
    “Soldier it appears we have identified the problem. You know nothing. You are a stupid boastful angry child who is throwing a fit for not getting her way and if you do NOT remove yourself I will have you removed.” For the first time since she walked in the door Julian’s voice raised above a low even tone. In truth she knew after yesterday she couldn’t keep both of them. Cora and Julian were like oil and water and they were going to drive her to insanity.   
  
    Ellie opened the door. “Thank you Julian, I’ve got this. I promise I will get this first round finished before the day is out. I’m sorry Cor I asked for some time to try and get some of this done. What can I do for you?”  
  
    “I’m heading out tomorrow. I’ve been asked to do some recon since the Frost Runner have had dealings with the people I have to go talk to. I just, I thought I might have a chance to swing by your parents house if you wanted me to grab anything. Since you know, you didn’t pack.” Coraline seemed to lose confidence as she spoke stuttering and slowing down.   
  
    “Yes, oh stars yes! Oh and could you take a letter for me? I’ll give you the address it’s a downtown apartment and another officially resigning my job. It will just make it easier for them rather than having to fire me in absentia. I’ve had enough of things going down behind my back. Oh and all you have to do is let my parents know and they’ll get everything together for you.” Ellie was already scrambling writing out the letters before Cora could change her mind.   
  
    Her parents were easy and work was easier. It was Julie and Marnie’s letters that gave her issue. How did you tell your best friends that you were never coming home and you couldn’t tell them why. After several false starts she finally settled on as much truth as she could manage. She met someone amazing and she will write again soon but he had business that took him all over and her opportunities to come back would be few and far between. She assured them she was happy and safe. She told them she loved them. Poured her heart out as to what their friendships had meant to her and how much she would miss them. She wanted to tell them she wished it could be different. For the millionth time since she met them she wanted to tell them the truth. Tell them what she was and how much of a difference they had made in her life because of it. If they hadn’t been there she would have withered and died of a broken heart so far from her people.   
  
    She could never tell them. Breaking the veil was a death sentence. She might escape the wrath of the great councils with the Blood Moon behind her but two human girls would be killed without a second thought to preserve their secrets. She folded and sealed the letters and handed them over. “Cora I don’t know how to thank you. Is there anything I can do?”  
  
    Cora half smiled and looked at the letters in her hands. “You really don’t need to thank me. I never really thought about it when we were kids but I was pretty terrible to you. I was angry about a lot of things that had nothing to do with you and you were just an easy target. Maybe if I hadn’t been such a bitch you could have stayed with the pack and I’m sorry. I still can’t believe you don’t hate me.” It broke Ellie’s heart to watch Coraline pour her soul out in apology.   
  
    “I’m weird like that you know. I forgive a lot of things after I punch you in the face. It worked for Sonja too and I thought she’d been sleeping with Kalin.” Ellie took Coraline’s hand gently squeezing it.  
  
    “Miss Sophia did also have the advantage of nearly getting herself killed pulling you out of a bad situation as well. In fact I clearly remember a frantic drive with you holding her neck together as you begged her not to die.” Julian huffed out.   
  
    “Ok, that’s it. Will you excuse me a moment Coraline I need to punch my secretary in the face. He’s being a shit.” Ellie grinned and turned to Julian who had finally put down the paperwork to level her with the sternest stare he could manage.  
  
    It was rather difficult to maintain seriousness as his face rebelled with the corners of his mouth quirking up. Ellie simply grinned. “Tal, if you don’t mind people have a bad habit of hitting me back so could you hold him down for a moment.”   
  
    Julian tried to bolt from the desk only to be halted by Talon grabbing him in a bear hug as Ellie came over the top of the desk. She had just barely made contact when the door was opened by six Warriors. Surprised by the sudden arrivals her foot slipped on a pile of papers and she fell on to the two men all three landing in a sprawling heap on the floor. Coraline only laughed so hard she doubled over holding her sides.  
  
    Ellie flipped her hair back from her face and smiled at the men. “Hello sorry just taking care of some office business. What can I do for you?”  
  
     The seeming leader of the group fixed her with a glaring stare. “This is exactly the sort of behavior we’ve come to speak to you about Luna. We find your behavior appalling.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that box down at the bottom. It makes my day when someone comments. If you like it or if your still reading anything will do because I write for you and I want to know you're still out there.


	40. How many movies about dogs does Ellie know anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tells the story of what happened then Kalin tells a story then a new tradition is born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are Forty chapters in (well 39 if you don't count the cast list) I have never been more excited about a story. The response this is getting as an original work is over-fucking-whelmingly positive and it just makes me write more. You guys are my rockstars and my champions. You are the reason I write. Some of you have even not so subtly or VERY MUCH effected the way things are going. Talon got Ron Weasleyd. That's right folks he was going to DIE But the cries of OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH changed that. Someone WILL DIE it's going to happen and it's going to fucking hurt. It's just not going to happen till WAY WAY later. I'm also a sucker for a happy ending so all our main players are safe. INCLUDING MARKUS It would be very hard to write 'Beta's Bride' if he was dead don't you think?

    “So you called him Lassie?” Kalin called through the locked door. Talon had taken up residence outside and had shoved Julian off to see the medic to get his nose reset.   
  
    “That is a dirty dirty lie.” She muttered back through the door.  
  
    “See I might believe that because I do tend to believe everything you said but I’m pretty sure you told someone my name was Benji once.” He wiggled the knob softly. “You going to stay locked in there all night?”  
  
    “Yes. With your bear. Just me and your bear and my shame. You can come in too but there are no shirts allowed in here.” Her voice was muffled and he wasn’t exactly sure what  his bear was but he opened the door anyway. It was like stepping back in time to a small vista in the hills of Italy.   
  
    “Holy shit. Julian really went all out didn’t he? I don’t think I’ve been back out that way since we picked him up all fresh faced and trying to get away from his mother.” He laughed at the memory. Youngest of twelve he joined the Blood Moon to make a life away from his mother who had only ever seen her baby boy. He even recognized her handiwork in the pillows piled everywhere. “This is very old world traditional. Your own little private inner sanctum.”   
  
    She peeked out from under a  bear fur. “I live here now. This is my world and I’m never ever leaving. Besides I’m a child anyway they made that part very clear. I‘m just going to hide in my room. I like it here.” Kalin crept closer laying down on the floor to peek at her hiding under the fur. “You still have your shirt on.”  
  
    He laughed. “If I take it off will you come out and tell me what happened?” He was fairly sure she was over reacting but damn if it wasn’t adorable. He pulled his shirt off and sat back. Slowly she crawled out somehow the part where she didn’t  have a shirt had escaped the story as it had been related to him. She crawled into his lap and curled against his chest resting her head nestled with her ear against his heart. “Ok babe what happened.”  
  
    “It started with a joke that I forgave people after hitting them.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    “We find your behavior appalling.” They stared down their noses at her.   
  
    “I’m… sorry?” She stumbled trying to disentangle herself and nearly fell again. Then Talon and Julian tried to help and she really did fall again. When she’d finally gotten herself sorted she tried to face them with dignity.   
  
    “We were just joking around. What can I do for you?” Strong, confident, in charge. They were the words of advice Jules used to give her whenever she needed to do something that scared her. Ask for a raise? Strong, confident, in charge. Sending your food back for being over cooked? Strong, confident, in charge. She was sure it was the same advice she would have been given if she had asked what to do when confronted with six disapproving ageless warriors.  
  
    “You’ve been behaving like a child. You are embarrassing yourself and will be an embarrassment to the entire Blood Moon.”  
  
    Strong, confident, in charge. Yeah right. “I’m really sorry. I’ve just been trying to connect with people. I have every intention of behaving formally when the situation calls for it. I never meant to embarrass you.” She could feel the disapproval weighing her down. You have dishonored your pack. The words haunted her again and the world started spinning out from underneath her.   
  
    “You’re embarrassing yourself. While we’re on the subject of your behavior we should discuss whom you have chosen to associate yourself with. Openly flaunting your relations with Humans! Then here you associate with freaks and the infirm! You must present a stronger image to the pack.” The world suddenly righted itself.  
  
    “What. Did. You. Say?” She could hear Talon’s low growl behind her and feel Coraline shrinking into her own shame.   
  
    “You need to surround yourself with a better class of people if you wish us to take you seriously Miss. You’ve been treating this like a game but it’s deadly serious.”   
  
    “Look here Lassie!” She stalked towards them. “I am actually extremely concerned with associating with the RIGHT kind of people. I’m pretty sure that’s not you. You are everything that is wrong with pack structure. You’re so wrapped up in what you want people to think your not interested in being the kind of person people are happy to know. I would rather have a thousand freaks at my side when it mattered then ass wipes like you. Now, Get the FUCK out of my office!”   
  
    When they didn’t immediately respond she went directly to the big guns. “Talon please show these douche canoes out of my office they’re not welcome here. I keep a better quality of friend and I don’t want people to get the wrong impression.” She was fairly sure Talon was disappointed that he could only physically remove two of them before the rest were pushed out in the scramble.   
  
    “Holy fuck Sara. I mean seriously Holy FUCKING HELL!!! Do you have any idea who that was?!?!?!” Coraline just stared at her in shock.   
  
    “Dick eating shit fuckers. That’s who that was.” She was still fuming pacing back and forth.   
  
    “THAT’S ALPHA SQUAD!!! Those are Kalin’s Elite Their the squad leaders who get called for the special super dangerous really really important missions. Those are his inner circle most trusted! AND YOU JUST CALLED THEM DOUCHE CANOES!!!” Coraline was freaking out and Ellie was right behind her.   
  
    There was a moment where she could feel all the blood drain out of her. The world was spiraling out of control and she was sure she was about to throw up all over everything. Then she tasted cherry.   
  
    There was Jello all over her face and  dripping down her shirt. “Did you just jello bomb me?” Talon lifted another of his precious deserts and mimed getting ready for another one.   
  
    “If I may Luna, that’s what your retreat is for. It’s actually a time honored tradition. They will cross that boundary without your invitation. Some of the YOUNGER members of the pack might not honor the right of sanctuary but they absolutely will.” Julian carefully picked the jello out of her hair. He tucked a finger under her chin lifting it. “You will take as much time as you need and when you are ready to face them you can come out with your head high. You were amazing. I have never been prouder to call you my Luna now go in there and hand me out your shirt so I can have it cleaned.”   
  
    “I told you punching you would make it all better.” She was trying not to cry. Of all of the things that had been done as people stepped up to support her she would forever hold those words close to her heart. He took her arm and led her back to her sanctuary tugging the curtain closed. She stripped off her shirt and handed it out through a crack in the door.   
  
    Julian gave Talon a nod and even for just a moment met Coraline’s gaze and ever so slightly dipped his head. Then he took one step forward and landed on a large glob of jello. His feet slid in two different directions and his face slammed forward into the desk. Talon shot forward but the break was simple and had already healed, with his nose crooked.   
  
    “O’bay I neeb do dee da healerd. Cor’ba’ine. Doe det Alpa Kadin. Bell ‘im whad ‘append. De ‘ill neeb ‘im.” Julian stalked out head held high and Coraline went to retrieve Kalin.   
  


* * *

  
  
    “I’m a fucking mess and everyone can see it.” He was warm and solid underneath her and Julian was right. She did need him. The smell of him centered and calmed her and his slow steady heartbeat had hers calming to match. She traced her fingers over the lines of his chest and abs trying to memorize every inch of him.   
  
    “You’re a beautiful disaster just like the rest of us. You fit right in. Besides do you have any idea how crazy traditional those guys are? It’s actually pretty funny considering everything.” Kalin relaxed back pulling her down on top of him. “So they used to be the private guardians of a  pretty old and very powerful vampire until I cut his heart out and put it on a spike. That was a really good day. But anyway they come back and realize that they have a heritage. They immediately fall into it. They refuse to say vampires and will only ever call them the Wyrm.  They object to our choices to deal with the witches. But you know what else. When I’m convinced that what we have to do is likely to get someone killed I take them. Not just because they are a really cohesive team with over a thousand years of experience between them. Mostly because I wouldn’t be all that tore up if one of them bit it.”   
  
    Ellie giggled and turned pressing a kiss to his collar bone. “You’re terrible.”  
  
    “Do you think maybe we could fake a case of rabies? Take them out back and shoot them? I bet you regret the declaration that their all family and I can’t kick them out.” He tickled her as she squirmed atop him until she found herself turned with her legs splayed to either side of his hips.   
  
    Ellie could feel the mood shift in an instant. She leaned down closing the distance between them. Her lips crashed over his in a kiss that was anything but gentle. His hands moved from her sides to her hips. A small needy noise escaped from deep in her throat as he shifted slowly bringing his hands around. One to the back pressing her tighter forward into his other hand pressing up through her pants. The small needy whimper became an all out whine as her hands went directly to his pants fumbling with the fly.   
  
    She kissed him like she was starving and in some ways it felt like she was. She needed him in ways she couldn’t explain. He caught her hands in one of his own. “Hey, slow down we’ve got all night.” He lifted her hands to his mouth pressing kisses to her palms before sliding them over his shoulder and beside his head. “I love it when you play with my hair.” He whispered against her lips and she obliged tangling her fingers into his hair tugging him against her once more. His hands slid back around her fingers questing down the front of her pants.   
  
    She was already soaking and knew it well the moment he touched her. She could feel her pussy clenching in anticipation. He worked small circles over her clit as his mouth worked it’s way down her neck nipping, licking, and kissing. “I love you El. By the moon and the stars I love you so much.” She’d heard the term dirty talk but in that moment she  couldn’t think of anything more erotic then his whispered words of love.   
  
    “Kalin,” She had meant to tell him she loved him. To tell him how much he meant to her and how she never felt more complete than in his arms. All that came out was “OH fuck fuck shit fuck oh my fuck shit oh goddess!” As her world shattered in an electric explosion that had her back arching and her toes curling. He slowed but didn’t stop as she started coming back to herself. Slowly he rolled her to her back and began to kiss his way down her torso. He paused at her breasts pulling each of her nipples into his mouth suckling them to perfect points before continuing on leaving a trail of wet kisses as he made his wait to her waistband where he paused. “Ellie you tell me to stop any time ok? I don’t care where we are or what’s going on. Just tell me and we’ll stop.”   
  
    She sat up slightly propping herself up on her elbows starting down at where he had come to rest his shoulders across her hips and his chin in her belly. “I’m good. You’re good. I am well aware of the rules. If you keep dawdling something’s going to happen because we can’t just have five minutes alone.” She grinned at him as she spoke and watched the sparkle in his eyes as his serious moment gave way to the most beautiful grin she had ever seen. He hooked fingers into her pants and tugged them down kissing over her hips to her slick core. His tongue dipped in and in that moment you could not convince him he did not drink the nectar of the gods.  
  
    Her legs wrapped around him as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. Long fingers slid inside and it was all it took to send her spiraling over the edge into ecstasy once more. His assault on her body never let up as he pushed her again and again until she hadn’t fully recovered from the last before the next wave came.   
  
    She needed him more now than she had before they began and her stuttered encouragements became a litany of nothing more than. “Please please please oh please ohhhhh oh please.” There was something more something just beyond the next moment and she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in life. She tugged at his hair until he rose again catching her mouth in his and the taste of her on his lips drove her harder. Her hands scrambled at his fly until she left scratches at his waistline and the button popped off flying across the room. Between the two of them they had his pants off moments later.   
  
    “Do you want to…” He started between panting breaths.  
  


* * *

  
  
    She interrupted before he could finish. “I want you in me. Please Kalin oh moon please.” Kalin kissed her again. He wanted to be a better man, a stronger one. He had planned this moment in a thousand ways. Beautiful romantic moments filled with declarations of love until they came together in a perfect moment.   
  
    Her name on his lips was his undoing. He had said he would give her anything she asked for. There was no doubt  she wanted him and wanted this and that was really all he could ask for. He moved over her carefully and her hand came down to join him lining him up. His eyes locked with hers as he slid into her. It was enough to make his heart beat out of turn. The sensations overwhelmed him as he slowly carefully watched her face. Careful short strokes as her body opened to him sinking slightly deeper each time. There was no question he had done everything he could do to make her ready and he watched her face carefully for the first signs of pain or panic.   
  
    She reached up with shaking hands to take his face in her own meeting his eyes as he found himself buried fully inside of her. He pushed the limits of her body with his own as they held there perfectly still just staring at each other. Both gasping for breath as they tried to acclimate.   
  
    “I love you.” She whispered softly but he could feel the tension in every inch of her holding perfectly still.  
  
    “I’m gonna move. Keep talking to me babe. Anything you want, oh moon I love it when you talk.” He began with slow shallow strokes and her legs wrapped around him. The world fell away leaving only the two of them in the most perfect moment he could imagine. He matched her pace to the rhythm of her words. She clawed at him pulling him closer and chased after his touch every time he pulled back. She called his name to the heavens and told him how much she loved him. She spoke nonsense when he had nearly driven her over the edge and nothing but whines and growls as she recovered after.   
  
    Kalin stayed silent awestruck beyond words in the glory of her body and her love. He held back pushing her beyond the edges of reason reveling in the way she clung to him and cried his name to the heavens. In the end she was the only reason he gave into release, “Oh moon, oh moon come for me Kalin. Oh goddess please.”  
  
    His body shook with the force of it. She joined him in ecstasy one last time as she pulled a feral growl from deep within him. He tried to roll off so as not to crush her but she refused to let go and rolled with him until she lay atop him with him still buried deep inside. The room smelled like sex and sweat, a mix of lavender and pine forest. He could have bathed in the scent and worn it like a badge of honor for all his days. Small tremors passed through her and he carefully pushed the hair back from her face trying to look at her as she turned to hide her face in his chest.  
  
    “You ok El? Can I get you anything?” Her arm shot out grabbing the edge of the bearskin they lay on and tugged it up over them. He grabbed it and got it arranged carefully over her covering her.   
  
    “Don’t move. Don’t talk. Just let me be perfect for a minute. It’s so perfect right now.” She nuzzled into his chest and kissed it tenderly. He knew how she felt. It was perfect in so many ways. She was safe and here with him and she loved him. She had braved her fears and given him the most beautiful gift.   
  
    He wasn’t sure how long they lay there. Long past dinner for sure.  “You know that was very traditional.” she finally mumbled against him. “Making love to me on top of one of your kills. It was also hot as shit. We should find more things you killed and christen them all.”   
  
    From beneath her he chuckled. “Did I kill this bear? I don’t… oh yeah… never mind.”   
  
    Ellie perked up. “No tell me! I want to know the story! I want to tell our sons about how you killed the fur they were conceived on!”  
  
    He all out laughed at that. “It’s a terrible story. And I wasn’t trying to kill it. I actually felt really bad about it after.” She wiggled on top of him and pouted out her bottom lip. “Ok ok! Don’t give me that face. So we were in the states in the deep woods of  Wyoming. We were going for an old training facility I’d been with the Blood Moon for maybe three years but this was the first thing they let me run unsupervised. So we’re on this ridge getting ready for sunrise. Then this bear comes up really really pissed that we’re in his territory. We don’t want to make too much noise lest they spot us so we’re trying to deal with the thing quietly. Long story short I ended up on it’s back but I’m still a man. I couldn’t afford to shift right then I was afraid I’d lose it to blood lust and wreck the whole op. So I’ve got my arms around this things neck trying to choke it out as quietly as I can. Then the first day patrol comes through. Can’t fight the bear and try and convince these guys they’ve been brainwashed and lied to at the same time. So with everything I had I tried to speed up the choking out. I flexed into it and it’s neck snapped.”  
  
    Ellie’s head shot up her face blank and he wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it. She was a city wolf. She didn’t run. She didn’t hunt. There was no way she was going to be as impressed by the story as most of the people were. “You broke, its neck, with your bare hands?”  
  
    “Uh, yeah.”   
  
    Her face broke out into a wide grin. “Your fucking with me. There is no way you broke it’s fucking neck with your bare hands.”  
  
    “Markus was there. Ask him. He’s the one who made us get the kill insisting we not waste it. After they tanned it Sophia used it for a blanket for years. She used to wrap it around her and stomp around the compound going. Grr I’m a bear!” The only adjustments to the story he had made were leaving out the part where it had nearly gutted him first and broken Markus leg. There was no reason to worry her when in a few short days he’d be leaving on a much similar mission.   
  
    Her stomach grumbled and his answered pulling a laugh from both of them. “We should eat. God I don’t want to move but we should eat. Let’s get a small fridge installed in here with snacks. And another in the bedroom. Then we never have to leave.”   
  
    “Mmm sounds good. What do you want to do until then? I know what I can eat but what are you gonna do?” He grinned wickedly and rolled her to the side sliding down kissing his way across her torso.   
  
    She shrieked with laughter. “HEY Hold on there cowboy!” Let’s get food then we come right back and pick this back up.” They dressed slowly her wearing his shirt and him going without. The process taking far longer than it should as nether were willing to give up contact long enough to dress comfortably.   
  
    They slid quietly from the room and out of the office to find Talon still where Kalin had left him leaning against the wall just outside the door.   
  
    “You could have gone down to dinner Tal.” He leveled her with a stare as images of stick figures in flagrante delicto being stabbed repeatedly came across the bond. She laughed and kicked him in the ankle. “We’re gonna go get food. I promise we’ll be fine.”   
  
    The pair set off but it didn’t stop Talon from shifting and trailing a distance behind. “You started it El. You’re stuck with him now. It looks like he’s taken it upon himself to be your protector. It’s not a half bad idea. It’s not like he’s neglecting any other duties and he does have a certain, intimidation factor you lack. I may not be sure you’re going to be safe from him but I can say pretty factually you’re going to be safe from everyone else.”   
  
    They slid into the dining hall and started fixing cold plates.  
  


* * *

  
  
    He had hoped they would bond while they were in there but that was too much to ask but the night was still young. He was trying to give them their privacy and held his position outside keeping an eye on the surrounding area tracking the movement of those on watch as his Luna and Alpha ate. There was a warm glow in his chest another spark of light that had burst to life with the approval of his Alpha. Kalin had always been a hard one to please but he had earned Talon’s respect years ago through Sophia. She had come to trust him as he did his best to shelter her in that hell. Kalin had ached with the loss of Sophia even if it wasn’t felt as keenly.   
  
    There was a flash of light on the road leading up to the compound then another. An answering signal was sent back. Warriors returning home. He needed to learn the schedule of when people were supposed to be coming and going. He resolved as he watched return and rush directly down into the living areas. Two warriors. He went on high alert. The only reasons for such small numbers to return were not happy ones.   
  


* * *

  
  
    They hadn’t made it far. They sat with her In his lap legs wrapped around him feeding each other by hand giggling as they would reach up onto the table and grope blindly for anything in reach and eating it no matter what it was. Soft kisses were shared between smiles and bites of food. He nipped at her fingers as she pressed food between his lips.   
  
    The doors opened to Markus flanked by two young women covered in dirt and recently shifted back. The tension rolling off of them made something in her stomach drop.   
  
    “Alpha Kalin, I’m sorry, I need to see you right now. It really can’t wait.” Markus’s features were carefully schooled to neutrality and Ellie knew deep in her heart it could only mean bad news. She slid from his lap slowly and smiled at him. “Go, take care of everything you need to and I’ll get them fed. Unless,” She turned to Markus. “Did you need them right this moment? They look like they missed dinner too.”  
  
    “No Luna, I will have questions for them in a moment.” Markus tried to smile but it only held for the barest of moments before  it faded back.  
  
    Kalin pulled her close kissing her deeply. “I will be right back. It’s going to be ok.” Then he and Markus stepped out into the hall shutting the door behind them their voices pitching low.   
  
    “It’s very nice to meet you I’m Ellie. I do answer to Luna but I’d rather you use my name. Come on let’s get you something to eat.”   
  
    The women never spoke and they ate quickly keeping to a light meal and drinking plenty of water. She could feel a cloud of dread hanging over her head and as the door opened she already knew what was coming.   
  
    He crossed the room and had her in his arms in a matter of seconds. “I’ve got to go.”  
  
    “I know.”  
  
    “They’re being moved. This is our best chance and possibly our last we need to go now I’m so sorry I thought we had more time.” Ellie caught his face in her hands.   
  
    “Stop that. You go get them and you bring them home you hear me? We have an acceptable loss of zero so you go get our family and you make those bastards pay.” Outside there was already a flurry of activity as the plane was loaded and men loaded up and strapped in. From the moment the flurry of movement  started it only took five minutes.   
  
    “Their going to drop us off at another airport and we’ll change planes. I’m gonna send the jet back for Sonja she’s going to be leaving for India soon. Markus will stay here with you.” His hands were balled into the shirt she wore his forehead pressed to her own.   
  
    “Markus was supposed to be going with you. Don’t start changing the plan now. I’ll be fine. I totally told a bunch of assholes to kiss my grits earlier. I’ll be fine you just come home to me.” Together they moved toward the plane and she kissed him goodbye with a soft smile watching as the back closed and the plane left carrying him away.  
  
    She held together watching it disappear into the sky. She stared after it long after it had disappeared into the dark of night. A warm hand took her elbow and turned her to face Julian his nose now properly back in order.  
  
    “By the moon you’re uglier than ever.” She was well aware of how weak and fragile she sounded.  
  
    “I have a face only my mother could love. Let’s get you inside Luna it’s getting cold out here.” He began to carefully guide her through the halls. The doors to the rooms she shared with Kalin came into view and she stopped cold. “Please, don’t leave me alone in there.”   
  
    Julian just nodded. “You wait right here. Talon?” Talon stepped up beside her still as a wolf. She leaned against him easily enough as his back reached halfway up her ribcage. Julian stepped into her rooms and was back out a moment later her comforter and a few pillows in tow. Carefully he pressed her prayer stone into her hand before taking her arm once more and leading her to the common room.  
  
    He settled her onto the couch wrapped in her blanket pillows waiting just to one side before he took a seat in one of the nearby chairs and queued up the Lord of the Rings. Talon Curled up at her feet and she stared at the screen unseeing.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Luna Sara was stronger than she liked to give herself credit for Julian decided. There were no tears when she sent him off. She faced her mate’s leaving with a stronger heart than he had seen in many a year. There were no regrets or recriminations and the memories they had made in their last moments would only be happy. Julian didn’t blame her for falling into herself once he was gone.   
  
    He did his best to make her comfortable and watched as others arrived in the common room. Called by the same inexplicable force that had driven him from his bed in the late of night. She had called out in her pain and the pack responded in force. Silently they joined her coming together for nothing more than the comfort of the company. Sophia arrived later than he had expected but her eyes were rimmed in red and as she approached slowly Ellie finally looked up from the fixed point of her vacant stare. Sophia crawled in beside her wrapping the blankets around them both.   
  
    “You’ve got a big trip coming up too. I will sit vigil for your safety too.” Ellie whispered to the older woman running her fingers through her hair. Julian knew a new tradition would be born here this day. No longer would they go to fight alone. Someone would sit vigil in prayer and they would be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes violentcuddles, I know you saw it and yes it's your fault. I was going along writing and then I typed Douche Canoes and spent the next ten minutes giggling trying to find my writing zone again. 
> 
> Leave me some love... or general cries of angst and pain... I understand I am evil and mean and you hate me.... Yes your tears of misery sustain me!


	41. Sleep now... title later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tired... must open store in five hours...

    He’d gotten dressed into his tac gear on the plane every wasted moment was another moment they could lose their opportunity. He flopped back into a seat and strapped in hoping to grab a bit of sleep and clear his head. He could still feel her warm under his hands and there was a twisting in his chest he was going to have to learn to ignore if he was going to do this.   
  
    “I’m so sorry K. I wish that…”  
  
    “Markus if that woman is not still in the tear my clothes off mood when I get back I’m taking out every last ounce of frustration on you. You and me in one of those honor fights where I pound you into the ground until they have to carry you bleeding off  the field.” A chuckle slid down the line of soldiers. Kalin couldn’t help but grin. There was  no doubt that everyone in the plane was well aware of exactly what he’d been doing. Her scent was still all over him and he’d gotten on the plane half naked after she’d seen him off.   
  
    “See that’s not  even fair. Your missing the huge fight in the middle of you guys being madly in love.” Markus countered reaching across the isle and kicking Kalin’s boot.   
  
    Kalin sat up fully a laugh rolling out.  “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
    One of the newer members to the squad spoke up. “Sir, uh, you are aware that anytime she feels something strongly it sorta flashes out over pack bonds. So we can feel her get pretty upset then she kinda calms down then nothing then a bit later she‘s pleased as punch. I’m sorry sir but it’s not hard to figure out and someone shoulda told you.”  
  
    For a moment Kalin was just stuck. Then Markus had to put his two cents in. “Well not during the movie. There was no silent pause. I thought I knew what it was like to get fucked by you but god damn. Seriously the two of you had the rest of the room ready to just throw down. Laurent touched someone. Like seriously intentionally made physical contact with another person.”  
  
    That settled it. Kalin knew exactly how he felt. “That’s fucking amazing!” Laurent hadn’t touched anyone in years. Not since the moment they had removed his chains. Some came out of bondage more broken than others and Laurent had been a mixed bag. He was perfectly well adjusted he cooked beautifully but if someone touched him he became a sobbing mess curled up on the floor. “Seriously though I want to hear everyone’s votes on what she liked the best. I need feed back boys.”  
  
    The laughter flowed freely and openly between them as they marched into a situation they hadn’t been prepared for.  
  


* * *

  
  
    The first few days went by smoothly enough she went through the motions knowing what needed to be done and doing it. She stood outside their bedroom for an hour the night after his departure before retiring to her office and wrapping herself in the bear fur.   
  
    She found the longer he was gone the harder it was to concentrate. She’d started taking the wolves bane tea with her meals because otherwise it felt like her skin was on fire. Her restless days gave way to restless nights. She would sleep for a few hours before the itching under her skin pushed her out into the moon light. At night she would run. Talon would hold enough of a distance she felt as if she were alone and she would run miles to reach the ridge. From there she could look back down on them see them moving about feel them sleeping soundly and knowing she was far enough out they would not feel her pain she would let it go and offer her cries to the moon.   
  


* * *

  
  
    As the haunting howls washed down over the village the residents within closed their doors tight and latched their windows. The jungle was unsettled. Superstition and tales handed down from generation to generation told them to be wary of the spirits that lived where men did not dare to walk. Each of them knew someone who had wandered into the jungle to never be seen again and a few who carried stories of mysterious protectors that would guide them back to safety.   
  
    On the edge of the village. A single home opened the window to the night air letting the sound wash down over them. “Do you hear that pequeno? Let your old Abuela tell you the story of the wolf and the moon.” She pulled her grandson close as the heart breaking sound washed out of the jungle and through the window. She had been but a child the last time such a sound of pain came echoing out of the hills.  
  
    The words of the old legend fell easily as they had been told to her and her mother before her. The way the moon had fallen in love with a mortal man and the wolf had tricked her into letting him save the man from death. He used his foothold in the world to bring his own mate over.   
  
    He repaid her love with betrayal. The moon was so heart broken she cursed the wolf.  Again and again would he be born into the world. He would be forced to seek his mate lifetime to lifetime. They would be caught between two worlds. Separated and lost forever looking for each other.   
  
    “So what you hear is the spirit of the wolf calling to the moon begging her to bring his mate to him.” She kissed him on the forehead.   
  
    “That’s not a boy Abuela.” He yawned and snuggled into his blankets.  “She is crying for his safety. He has gone off to war.”   
  
    “Pequeno, can you hear them? Do you understand them when they cry?” Her heart leapt in her chest the gift was not garunteed to come in every generation and his mother, god rest her soul, had not had it.  
  
    “Only sometimes Abuela. Not all the animals talk.” And with that he slept.   
  
    She smoothed his hair back and checked the charms on the windows again. Her grandson was going to learn about who his people were and she would teach him. She only hoped she would have enough time.    
  


* * *

  
  
    She was doing her best. He could see a little piece of her go with every one who left. Coraline and nine others had left the next day in a truck and she had prayed with each of them wishing them speed and safety. The entire pack showed up for the vigil. The day after Sonja and her squad flew out for India. The moment she was gone the Luna had ducked into her office.  
  
    Julian had found her there an hour later dry heaving into the toilet anything she had eaten long gone. “They’re children Julian. They’re just kids. What kind of monster steals children from their homes.” She had sobbed into his shoulder and he had uncomfortably held her until Talon arrived with a bowl of soup and took over forcing her to eat small bites while she tried to reconcile herself to the horrors that were too real to the rest of them.  
  
    He supposed from the outside Ellie looked well enough. She would smile and laugh and move amongst them check in on their training and encourage them to take up hobbies and crafts. She would find books on the rituals and rites and sit with Talon for hours as he read. But she did not eat unless someone watched and even then she could barely choke anything down.   
  
    She had two modes. She would sit for hours at a time staring at nothing. Sometimes scratching at her skin until he was forced to take her hands away and insist she heal. She would always look startled at the damage and he knew she had not done it intentionally. If Markus had been there he would have asked if it was normal for newly mated wolves do become so despondent upon separation or if it was her Omega biology.   
  
    The other option wasn’t much better. She would rush from one thing to the next always moving keeping her smile high. She never lingered long before finding something new. She roamed across the whole compound. She could be found tending the garden or playing games with  Marianne. She had spent some time in the kitchens letting Tom and Laurent teach her to cook. She had set up supply rooms where you could leave or take anything you had too much of or things you needed. Barter amongst the pack disappeared as they found it easier to just work communally. The only place she never went was into her own rooms.   
    One terrible day she disappeared completely for ten hours as Talon franticly searched for her. Julian never learned where she had been found but when Talon led her back the paint on her nails was chipped to almost nothing, her clothes filthy and rumpled, and without the strength to finish healing the bruises on her skin. She had spent almost an hour staring out the window in perfect still silence before she had leapt from her seat and rushed out gathering any who would agree to come and going for a run that left even the strongest amongst them ready to collapse at the end.   
  
    He watched because he could not think of anything else to do. He and Talon slept in shifts watching her. He couldn’t help falling under the mysterious spell she wove around her. He supposed he loved her in his own way. Her pain was becoming his pain. He watched her shatter before putting herself back together to face her pack with a strong face. He tried anything he could to pull a smile from her, but it was always a fleeting thing.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Coraline glanced at the address on the paper in front of her. Then back up at the door. It was supposed to be her last stop dropping off the letter for Ellie’s friends. There was no way this was right. The apartment within wasn’t just empty it was scrubbed clean. Not a hair or scent was left behind. The entire place was perfectly clean. She heard something in the wall. Rats? No, this place was too clean to possibly house rats. Fuck. It was far too clean.  
  
    “Brownies.” She hissed and fled the room. She needed to find a phone. NOW. Brownies meant only one thing.   
  
    She scrambled for the piece of paper with the pack number on it. She dialed through only to get static. She’d missed her window by minutes the phones were out again.   
  
    “Fucking witches. By the Moon Ellie what the fuck were you doing hanging with witches.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    “I hate you.” Marnie grumbled sitting in the back of the truck as it bounced down the road.  
  
    “You love me.” Jules grinned back reaching out to run her fingers over the small bones of her friends wrist.  
  
    “I hate you. I hate South America. I hate this stupid truck and you’re the only one whose eaten today.” Marnie snatched her hand back.   
  
    “It’s not like any of this is my fault. You were the one who started on this path. You were the one who brought us all together. I would also like to remind you that YOU were the one who was with her when the Blood Moon snatched her off the street. I told you she’d been unsettled since she went home.” Julie reached for Marnie’s hair running her fingers gently through it.  
  
    “I hate you. I hate you and you are the biggest cunt when your not properly fed.” Marnie scowled at her but relaxed back into her friend anyway.  
  
    “Tell you what. We get Ellie then I take you both out for a huge steak dinner. Wouldn’t that be lovely a nice big steak. Something to perk you up.” Julie pressed soft kisses on Marnie’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s give that nice man something to look at while he drives.”  
  
    “I swear to all that is holy. I swear on my mother and her mother before her if you don’t stop creeping on me I’m going to stab you right in the heart.” Marnie glared at her turning the small silver dagger over and over in her hands.   
  
    Julie just laughed. “That would be one hell of a show wouldn’t it. But I’m pretty sure we would lose our ride and we’re almost there. Think about it this way, if you do your job and I do mine tomorrow the Three Musketeers will be back together and they won’t dare touch any of us.”  
  
    “You should have told me. I can not believe you’ve known all this time and you didn’t say anything.” It was still a sore subject for Marnie.  
  
    Julie’s voice pitched low when she spoke but her sultry tone was belayed by her words. “I was trying to keep all of us safe. Do you think she would have wanted to be your friend if she knew. Do you think she would have kept coming around. Do you think your mother would have left you alone if she didn’t fear the judgment of the wolves. Do you think she would have kept your secrets and mine. She wanted to be normal and we gave her that. She wanted to be human and the moment you knew you would never have let it rest. She didn’t want to be that person she wanted to be the girl we knew and I protected that for her. I protected her for you. You are a practitioner of the forbidden dark arts. You needed something to keep the council at bay. Besides all the blood is on my hands. I have killed time and again to protect the two of you from that which hunted us. I will kill again to keep her safe because no matter how many times you accuse me of it I do have a heart. I have two. They beat in your chest and hers and I will burn this world to the ground to get her back.”   
   
    Marnie slumped down pouting, hating the truth in Julie‘s words. “We need to get you something else to eat before we get there. You’re cranky.”   
  


* * *

  
  
    “Luna, Luna I’m sorry to wake you but you need to come with us.” Her skin was on fire again. Had she slept through lunch. Talon was already herding her out the door a dozen others fanning out in a perimeter around them.   
  
    “What’s going on?” She hissed at one of them as she was dragged out the back of the compound and into the jungle.   
  
    “All due respect Luna we need to get out now. I’ll explain later.” With that they were running. Gone off into the jungle. It felt good to run in the middle of the day and on two legs. They slowed as they approached the ridge intending to try and get a bead on the situation before deciding on where to head next.   
  
    “A demon made it’s way into the gates. We’re not sure how. She must be extremely powerful to have over come the wards. Make no mistake this was a planned attack. Alpha and Beta squads are gone along with the Alpha and Beta. Sophia and Charlie squad are in India. Delta through Foxtrot are out on recon because of serious and urgent intel.  This isn’t an accident Luna. This is a set up.”   
  
    They crested the top of the hill and Ellie looked back at her home. That’s when she saw it. They were here. Julie and Marnie were in the compound. It was a trick, it had to be a trick. Then the wind shifted. There were a lot of things she knew and in her heart of hearts she was sure there was no way to copy that unmistakable scent. But more than that it was overlaid with week old sweat and dirt and it reeked of Julie’s very special brand of indignant anger. “Marnie… Jules…” She made it all of three feet before Talon wrapped arms around her from behind.   
  
    “Let me go Tal! LET ME GO! They will kill them!” She growled and he ignored her. He grabbed a handful of the back of her shirt and went to drag her off. Ellie dropped sliding out of her shirt leaving it behind as she shifted and began to ran. She knew the path well she’d run it often enough in the dark of night this last week. She dodged through tight spaces and through old tunnels that Talon’s larger frame was unable to follow forcing him to track her by smell if he wanted to intercept her before she made it back.   
  
    Nothing else mattered. She had to get to them. She had to find out what was wearing her best friends like a meat suit. It had been ten days of hell as her body screamed for the comfort of her beloved. Talon and Julian had done their best and their love had been the only reason she even made an effort to do anything outside of curling into a ball and trying not to die from the pain that defined her every moment.   
  
    She cared for them both in their own way but Julie and Marnie were on a different level. She needed her friends right now. She needed people she loved. She ran easily past the circle of wolves that had the girls pinned down in the middle. She didn’t pause to question the ball of flame Julie held in her hand or the knife clutched in Marnie’s hand, blood dripping from the tip. She didn’t think about the consequence of what she was about to do as she barreled into them a snarling ball of rage.   
   
    She shifted back. Pinning Jules to the ground Marnie underneath her. “Get out of her you cunt.”  
  
    “Marnie, Someone told Ellie I’m possessed. Babygirl you need to check yourself before you wreck yourself. And seriously you have some serious ammo under those prim little suits. Marnie hurry the fuck up would you. We’ve got Ellie and the wolves look more pissed off than ever.”   
  
    “Jules?” Ellie pulled back startled. She was sure you could fake a lot of things when you possessed someone. But she was Jules through and through.   
  
    “Hey beautiful! Marnie a little help would be nice.”  
  
    “It would help if your fat ass hadn’t landed on a section of the circle.”  
  
    “It would have been better if your invisibility had done something about our rather stout scent after almost two weeks on the road.”   
  
    Ellie got stuck as her best friends bantered like they were trying to break into the apartment after locking themselves out after a long night of drinking. The pack was slowly closing in and she spun on the closest. “You will back the fuck up or I will shave you. I’ve got this.” Turning back to the girls beneath her she demanded answers. “What in the ever loving fuck is going on?”  
  
    “So a werewolf, a dark witch and a succubus walk into a bar. It’s not a joke that was our Friday nights.”   
  
    The ground was starting to hum as specks of dirt around the three of them lifted into the air. Julian stepped forward and ran his foot through the circle Marnie had drawn. “Luna please ask your associates to cease and desist with the magic. I would hate to have to hurt them.”  
  
    Talon pushed through the crowd carrying a robe. He hauled Ellie to her feet and wrapped it tenderly around her. Ellie just kept staring at the girls. “You’re… WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING!”   
      
    “Seriously. That’s what I said when she told me you were a werewolf. More pressing question. LUNA? WHAT THE HELL BELLY BEAR!!!” Marnie scowled at Julian who refused to back down.   
  
    “Oh I uh… I found my mate. He’s in charge around here.” Julie looked over her shoulder and took Talon in with a lascivious sweep of her eyes.  
  
    “Am I in trouble? Can I be in trouble? I think I need a spanking.” She winked at Talon who only stepped back never letting go of Ellie’s shoulders pulling her with him.  
  
    “What? Oh god no that’s just Tal. Kalin’s gone to take care of something. He left…” Ellie trailed off as the thought  of him made her skin itch her fingers moving to her arms digging in without thinking.   
  
    Julie’s face fell suddenly all her attention back on Ellie. She moved so quickly that Talon startled and a growl formed low in his throat. “Baby you’re burning up.” She pressed a hand to her forehead. “Have you been eating? You don’t look like you’ve been eating. Are you feeling sick?” Both of the girls ignored the rest of the pack as Julie pressed her body into Ellie’s and Ellie’s arms wrapped around into her holding her close melting into the girl. Jules kissed the shell of her ear gently hushing her. “It’s ok Babygirl I got you. Marnie, I need that tea for nausea and sleep you make when Ellie get’s sick. Can you see if these dick wads have the things you need.” She turned on Julian next rubbing soft circles into Ellie’s back causing small shivers to pass through her as she pressed harder into her friend. “I need a cold bath or a stream something to help bring her temperature down and anything that smells like her mate.”  
  
    “My skin’s on fire Jules. I’m so tired but I can’t sleep and everything tastes like ash in my mouth.” She sobbed into her friend who answered with soft coos and gentle chaste kisses against her ear and cheek and the side of her neck. “I know, Babygirl, I know. I’m so sorry. We’re gonna get you fixed right up. How long you been sick?  
  
    “It started after Kalin left.” She muttered into Julie’s shoulder.   
  
    “I love you baby but I’m gonna castrate him.”   
  


* * *

  
  
    Talon wanted to believe the women were evil. A dark witch and a demon by their own admission. He wanted to hate them with every fiber of his being but within an hour of their sudden arrival Ellie was finally calm. They had allowed him to join them as they tended to her. The witch had mixed and brewed as he watched every step of what went into the tea. The demon had held his Luna with tender touches making contact skin to skin everywhere he would allow.   
  
    They sat in a slow moving portion of the river where the melt came off the mountain. It was freezing but under it’s current the Luna had finally calmed. Now she slept her back pressed into the demon’s front who carefully kept her head above the water. The witch had stood behind them fretting pulling on the fingers of her opposite hand. “You’re doing a lot Jules. Are you gonna be ok?”   
  
    “Tell you what Marnie. You ask one of the werewolves that are only not killing us right now because they are well aware something’s wrong with their Luna and I’m the only one who knows what it is. See if they want to feed the Succubus will you?” He watched the witch lean down and kiss the demon giving of herself.   
  
    It was an odd feeling when his second sight kicked in suddenly as he watched the piece of the witches soul pass through the kiss. Brilliant beautiful white as pure as moonlight with a single black line that snaked through it. What ever she had done was enough to stain her soul forever but the rest, the rest was pure and good. He was startled from his revere when Julian approached.  
  
    “You will tell me right the hell now what is going on and please take your hands off her in such a manner or I will remove them from the rest of you the moment she is not looking. We will see if demons heal.” Julian threatened.  
  
    The demon slid her hands over his Luna in an overly friendly manner coming up to cup her breasts. “She’s in heat. And no.”  
  
    “That is a disgusting stereotype propagated by things like you. We do not have a heat like true wolves.”  
  
    “Marnie give the old fuck some tea. I really don’t like him he doesn’t react to my charms. He doesn’t even look at me right and now he’s calling me a liar.” Julie turned away glaring.   
  
    Marnie offered him a small apologetic smile. “I’m really sorry. You’re asexual aren’t you. She’s just being cranky because she’s hungry.” Talon slid forward in the water and touched Julie’s arm. She turned to look at him and he leaned in pressing his lips to hers.   
  
    It was amazing. It also answered why people would knowingly throw themselves to succubi to be loved literally to death. She was the one to break the kiss. “Wow, fucking wow. Marnie I think I know what it’s like to lick god. Baby you need to back up a little ok? I’m starving over here and you are fucking delicious, but you’re done for now. Ellie will never forgive me if I hurt you.”   
  
    He tried to find a way to ask her all that she refused to tell Julian but she required no further prompting. She spoke freely. “She’s an Omega. It’s why they don’t live very long. An omega in heat without satisfaction is in extraordinary pain and they usually end up killing themselves. She just thought it was a late summer cold but Marnie would make her tea to help her sleep through it and I did my best to keep her filled with as many dreams as I could. It usually only lasts a few days before breaking and she’s over a month early this year. And her fucking mate left her like this.”   
  
    “No,” Ellie stirred within the Demons arms turning to face her. “No don’t blame my Kalin. I told him to go. We didn’t know. Promise me Jules, promise you wont be mad.”  
  
    “Pinky swear.” The demon muttered and pressed a kiss into the top of Ellie’s head. Talon was no longer sure where he stood on any subject. His Luna slept soundly for the first time since His Alpha’s departure. The demon who held her did so with such tenderness he might confuse it for love. The dark witch had woven only the purest of white magic and the only injury either had caused had been in drawing her Atheme when she cut herself. A loving Demon, A Dark Witch who cast no evil spells, and the Last Omega. They were an odd assortment at best, but then again, she did have a reputation to uphold of keeping company with a better class of freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting four hours of sleep before a ten hour single coverage shift to leave you this. Power me through my day with all the comments...


	42. A Christmas Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a writing exercise to keep things flowing in my head when I had very little time I pulled one of the scenes from a hat that has been tossing itself around my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how we ended up with the grand kids. It just kinda happened. At this time everything in here is cannon. That's why you don't see some things you might expect, like who ends up with whom.

    “Why don’t we just buy a tree like normal people?” She was frozen to the core. And when her new mate had said he wanted to share an old family tradition an hour hike out into the woods was not what she thought he had planned.   
  
    He laughed full and long and pulled her close. “It’s tradition. It’s a very old tradition actually. It started with my grandparents.”  
  
    Suddenly it wasn’t so cold. He rarely talked about them. The Alpha and Luna of the blood moon. The pair that finally freed their people from bondage. Her own mother had been one of the last rescued. She had only been a babe in arms at the time but she spoke of those first few years with the Blood Moon as if the Moon herself had walked among them. She was sure her mother was just happy to finally be free.   
  
    “Do they have a lot of traditions?” She was trying not to push. Trying to respect the fact that his whole life was probably defined by people he never saw or spoke to simply because of relation.  
  
    “A few. My grandmother was very human. Grew up among them. My grandda he was very practical. It led to some odd things being compromised on.” He smiled and she swore there was something in his eyes. A secret laugh or a hidden knowledge.   
  
    “Tell me about this one.” She whispered He leaned down and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose.   
  
    “Ok well it goes like this…  
  


* * *

  
  
    “No.” He rolled his eyes and went back to his papers.  
  
    “KALIN IT’S TRADITION! It’s Christmas! Don’t the little ones deserve a real Christmas with all the trappings! A tree is sacred it’s in every card and picture and painting They’ve done it for thousands and thousands of years!” She was putting on her best pout. When that didn’t work she resorted to dirtier tactics beginning to tug his shirt up and running her nails along his back.   
  
    Markus didn’t need foresight to know where this was going and immediately vacated the office.  
  
    “Look at that El the thought of cutting down a perfectly healthy tree for nothing more than decoration made Markus so sick he had to leave.” He threw his hands up in mock frustration and leaned back letting her settle into his lap.   
  
    She placed teasing kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear purring into  it. “You object to cutting down a healthy tree?”  
  
    “Yes.” He was having a hard time thinking as her hands worked at his belt and her lips worked over that tender spot behind his ear.   
  
    “That’s perfectly reasonable, I wouldn’t want to offend Markus. And that was it?”   
  
    His belt and his brain had turned off at this point. “Yeah that’s it.”  
  
    “I can work with that.” She leapt from his lap and he lunged after her only to find she’d strapped his left arm to the chair with his own belt. By the time he’d gotten himself freed she was gone. Off to whatever mad idea had struck her this time. Two could play at that game. He was about to go hit some weights in the green house. Let’s see how she liked it when she could smell him half way across the compound and he was locked in his office. Or waiting, waiting in his office was a much better idea.  
  


* * *

  
  
    “As they tell it Kalin didn’t want to cut down a tree objecting to killing something perfectly healthy, but Ellie still wanted a tree. So they compromised!” He grinned down at her and her heart fluttered softly in her chest.   
  
    “So, what did they do?” She was so caught up she had missed the small woman approaching who wrapped an arm around her.  
  
    “Tal, Sweetie introduce me to your Awesome Girl.” Becca thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Ellie Blood Moon was hugging her. By the stars KALIN BLOOD MOON WAS STEPPING INTO THE CLEARING TUCKING HIS SHIRT IN!!!  
  
    “Becca sweetie breathe ok? And Nana the kids these days say Absolute Girl. She’s my absolute girl. And this is Rebecca Stevens. I think you knew her mother.” Ellie’s face lit up when she smiled and Becca suddenly believed everything she had ever heard about the two. He was the sky to her moon when he held her she wanted that someday. To look at Talon and have him look back at her  with such utter unsurpassed devotion.   
  
    “What ever you say baby. You’re dad and Uncle Nathan are waiting what were you doing out here?” Ellie reached out and smoothed his hair down. He may have been a full grown man but she was still his grandmother.  
  
    “Trying not to walk in on my grandparents. Seriously there’s like a foot of snow on the ground out here.” Becca suddenly realized that the wind in the trees hadn’t been wind at all.  
  
    “Really I hadn’t noticed. It’s not like you car isn’t all steamed up. Because we got here after you. Ran right past had to talk your Nana out of knocking to make sure you brought Gatorade.” Kalin nuzzled into his mate’s neck   
  
    “Yes Nan I have Gatorade. I have heard your very very important discussion about hydration, and Nutrition, and the one about why it’s better to sleep in the middle of the pile than on the edge even if you are prone to needing to pee in the middle of the night.” Ellie reached out around Becca and grabbed Talon’s coat dragging them all along through a copse of trees and into a small clearing where an older man held a young boy on his shoulders as he talked to an ageless warrior.   
  
    “Becca this is my dad. And that’s my Uncle Nathan.” He was interrupted by the boy’s excited cry   
  
    “TALLO!!!” The boy lunged forward and Becca watched her heart in her throat as he tumbled down and shifted before he reached the ground crossing the clearing in three large bounds leaping up into Talon’s arms. “Hey Uncle Nate. I‘m really sorry Becca he‘s turning out to be a wild one. Nana can you come get your child.” Ellie swept over pulling Nate into her arms and whisking him away.  
  
    “So he was your Uncle? So who are…” she trailed off staring at the warrior.  
  
    “Hi. I’m Markus. It’s very nice to meet you. Your mother was the sweetest kid.” He smiled at her and offered her his hand. Becca was speachless standing amongst legends.   
  
    Then all hell broke loose. A parade of people marched into the clearing. Aunts and Uncles flooded the area greeting and kissing and hugging welcoming her to their family. Legends amongst the races. Julie Cartier, Marnie Evendale, Markus, Kalin, Ellie, Sophia, Even her beloved’s namesake Talon the Silent Shaman. She wondered briefly if the legend was true. That he had taken a vow of silence for peace.  
  
    Apparently even now two hundred years into their romance they found an empty nest unbearable and would sooner or later end up with another Aunt or Uncle.   
  
    “So what are we doing out here?” Becca looked around puzzled.   
  
    “We’re decorating the tree!” Someone tossed her box full of orniments. “Pick a tree and start decorating!”  
  
    “I thought you only decorate one tree.” Becca looked puzzled.  
  
    “My Aunt Sophie used to be worried that the other trees would get jealous so yeah… We decorate a lot of trees.” Talon smiled down at her and her heart did a little flip. They might be Legends but they were real people underneath it. With stupid stories, bad inside jokes and crazy traditions. Most importantly they were family.  
  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you too ;P


	43. Monsters under my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene out of time... There's a monster under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few really really really long days and I am so CRAZY manic I can't keep my shit straight to write so have this instead.
> 
> Also Thanks go out to Pam who was kind enough to let me name the bebe after her own daughter who is literally the most adorable sassy little thing ever and NO I AM NOT PREJUDICED

    Forty pounds traveling at approximately Thirty Five miles an hour did not sound like the worst thing in the world. Until it landed on you at three in the morning screaming about monsters under her bed.   
  
    “MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY THERE’S A MONSTER UNDER MY BED AND IT’S GOING TO EAT MY TOES AND THEN MY FEET THEN MY KNEES!!! I CAN HEAR IT MOVING MOMMY MOMMY HELP ME HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!” She was terrified. Her heart was going a thousand miles an hour and her mother wasn’t getting up or taking it seriously. SHE HEARD IT. It was moving around down there and she saw it’s beady little eyes when she peeked. She had run as fast as she could back to her parents room   
  
    “Kalin, your daughter is having a problem with monsters.” Ellie pulled the pillow over her head and tried to scoot closer to her mate so he too would suffer the wrath of a jumping screaming six year old who had listened to one too many ghost stories told by a demon.   
  
    “My Daughter is it now? I seem to remember her being your daughter last week when she drew you that picture. Oh look what my daughter made let’s hang it in the dining hall!” Kalin muttered as he grabbed Willow pulling her over her mother to sit in his lap.  
  
    “Anytime after midnight their your kids.” Ellie snuggled back in and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
    “Ok baby. Did you see the monster?” Willow nodded energetically. “What did it look like?”  
  
    “It had little beady eyes!” She said wrapping her arms around her Daddy’s neck as he held her close.   
  
    “Was it scaly, furry or did it have skin?”   
  
    “It had SCALES!”   
  
    “What color was it?”   
  
    “Blue! AND PURPLE TOO!!!”  
  
    “Wow scales and blue and purple? That is scary! Did it have lots of sharp teeth and a long forked tongue?” Willow nodded hard enough he thought her head might pop off.   
  
    “AND and it had big giant claws too!!!” She cried out.  
  
    Kalin put on his best thoughtful face. “That sounds like a Raxacoricofallapatorian!!! That’s a very dangerous Monster! You must be so brave to run out past it like you did! Luckily for you I know just how to take care of it.”  
  
    Ellie tried to muffle her snort of laughter. She never should have shown him Doctor Who. Willow, on the other hand, knew her Daddy was the smartest bestest bravest Daddy in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD. So it did not surprise her in the least that he knew what her monster was and how to take care of it.   
  
    “This,” Kalin fished under the bed for a moment before handing her something. “This is a 44 Magnum the most powerful hand gun in the world. It will take it’s head clean off.” He started to slide bullet’s into the gun as Ellie finally peeked from beneath her pillow glaring daggers at him.   
  
    “Let’s go kill that monster. Ok baby?” He leaned over and dropped a kiss on Ellie’s forehead. “Go back to sleep. We’re going monster hunting.”  
  
    Kalin swept his daughter up and stepped out of the room. He only had one stop to make on the way. He peaked in and checked on his son. The child was in bed and doing the worst impression of a snore he had ever heard. Well, at least the truth behind the monster was discovered.   
  
    He took her in and set her down before handing her the pistol. “Alright now let’s get down on level. Remember this has a lot of kick so I’m gonna help you hold it but you line up the sight like this…” He put the gun in her hands and his own over it. “See look down the notch in the back to the bit in the front. Whatever is in front of that line is what your going to hit. Now remember you need to be ready to kill forever anything on the other end of that line and everything behind it. Bullets do not go back inside the gun if you made a mistake. Now line it up, pull the hammer back, and squeeze gently.” His hand over hers he helped her fire the gun blasting off the blanks he had just carefully loaded inside.   
  
    “I’m gonna check if it’s dead ok? You wait right here.” Kalin slid over and stuck his arm under groping around. He found and old sock and wadded it up letting a bit of it peak out from between his fingers. “Got it! This is all that’s left. You were such a brave girl! Now we’re gonna leave this down there as a warning to all the other monsters that might come sniffing around. They will see what you did to the last one and know this is not the bed they want to mess with.” He tucked her carefully back into bed. “Get some sleep baby.”  
  
    Her fears finally settled Willow curled up and with the rush of adrenaline fading sleep came easily. Kalin stood there in her doorway as the light from the hall washed over her. There had been a time when he had told Ellie she was the best thing in his life. Her solitary pedestal became a little more crowded the very first time her fat little fingers wrapped around his heart. Love was a funny thing he thought as he made his way back to their rooms. Love was something that only grew the more you gave it out.   
  
    He crawled into bed and over to his half sleeping mate. “Did you let her fire that gun.”  
  
    “I held it and helped her learn to shoot. Gave her the gun’s kill things talk too.” He snuggled up to her tugging her top up to slide his hands over her belly. “I’m gonna teach you someday too.” He whispered to the tiny life within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time for all good authors to get some meds into them and get some damn sleep for once... please god just let me sleep...


	44. When Julie Met Marnie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the arts of love a Succubi knows only the actions and expressions of it. The emotion is as foreign to them as the idea of their own mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the main line of the story picking up where we left off we immedetly flash back... because honestly that's what happened. I was trying to figure out how the origin of Junie (My Jules/Marnie ship name haha) fit into the story but the truth is they wouldn't explain it to Ellie because she doesn't care. It doesn't change what they mean to her.

    Julie had been on this plane for almost a decade. In that time she had changed. She remembered Abbadon warning her about it being a possibility. ‘Someday you’re going to linger just a bit too long and you’re going to find yourself getting lost. You will never be the same again.’   
  


* * *

  
  
    She had been wandering around the hells cape when she had heard the summons. A girl barely old enough to understand the powers in which she dealt had called out across the worlds and begged for help. The Succubus hovered just this side of the summons watching her laid out sobbing over the body of a young woman an old tome open beside her hands shaking as she muttered the spell begging for help. The body lived but the spirit was gone. An empty shell and an open invitation. She took hold of the thread of magic and leapt into the waiting host.   
  
    “Julie?” The girl choked out the word as the Succubus tried to remember how to breathe and move in a human body again. The girl leaning over  her couldn’t have been more than sixteen and on her menses she had channeled power greater than she should have been able. Casting about she found she wasn’t even bound. No precautions in place to stop her from rolling out into the world and tearing it asunder. She was free to make men pay for the wrongs they had done against her and her kind when they had been cast from this world in the early days of it’s creation.   
  
    “No, not Julie. Little witch, you should know better than to try to bring back the dead.” She stretched in her new body and found it wasn’t entirely unpleasing even if it was young.   
  
    “What did you do to my sister!” The witch cried and flung herself forward throwing wild punches as sobs wracked her body once more.   
  
    “I did nothing to your sister. She was already gone. Now if you will excuse me I have a few thousand people to slaughter.” She stretched and moved toward the door only to be halted by the strangest feeling she’d ever known. There were arms around her hugging her tightly. Pain and regret rolled off the child in waves and she turned back. There was something else there that she couldn’t identify. “What are you doing? What do you want from me witchling.”  
  
    “I just wanted my sister back. I love her so much.” Love. Ugh. The Succubus pealed the girls arms from around her with a shiver of disgust.   
  
    “Ok well go love her somewhere else this is mine now and you can keep that touchy feely crap to yourself. I’m about to go suck someone’s soul out through their genitals thank you and goodbye.”  
  
    Later as she was doing exactly that she would regret giving into the impulse not to kill the child. She wasn’t doing her any favors after all letting her live and the fact that she was still connected to her summoner meant she could feel the girl. She tried to ignore her and went on leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. She supposed it was serendipity or just blind dumb luck that two things happened exactly as they did.   
  
    The first in and of it self was unextraordinary except for the fact that the girls were wolves.  “Ellie come on you look amazing!” The elder of the two girls was dressed in a suit trying to coax the smaller out of the back of a car.   
  
    “Kate I look ridiculous! Can’t we just get take out!” The smaller girl was finally pulled from the car. She wore a long evening gown that clung to her curves like a second skin. Black satin danced against pale skin and small stones were sewn into the fabric. She swore as the girl turned she could see the constellation Lupus mapped out in them. Something about the very sight of her made the Succubus’ heart flip in her chest. In that moment she would have agreed to cut her time short if she could manage to peal that dress off the girl and taste her innocence.   
  
    “You can’t get take out El! It’s your Junior Prom. I, as your date, am taking you to dinner at a fancy restaurant. That just so happens to serve a 32 ounce Porterhouse so bloody you can still smell the grass on it. Dad’s paying for this whole deal so you and I are going to have the fancy dinner and the amazing dance and then I’m gonna take you out to look at the stars and you can tell me all those stories you’re always learning.” The younger girl smiled so shy and sweet at the elder one that the demon could feel the love roll off of her in waves. It felt amazing like the first kiss of sun on your skin.    
  
    “You are the best sister ever Kate you know that? Thank you so much for coming.”  
  
    “Bah! You wanted to go and there isn’t a human boy alive who I would trust to take you out. They would be all like, wouldn’t you be happier with the salad? No bitch we want the giant steak. Besides that‘s what big sisters are for. We take care of you.” The two laughed and disappeared into the restaurant. The sensation disappeared with them and she felt bereft in it’s absence. In that moment she knew she wanted someone to look at her the way the wolves had looked at each other. Without expectation or judgment and so much love.  
  
    The second thing that happened would forever change the course of the Succubus’ life. She  could feel the chains snapping around her summoner binding her. Sisters, that’s what the girl had said. Sisters looked out for each other. Sisters loved each other no matter what.    
  
    It took approximately an hour to reach the circle of witches that held the summoner hostage. She didn’t question where the anger and protectiveness came from she pulled hellfire into her hands and sent it flying into their midst causing the gathered to scatter. The girl had been bound to an alter and all the pieces laid out to strip her of her gifts. She took up the cold iron that bound the girl and it crumbled between her fingers. The girl leapt up into her arms and Julie wrapped one arm around her without ever understanding the protective gesture. “You ok Little Witch?”   
  
    “My first act of magic as an adult I used the dark arts to summon a demon and I’ve stained my soul. They’re going to bind my magic away before it can corrupt me. Please don’t let them please.” There was an odd sensation in Julie’s chest as something twisted around her heart. She couldn’t help but think of the wolves and the love that had passed between them. In all of her years both here and in Hell she had felt many things but love was new and foreign to her. This was what the girls outside the restaurant had.  
  
    “No one’s going to hurt you. I’m here now. It’s what big sisters are for.”  
  
    They had fled into the night stealing the Atheme that was to be used to bind the girl. The following weeks were interesting to say the least as they found an apartment and Julie took a job dancing at a night club. Feeding in small bits so as not to attract attention the men came already aroused and ready enough to part not just with the energy of their souls but their money. She supported them like that as they finished Marnie’s schooling.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Two years later Marnie was taking a night class to begin learning a trade and Julie was waiting to pick her up. That’s when she saw her again. The girl from her first night back no longer clad in the night sky she wore an old set of jeans and a ratty hoodie. The girl looked scared and alone. That bright smile that made her crave the love she had so freely given her sister was gone.   
  
    She was going to put that smile back if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
    It was that thought that made her realize how lost she really was. Two years ago she would never have sat out in the cold waiting for a witch who held no bindings on her and didn’t even know her true name. She would have killed them all and kept going until someone found a way to take her down.   
  
    Marnie slid into the car and turned the heat down. “You should just put on a sweater if your that cold. What are you thinking about anyway?” She smiled at the girl Two years on the stain on her soul had turned her long blond locks black but she had pushed back against the rest of it. She had fought the darkness in her that called for the black magics she had summoned when she had called Julie. She had ignored the blood that her Atheme demanded. She had refused to touch the dark arts or even the grey. She had loved the Demon in her sister’s body as if she had been her own sister. She had taught the Demon, who even thought of herself as Julie now, what love was.   
  
    She had lingered over long and she was forever changed. “Just thinking that I’m really glad you were stupid enough to draw on the dark arts. I’m glad to know you Marnie. Hey, you think I could learn that shit you want to do?”  
  


* * *

  
  
    Eight years on there were no secrets between them now. Ellie had found the truth of her terrible secret and had never questioned she just fell right back into her friend. She had been ready to face demons when she thought that her friend was in danger. She had just accepted her and loved her anyway. Julie was ready to deal with Ellie hating her to keep her safe from the warriors of her people. Now she was ready to stare down every last one of them to keep standing by her side. If Ellie still wanted to be her friend she would deal with the rest as it came.   
  
    She was ruined as a demon. She had known love and the brutality that she would need to survive in hell left a bitter taste in her mouth. She wondered if Abaddon had known what he was talking about when he told her this would happen. Had he loved, had it broken him too? If he had he was one lucky son of a bitch.  
  
    “Julie you ok over there? You wanna change places I know you get cold easily.” Julie looked over at Marnie who had been wandering about with the scarred silent warrior. He had been helping her collect herbs and she had been teaching him about their uses. She learned a lot about a person when she fed. Usually she used it to manipulate them into what ever it was she needed. This was different though. There was so much pain in his history, and it was partially her fault. She had been amongst those that had helped create Vampires to punish mankind for casting them from the face of the earth. Like ripples in a pond that action had flowed out to the moment where he gave of himself in perfect love for someone she too had loved. It was the closest thing to the creator she had ever held since she was cast from his sight.   
  
    “No I’m good. Hellfire doesn’t care about water so I just keep heating up the rocks under my ass. Hey Marnie, did you know he don’t got no teeth in the front.” She grinned and snuggled deeper into Ellie’s hair as the giant beast glared at her. But it had the exact effect she knew it would on the bleeding heart witch.   
  
    “OH! Let me see!” Marnie pulled the giant’s head down to her and shoved her fingers right into his mouth. Julie didn’t even try to hide her giggles as the warrior stood there in shock as Marnie literally shoved her hand in the wolves mouth. “Ohhh I can do this! Hold on I had it right here somewhere.” Marnie started to dig into her bag and Julie winced as she pulled the holy relic from the bottom of her bag. It was their emergency measure that Julie had demanded she carry. Something strong enough to help put her down, just in case. A moment later and Marnie was pressing her hands still full of the relic back into the warrior’s mouth despite his trying to pull away.   
  
    Desire was a funny thing. Julie had seen people desire everything from revenge to sex to hamburgers. But as much as the warrior wanted to protest the manhandling he was getting from the Little Witch he wanted her to touch him. He craved the feel of her hand as she waved them wildly as she talked, or the casual brush of her arm as she moved about without thinking of personal space. He wanted her to touch him and she couldn’t blame him. Julie more than anyone knew the value of things other people took for granted, like the easy comfort of just being a friend.  
  
    When Marnie pulled her hands back the warrior had winced his own fingers pushing into his mouth. “No! Don’t touch it yet their still forming you need to shift so it can learn to move with you!” The warrior obliged and when he curled a lip in a growl Julie was disappointed to discover the shape change hadn’t done anything to reduce the gut churning feeling that the relic evoked.   
  
    “Oh, good, great idea Marnie. Let’s give the giant warrior who hates me a mouth full of one of the only things on the planet guaranteed to kill me.” Julie checked Ellie’s temperature again making sure it was staying down. She’d been in heat too long something needed to give soon.  
  
    “Yup that’s the idea! He’s a Blood Moon Jules! Now his teeth kill Vampires!” Julie rolled her  eyes. Leave it to Marnie to put herself in harms way in an attempt to do right by someone else. Honestly you would think she didn’t have any sense of self preservation.   
  
    The giant wolf slid his head under Marnie’s hand and she startled for a moment before Julie took pity on the two. “Marnie, hate to come across as a racist or anything but he’s got the body of a wolf. Try scratching behind his ears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really really look forward to listening to you guys loose your shit.... GO SCREAM AND CRY AND FLIP THE FUCK OUT IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE IF YOU ASK IT I WILL FUCKIN ANSWER! (Most likely) Nothing makes me write like the absolute beautiful amazing love you shower me with.


	45. Talkin shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better put a condom on your heart cus I'm about to FUCK YER FEELINS ~ Charlie Classic

    Ellie had woken calmer than she had been since Kalin left. She felt disconnected from the raging storm in her body and it helped put her thoughts and emotions in check. It was a familiar feeling like she had caught a cold. That in and of itself was enough to bother her. She had caught her first cold when she was twenty. Two years after she had met Jules and Marnie. Julie had given her this horrible tea that she insisted she drink when she had first spiked a fever and Ellie had taken it because she trusted them. A late summer cold she had always thought it was and the truth bothered her deeply. She would hole up for days with Julie and Marnie and they would watch movies and sleep late curled up on the couch. They were some of her favorite memories and now it was all tainted with lies. Julie had known what was going on with her the whole time. She had always known what she was. Ellie couldn’t shake the feeling they never would have been friends at all if it wasn’t for the fact that she wasn’t human.   
  
    She had left the stream without a word as they called after her. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with them she was feeling betrayed. She fled to her office but there was no safety there either.   
  
    Julian didn’t approve of their presence. Then again disapproval was sort of his thing. He disapproved for very valid reasons too. One by one he laid them out for her. They had lied about who they were. They had broken down ages old defenses disabling the wards that protected the Blood Moon to cross the threshold of pack lands to make it in undetected. Demons created vampires and Witches were the children of fae. By their very natures she shouldn’t trust them. They were dangerous to everyone around them.   
  
    In the end it resulted in a screaming match with Ellie staunchly defending the people who had crossed three countries and left behind their entire lives to come for her. They had come to save her thinking she was in danger. They hadn’t hurt anyone and had done nothing wrong and broken no law. They had neither violated the laws of the Great Council or the Blood Moon. They didn’t even violate the Great Accords of Silence. Their lies had been to maintain the veil because there were no exceptions to revel oneself to other races. The fault lay singularly with Ellie for not knowing them for what they were. She had been blinded by her love for them.   
  
    When she finally walked out on him she ran right into Marnie Julie and Talon who had been waiting outside her offices and had heard every word. The sight of them stopped Ellie short. Julie and Marnie held hands in solidarity. Talon standing just behind a bundle of cut herbs in one arm the other resting gently on Marnie’s shoulder. They were family. Everything they had ever done had been out of love.  
  
    “That sneaky fucking bastard.” It hit her like a sucker punch realizing what had just happened. She stuck her head back in the door and leveled Julian with a glare. “I know what you did. It’s not going to work every time you know that.”  
  
    Julian had calmly returned to tending to the day to day work of keeping the pack running. “Well Luna when it stops working I’ll stop doing it. Shall I have an outbuilding prepared for their residence. It would be best if you waited to enter them into the den until the Alpha returns. I doubt he would be comfortable with strangers in his home while he is away.”   
  
    Ellie slammed out of the office again. “So, Demon, Witch, Werewolf.” She pointed to each of them and herself in turn. “Jules you were right it sounds like the set up for a sick joke. Marnie, you need to go and put the wards back up. Talon will you stay with them and make sure they stay safe. I think I need to talk to my Pack. I owe them a few apologies and an explanation.”  
  
    The girls closed the distance between them and they fell into a three-way hug. “Ellie I’m so sorry. You wanted to be human. I didn’t want to ruin that for you.” Jules mumbled into her.  
  
    “I’m so glad you’re ok. We had no one to call and you never said anything and we just assumed the worst.” Marnie spoke at the same time.   
  
    “I know, It’s gonna be ok. We will figure this all out together. But for now, just, keep your heads down. It’s not like I have much sway here.” Ellie finally let them go and lifted her head high before striding off into the den ready for the shit show she was sure was about to go down.  
  


* * *

  
  
    “So, she’s a sex demon?” It was not the sort of question she had expected when she had asked if they had anything they wanted to say. After nearly an hour of explaining everything from how she had met them and become their friends keeping that life separate from her life as a wolf. She told them how they had assumed the worst and had come to take her home thinking she was captive. She even told them about her heat and what they were doing to help her through the physical effects.  
  
    “That is my understanding. I’m not exactly an expert on anything outside of Doctor Who and where the best food trucks are in New York. She would be the best person to answer that.” Another hand calmly raised and she pointed to them. “Yes?”  
  
    “Are you, leaving? With them?” There was such heartbreak in her voice. Ellie was up and across the room gathering Amandala into her arms despite the screaming in her bones that the last thing she wanted was to be touched.   
  
    “No, Moon no! This is my home and you are my family. If they don’t stay that’s not up to me but I am going to be here until you put me in the ground.” There was a swell then as they piled into her leaving her at the center of a hug that made all her sharp stabby edges dull. For a moment every broken and disconnected piece inside of her was pushed back together by the force of love they pushed into her. She was trying to be professional and adult to measure up to the things Alpha squad had expected of her but the tears came anyway.   
  
    She cried sweet happy tears and those closest to her carefully shifted back allowing others to press forward. Before long she had hugged and held them each in turn. They trusted her and if she trusted her friends they would give them a chance. Only two remained conspicuously absent from the festival of love.   
  
    Ellie pushed into the kitchens to find Tom and Laurent passing a bottle of rum back and forth while four others lay empty on the floor beside them.   
  
    “Hi,” She hovered in the door wondering if their absence had already spoken for where they stood on the subject.   
  
    “You want a drink?” Tom leaned over and snagged a glass pouring her a drink and sliding it down the table toward her. She picked it up carefully rolling it between her hands staring down at the amber liquid.   
  
    “So apparently some old friends of mine showed up.” She watched as Laurent grabbed the bottle and took a long drag off it refusing to look up at her. “Are you ok with that?”  
  
    “If dat bitch comes anywhere near me I gonna put as much holes in her as I can.” Laurent spoke without ever looking up. The words slammed into her with such force she reached out to grip the edge of the table for fear her legs would give out. She’d never seen him so afraid of something before.  
  
    “Sorry darlin. We don’t exactly have the best track record with folks like her. Why don’ you grab you a seat. We ain’t gonna tell ya ta hate em, but we ain’t ready to pretend the girl ain’t the same evil that we been burnt by before.” Tom reached out with the bottle and added more to her untouched glass.   
  
    Ellie sat with them and took a sip. Not because she was going to argue for her friends but because her family needed to know they were just as important. Ellie reached out to lay a hand on Laurent’s arm and he pulled back so quickly he fell from his chair. She froze her arm outstretched as he set the chair upright with an extra foot of space between them.   
  
    “Yeah, don touch ‘im. He don’ touch noone. Fuckin assholes and their grabby fuckin hands.” Tom stood carefully and pulled another bottle from the crate. “You want your own since I’m all up in the stash? We figure if’in we get real real drunk we can tell you we don’ wan’ em in da kitchens. Then we don leave da kitchens and we all good.”  
  
    “Tom, you’re a moron. You jus’ tol’ her you savage. Now she hates me and I hate you.” Laurent mumbled into his bottle dejected.   
  
    “Is that what this is about? I don’t hate you. I don’t even blame you! In fact I’ll talk to Jules so she has fair warning and if she gets within fifty feet of you go ahead and stab her. I’ll buy you the knife. It might do her some good. Please don‘t ever think they’re more important than you are. Oh and no thank you Tom. I think getting drunk right now is a bad idea I have no idea what they gave me but I can‘t even feel my own skin right now. It‘s kinda nice if I have to be honest.” Ellie sipped the drink in front of her again and waited. Somewhere in the back of her mind her wolf whispered that now was a time to listen and she couldn’t agree more.  
  
    “I really wanted to love your friends. Truly I did Luna. I jus’ I can non.” Laurent looked so upset and he refused to look at her. She didn’t know what to do or how to make it right.   
  
    “It’s ok. I really wanted to love your Alpha. Wanted to believe in him and put him on a pedestal that no one could knock him down from. So we’re pretty even I guess. Fuckin asshole.” That was enough to get his attention as he finally looked up at her. Maybe Julian’s tactics of getting people riled up to cut through their bullshit had some valid use.  
  
    “Non! Oh! Mon Dieu! You do not love him!” Panic crossed Laurent's features as he gripped his bottle closer like it would be his only solace in the coming days.  
  
    “Usually I do. Right now? I want to put my fucking fist through his stupid face. Don’t kiss the cook is a pretty important thing he should have told me I think. Oh and I feel like my skin is on fire and my bones are breaking. I’m running a fever around a hundred and fifteen and the only person who knows anything about trying to keep it from getting so bad I want to kill myself is a demon who has spent the last ten years of our acquaintance lying to me. The only thing that would fix it is a good dicking down and the only person I trust to touch me is god knows where. So he can fuck off.” She took the bottle from Tom and poured herself another drink. She hadn’t meant the last part to come spilling out but there it was.  
  
    “You try jackin off?”   
  
    Ellie spat her drink clear across the table covering Laurent who was looking at Tom like he suddenly had two heads. “You did NON say dat to my Luna!”  
  
    “Fuck right I did. Ain’t nothing wrong with it. You are a fuckin liar if you pretend you don’t. Everybody jacks off.” Tom slugged back another swallow of the rum.  
  
    “I don’t. Or well. I haven’t. I don’t even know where to start.” Ellie found herself rooted. She knew logically she should just excuse herself from the room but she simply couldn’t. It was one of those things that had never come up and she was too much of a coward to try and approach the subject on her own so she simply ignored it.   
  
    “Well, in my experience. Just take the firs’ two fingers an'…” Tom was cut off by the bottle Laurent had just emptied colliding with his face at a rather impressive speed.   
  
    “You shut your disgusting dirty little mouth.” He stood and slammed into the pantry before coming back with, of all things, an electric toothbrush. “Just, you know… find the right spot. It’s kinda outside at the top.” He tossed  it to her with a furious blush. “That and you know… just… figure the rest out on your own. Whatever you do you will NOT tell Alpha Kalin we talked about this.”  
  
    “Thank you, more for being honest with me than for this. Believe it or not, I’m glad I can trust you to be honest with me. I’ve got this sinking feeling everyone else is only being so cool so they don’t hurt my feelings. That and I’m pretty sure some of the guys heard Succubus and have decided they can get laid.” Ellie smiled at the two who had gone back to their drinking this time with small smiles instead of solemn frowns.   
  
    “If we are being honest? You look thin. Why are you not eating? What have I done to offend that you do non eat my food hmmmm?” Everyone in the room relaxed a bit at the change of subject.   
  
    “It’s not your food or Tom’s for that matter. I can’t keep anything down. It’s to the point where I don’t even want to eat. I don’t know if it’s Kalin being gone or my heat but I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Ellie watched as a look of determination crossed Laurent’s features.  
  
    He stood quickly and had to pause for a moment as he wobbled on his feet before rushing to the stove and beginning to throw things into a pot. “For you I shall make something perfect. Oui? I shall feed you and you will eat it and you will love it  and all will be well.” She could tell from the tone of his voice he truly believed that was all he needed to do to put his world right again. Ellie knew in that moment no matter what he brought her she would eat it and keep it down if it killed her.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Two hours after Ellie had eaten the light broth Laurent had fixed the pair sat on the floor backs to the wall. They were sharing the seventh bottle of rum they had opened that evening. At this point it was more to push back the memory of the years they spent in the tender care of a dark witch. One who had used their blood, flesh, and pain to fuel her dark magics.   
  
    “What about the demon? We gonna let that bitch in the kitchens?” Tom said out of nowhere.  
  
    “Non. She might make the evil little thing believe she is welcome here too.” Laurent set the bottle down heavily as an electric feeling raced up his spine. Puzzled he looked at the bottle carefully. “Mon Ami, did  you do something to this ’orrible trash you make me drink?”  
  
    Tom looked at him eyes unfocused. “I’m sorry what?” He bent his legs at the knee and tucked forward slightly but not before Laurent realized he was trying to hide an erection.   
  
    “Hmm… It looks like de Luna has found what she was looking for non?” He smiled softly at the other man.   
  
    “Stop fuckin looking at me like that. It makes me want to remember what it was like before and I can’t do that.” Tom looked away trying to forget what they had once had. What they were to each other before they had been given over to the witch. When they were young and in love roaming the woods around the estate trusted to keep the Mistress safe during the day as the first line of defense. “I never stopped lovin you. You do know that right love? How much you still mean to me? I never was a good one with words and shit but I never stopped lovin you. Not in all the years or through all the pain and bull. I’d rather have you yelling at me over a stove throwin shit at my head than let you go.”    
  
    “Tom,” He could hear Laurent calling for him and he ignored it. He pushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. God he hated her. He hated her for breaking him so completely.  They had spent fifty years chained to a wall just feet from each other. The moment she learned the only way to bring Tom true pain was to hurt Laurent he had gotten it twice as bad. “Thomas, please look at me.”   
  
    Tom’s heart stopped at the feeling of Laurent’s hand warm on his cheek forcing his head to turn. “How can you love me. I can not even bear for you to touch me. Even de Luna will let Alpha Kalin in. I am non so brave.” Another shiver passed over them and Tom gently turned his face into his lover’s palm gently pressing a kiss to skin he hadn’t felt in so long.   
  
    Laurent answered with a soft gasp slowly leaning forward closing the distance. Filled with the desire and thrill rolling out of their Luna he couldn’t help but draw into the man he had loved for centuries. Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss. The first since that fateful day the Blood Moon had swept down on the home they should have been guarding. They had missed the attack completely never knowing what went on around  them as they had loved each other desperately deep in the woods.   
  
    In the end, they had been used as payment to secure Autumns safe retreat. Kalin had not forgotten them even if it took fifty years to find them and bring them home he had never stopped looking.   
  
    When they finally parted they moved just close enough that their sides pressed together holding hands. “You are crying, you sissy boy.” Laurent teased gently  
  
    “Shut the fuck up faggot. Keep pickin on me and see if I don’t start using metal spoons in those fancy non-stick pots of yours.” Tom shot back. He didn’t need everything. He didn’t need Laurent to fall into his arms or hold him against the chill of the night. It was enough to know he still loved and was loved in return.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Kalin was in a foul mood. It had been twelve days since he had set out led on a merry chase across Egypt. Two hours ago they had found the truck in the bottom of an abandoned parking garage. They had ruled out explosives and traps. In fact the scent of wolves was heavy in the truck as they prepared to open it. It was Markus who insisted he hold back just in case and he reluctantly agreed letting his best friend take the lead cutting the lock away and throwing open the back leading Alpha squad into the trailer.   
  
    “Kalin, we’re clear but,” Kalin didn’t wait to hear the rest. He didn’t need Markus to confirm what he already knew. The chase had gone on too long and she had cut her losses. He was sure he would find nothing but corpses inside.   
  
    He leapt up into the trailer and his heart stopped at what he saw. A dozen wolves all of them in fine fighting shape lay sleeping peacefully lined along the walls and one young woman naked as the day she was born curled up on a large cushion almost identical to the one he had slept on beside Her bed. There was an envelope resting gently between her hands his name scrawled across the front in a familiar looping script. Kalin snatched it up and slid the card out.  
  
 _Happy Birthday_  
 _My Sweet Boy_  
 _Autumn_  
  
    “Markus, what’s the date.” He hated himself in that moment. He hated himself for the weakness in his knees. He hated himself for the spike of pain in his heart. He hated himself for forgetting. He hated her too when Markus finally spoke.   
  
    “It’s July. The twenty-third I think. Oh moon.” In that moment Markus realized the same thing he had. It had all been a set up. A merry chase meant to end exactly as it had, exactly when it did. He shoved the card at Markus and fled out the back of the trailer.   
  
    “Alpha what are your orders sir?”  
  
    Kalin spun on the unfortunate who had spoken. “I really don’t give a fuck. Talk to Markus. Do not under any circumstances speak to anyone in that truck. Do not give them the speech. Do not tell them anything.” He needed to get out of here. Out into the open air before the walls closed in on him.    
  
    He pushed into the busy market of Alexandria and lost himself into the crowds. He comforted himself with the press of people around him. He felt assured of himself in the light of day and distracted by the missive he nearly walked right into the man.  
  
    “Kalin, it’s been a while. How are you?” The perfect smile hid a wicked glint in his eyes. Whatever game she was playing she wasn’t done yet.  
  
    “I’m fine George. How are you doing? Still in service to your sisters murderer? Or have you been bartered off like some prized pedigree pet. Do you have a new master? Do you still heel when she whistles?” Kalin was smarting. Running into the man he had once called a friend did nothing to help that.  
  
    “I don’t expect you to understand my choices Kalin. I never have. I do come bearing a message since you proved to be as predictable as The Mistress said you would be.” George didn’t seem bothered by Kalin’s hatred.   
  
    “Choke and die traitor.” He hissed at the man suddenly regretting the humans all around them because he wanted nothing more than to break the mans nose.  
  
    George just laughed. “She wanted you to know she missed you. She thinks of you often and is still very sorry for the ugly scene that caused you to betray her. She says if you return she  will not hold it against you and the rest of the Blood Moon will be spared. She is even willing to help shore up the ranks if it helps ease your mind about leaving them. She loves you and misses you and wants you to come home to her.”  
  
    Kalin wanted to be sick. ‘Come home to me’ were words he had held so close the last weeks. Home was with Ellie. Not the Blood Moon and not the compound. Not even Markus could make a place seem like home as she could. “How is your mate George? Does she get passed around when you’ve been a bad boy? Does that whore make you watch as she is beaten for your indiscretions? Or is she simply kept under lock and key and you only get to see her when you earn the right?”  
  
    It was a low blow and Kalin knew it. He was a tactician at heart and any shot he failed to take out of pity would tip his hand. Ellie was only safe so long as Autumn had no idea she existed. “Someday Kalin I hope that you somehow find the one soul meant for yours in all the world. I really do, with all my heart. Because I’m going to cut her fucking heart out of her chest and make you watch.”   
  
    “Look forward to it Georgie. I wonder if everyone becomes a punk bitch who walks willingly into slavery over a wet cunt or was it just you? Must be some really fucking good pussy to betray everything you ever stood for.” They stood there staring each other down for a few minutes more before turning and going their separate ways. George back to the life of slavery he had chosen when given the option between the life of his mate and service to the Vampire who held her chains. Kalin back to his warriors ready to go home and ask Ellie to forgive him for every horrible thing that had just fallen from his lips. For the first time in history he understood the choice George had made. He would have done the same from the first moment he had spotted Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that the only things ever said about Talon and Sophie's brother George were that he "Fell on his sword" and that he was "Gone" It's not my fault you guys assumed he was dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Also... I am planning a housekeeping chapter which means we will visit all sorts of people off to the side of the main story. So... if you could have a question answered or peek in on anyone who would it be. We're already going to look at Ellie's family (both her sister and her parents) Pascal (her old shaman) might make an appearance. Also, we might POSSIBLY check in on the mysterious Autumn or even George and his mate I only promise to hit things that 1 you ask for and 2 don't punch holes in the storyline by revealing too early. We can even flashback to the past... so go ahead and AMA


	46. Teaching Old Dogs New Tricks

    It was odd to have her friends back around her once more. Mostly because they fell into old patterns that were so familiar in a place so far from home. Marnie was her voice of comfort promising that a day was coming past her current pains. Julie was her joy pushing her past her pain and sorrow into laughter and moments of hope when she was sure she would suffocate. More than that they fell in with the others as well.  
  
    Julie had understood when she was asked to keep out of the dining hall and Marnie had promised to wait for an invitation rather than intrude on a place she wasn’t explicitly welcome.  
  
    When not with Ellie Talon and Marnie roamed the jungle as Marnie helped him unlock the secrets that had been taught to the first shamans. In the beginning when all the races lived as one it had been witches that had taught the wolves to harness the power within them and in the world creating the first Shamans.  
  
    Julie on the other hand had been sleeping her way through the pack. It wasn’t anything new for her. Ellie was used to the constant stream of men in her life but it seemed as she was trying to set a new record.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Julian could not deny that the girls had been good not just for the Luna but for the entire pack. Apparently they had not broken the wards or guards at all. The witch had simply poked around until they found a soft spot and slipped through. The magic was old and poorly tended and it had taken four days to reinforce it all.  
  
    The demon on the other hand was a more intrusive presence. The pack had found use for her especial talents. More importantly every time the Luna would begin to drift into her own thoughts it would show up. She would push and nag and pull the Luna back away from the dark path her thoughts had drifted down. Much to his relief she liked him about as much as he liked her. He did not find himself drawn in and subject to her charms. In the end it was why he decided to trust her.  
   
    The Demon hated the Blood Moon. She hated being here so far away from anything. Once he had over heard as she complained to the witch that kissing werewolves was like licking a car battery. But she smiled and made friends and let them make use of her because it seemed to please the Luna.  
  
    They were alone in the front of the office as the Luna tried to sleep in her sanctuary when his meddling nature overcame his desire to never speak to her. “You’re not a whore you know.”  
  
    Julie looked up from the book in front of her glaring at him. “Fuck you. I don’t need your judgment old man.”  
  
    “I am not judging you and you are far older than I. I am simply stating a fact. You have the right to turn them away when they come thinking you are there for their use. Many of them come from a life where consent is a foreign concept. They were used to breed when it suited their masters or as toys for their unending desires. They are careful about approaching the others who have suffered the same. You do them no favors by giving in.” He cut his eyes at the door to the back room as he could hear the Luna toss and turn inside.  
  
    “You know what, go to hell. It’s actually quite nice this time of year, for being hell and all. It makes them happy and it makes  her happy. Besides it’s what I do. It’s not like I’m good for anything else.” She pouted and pulled herself deeper into her chair turning to stare out the window.  
  
    “I’m sorry I thought the difficulty in learning new tricks only belonged to us. Good to know a hell-spawn-whore is having difficulty as well.” She lunged out of her chair at him and he bowed up over the top more than willing to throw a few punches to let go a bit of the tension that had been coiling in the pit of his belly lately.  
  
    Both froze as a scream rent the air. As one they dove for the door of the sanctuary seeking it’s source.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Marnie had found an easy friendship with the overlarge scarred warrior from the first. She was never one for small talk and his silence made it easy to just exist in companionable silence. He was studying the ways of the Shaman and it was a common ground. She helped guide his fumbling attempts and he let her without the suspicion she knew the rest of the pack held against her.  
  
    They had spent the morning wandering the wild areas seeking out herbs as she taught him their uses and proper cuttings. She wasn’t sure what led her to defend herself to him.  But the words came spilling out before she could think better of it.  
  
    “I wasn’t trying to summon a demon for personal power or anything.” The sudden proclamation had caused him to pause. Carefully he put the knife back into the basket and set it down turning to her cocking his head waiting for her to continue. “I wasn’t trying to take over the world or find unending power. It’s just, my sister,” He nodded and took her hand pulling her to sit and suddenly she knew he understood. “She had strayed. The great council has a very set of rules on things you can and can’t do and she thought it was important to preserve the knowledge of things even if we did not practice them. But she had been cast out when I was twelve. The week before I was to become a woman in the eyes of the council when my Magic came into it’s fullness as a woman I went to find her. It was the day before I was to be given my Atheme. I got there just in time to watch a demon tear her soul from her body. I found a spell and I began working it with her tools. I was trying to drag him back I wanted to make a deal for her life. But there is nothing that can be done to bring the dead back.” She stopped as the tears threatened to choke her.  
  
    Talon pulled her in close and held her until she could continue. “Jules answered instead. She wasn’t always like she is now you know. I’m not going to pretend we became great friends or I have any sway over her really. She left me there. And that was where my mother found me. I told her everything.” She chuckled but it was a sound of pain and not one of mirth.  
  
    “That was my first mistake. She took me directly to the council and turned me over. The only favor she ever did for me was to fight for my life but they were going to strip and bind my magics. They said I was tainted and without the Demon they could not purge it from my soul. I would eventually give into the darkness and become a black witch. I have seen witches stripped. They become so empty. It’s like it kills their souls.”  
  
    Talon wound his hands in hers and she could feel the push of his spirit against hers. She pushed back into it and when the two touched he filled her with a comfort that allowed her to continue. “She came back for me. Right into a meeting of the council and saved me. I don’t know what changed or what happened but she’s protected me ever since. So long as we stick together the council will not move against me because after thousands of years declaring magic off limits they no longer have the strength to face a demon of her age and power. I was just trying to save my sister. In the end she saved me.”  
  
    They sat there a while with her curled up into his side their hands woven together as they passed things back and forth deeper than words. The pain of losing a sister, the joy of finding family and acceptance, and their shared love for Ellie. She was simply a truly and honestly good  person who never judged or made you feel less. She took you as you were and made you believe you could be so much more.  
  
    They were still tangled like that when a scream echoed across the hills. It tore into her heart and she knew beyond doubt where it had begun. “Ellie!” Talon shifted and she began to run before he cut her off. The lingering connection from moments before left no doubt. She would never make it in time and he would carry her back. There was no time to consider as she swung her leg over his back and leaned in close letting him carry her back.  
  


* * *

  
  
    It felt like someone had stabbed her right in the heart. Sorrow pain and anger filled her and spilled forth in a scream she couldn’t hold back. She stumbled for the door trying to make her fingers close over the knob when the door pulled open she fell forward into Julian’s arms. “Please we need to do something please,” She sobbed as he pulled her into a chair.  
  
    “Tell me what you need Luna. What do you need.” Julian was trying to force her to get a grip on herself but she could barely form words.  
  
    The window shattered as Talon leapt through it carrying Marnie on his back. Her friend slid from back pushing past Julian before grasping Ellie’s face in both hands. “I call the spirit within.” Julian bristled at the blatant use of magic but Ellie was beyond caring as she could feel her self fall back into the nothing of the void.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Marnie waited holding her breath. She had no pull on the spirit of the wolf within Ellie but her friend was in no position to explain what was going on. When her eyes opened again they were gold. “We ask of you to know what the sister of my heart saw within the fade.”  
  
    Her hands came up closing about Marnie’s wrists in a crushing grip. “The people are dying and more will go before the night is out. Six lives at once swallowed by flame. Help them save my pack witch for when the sun breaks across the Himalaya there will be nothing left of my people.”  
  
    “Does that mean anything to anyone?” Marnie asked afraid to move away from the intensity of the spirits gaze.  
  
    “It’s Charlie Squad. They’re in India.” Julian spoke up.  
  
    “Thank you moon child.” Marnie watched as Ellie shifted to full wolf and began to circle Talon who turned with her before the pair leapt from the window again leaving only her and Julian while Jules stood dumbly in the corner.  
  
    “We can’t make it before the sun comes up. It’s eighteen hours just to get there  and we’ve only got four before sunrise there. If she’s right and six are dead then there are only six left.” Julian sat heavily already defeated.  
  
    “We can get there.” Jules licked her lips chewing on them softly. “It’s going to be the worst five minutes anyone has ever had but we can get there.”  
  
    Marnie spun on Julie her eyes wide. “No, you can’t ask them to do that. If you even tell them it’s possible someone is going to be dumb enough to try and you promised me you would never go back.”  
  
    “WE DON’T HAVE A CHOICE! Marnie that’s Sophia’s squad. Kalin, her mate has a daughter, a grown warrior named Sophia and if she’s not already dead she will be before sunrise. You tell her that her mate’s daughter died because you were too afraid to let me take the worlds worst shortcut.” She turned to Julian. “I don’t need much help I just need to make sure I don’t get trapped down there. Marnie can open the doors and I just need people who can run fast as hell.”  
  
    “What the hell are you talking about you stupid psychopath!” Both Marnie and Julie froze staring at the older man who had finally lost his cool.  
  
    “I’m talking about going back to hell. I can cross the edges without getting stuck there if I move quickly but hell is not designed to let us come and go freely it is after all our prison. Strangely enough little wolf it was your people that drove us there and we have never forgotten the fear of your teeth and your claws. Send me with runners to defend me and I will go to their aid. Just so you know your option is to abandon them to die.” She stood her ground waiting for his decision.  
  
    “It is on your soul then.” Julian stormed out.  
  
    He didn’t have to like it. Marnie thought to herself. Because something far more important than Julie’s soul was on the line. Her life and her freedom hung in the balance.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Within the hour four warriors had gathered in the courtyard and all of the effortless sensual grace that clung to Julie had given way to a terrifying focus. Marnie was warding and protecting the area as the rest of the blood moon gathered ready for anything that might push back through. “Remember, we are fucking terrified of you. Don’t bother trying to go for a kill shot any shifter wound left untreated will kill us. Do not get distracted by anything down there because it’s about to be the worst five minutes of your life but it’s just five minutes. Just run. We’re going to come out the other side in an opium den Ignore them. We need to find Charlie squad as soon as possible. Just hold this end until we can get back.”  
  
    The portal opened in a blaze of light and Jules dove right in the chosen few hot on her heels. Those that remained behind had only a moment to wonder at the burnt barren wasteland on the other side before the first over eager denizen of hell ventured through the unprotected portal and was met with the furious might of a shifter army.  
  


* * *

  
  
    She had retreated into her den to mourn the loss of six members of her pack. In the last weeks she had collected things into it that she buried herself beneath. She could hear Talon moving about carefully clearing away the debris that littered the room. It still lay scattered from the last time he had found her down here. She had been tearing it clear with her bare hands from the back tunnels in her panic to be doing something to make her nest livable.  
  
    She held the memories of them close to her heart as she waited for the next thread to break severing her forever from another. She had felt their deaths and knew now why a Luna would morn the loss of a member of the pack the rest of her days. She would never forget them and most certainly never forget the wrong that had been done when they were taken all at once.  
  
    “I miss him so much.” She whispered softly and Talon paused in his work. “I was so sure I couldn’t do this alone but I can because I have. I don’t need him but I want him so badly. I want him to come home and hold me. I want him to yell at me about being stupid and putting myself in harms way. I want him to threaten and scream until I hate him for being so stubborn. I just want my mate back.” She sobbed into the collected blankets and pillows until sleep took her.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Talon slid quietly from the room leaving her to sleep. He made his way back to the fight happening in the courtyard. The wards held as Marnie worked to keep them up holding those that spilled out of the open hell portal at bay. It had been a long time since he had been in a fight and his lip curled up over his new canines. It was time to see how well they really worked.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Marnie was flagging. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold them back and keep the portal open. More than Jules were counting on her. If she failed when they went to return they would find themselves trapped and that was a fate worse than death. She reached for her Atheme. It was an ancient and dark thing and constantly called for blood pulling for the darkness in her soul to be set free. She hesitated with it paused over her palm ready to spill her own blood in payment for the power she needed. Then all at once Nine wolves came erupting from the portal at top speed Julie right behind carrying the last.  
  
    “CLOSE THE PORTAL MARNIE CLOSE THE FUCKING PORTAL!!!” Jules screamed panic clear in her voice as she came through. Marnie dropped the blade at her feet and let go of the thread of magic keeping the portal open. It snapped shut behind her as she stood trapped within the barrier hunched over the wolf in her arms protecting it with her body from those that still fought.  
  
    When the last demon lay broken on the ground Marnie let the barrier drop and collapsed into the dirt. “We did it. Oh my god we did it.”  
  
    Jules finally uncurled and handed her passenger into waiting arms. “Fuck right we did! I told you I could. I am a Mother Fuckin’ Prin…” Julie’s declaration of success was cut off as one of the demons at her pushed up and with the last of his strgenth pushed the hell blade clear through her middle.  
  
    Marnie felt the blade as if it had pierced her own skin. She screamed and snatched up her Atheme slashing her arm open calling upon the power within. She had given over to the Dark Magic and she let the power flow into her before she pushed it out again. “No! No one else dies today!” She pushed everything she had called right back out of her before her world became fire and darkness and then… nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the happy news Kalin comes home next chapter...
> 
> But... Jules learned she was good for more than a quick roll
> 
> Ellie learned she could stand on her own but that didn't mean she didn't just want him back
> 
> And Marnie? Let's just hope she makes it... to learn anything at all...
> 
> Also I am working tomorrow so new chapter sometime friday or saturday


	47. Home at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go back a few moments and follow the other half of the "Rescue of Charlie Squad" as Sonja comes to terms with the fact that her Luna is apparently friends with demons. I also promised to Bring Kalin home.

    They were pinned down and the world was on fire. Charlie Squad was scattered in the wake of the explosion that had killed six instantly. She had accepted her death and she was going to take as many of them with her as she could. She was going to die at the hands of Hunters of all things. By and large they were left alone by hunters since shifters as a whole had little interference with humans. But they were hunting the same Clan of vampires and Hunters would kill anything that wasn’t human without care. She checked her clip, two bullets left. She needed to take the two down closest to her in order to get enough time to shift. She was beginning to appreciate her fathers preference for that giant stupid sword.   
  
    She popped out to the worlds most beautiful sight. Sergei had arrived with reinforcements. They had taken the Hunters from behind and broken through the line. A woman moved amongst them matching their speed and ferocity. Sergei spotted her and leapt through the window bearing her down before shifting back. “You need to cover your ears and stay like that. Don’t ask any questions, where’s everyone else.”   
  
    “I don’t know I’ve lost them! Who the hell is the blonde?” She clung to him the realization that he was here in danger pissing her the fuck off. He was supposed to be safe back at the compound not running into certain death after her.   
  
    He answered with a laugh. “Friend of the Luna. Long story, no time. You go left just make sure you get every one’s ears covered!” He took off to the right and she went left finding Alicia first and passing on the instructions. She followed her nose back to Taylor who wasn’t looking well.  
  
    “Hey there Squad Leader. I don’t think I’m going to be much help.” Blood was weeping from between his fingers as he clutched his stomach. Far too much blood far too fast and she could smell the mountain ash poisoning his system keeping him from healing or shifting slowly killing him.   
  
    “Back up’s here, so don’t worry about it.” She could hear something in the distance rising in volume sending a chill up her spine. She dove forward pressing the side of her head into his to cover her right ear and his left at the same time while her hands came up to cover the others. Whatever that thing was they brought with them terrified her. She could hear it grow louder and louder and could feel it pounding against her wanting in calling to her to throw herself to her death. A sweet release from the desperate agony of life. It would be so easy to just let go and give in. Then it was over. Silence came crashing down and with it the reality of what had just happened.   
  
    “Demon.” The word hissed from between her lips and she spun away from Taylor ready to find it and destroy it. She bolted from the building shifting as she ran. She had almost reached it when Sergei stepped between them snatching Sonja out of the air mid leap.   
  
    “STOP!!! STOP!!! She’s with us! She’s on our side!” Sonja snarled and snapped at the demon ignoring Sergei’s desperate calls. Demons were no friend of The People. She would turn on them.  
  
    The demon held up her hands. “I swear on the fires that birthed me I mean you no harm. I’m a friend of Ellie’s and that’s the only reason I’m here. That and I’m your ride home but we need to hurry. If we don’t we run the risk of losing our window out of hell.” Sonja shifted back and glared at the woman.  
  
    “No fucking way in hell. No fucking way she’s friends with a demon! I will send you back to those hells gladly you fucking whore!!!” She hated her with every fiber of her being on instinct.  
  
    “I like you. You’ve got an old soul. I also don’t have time for this shit. You can kill me when we make it back but we’ve got another fight in front of us. We’re cutting back through the edges of Hell and a dear friend of mine is holding the other end open. Now come the fuck on.” The rest of the squad filtered out of the hiding places they had found in the broken abandoned town. Without word she took Taylor from Allie. “You’re going to have to shift if we’re going to do this with any speed. I’ll carry him. We need to go.”  
  
    Whatever it was Ellie had gotten into in their absence required answers. The others were already shifting preparing to run. Sergei lead them knowing the way as they cut through the countryside and into a slum down through an Opium den that reeked of black magic one by one the wolves disappeared through a curtian in the back the blonde stopping only for a moment beside an old woman. Sonja held back watching the exchange needing to know what she was paying for their passage.   
  
    “I Amanadenathiel, grant you my name. Use it well because should you call me a second time I will end you and all your line.” The woman smiled and Sonja shuddered. There was an evil in the woman that rolled off her in oily black waves. “You trade so much for a people who would see you and all your kind dead. I hope it was worth it.”  
  
    “I hope you choke on my name you scum sucking douche canoe.” She turned to Sonja. “As much as I would love to let you keep an eye on me I don’t trust this twat wad to honor the intent. I’m right behind you.” Sonja had to shake off her surprise. She’d only heard one other person use that insult and in that moment she trusted and went through the curtain. The other side was a twisted burning landscape the others circled around the portal holding back demons by the hundred that had gathered. When the woman followed behind she was no longer the long legged blonde. Her skin was blue as the deepest oceans her lips and hair red as blood. Horns curled back from her forehead in deepest ebon black. Great wings unfurled behind her. “What the hell is wrong with you waiting for me! RUN YOU IDIOTS!” Run they did circled around her as she cradled Taylor protectively to her chest. Her free arm slashed out at those that crept too close a blade of shadow having formed in her hand. It didn’t take long to discover that the demons feared her claws and teeth as they crossed what seemed like an unbearable distance in only minutes. They erupted the other side right into the center of the compound her brothers in arms holding back anything that seeped through. She watched as the demon hit a wall screaming for the portal to be closed nothing but woman once more. The moment she laid eyes on the other outsider everything came into sharp focus. She had seen them once before. Smiles and joy dancing beside Ellie. Julie and Marnie, Ellie’s two closest friends. She didn’t have time to think as she fell over Taylor so close to death there was nothing to be done. At least he would die at home. A scream erupted from behind her and defying everything she held to be true the mountain ash that was killing Taylor slid from his wound swallowed by a red mist. Then he was simply whole.   
  


* * *

  
  
    It was Sonja who went to fetch Ellie after everything was settled. She hovered in the door unsure of intruding. Her whole life this place had been locked up tight and no one would answer her questions about what it was for. When she was young those who still knew would look between each other with sad eyes and tell her not to worry about it. Beyond the doors it was a fortress in it’s middle Ellie lay sleeping curled into a ball clutching Kalin’s shirt to her face. She looked so thin and brittle tracks of tears cut through the dirt on her cheeks. Talon sat silent sentinel against the wall. She could see the question in his eyes. “We lost half the squad to a car bomb. Hunters, they were going after the same Clan. We got the kids out and had to lead the hunters away. She’s friends with Demons?”  
  
    “And witches apparently.” Came the small weak voice Ellie had woken and stared at her wide eyed. “You’re ok. I’m so sorry. I felt them all die at once and it felt like someone tore my heart out.” She scrambled out of the nest and Sonja pulled her the rest of the way folding her into a hug. She didn’t look forward to what she had to do next.  
  
    “There was a problem. The, uh, the witch, she did something at the end and…” Ellie’s grip became white knuckled on her arms and she could see the fear rising in her eyes. “We don’t know what’s wrong. She’s fainted.”   
  
    She watched as the girl barely a woman closed her eyes and took a bracing breath. “I’d like to see her please. Everyone else is alive but are they well? Are they going to be ok? Did Julie make it in time?” Against all odds it was true. Everything she had managed to gather in the aftermath of the pack drawing together around the fallen witch protectively was true. Ellie had known they were in trouble and had sent help in the only way she could. With the aid of the greatest enemy of the people.   
  
    “Everyone’s ok now. She’s in the infirmary. Has there been any other news?” Ellie shook her head and leaned heavily into Sonja seeming to lose the ability to stand on her own. She was spiking a fever and there was a bitter edge to her scent. Talon stepped up behind her and helped support Ellie leading them up through the halls.  
  
    When they reached the Infirmary she launched herself into the Demon’s arms. They spoke in broken sentences cutting each other off in the way only old friends who knew the other could. Jameson stepped out from the back his face ashen. Immedetely the girls fell silent and turned to look at him. “I can’t find anything physically wrong with her outside of her arm. It doesn’t appear to be poisoned. I’m so sorry Luna I can’t tell you why she won’t wake.”  
  
    “I can.” The demon spoke up. “She had spent to long holding two really big spells at once. Dark magic requires the life of a living being to feed it. That’s why it requires sacrifices. I’m so sorry Belly Bear I’m so fucking sorry this is all my fault. I should have been more careful.” Sonja was startled again by the honest pain in the Demon. Sorrow and hurt over a life not her own.  
  
    “Shut the fuck up slunt. Don’t you dare be sorry. You don’t get to take this away from her. Do you have any idea what she did? Surrounded by hundreds of my pack who could have healed it without ever noticing what she had done she sacrificed herself and you do NOT get to take that away from her.” Ellie turned to Jameson. “Can we see  her? I’d like to be here when she wakes up.”   
  
    Jameson took a breath to speak before he shut his mouth quickly on the words and the correction of if she wakes over when died unspoken. “Yes Luna. You need to rest as well. I’m going to send for some ice you’re not looking too well.”  
  
    Ellie smiled at Jameson and took his hand squeezing softly. “I’ll be ok. It’s just pain Jameson. Pain is fleeting go look in on everyone else please. She can’t be the only one hurt.”  
  
    “She’s the only one hurt now.” Sonja wasn’t sure what pushed her to speak. It was the memory of Taylor dying in her arms and then suddenly whole as if he had never been touched at all kept her going. “She didn’t just heal that one. There isn’t an injury left. They actually had to put one of the demons back down.”   
  
    Ellie turned to her and reached out and Sonja found herself crossing the distance to save her the few steps. “I was so scared, I was so afraid you were going to die. Please tell me you forgive me. I can’t take anymore of people being mad at me right now.”   
  
    When Sonja spoke she knew she meant every word. “I don’t need to forgive you. You are a better Luna than I ever was. You saw something in front of you and you ignored all the impossible odds and you found a way to save us. Let’s go check on your friend.”   
  


* * *

  
  
    The days dragged on and Marnie didn’t wake. No one blamed her for keeping vigil and many stopped by to see if there was any progress or anything they could do to help. The rescue of Sonja and Charlie Squad left the two girls cemented in their hearts and minds as irreplaceable friends.   
  
    It was on the fourth day that Ellie woke to Marianne standing in the doorway staring at her. She had been so scarce since Kalin left Ellie’s heart jumped with joy and she reached out pulling her into the room and onto her lap holding her close. “Hey there shy girl. Where have you been? Are you ok?”  
  
    “Is she going to die?” Marianne stared down her nose at Marnie who had only grown more ashen by day.   
  
    “I don’t know. She’s fighting. Apparently there’s this huge danger to the Dark Magics she used to save everyone. The soul drawn on can get pulled into the veil. People like us have a guide over there but she’s trying to fight her way back on her own. If she doesn’t make it back soon she’ll be lost forever.” Ellie pressed a soft kiss into the top of Marianne’s head. She didn’t see the point in lying to the girl she had lived too many terrible things to lie to her pretending the truth would be too much for her to handle.  
  
    “You will still have your other friend. She’ll still be around.” Marianne was stiff in her arms and Ellie’s brow furrowed.  
  
    “It’s not the same. Marianne if you died no one could ever replace you in my heart. Just like I could never replace Kalin or Markus or your parents. Love is one of those things that you never run out of. No matter how many people I love I will never forget the rest of them. You are all so amazingly special to me. Every time you disappear I miss you and worry about you. Julian says you wander between the worlds and I shouldn’t worry but I do you know that right?” The girl melted a little in her arms and Ellie pulled her closer. “Will you sing with me? To see if we can draw her back? Pascal used to sing when I would get separated from my wolf so I could have something to follow back.”  
  
    Marianne nodded softly looking almost sad. “What should we sing?”  
  
    “I know a good one. I’ll teach you the words.” Ellie scooted closer to the bed and taking Marianne’s hand caught it between Marnie’s and her own holding them both. “Before I got to fighting, or when fighting got to me, I looked for examples upon the field of Chivalry. I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be. So I thought perhaps that the field was not for me.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    Tom stood outside the infirmary clutching the bowl of broth he was going to make the Luna eat if it was the last thing he did. He just had to get over walking in there with the Witch first. He hated her for things she hadn’t done and after the rescue of his pack mates knew she wasn’t like the other he had dealt with  before but that did nothing to abate his fears. Carefully he pushed the door open and the sound of song washed over him.   
  
    “Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss. But I remember being proud that she was one of us. And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side. But because of her I lift my sword with pride.” He stopped for a moment and listened. He had heard rumors of the Luna singing. The others said it was more than the words or her voice. That when she lifted her voice it felt like they were bathing in the purest of moonlight. He wanted to stand there forever and listen to her song drifting out from the back but was startled out of the revere when the demon unfolded herself from a chair standing slowly.   
  
    “I’m sorry. I’ll go, I know you don’t like me but she really needs to eat something and she just doesn’t listen to me. Thank you for bringing it down.” Tom really looked at her for the first time since they had arrived. Every inch of her oozed sensual beauty and grace and despite himself he was attracted to her.   
  
    “I ain’t got no problem with you.” He said puzzled trying to keep his voice low lest the Luna stop singing.  
  
    She looked taken aback for a moment. “You said I was evil and I couldn’t come in the kitchens. Or was that the other one?”   
  
    “Not you. The witch. That’s an evil they choose and they destroy everything they touch.” The tray with the broth clattered to the floor as the Demon grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. The song cut off abruptly.  
  
    Rage consumed the demon and the strength in her belayed any illusion she was human. “You shut your stupid fucking cock holster you piece of shit. You don’t know ANYTHING! You ever want to know what the best of people is you go in there and you look at that girl whose fucking dying because I got hurt. She threw herself to the powers that have been trying to draw her into darkness because her sister died and she was willing to do anything to save her. That evil she chose as you call it was to save someone and the only time she’s ever given into it was to save your miserable hides. I hope someday that your life hangs by a thread and your ignorance and racisim gets you fucking killed you worthless little…”  
  
    “JULIE STOP IT!” The Luna cried out standing in the door way. She clung to the frame as if letting it go would cause her to collapse.   
  
    With a snarl the demon dropped him letting him fall from where she had lifted him against the wall. “I’ve put up with a lot of shit out of your Pack Ellie but THIS I will not stand around and listen to. You didn’t have to lie and pretend he hated me I get that completely. I know what I’ve done to earn his ire and I admit I deserve it. He say’s one more fucking word about Marnie and I swear on the fires that birthed me I will remind him I know what Hell is like and I will teach him all about it.”  
  
    Ellie spoke softly tempering the anger simmering in her friend. “Julie why don’t you sit with Marnie for a minute. Can you ask Marianne if she wants go get some lunch with me?”   
  
    The demon stalked back through the doorway and Tom stood there speechless. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll talk to her. If you knew Marnie like we do you would understand. Let’s go back up to the kitchen and I promise I’ll start coming up for meals so you don’t have to come down here anymore.” Shame flooded him suddenly. She should not be the one to apologize.  
  
    “No Luna, I spoke outta turn and she didn’t hurt me none.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    “We’re almost over the drop zone. You sure you want to jump here? There’s nothing but jungle for miles and miles!” Kalin grinned at the man who had been hired to fly him out ahead of the rest of the squad. They may not be able to see past the charms that sheltered the compound from eyes in the sky but he knew the area well enough to know exactly where the illusion started and the actual forest ended. He’d been gone three weeks and he wasn’t willing to wait another week to get back with the others. The girl who had served to deliver his letter had proven to be an extraordinary pain in his ass. She’d been ordered to give herself over to him and his disinterest had her in a panic that only made her push herself at him harder.   
  
    “I’m sure! There’s supposed to be some old ruins I have a grant to research. This isn’t the first time I’ve come out this way!” He shouted back over the roar of the engines. The door opened as he watched the jungle rush past  far below. He didn’t wait for the all clear of the crew and jumped aiming directly for what would be the center of the compound.   
  
    He waited till the last possible moment to pull his chute breaking through the illusion to find the courtyard covered in scorch marks the smell of brimstone and sulfur still clinging faintly. There was no one to be seen and he ran for Ellie’s office bursting in to find one of her friends sitting on top of Julian’s desk.   
  
    She grinned at him wickedly. “Oh thank you whatever it is that answers my prayers.” She launched herself at him covering his mouth with one hand. “Shhh don’t say anything. Just carry me off and have your wicked wicked way with me.”   
  
    “Julie?!? Where’s Ellie?” Out of the two it seemed most likely as he tried to puzzle out what on earth she was doing here.   
  
    Her face fell. “Oh dammit! You’re Kalin aren’t you. Well fuck me right back to hell! Piss fire and damnation!”   
  
    “Sir the Luna is in the infirmary but…” Kalin didn’t wait for Julian to finish he was off again. He needed to see for himself she was alright. Nothing else mattered as he rushed into the infirmary and right into the back.   
  
    Her scent had shifted was the first thing he noticed as she lay slumped over the other half of her best friends laid out on the bed. He approached slowly, she looked so thin and he crouched beside her reaching gently for her. He had barely touched her when her eyes shot open and with a cry she threw herself into his arms.   
  
    His whole body woke beneath her as she kissed him tangling her fingers into his hair caught between laughing and crying.  
  
    “I missed you too El.” He chuckled against her and all the stress and strain of the last weeks melted away under her kisses.   
  
    “Shut up and fuck me. Wait, not here. There’s more beds out there.” She dragged him out falling into a bed dragging him down on top of her.   
  
    “Ellie, slow down I just got back.” She growled and hitched her skirts up ignoring his protests as she freed him next taking him in hand.  
  
    “I swear to the Moon and Stars, if you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds I will make you regret ever coming back.” She grabbed his hips and yanked him forward. He didn’t have to understand where the urgency came from to understand she was completely serious. He reached between them with his hand and she slapped it away. “Fuck. Me.” She bit him through his shirt bruising him leaving no doubt she was punishing him for not complying faster.   
  
    He slid into her and nearly lost himself into the raging heat. She cried out beneath him wrapping her legs around him pulling him close her every movement spoke of desperate need pushing him on. He drove into her pushed by some need and emboldened by her cries begging for more.  
  
    There was nothing tender about the way she loved him with their clothes mostly on her hands pushing up beneath his shirt seeking out his skin her lips and teeth crashing over him with kisses and nips that drove him mad. He needed her like she was his air. Half of him wanted to love her slowly and tenderly to tell her he loved her and how much he missed her. The other half, the one he was currently listening to apparently, only wanted more. More of her on his lips and under his hands and the clothes between them were getting in the way. He struggled to untangle her dress and in her frustration she reached up and tore it right down the middle his shirt soon finding the same fate. She shattered around him and dug her heels into his back forcing him deeper.   
  
    He tried to hold back wanting to make up for his lack of gentleness with attention at the very least but her lips found the junction between neck and shoulder and bit him in the most feral thing he had ever seen her do. It pushed him past the edge of reason as he spilled into her unable to hold it back.   
  
    His movements slowed and she pushed him rolling him onto his back in the small bed. From there she took over continuing to move atop him and much to his surprise the sensations only built one on the next his erection never flagging. He pulled her down into him rising up to meet her he nuzzled into her neck drinking in the smell of her and the taste of her skin. Every memory of her he had carried with him while he was gone felt like paper thin imitations of the reality of her atop him.   
  
    This time when she peaked he didn’t resist letting it carry him with riding on a wave of instinct alone he gave over to everything his wolf had wanted from the first moment he laid eyes on her and bit her. His teeth broke skin and for a moment he could feel everything. For one glorious moment they were one and he could feel her body as if it was his own. Carefully he licked the bite clean it was a scar she would carry all her days as a sign of their bonding and some small part of him hoped that the bite she’d given in return would scar too. He could feel the ache in her bones ebbing away and the raging heat of her body returning closer to normal.   
  
    “Stars Ellie I missed you so much.” He whispered into her hair holding her close.   
  
    “We were fine here without you. Feel free to leave again.” She mumbled back into him. He could feel it for what it was across the bond. A paper thin lie that carried with it all the desperate longing to never let him go again. He laughed beneath her and tucked her tighter into him.   
  
    “Get some sleep babe you’re  dead tired. Then when you wake up I’m going to make you eat the whole kitchen. You’ve lost so much weight.” His hands slid over her sides he could almost feel her ribs.   
  
    “No, can’t sleep, what if Marnie wakes up? And Marianne is missing again. And Julie wants to meet you. And you just got back. And…” He reached up and covered her mouth.   
  
    “Ok you win. We’ll  just lie here quietly until she wakes up but you don’t have to sleep.” She hummed something back at him and they were both aware she wasn’t going to last long curled against him.   
  
    “I missed you. I tried not to but I missed you so much.” She mumbled already half asleep.  
  
    “I missed you too.” And there in her arms as she slipped off to sleep he held her and nothing else mattered. The fears that Autumn’s taunting had brought up died away. The worry about whatever happened in the courtyard disappeared. He was home here with her and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie has now been lost in the Veil for a full week. This is why we do not dabble in the Dark Arts kids. Marianne is off again Moon knows where and Tom got a face full of reality check. 
> 
> Seriously writing this was such an emotional ride for me I feel drained. But housekeeping is coming up soon and we will see 1) Ellie's fams Both Kaitlin and her paretnts 2) The mother of the boy who can understand wolves 3) Kalin in an honest to goodness fight and possibly the origins of his 'giant stupid sword' 4) Pascal, Ellie's old Shaman walking the Veil 
> 
> Did I miss anything you wanted to see
> 
> I have to work the next two days so I will pick up writing again Monday and see you late Monday or sometime Tuesday depending on how it goes. So leave me LOTS OF LOVE down in the comments to keep my wheels turning while I decide Marnie's fate.


	48. Chapter 48

Hi!? Um.... still wanting to read Alpha Omega? Well I'm rewriting it! This was always intended to be a first draft and I have never fallen out of love with it but it's a fucking mess. It deserves better and I'm giving it better. Please join me in the rewrite where I try and do right by you and the assoles we have come to know and love. (They're all coming in one way or another)  
I want to be a published author. It's my dream. So it's time to take the dream off the shelf and stop dreaming and start working. Wish me luck!!!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8644753/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alpha Omega (The Rewrite)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644753) by [sightsoblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind)




End file.
